La Voluntad de Fuego
by Kuro Company
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke no se han visto por 3 años, el primero regresa de Suna con un hijo y el segundo espera uno también ¿podrán los dos con la carga de 2 hijos ajenos y el posible matrimonio? SasuxNaru 100%
1. Chapter 1

¡Esta era la continuación del "24 de diciembre", digo era…porque ya no es….tanto!

Antes se llamaba "el brillo de una luz"...pero el titulo me pareció estúpido la verdad...y bueno como prometí, le cambie la mayor parte, ya que el antiguo tuvo muchos errores, si no lo encuentran es porque lo quite, estaré actualizando cada quincena.

Espero les agrade mas esta historia que le mejore muchas cosas, solo les advierto que si no han leeido el manga pues...CONTIENE SPOILER, no todo pero si de algunas cosas XD

^^ Yuriko es propiedad de Michi-roll que me la presto XD.

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son de Masashi Kishomoto.**

* * *

><p>Aldea oculta de la Arena.<p>

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y de que Naruto saliera victorioso, convertido en el "gran sabio de los 6 caminos", y había huido de Konoha refugiándose en Suna, no se había vuelto a oír nada de él, al igual que de Hatake Kakashi.

-Mn- era el único ruido que pudo emitir después de haber leído la carta que Tsunade le había hecho llegar con unos de sus ninjas.

-Akeihh.

El chico volteo al oír que su hijo lo llamaba, tomándolo en brazas trato de que se calmara- ¿Qué pasa Minato?- observando como el pequeño deseaba hablar con su padre- ¡Ah ya quieres hablar! ¡Eres muy despierto hijo!- para Naruto, su hijo era lo que más importante en ese momento.

Mirando la puesta del sol, desde su ventana no pudo más que suspirar, bajo despacio por esa gran casa que él y Kakashi habían compartido en su momento, ahora estaba vacía, la única alegría que tenía era su hijo, bueno y el pelirrojo, pero fuera de ahí, se había convertido en algo monótono su vida.

Se paró un momento para ver su reflejo, un hermoso espejo que adornaba el pasillo, se miró detalladamente, a pesar de tener 20 años, aun parecía de 17, no había cambiado mucho sus facciones, sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul muy hermoso, su cuerpo era más exquisito, gracias a Kyūbi, era más alto, y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, no era musculoso pero tampoco era flacucho, cualquier chica envidiaría el cuerpo bien formado de Naruto, y los chicos, aun siendo heterosexuales no dejaban de admirar ese cuerpo.

Aun con Minato en brazos, salió rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage, se había sorprendido hoy en la mañana cuando vio a un Ambu estar en la puerta de su casa y entregarle el pergamino, el contenido de la carta era simple, Tsunade claramente le pedía que volviera a Konoha ¡y le sorprendía mas el motivo por el cual se lo estaba pidiendo!

-Buenos días Naruto-sama.

-Buenos días- devolviendo el saludo, en los 3 años que llevaba ahí, se había acostumbrado a que le hablaran con tanto formalismo, solo los mas allegados le llamaban Naru o Naru-chan.

-Espero que Gaara no esté tan ocupado- entrando a la torre del Kazekage- ¡Mina-chan que te parece si molestamos un poco a tío Gaara!- el pequeño solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto de su padre.

-Naruto.

Tan entretenido iba el rubio durante su camino que no había percibido el chakra del ninja que estaba ahora en frente suyo- Shikamaru- susurrando- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Más bien que haces tú aquí?- Tsunade le había asignado una misión muy importante, no quiso decirle de que se trataba, solo le dijo que fuera, esperara la repuesta y regresara con ella, ¡grande fue la sorpresa de ver a Naruto Uzumaki en Suna!

-Vas a contestar- aun sorprendido por ver al rubio enfrente de él.

-_¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No es posible que no me allá dado cuenta de su presencia…! ¡AH!-_suspirando- Pues…aquí vivo.

-_¡Aquí vive! _¿Desde cuándo?- por primera vez, Shikamaru se estaba desesperando por la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo- _¿y ese niño? Puedo jurar que se parece mucho a.. el…pero…¡imposible! _

- Desde hace 3 años, y…¿puedes dejar de ver a mi hijo así? Le estas incomodando- sintiendo como Minato se escondía en su pecho.

-_¡A dicho su hijo!- _Realmente eres el número uno en sorprender a la gente eh Naruto- mirando al pequeño- ¿puedo?

Naruto solo le paso al pequeño para que lo cargara, era extraño el cómo su amigo tomaba en brazos a su hijo y le hacía cariños, las únicas personas que lo hacían eran Gaara y sus hermanos, además de Kurama y Yuri, fuera de ahí, no dejaba que nadie más tocara a su pequeño.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Minato- tomando de nuevo a su hijo- ¿Vienes de la oficina del Kazekage verdad?

-Sí, Naruto yo…

-Lo siento tengo prisa- tomando a su hijo pero fue detenido por Shikamaru.

-Espera….me gustaría hablar contigo, te estaré esperando cuando salgas de la oficina de Gaara.

-Er…si- _¡maldición! Donde esta ese estúpido demonio- _cuando llego con Gaara, este parecía que lo esperaba- ¿Tu sabias?- con gesto de molestia.

-Supongo que te topaste a Shikamaru- asintiendo el rubio- pues sí, es verdad, deberías darle una oportunidad a lo que te pide.

-Cuando me fui de la aldea, me dije a mi mismo que no volvería- bajando a Minato para que jugara y tomando asiento en el sillón de la oficina- ¿para qué volver?

-¿No fue tu sueño ser Hogake?

-Lo era, ahora mi sueño es ser un gran padre- observando a Minato.

-Mentiroso, tomas a tu hijo como una excusa- suspirando- no puedes huir siempre Naruto, tarde o temprano si tu no ibas a Konoha, tus amigos te buscarían…

-No me interesa saber de Sasuke.

-¿Yo no mencione nada de Sasuke, o sí?- sonriendo.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué quieres que haga! ¡¿Que vuelva como si nada pasara? ¡¿Que trate de fingir ser feliz?- gritando- ese era el antiguo Naruto, el de ahora solo le importa su hijo y sus amigos, nada más- dijo esto más serio de lo normal.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que fingiste ser feliz con Kakashi?

-¡No! ¡Eso fue diferente!- calmándose- Kakashi…siempre supo la verdad, y-yo nunca lo obligue a estar a mi lado.

- **Usaste a Hatake para remplazar el dolor que te causo el mocoso Uchiha, creo que aquí te comportaste igual o peor que el, Naruto- **un chico de 23 años, con cabello color fuego más debajo de la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos del mismo color y expresión sádica y fría, con un hermoso cuerpo, estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas de la oficina- **tú tienes la culpa de que así salieran las cosas.**

**-**¡Maldito zorro! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Se supone que cuidarías a Minato!

-**¡Hm! La culpa la tiene esa bipolar que tienes como amiga.**

Con una vena en la frente- ¡Quieren callarse! ¡Estamos hablando de que Naruto debe volver a Konoha!

-Clama, clama Gaara que estamos aquí, no hay necesidad de gritar- sonriendo.

-El zorro tiene razón Naruto, tú siempre luchaste por traer a Uchiha a Konoha, te dejaste vencer por una mujer que no tiene comparación contigo, no puedes echarle toda la culpa a Hurano.

Agachando la cabeza- Lo se….pero….

-¡Ah! Mira Naruto, se cuánto te duele volver a Konoha, pero debes ser fuerte, por ti y por Minato, sabes que en Suna siempre serás bien recibido, pero…tu vida es en Konoha- regándole una sonrisa- además no estarás solo, tienes buenos amigos que darían su vida por ti.

-Es cierto Naru-chan- los presentes solo voltearon a ver a una chica pelirroja con ojos color azul oscuro, vestida de jounin, su cabello era de igual intensidad que la del zorro, era como la versión chica de Kurama, con la diferencia que ella tenía los ojos azules y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado por los hombros.

-Yuri-chan- susurrando- ¡Me alegra verte!- abrazándola.

-A mí también, Naruto, y dime….¿cuándo volveremos a Konoha?- sonriendo.

-¡Porque todo el mundo quiere que vuelva a ese lugar!

-**¡Porque ahí está tu vida Naruto!- **con exasperación- **estoy rodeado de mocosos estúpidos- **susurrando.

-¡Que murmuras pervertido!

-**¡A quien le llamas pervertido, bipolar!**

**-**¡A quien más ha de ser… a TI! ¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Naru-chan!- señalando como culpable.

Tanto Naruto como Kurama se sonrojaron- **no es mi culpa que el mocoso este tan bueno.**

-Eh…chicos, estamos hablando de algo importante.

-¡Oh Naru-chan gomen!

-¿Entonces?-Gaara sabía lo difícil que era para Naruto tomar esta decisión, pero él quería ver a su amigo feliz, y lamentablemente en Suna no conseguiría esa felicidad.

Soltando otro suspiro- Está bien….volvemos a Konoha-los demás solo sonrieron.

-Bien será mejor que preparen su equipaje, preparare un escuadrón para que los escolte a Konoha.

-No es necesario Gaara, creo que entre Kurama y yo es más que suficiente, ¿verdad hentai?

-**La bipolar tiene razón mocoso, no es necesario, mi poder y el de Naruto es suficiente.**

Cansado de la discusión sin sentido- Vallan a preparar sus cosas, salen en 1 hora.

-Ehh Yuri-chan podrías llevarte a Mina-chan ¿sí?

-Claro Naru-chan- tomando a Minato en sus brazos- te extrañe mucho Minato- mientras el pequeño sonreía.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Gaara.

- Tengo que hablar con Shikamaru ¿él nos acompañara de regreso, cierto?

-Si- viendo como salía- ¡Naruto!...te deseo un buen viaje.

Dándole una sonrisa- Gracias.

Shikamaru está apoyado en pose pensativo a las afueras de la oficina, esperando pacientemente mientras miraba las nubes, recordó él porque estaba aquí.

Flash Back

-Me llamo Hokage-sama.

-Tengo una misión para ti Shikamaru, ¿sabes que pienso dejar el puesto de Hokage, verdad?

Sorprendiéndose un poco- Escuche un rumor, ¿a quién piensa dejarle el cargo?

-Precisamente para eso te mande llamar, quiero que vallas por él y lo traigas.

Viendo a su líder desde el escritorio- ¿Traer? ¿Puedo saber a quién traeré?

Sonriendo- Dejare que tú lo descubras en Suna.

-¡Suna!

-Si- cruzando sus manos- ¿hay algún problema?

-Ninguno.

-Bien prepárate, y cuando estés listo parte inmediatamente, ten- extendiendo un pergamino- dáselo al Kazekage, quédate ahí y espera la respuesta.

Inclinándose- con permiso.

Girando desde su sillón, miro la aldea- Espero verte, mi pequeño.

Regreso a su casa para preparar las cosas, avisando a sus padres que tendría una misión, recorriendo la aldea para llegar a la salida se topó con su ex compañera de equipo.

-¡Hey Shikamaru! ¿A dónde vas?

-Ino, a una misión, ¿vas al hospital?

-Sip, tengo que ver a Sakura, ya sabes, tiene que ir a un chequeo cada mes.

-¿Cuánto le falta?

-Mn- pensando- creo que en una semana o dos más, y estará lista.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?- suspirando- ese chico, no sé cómo me pude enamorar de él, es demasiado frio, no sé cómo lo tolera Sakura, supongo que está en una misión también, no debe tardar en regresar, creo que estará aquí cuando llegue el momento.

-Bien, debo irme.

-¿Por cierto a dónde iras?

-Suna.

-Oh…me saludas a Temari- guiñando un ojo.

-Medozuke.

Fin Flash Back

-_supongo que Tsunade-san sabía que Naruto estaba aquí, debo suponer que Kakashi está con él, pero no he sentido su chakra desde que llegue._

-Lo lamento Shikamaru ¿has esperado mucho?

Mirando a Naruto solo negó con la cabeza- ¿hay un lugar tranquilo para hablar?

-Mnn sip, acompáñeme- caminaron a un lugar donde la gente no transitaba mucho, uno de los pocos lugares en donde el llevaba a Minato.

-¿Y bien, de que querías hablar?

-¿Porque te fuiste así, sin decir nada?

-Creo que….bueno, sentí que ya había hecho suficiente por la aldea y nada por mí- sonriendo.

-Vamos Naruto, nos salvaste a todos y trajiste a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea como querías ¿Qué no era suficiente para quedarte? ¿No era tu sueño ser Hokage?

-Si pero….-dudando- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo Shikamaru?

-Eres mi amigo, es lógico que me preocupe el que hayas desaparecido por más de 3 años y nadie allá sabido de ti- sabía que su rubio amigo escondía algo, la verdad se sorprendía de cuanto había cambiado.

-Creo que tú sabes porque me fui de Konoha ¿eh Shikamaru? Porque no me das tu suposición- sonriendo.

Sonriendo también- si así lo quieres- alzando sus hombros- Haber…..después de que trajiste y cumpliste tu sueño de que Sasuke regresare te diste cuenta que no lo veías como un amigo nada más, sino que sentías algo más por él y no solo eras tú sino que también Sasuke- recordando- así que se hicieron algo más que "amigos" y al final fue Sasuke quien decidió terminar su "relación", ya que su deseo era renacer su clan y contigo no era posible ¿me equivoco en algo?

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la deducción tan exacta del Nara- ¿_acaso…acaso el alguna vez nos vio?_

-Viendo tu reacción creo que no me equivoque ¿verdad?

-Jajajajajaja- soltó una risa más bien lastimera- ¿alguien más lo sabe?

-¿Por eso te fuiste?- sorprendido por la actitud del rubio.

-Yo..- opacándose sus ojos azules- Sasuke fue el que quiso terminar conmigo, no lo culpo sabes, él quería una familia y yo…yo no sabía que podía dársela, hasta después- haciendo una pausa- cuando quise decirle…bueno ya estaba con Sakura ¡Ah!- despeinándose un poco- no me dio tiempo de decirle que…olvídalo, creo que eso es todo, será mejor que volvamos- caminando rumbo a su casa- no confió mucho en Yuri-chan y en Kurama cuando están justos y está de por miedo Mina-chan- murmurando.

-¿_que habrá querido decir? Un momento…desde que llegue no he visto a Kakashi ¿Dónde está? ¿Y su hijo…quien es la madre?_ Naruto espera- viendo cómo se detenía el rubio- ¿Quién es la madre de Minato?

Sintió un escalofrió- no ha madre- usando un todo más frio.

-_¿no la hay? Entonces…..¿_Ella mu….

-No hay madre, porque nunca existió- mirándolo- y-yo…yo soy la "madre"- acentuando la última parte.

-¿Tu? ¡Pero eres hombre!

-¡Valla gracias por la evidente información!- cruzando los brazos- ¡Ya lo sé idiota! Lo que quiero decir es que YO tuve a Mianto- no creyendo lo que le dijo Naruto, estaba a punto de hablar- sí, sí, sé que suena raro, pero- suspirando- fue el Kyūbi, gracias a él es que pude tener a mi hijo.

-Si tú eres la "madre"- sonando demasiado extraño- ¿Quién es el padre?

-Es curioso sabes, no se parece nada a él, a excepción de sus ojos, son más opacos que los míos ¡y hasta saco su inteligencia! La verdad no esperaba que yo pudiera tener hijos, Kurama me dio esa noticia antes de irme de Konoha, es justamente lo que pensaba decirle a Sasuke, pero..no me dio oportunidad.

Shikamaru estaba en shock, sabía que tan poderoso era el zorro, pero nunca creyó que a este nivel- ¿c-como fue que, qué?

-Jejeje suena extraño ¿ne? El zorro hizo una serie de modificaciones a mi cuerpo para que me adaptara, dentro de mi cuerpo- tocando su vientre- me creo óvulos para que pudiera concebir, algo así como un hermafrodita.

-Eso explica las cosas- soltando un gruñido- _un momento….su hijo…entonces el padre _Kakashi- terminando de analizarlo- ¿es el otro padre verdad?

Sonriendo de forma amarga- sí, si lo fue.

-¿Lo fue? ¿Quieres decir que el...

-Murió- sorprendiendo a pelinegro- f-fue en una misión, y-yo- tratando de no llorar.

Ver a Naruto es este estado tan vulnerable, le hiso recordar la ves que lo vio llorar por su maestro Jiraiya, no quería ser él, el causante de recordarle un dolor más al rubio- Hey Naruto hay que prepararnos para irnos, supongo que tendrás mucho que empacar ¿no?

Internamente agradeció el geste que le hizo Shikamaru, la verdad no quería recordar ese momento- tienes razón…Shikamaru yo quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando…cuando lleguemos a la aldea, mi hijo…puedes omitir el hecho de que yo…b-bueno yo.

-Entiendo-sonriendo y acercándose a Naruto- Sabes que eres mi amigo, así que te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias- regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco el Nara.

-Eh….Naruto, con respecto a Sasuke…el….

-¡No! No lo digas….no quiero saber nada de él, al menos no por el momento- no quería arruinar su viaja.

-De acuerdo.

Una media hora después, se encontraban en la puerta principal de Suna, Gaara y sus hermanos estaban ahí.

-Naruto, debes tener mucho cuidado, abriga bien a Mina-chan y no se te olvide darle de comer- decía Temari.

-¡Como va a olvidarse de darle de comer a su propio hijo eso es ridículo!- grito Yuriko exasperada por la actitud que tomaba la rubia.

Mirando de mal modo a la pelirroja- ¿De acuerdo Naruto?- ignorando olímpicamente a la chica.

Bufando- si siguen así nunca llegaremos.

-Yuriko tiene razón, Temari deja que Naruto se valla- despidiéndose de todos, se detuvo en el rubio- Naruto…espero que encuentres tu felicidad.

-Gracias- susurrando- ¡Vamos chicos!

Gaara solo pudo observar cómo se alejaban, confiaba en que Kurama y Yuriko estarían para Naruto, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal, y no sabía que era.

-Volvamos- dijo el Kazekage- espero verte pronto Rokudaime.

De camino a Konoha

-Ne Naru-chan dame a Mina-chan- decía la pelirroja.

-**Bipolar que no ves lo cómodo que va el enano con Naruto.**

-¡Cállate!

-**¡Valla que eres voluble, sin duda tienes desorden de personalidad mocosa! ¿no has pensado en ir con un doctor?**

-Me lo dice el que se la pasa viéndole el trasero a Naruto, ¡tú eres el enfermo! Deberías ver a un doctor.

Mientras discutían, Shikamaru miro de reojo a Naruto quien estaba riendo de las escenas infantiles que se montaban esos dos- No entiendo algo.

Los pelirrojos se callaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Que no entiendes Nara?- pregunto Yuriko.

-¿Cómo es que Kyūbi está afuera y….bueno con cuerpo humano?

-**Mocoso insolente-** sonriendo- **Cuando Naruto se convirtió en el sabia de los 6 caminos, nos dio a cada uno una oportunidad de ver el mundo- **sintiendo la confusión del chico- **nos dio la oportunidad de que experimentáramos nosotros mismos lo que era ser un humano.**

**-**¿Es decir que no solo tu estas aquí, sino…

-**No, solo yo estoy de esta forma, Matama, Son, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, decidieron dormir-** Naruto les había dado esa posibilidad, los demás se sentían agradecidos de la forma en la que habían sido tomados en cuenta, pero….estarían solos, a pesar de tener a Naruto no sería igual, era una lástima que no estuvieran sus contenedores con ellos, aunque no lo admitieran habían formado un lazo con su propio contenedor, así que decidieron dormir- **Gracias a mis conocimientos, le enseñe a Naruto a usar los sellos de su clan, y pudimos lograr un sello que me permitiera salir y disfrutar de la forma en la que viven, aun soy parte de Naruto, y si el muere yo muero con él.**

**-**¿Los nombres que mencionaste al principio son…..

-**Cada uno tiene un nombre, los de Nibi, Sandi, es solo para distinguir el nivel de poder de cada uno.**

Soltando un suspiro, la verdad no sabía cuántos había dado, era demasiada la información que había obtenido en tan poco tiempo- ¿Entonces te llamas Kurama?

-**Así es.**

-Mencionaste un clan, pero tengo entendido que Naruto es huérfano- dudando, ya ni sabía que era cierto y que era mentira, con Naruto todo se podía esperar.

-En eso te equivocas Shikamaru- sonriendo- tuve una familia, pero murió exactamente cuándo atacaron Konoha.

-¿Así?

-Sip, pero lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a Konoha.

-Bien, y tu- mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Yo que?

-Nunca te había visto.

-Larga historia- contestando de forma seca.

-_Estoy pensando que definitivamente el zorro tiene razón, será un largo camino-_ mientras observaba como los pelirrojos continuaban con su discusión.

Reparo un momento para ver a Naruto, era una gran sorpresa la que se había llevado, nunca espero encontrarlo en Suna, sin duda sería un gran remolino el que se avecinaba a la pobre aldea de la hoja, se preguntó mentalmente que pasaría cuando Sasuke lo viera y supiera que tiene un hijo y ¿Qué haría Sakura con esa situación?

* * *

><p>siiii soy muy feliz con un comentario suyo XD<p>

bien solo para aclarar en mi nota final jajajajaja, YO NO ESCRIBO ACCIÓN, tengo un capitulo de esta historia donde meti "algo de acción" pero es muy leve, lo mio es mas romance, me encanta la accion de una historia pero no se me da, me es dificil poner tecnicas y esas cosas, el fic pasado me comentaron que porque no ponia acción...bien la respuesta sería...que no me gusta...

Si tendrá pero como dije antes muy leve y eso será después.

Regalame un comentario XD!


	2. Más que palabras

****Hola!si ya se, muchas dudas surgieron con respecto al nuevo personaje, jajajaja, pero queria incluir a una chica, y bueno la verdad a mi me encanto XD, verán como le cambie algo mas jajajajajaja, espero sea de su agrado y lamento si hay errores ortográficos, lo revise varias veces, tambien lo lamento si hay frases que no llegan a entenderse, pero mi beta no pudo ayudarme, y la verdad ya es el 2 cap que publico, no me gustaria un beta ahora, tal vez en uno próximo.

La respuesta de los reviews al final!

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son de Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Ni Yuriko me pertenece es de Michi Roll.**

* * *

><p>Cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoy<p>

nada más puedo pensar en ti, mi amor

la distancia no es razón para dejar

la esperanza de algún día volverte a besar

-¿Aún falta mucho Naru?- desesperada la pelirroja.

-Er.. falta poco Yuri ten paciencia- diciendo esto más para sí que para la chica- Ne Shikamaru ¿iremos directo a la oficina de la Hokage?

Asintiendo con la cabeza- Tengo órdenes de llevarte con Tsunade.

Durante todo el resto del recorrido no hubo más charla, cada uno tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para querer conversar de algo, el único que se alegraba por el recorrido era el pequeño Minato.

-Llegamos- anuncio Shikamaru al estar delante de la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Enserio?-dijo irónicamente la única chica que los acompañaba.

Suspirando, paso con los guardias para registrarse, quienes preguntaron con mucho curiosidad por sus acompañantes, ¡y quien no, si eran dos pelirrojos y dos rubios! Algo realmente fuera de lo común.

-Vamos Tsunade nos está esperando- estaba algo nervioso, no por él, sino por Naruto, su amigo no había querido que le contara el cómo estaba la situación aquí en la aldea, y no sabría cuál sería la reacción al ver de nuevo al Uchiha.

Toc Toc.

-Adelante- la poderosa Hokage estaba en su escritorio pacientemente esperando a su hijo, ¡al que consideraba como un hijo! Sintió su chakra desde la entrada, y estaba ansiosa de ver que tanto había cambiado.

-Hogake-sama he traído lo que me encargo- dejando pasar a los presentes.

-Hola obasan- con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ver a su querido niño dándole una sonrisa que solo el podía dar, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría, parándose de su escritorio estaba a punto de golpearlo por no saber nada de él, pero algo la detuvo, y era precisamente una pequeña presencia rubia y de ojos azules en los brazos de Naruto.

-¿Na..Naruto quien, no, quienes son las personas que te acompañan?- ya no mirando solo al niño, sino a los pelirrojos.

-Me retiro- demasiado problemático para él, pero antes de salir y largarse.

-Shika-kun- aun sonriendo- mejor quédate, después de todo será bueno que escuches toda la historia.

-Mendozuke- ya sabía que debió haber salido en el mismo momento que Naruto entro.

-Y bien- aun esperando la Hokage con la ceja alzada.

-¿No preguntaras como he estado ba-chan? ¡Que modales los tuyo vieja!

-¡Maldito mocoso, como te atreves!- iba a golpearlo, era su intención por la forma en la que le hablo, ella tan preocupada y el tan descardo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque fue detenido el golpe.

Yuriko solo pudo dedicarle una mirada llena de odio- Será mejor que no lo toque anciana.

-¡_Anciana! ¡Maldita mocosa insolente! _¡¿Quién eres tú?- tratando de calmarse.

-¡Hm! Eso no importa- ignorando olímpicamente la forma en que la estaba viendo.

-¡Naruto!

-He…bueno, porque no mejor empezamos desde el principio, te molesta si me siento, ha sido un camino largo y Minato ya debió haberse cansado de estar todo el tiempo cargado- dejando en el suelo al pequeño.

-¿Dijiste….Minato?

-Sip, la chica de mal humor es Yuriko Yoshikawa, pertenece a Suna es una Jounin, y el idiota que está aquí- sintiendo una mirada en su espalda- jejeje es Kurama.

-¿Kurama? _¿kurama? ¿Porque me suena el nombre…será?_

Siento interrumpida- **Si Senju son el zorro ¿Qué pensabas que no tenía nombre? Pues lo tengo, pero no me gusta que los humanos me llamen por él, no lo merecen- **gruñendo por lo bajo, maldiciendo la existencia de los humanos.

Impresionada por la declaración, fijo su vista al más pequeño- ¿El…es tu hijo verdad?

-Si- desviando su mirada- antes de comenzar me gustaría preguntarte algo- asintiendo la rubia- ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro que había más candidatos para el puesto.

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? Pensé que era tu sueño Naruto, además quien estaría mejor calificado para esto, te has enfrentado con poderosos enemigos, has controlado perfectamente al zorro, y sobre todo poses algo que no creo que ningún ninja de esta aldea lo tenga.

-¿Ah? ¿y según tu qué es?

-Voluntad- mirando la interrogante de los demás- Tienes la voluntad de fuego que ningún otro ninja lo tendría, has mostrado ser fuerte y sobreponerte a cualquier adversidad, tienes algo que hace que las demás personas se inspiren con solo verte pelear, cualquiera que te haya conocido puede estar de acuerdo conmigo, tu carácter y la forma de proteger desinteresadamente a los demás es lo que más te caracteriza, no eres como los demás ninjas Naruto, creo que eso lo sabes- dándole la espalda- Aunque no lo creas, has cambiando a muchas personas a lo largo de tu propia vida, sin contar que los has salvado.

-Estoy seguro Hokage-sama que hay más aspirantes a ese puesto, además de mi ¿Por qué no vas al punto?

Sonrió- hubo varios, y el que estaba a punto de recibir el nombramiento lo rechazo, alegando que él no lo merecía, que solo una persona justa y noble era merecedora de llevar ese puesto.

-Oh valla, debo estar agradecido con la persona que dijo eso de mí- soltando una risa suave.

-Mocoso, si te dijera quien es no me lo creerías- observando el cambio de temple del Uzumaki.

-¿Q-que? ¡Estás diciendo que….! _Sasuke…¿tú?..¿porque?_

-Pareces sorprendido ¿eh?- riendo- ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, y en vista de que YO ya di mi explicación ¿me diras ahora porque el zorro está afuera de su jaula y quien es la chica esa?

Saliendo del pequeño shock- C-claro, Tsunade- dijo seriamente- Te presento a Minato Namikaze, mi hijo.

-Tu hijo, bien, Namikaze ¡oh valla!...¡Espera! ¡NAMIKAZE!

Shikamaru se había mantenido sereno cuando la Hokage empezó su discurso, la verdad es que se había sorprendido al igual que Naruto cuando menciono lo de Sasuke, le había preguntado porque rechazo el cargo, pero el moreno no quiso decirle nada, a decir verdad se había distanciado de los demás, al punto que solo hablaba cuando estaban en una misión o cuando iba con Sakura.

-Hai oba-chan, es hijo mío y de Kakashi-contestando serenamente Naruto, ya sabía que tenía que explicar todo nuevamente y suspirando le conto todo desde su partida, y el cómo había muerto Kakashi y quien era realmente Yuriko.

Cuando Naruto termino de contarle como se dio las cosas, no pudo evitar dar un golpe fuerte a su escritorio- _¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal! mi niño, cuanto debiste haber sufrido- _mirando al pequeño rubio- ¡_Ja, ya quiero ver tu cara Uchiha! ¿Serás capaz de volver a perderlo, aun si eso significa manchar ese gran apellido del que siempre has estado orgulloso?_ ¿Puedo?

-Claro- entendiendo las intenciones de la que consideraba como su madre, observar como tomaba con tanto cariño a Minato lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia, tal vez ayudaba en algo que Kakashi no estuviera allí, de lo contrario estaría seguro que lo hubiera dejado viudo de todos modos- Oba-chan con respecto a Kurama…..

-Creo que tengo una idea para eso Naruto- dijo Shikamaru, mientras Naruto habían contado su historia, puso su cerebro a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo para formular una buena explicación a los demás.

-¿Are? ¿Qué bien! ¿y cuál es?

-Bueno…-mirando a la Yuriko y al zorro- Estos dos son pelirrojos, no sería difícil decir que son hermanos.

-¡¿HERMANOS?- gritaron al mismo tiempo los rojitos.

-¡Eres genial Shikamaru!- haciendo sonrojar al mencionado.

-Es buena idea Shikamaru- los pelirrojos estaban a punto de protestar cuando son callados por la potente voz de la rubia- Yo creo que no habrá problemas ¿verdad?

-**¡Hm! Vas te vale que tenga algo a cambio vieja borracha.**

**-**¡Vieja que!

-Jejeje creo que…..-sintiendo las malas vibras- ejem….porque no mejor vamos a descansar, si- tomando a Minato y jalando al zorro- ne oba-chan.. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

Aun mirando al zorro- Había preparado esto desde hace tiempo, cuando supe que serías Hokage- dejando a un lado la pelea de miradas con el zorro- vamos.

Los demás solo se limitaron a seguirle, de salto en salto no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, los presentes solo pudieron soltar un deje de sorpresa al ver semejante imagen.

-¿A-aquí voy a vivir?- aun sorprendido.

-Tsunade-san…¿acaso Yamato…..

-Así es Shikamaru, le pedí ayuda para construir esta casa- mirando con amor a Naruto- tú ya sabes quienes son tu padres Naruto, y lamento mucho no habértelo dicho, los aldeanos aún no saben de tus orígenes, y ni tus amigos, pero- mirando la casa- pero esto es completamente tuyo.

-Completamente mío- dijo en susurro.

-Esta tierra pertenece a tus padres, más precisamente a Minato, lo dejo como herencia para ti, además de ciertos rollos que se encuentran dentro de la mansión- si mansión, porque aquello no era una simple casucha.

Frente a Naruto se encontraba una hermosa mansión, casi comparada con la del barrio Uchiha, tal vez era un poco más pequeña, pero era realmente hermosa, estaba rodeada de grandes árboles y un enorme estanque, parte de la casa estaba hecha de madera y otras de metal, la gran puerta que tenía en frente de él estaba tallada en una madera muy hermosa y tenía la insignia de su familia, un gran remolino perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki, ya que su padre no pertenecía a un clan, su madre si, una de poderos ninjas que se especializaban en sellos, de la cual Konoha también llevaba esa insignia en nombre de la amistad.

-Oba-chan- con ojos llorosos- es…hermosa, muchas gracias.

Abrazándolo- Mi niño, no hay de que- besando su frente- mejor descansen, dentro de tres días anunciare tu nombramiento, mientras tanto duerman, mañana nos veremos en la torre.

_-¡Namikaze! ¿ El remolino?-_mirando su chaleco- _¿entonces si tuvo padres?-_mirando a la Hokage- Tsunade-san yo…

La rubia con gran personalidad estaba a punto de hablar, pero Naruto la callo-Mi padre fue Minato Namikaze, El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha o mejor conocido como el Cuarto Hokage, y mi madre….fue la anterior contenedora de Kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki.

Sorprendiéndose- pe-pero…si tenías familia ¿Por qué no lo supo nadie?- molesto.

-Esa fue la orden que se dio por el Tercer Hokage, Minato tenía suficientes enemigos para poner en riesgo a Naruto, si recién nacido ya tenían enemigos con solo ser el carcelero del zorro, ahora si la gente sabía que la aldea de la hoja tenia al hijo del Cuarto y más siendo un jinchuriki, lo tomarían más como un arma que como hijo de la persona que salvo sus vidas.

Tenía un punto y era cierto, apretando sus puños- Lo siento….Naruto.

Sonriendo- ¿Por qué? No hay nada de que te perdone Shikamaru ¿eres mi amigo, no?

Compartiendo la sonrisa- Sí.

Cada uno fue entrando a la mansión, Yuriko llevaba en brazos al pequeño Minato, los últimos fueron Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Será mejor que yo también valla a descansar.

-¡Espera! Yo…sé que mañana verán a Minato y probablemente te pidan una explicación y….

-Naruto- poniendo una mano en el hombre del menor- no diré nada que TU no desees que diga ¿de acuerdo?

Siendo sorprendido por el repentino abrazo del Uzumaki- ¡gracias! No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Shikamaru.

Sonriendo- mendozuke, mañana pasare por ustedes a las 8- alejándose.

-Si- agitando su mano en señal de despedida, para entrar al complejo, no pudo evitar mirar afuera viendo como poco a poco las puertas de su mansión se cerraban- Sasuke….¿qué are cuando te vea?- mirando el cielo.

Lejos de ahí, una sombra había vigilado todo cuidadosamente, manteniendo un bajo perfil para no ser detectado.

-_Has cambiado, te has vuelto una persona muy adura y muy hermosa, ¿es tu hijo verdad? Debe serlo, por la forma en la que le sonríes y lo tomas en brazos, además….sus chakras son muy parecidos, ¿Quiénes son los pelirrojos que te acompañan? ¿Me seguirás amando? Yo si…aun lo hago y no sabes cuánto Naruto._

No queriendo regresar a su mansión- _¿me dejaras estas a tu lado? no me importa de qué forma este a tu lado…..siempre que lo permitas estaré ahí para ti- _suspirando- _Es irónico, hace tiempo eras tú el que me perseguías, ¿y ahora? Creo que seré yo el que tenga que perseguirte, aunque aún no sé cómo lo haga._

-Sasuke-kun, que alegría que ellas vuelto- dijo una chica rosada en el portón del complejo Uchiha.

-Sakura, ¿no te dijo el doctor que mantuvieras reposo?- contestando fríamente.

-Hai Sasuke-kun pero…no puedo evitar darle la bienvenida a mi esposo- poniendo la mejor sonrisa.

-Iré a dormir- pasando de lado, la verdad no sabía cómo había pasado eso, cuando se casó con Sakura para poder renacer su clan, durante el primer año, no la había tocado, había sido mucho la sorpresa el saber que su adorado rubio había huido, pero él tenía una meta, y esa era renacer su clan y con Naruto era obvio que no lo lograría, así que se tuvo que conformar con tener a la Hurano, el segundo año hizo un esfuerzo por intimar con ella, pero….cada vez que lo hacía volvía el recuerdo de Naruto-_aun no entiendo como paso- _la última vez que se había acostado con su esposa fue hace 8 meses, pero ella tenía ¿9?, no podía botarla así como así, no estaba seguro de que ese niño que ella llevara fuera de él, pero aun así estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Mientras con Sakura- ¿Sasuke-kun?- suspirando- ¡no importa!- sonriendo- es un alivio que estés tu aquí- tocando su panza- gracias a ti, Sasuke-kun estará obligado a estar junto a mí siempre.

La noche paso rápidamente, Shikamaru estaba afuera esperando a Naruto y compañía, había pasado con la Hokage antes, y le pidió que fuera su escolta por estos tres días, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente por eso lo mando a que lo cuidara.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- Nara solo se sonrojo al verlo, era un alivio que no vistiera esa ropa tan chillante, ahora solo vestía de negro, con excepción de la playera que era naranja pero más oscura- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?- sin dudas cualquier heterosexual no dudaría de su hombría si le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa.

-No llevo mucho- percatándose que estaban solos- ¿y los demás?

-No tardan en venir, dime Shika-kun- haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar el Nara.

-_¡mendozuke! Como puedo decirlo de esa manera, _Naruto ¿puedes dejar de decirme Shika-kun? Solo di Shikamaru.

-Pero- haciendo un puchero- a mí me gusta más Shika-kun- había notado como se sonrojaba, no sabía porque, pero hablar con el Nara era sumamente fácil, desde que lo vio en Suna y le conto su historia, se sorprendió la forma en que tomo la situación, le agredo mucho el saber que aún tenía a su amigo a pesar de la distancia, y molestarlo de esa manera era muy agradable.

-¡Hey tú!- señalando a Shikamaru- ¡deja de coquetear con MI Naruto.

-¡¿Qué yo que?- sorprendido.

-**Hay vas otra vez bipolar, no todos son como tu ¿sabes?**

Gruñendo- ¡Oh claro! ¡Me olvidaba que había pedófilos como tú!

-¡**¿A quién demonios llamas pedófilo, BIPOLAR?**

**-¿**¡Ves a alguien que tenga más de 100 años! ¡¿No verdad?

-Chicos, por favor, no empiecen- tomando al pobre de su hijo de los brazos de la pelirroja- vamos Shika-kun.

-Pe-pero…ellos…

-¡Na! Ya vendrán cuando terminen de discutir, ¿oye Shika-kun?

-¿Mn?

-¿Para qué vamos con oba-chan?

-La verdad…no lo sé, me dijo que pasara por ti.

-¡Oh!- no tardaron el seguirlos los pelirrojos que ya habían terminado de discutir.

Tan entretenidos iban, que no se habían percatado de cómo la gente los miraba, muchas de las personas podían jurar estar viendo al difunto Yondaime Minato, ¡y como no si era casi su vivo retrato! Nara se había percatado de ello, pero no quiso mencionar nada, mientras no recibiera miradas de odio, todo estaba bien.

En la Torre Hokage

-Es bueno verlos a todos chicos, y que mejor muestra que su puntualidad- dijo Tsunade al ver a los ex novatos.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sensei pero….¿que estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto una hermosa rubia de coleta.

Sonriendo ampliamente- están aquí para recibir a su futuro Hogake.

-¡¿Qué?- expresaron todos.

-Pe-pero Tusande-sensei…pensé que ese puesto sería de Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura.

-Creo que él ya te había dicho que rechazo el puesto ¿no Sakura?

-S-si pero…..

Tsunade miro reprobatoriamente a su ex alumna, y miro atentamente al Uchiha- Creo que tú sabes a quien me refiero ¿oh no Sasuke?- espero a que se sorprendiera pero...su cara no mostraba ningún signo de sorpresa es como si…._-Así que ya se dio cuenta._

-¿Sasuke-kun tu sabes de quien está hablando la sensei?- preguntando a su esposo, tenía muchas dudas, ella había estado esperando a que Sasuke cambiara de opinión cuando volviera de su misión, y más ahora.

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo por los presentes, ninguno dijo nada y Sakura ya se estaba desesperando.

-Permiso- dijo Shikamaru al entrar y ver a todos reunidos, esto sí que sería problemático, y más con los Uchihas presentes.

-¿Vienen contigo?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Así es.

-Bien, hazlos pasar- dejando a más de uno con la duda, pero no para cierto azabeche que se moría por verlo.

-Oba-chan ¿Por qué…

Silencio- ¡NARUTO!- gritando a coro.

Por un momento se quedó callado, no esperaba verlos tan pronto- ¡Que hay chicos!- contesto despreocupadamente mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos, y ver algo…que no espera ver- _Sasuke….-_durante ese segundo que lo vio, sintió ganas de morir en ese momento, verlo tomado de la mano de su…¿esposa? Y en sima de ello ¡embarazada!

-_¿Naruto? ¡¿El será el Hokage? ….imposible…pero….-_mirando a Sasuke que aún no despegaba su vista del rubio-_ maldito demonio, justo ahora tenías que aparecer, la vida era mucho más tranquila sin tenerte aquí- _suspirando- _Clama Sakura, que tú tienes algo que él no tiene ¡y ese lleva por apellido Uchiha!_

_-¿Naruto? ¿El será nuestro Hokage?- _era el pensamiento común de los presentes.

-Tal parece que no les dijiste quien te sucedería oba-chan.

-Lo olvide- _¿lo olvido? –_Pensaron todos- dentro de 2 días renunciare a mi puesto, están aquí porque será los encargados de ayudar en todo lo posible a Naruto, además….quiero que tengas una escolta personal, y antes de irme, quiero dejar en claro sus funciones.

-Hogake-sama ¿no cree que deba reconsiderar su idea?- pregunto Neji.

-¿Estás diciendo que Naruto no es capaz para el puesto?- los presentes no habían tomado en cuanta la presencia de esos pelirrojos ¡ni siquiera la del pequeño!- Déjame aclararte algo- hablo rudamente- Naruto es capaz de eso y más, no solo es de la mejor clase de jounin que hay, sino que es perfecto para estar en un concilio, de hecho es el segundo al mando en Suna- dijo Yuriko.

-_¿En Suna?_- soltándose del agarre de Sakura- _¡¿Todo este maldito tiempo estuvo allí?_

_-_Yo pienso que no hay mejor líder que Naruto, ninguno de nosotros estaría a su altura en este momento ¿o alguien quiere postularse?- Shikamaru había tenido sus dudas de regreso a Konoha, pero la charla que dio Tsunade, había despejado cualquier indicio de duda.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, Naruto-kun es perfecto para este puesto así que…¡Cuenta con mi ayuda Naruto-kun!

Muy poco convencidos por la declaración de Rock Lee, no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo, ahora solo esperaban la misión que se les asignaría.

-Basta de charla, estamos aquí por una razón, como les dije Naruto necesitara protección, y me gustaría que dos de ustedes fueran sus escoltas, en cuanto a los demás, ya sabrá Naruto que hacer cuando sea declarado Hokage.

-¿A estado pensado en alguien en particular?- Acomodándose los lentes el Aburame.

-De hecho si- dando una mirada rápida en cada uno de ellos.

-Tsunade-sensei- adelantándose- Sasuke-kun no podrá ser uno de ellos- tomando nuevamente la mano del azabeche- sabe que pronto nacerá nuestro hijo, y bueno- sonrojándose- me gustaría que estuviera lo más cerca posible a mi lado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Sakura, si Tsunade-san creo que soy conveniente para escoltar al Hokage no pienso contradecirla- soltándose bruscamente, nunca le había gustado que tomaran decisiones por él, y mucho menos esa mujer.

La rubia mayor había notado la forma tan brusca en que le hablo, la verdad pensó que su matrimonio se acabaría hace un año, fue una sorpresa que Sakura saliera embarazada- Sasuke tiene razón Sakura- callando a la rosada- no había considerado esta opción, la verdad no pensaba asignarlo a él pero- mirando a Sasuke- creo que sería bueno que él sea uno de sus escoltas, después de todo, le debe su vida a Naruto.

Los chicos se habían mantenido al margen de la situación, a decir verdad parecía que sobraban ahí- Tsunade-san ¿Quién será la otra persona?- dijo Ino rompiendo la tensión.

-_Por favor que no sea yo, por favor que no sea yo- _Si, Shikamaru estaba rezando, por primera vez en su vida, por alguna y extraña razón, le perturbaba cada fibra de su cuerpo el estar cerca del rubio, no sabía la razón y no la quería saber.

-Creo que Shikamaru sería muy adecuado- sonriendo al ver la cara del Nara.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír, al menos tendría a su amigo y no se sentiría tan incómodo con Sasuke.

-Eso es todo, retírense, los veo el día de mañana a primera hora ¡ah Naruto, quédate un momento!- poco a poco los demás salieron- ¿Has pensado que explicación dar de tu hijo?

-La verdad…no- suspirando- quisiera que esto se mantuviera en secreto, al menos por el momento.

-Bien, será mejor que salgas, lo más probable es que ellos te estén esperando para hablar contigo.

-Nos vemos luego ba-chan.

Tomando a su hijo en brazos, se preparó mentalmente para la lluvia de preguntas y no estaba del todo mal, porque lo que le dijo la vieja era cierto, todos estaban esperando a que saliera de la oficina.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Valla quien diría que serías el primero en casarte, eh Naruto!- dijo Kiba mostrando su sonrisa canina.

-Fe-felicida-des Na-naruto-kun- saludando tímidamente Hinata.

-¡Naruto quien te viera! Mira que salir con un niño, y es muy hermoso ¿me dejas cargarlo?- Ino estaba encantada con el pequeño, no espero respuesta y lo tomo.

Preguntas como, ¿en dónde estuviste? ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? ¿Qué tal te a ibo? No faltaron. Pacientemente respondía cada pregunta, omitiendo ciertos detallas.

Sakura en todo momento se quedó observando la reacción de Sasuke, esperando una señal de su parte que le indicara si aún sentía algo por Naruto- _¡Basta Sakura! Quien lleva el apellido Uchiha soy yo, no el, además….tiene un hijo, y estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke, no creo que sea capaz de entrometerse entre nosotros. _Naruto ¿Dónde está la madre del niño?- ninguno había querido preguntar por eso, si tenían curiosidad pero, esperaban que Naruto fuera la que lo mencionara.

-_¡Genial! La pregunta de un millón y precisamente la hace Sakura- _un poco molesto- Ella….

-Soy yo ¿tienes algún problema?- Yuriko se dio cuenta de las intenciones que esa rosada tenia para con Naruto, y no dejaría que pusiera el ridículo a su amigo.

-¿Enserio? No lo parece- con sarcasmo- A decir verdad, podría jurar que solo es hijo de Naruto- contesto desdeñosamente Sakura.

-¿Lo crees? Yo podría jurar que Uchiha solo está a tu lado porque lo amararse con esa panza- sonriendo macabramente- porque…¿qué hombro en todo su juicio estaría con una "mujer" como tú?

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Sasuke-kun dile algo!- auxiliándose en su esposo.

-¡Ya basta Sakura! Nos retiramos- pasando a un lado de Naruto susurro algo para seguir con su camino.

Yuriko solo la miro de mal modo, la chica le había caído muy mal, por culpa de ella, Su Naruto no había sido del todo feliz- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Eh..no creo que ya dejaste todo el claro- Kiba había notado el aura que habían desprendido, las mujeres eren muy celosas cuidando lo suyo, además, la chica pelirroja parecía sacada de un manicomio.

-Disculpa- acercándose al chico pelirrojo- no has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cuál es?- Tenten lo había estado observando, era muy guapo, pero él en toda la conversación parecía más al pendiente de Naruto y su hijo que de su alrededor.

-Es cierto, he leído que para tener una mejor comunicación y ensanchar las fronteras de la amistad, siempre es bueno presentarse- dijo Sai con esa eterna sonrisa.

-_Ne Kurama, ¿les dirás tu nombre?- _Por un momento se había olvidado del zorro, y es que estar de nuevo frente a Sasuke, hacía que todo desapareciera.

-_**¿Tienes otra idea? Además no creo que se acuerden de mi nombre, no tengo intensiones de decirles quien soy.**_

_**-**__Jejejeje, bien entonces ¡qué esperas!_

**-Kurama Yoshikawa.**

-¿Yoshikawa? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido- cuestionándose Neji.

-Es….er- gruñendo- es mi hermano- bueno ¿Quién no lo creería? ¿Los dos eran pelirrojos? Pobre de Yuriko el tener que mentir de esa manera.

-¡Oh valla! Tiene lógica, ustedes son muy parecidos- contesto Kiba ignorando el cómo se miraban los mencionados.

-Chicos fue agradable estar con ustedes pero…tengo cosas que hacer- rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-Cierto- dijo Ino- ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

Sorprendido- ¿no saben?- dejando a más de uno con la duda- Oba-chan me regalo una casa.

-Misión- interrumpiéndolo Yuriko.

-¡¿Mansión?- fue colectivo.

-Jeje, si bueno….es una mansión, el terreno pertenecía a mi padre y bueno- ahora si tuvo que callar, Tsunade le había comentado que ella se encargaría de hacerles saber de su descendencia a todos y no quería arruinas la sorpresa.

-¿A tu pa-padre?- susurrando Neji.

-Este….¡nos vemos mañana!- ni siquiera espero respuesta o algo, salió junto con Yuriko, Kurama y con su hijo en brazos, ya algo lejos- ¡uff! Casi lo arruino, ne Yuri-chan ¿puedes cuidar un momento a Minato? No tardo- corriendo del lugar.

-¿Va con el Uchiha?- sencillamente no le agradaba la idea de que se viera con él.

**-Al parecer si, será mejor irnos, ya nos contara después.**

No muy convencida- Vamos a casa Mina-chan- recibiendo una sonrisa del retoño.

En una parte de Konoha.

-Bien ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-Hai.

-No dejes que nada más pase.

-Por supuesto- mirando la montaña de los Hokages- será mejor irme.

Viéndolo desaparecer- solo espero que no me equivoque, no esta vez.

En la Montaña de los Hokages

-Tardaste.

-Si bueno, mi vida no gira a tu alrededor ¿sabes?

Sasuke lo miro para luego regalarle una sonrisa que solo a él le había dado- Hm.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Ella no es la madre, verdad?

-¿Solo me trajiste aquí por eso?- sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, PRQUE NO ME DIJSITE QUE ESTABAS EN SUNA?- era de muy poca paciencia, y si Naruto quería ir al grano lo haría.

-¿Tenía que?- alzando su ceja- ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo en aquella fiesta que estabas con Sakura? Realmente no tengo porque darte esa explicación.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿Murió?- desesperándose.

-Ya te dije que no voy a contestarse eso, y si esto es todo me voy- regresando a la mansión.

-No, no te iras- teniéndolo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Apretando sus puños- esperaras a que me quedara ¿para qué? Para fingir felicidad mientras veía como mi mejor amiga se casaba con la persona que amaba- deshaciendo el agarre.

-_¡A…a dicho amaba! _Naruto- dudando- ¿aún me amas?

Por un momento el corazón de Naruto se detuvo- _¿aún lo amo?_

_-No ha respondido, significa que….._

_-_No- callando los pensamientos del azabeche- ya no- soltando un suspiro amargo- desde que…me enamore de nuevo y tuve a…Minato, no he vuelto a pensar en ti- más para sí mismo que para Sasuke.

-Mientes….¡Mientes! Tú no puedes…

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque no podría?-cansado ya- ¡¿Crees que tú eres el único que merece ser feliz? ¡JA! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz ahora?

-Tus ojos- mirándolo.

-¿M-mis ojos?- no entendiendo.

-Tus ojos no muestran ese hermoso azul, cuando estábamos juntos brillan de una forma muy hermosa, era….era como mirar el cielo- dándole la espalada- además ¿Quién ha dicho que soy feliz?- sonriendo amargamente.

-¿Estas con Sakura no? Además- partiéndosele el alma- vas a tener un hijo, es….es lo que siempre quisiste.

-Pero no así, no así, Naruto- tomándolo por los hombros- ¿no dijiste tú que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad?

-S-si pero….

-Yo la necesito, no…¡Yo la quiero!- apretando el agarre- quiero una oportunidad a tu lado.

-¡¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando Sasuke, ¡Vas a tener un hijo!

-¡No lo digas! ¡Ni siquiera sé si es mío! ¡Maldición!- soltándolo- Naruto yo en verdad aun te amo, solo…solo dame tiempo, dame tiempo, deja que nazca el niño, después…después poder ver si es mío realmente.

No creyendo lo que oía- ¡Y esperas que sea tu amante! ¡Después de que revolcaste con ella, esperas estar conmigo!

-¡Yo….- golpeando el árbol- no lo hice por gusto, dobe, lo hice porque era mi obligación.

-¿_Do-dobe? _¡Tú estúpido teme! ¡¿Crees que después de 3 años, puedes venir y decirme que la vida que planeaste no es como debería y que ahora quieres estar conmigo?

-Si- no dándole rodeos- admito que me equivoque y si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, a mí no me importaría que tuvieras un hijo, yo lo querría como mío, además….- fue callado por un golpe.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Sasuke!- dispuesto a irse- Será mejor por tu bien, que no te me acerques.

Reponiendo del golpe en la mejilla, tomo a Naruto y lo recostó en el pasto- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me trago eso de que la chica pelirroja es la madre? No soy estúpido Naruto, sé que aún me amas- mirando esos hermosos ojos azules- no hay necesidad de que me respondas- acariciando el rostro de Naruto delicadamente, sintiendo como el menor temblaba- ¿lo ves? Aun y cuando estuvieras con una mujer…u hombre- lo último muy a duras penas- no creo que me hayas olvidado en este tiempo.

-Y según tu…-observado esos ojos color ónix.

-Porque yo no lo hice, y no lo he hecho, nuestras vidas son muy parecidas, hemos pasado por diferentes cosas pero, siempre somos nosotros mismos los que logramos entendernos, nadie por mucho que otro lo quiera podría remplazar ese sentimiento de sentirse comprendido- acercándose a los labios de Naruto- de….querido- regalándole una sonrisa marca Uchiha- no creo que alguien más haya podido ocupar mi lugar.

-_Hijo de $#"%$#$ _¡Estúpido teme!- lanzándolo lejos, recibiendo una risa por parte del mayor- ¡¿Ahora de qué demonios te ríes?

-Puede que para los demás hallas cambiado- volviendo a arrinconarlo- pero para mí- tocado con su dedo índice la comisura de los labios- sigues siendo ese dobe torpe e infantil de siempre- bruscamente tomo su cara y lo beso, sintiendo resistencia por parte de su rubio, con su otra mano acaricio levemente la cadera de Naruto para poder sentir como temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con la simple intención de que abriera la boca, logrando su cometido y saboreando toda la extensión de la boca y juntando lengua con lengua.

En un descuido no supo cómo llego a esta situación, pero logro separarse del Uchiha y volver a golpearlo en la mejilla- ¡Vuelve a tratar de hacer eso Uchiha, y juro que jamás tendrás descendencia!

Sonriendo sarcásticamente- eso dilo hasta que tú te la creas- viendo cómo se alejaba- ¿puedes decirle al verdadero Naruto que lo que dije va enserio?

-¿C-cómo?

-No soy tan estúpido dobe, pude darme cuenta desde que me golpeaste, fuiste muy inteligente al no venir personalmente- mirándolo lujuriosamente- si lo hubieras hecho probablemente no habrías salido ileso.

Sonrojándose- ¡Pervertido!

Cuando al fin el día llegue

en que te vuelva a ver

no te dejaré partir

pues podría enloquecer

nada en este mundo tendría su razón de ser

si tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer

Verlo alejarse, solo pudo confirmar una cosa, su Naruto aun lo amaba, o al menos sentía algo por él, ya vería la forma en quitarse a Sakura de encima, había cometido un error imperdonable cuando lo dejo ir, no quería volver a perderlo, además…..¿dónde estaba Kakashi? Según él, su maestro se había ido con ellos, pero ni Tsunade ni el mismo Naruto habían comentado nada de él.

-Será mejor que vuelva- mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado su rubio- Nos veremos después Naruto.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? seee me encanto, me esforce mucho, la verdad a Yuriko la pensaba poner en el capitulo 4 de mi anterior historia, pero decidi mejor ponerla desde el principio, si cuento toda la hitoria de quien es como que quitaria el chiste, también si, ya tengo la muerte de Kakashi XD.<p>

**Moon-9215-** claro que quedaran juntos, la verdad en un principio pensé en dejarlos separados y que vivieran un su fugaz romance, pero mejor no.

**Susana_Mode-** A mi me encanta KakaNaru, tal vez no sea porque no te guste, es solo que no has leído a alguien que te haga verlo de una forma bonita, eso me pasa a veces, mira que hasta paso el ShinoNaru o_O y eso es raro, con respecto a la ortografía, créeme que trabajo duro en eso, hay veces que tengo que revisar si lo estoy poniendo de la forma correcta, pero muchas gracias por el detalle XD, solo espero no desesperarte si ves mas errores, y con la OCC que incluí...era mi idea principal en la anterior, pero la modifique al igual que su trama, y con el zorro, jajajaja a mi me gusta la pareja.

**Anellis- **lo se, a mi también, podría jurar que seria otra historia, pero la anterior uff! era horrible, me equivoque mucho y mi beta me ayudo hasta el 3 cap, y cuarto nunca lo publique aunque lo tenia, espero sea esta mas de tu agrado. y con respecto a Sakura...creo que ya sabes XD

**Sasukita-** muchas gracias! tranquila, eso lo explicare el en 4 cap, donde ya narro todo completo XD y nop, Minato no es hijo de Sasuke jejejej.

**Michi-Roll-** waaa ya se! voy a dejar tal y como me dijiste su historia XD pero esa la contare próximamente, espero y siga llamando tu atención mi historia.

**Shirlyn-queen- **gracias XD y e estado al pendiente de tus historias, solo pudo leer la que actualisaste en febrero, espero ver las demas XD, y que te diga agradando mi historia.

Bien espero y conteste todas las dudas, nuevamente lamento los errores ortográficos, y soy muy feliz con un comentario suyo XD.


	3. Sorpresas

Dios, mira que batalle con este capitulo, para mi desgracia borre el 4! y ya lo tenia todo! tendré que volver a escribir todo ToT, que horror.

Muchas gracias por sus review! soy muy feliz! y es 100%SasuNaru, no me disgusta el NaruSasu, pero como verán puse mas uke a Naru, no hay mucha relación de SasuNaru en estos tres cap, pero porque fui renovando los capítulos que tenia anteriormente, la idea era centrarme en ellos desde el cap 4 que como dije tendré que volver a escribir.

al final las respuestas!

**Ningún**** personaje de Naruto me pertenece,estos son de Kishomoto, y la OCC de Michi.**

* * *

><p>Un sonrojado rubio se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, meditando las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho, mando a un clon para que se encargara del asunto y cuando este desapareció, le trasmitió toda esa información, incluyendo la sensación de ese beso.<p>

-Naruto- Yuriko se acercó cuidadosamente, estaba esperando a que el clon desapareciera para poder hablar con su amigo- ¿está todo bien?

-¿Eh?- contesto distraídamente- S-si es solo que…sabes, cuando llegue aquí pensé que sería mejor comportarme de una manera más….diferente, pero….-sonriendo- creo que es mejor dejar las máscaras y solo ser yo.

Yuriko sonrió en respuesta de Naruto- es mejor así, no es bueno siempre vivir en el pasado, de lo contrario siempre te perseguirá, no puede borrarse, y no puedes huir siempre de él.

-Sí, creo que sí, es mejor darle frente, hahahaha, mejor voy a dormir, mañana será un día muuuuy largo.

-Jajajajaja, ya ansió que sea mañana ¿eh?

Naruto sintió un escalofrío desde su espalda, la forma en la que lo dijo era sumamente….rara.

Durante toda la noche, Naruto no pudo dormir como él quería, aún tenía en su cabeza las palabras de Sasuke, mirando a su hijo, se dijo a si mismo que solo eran palabras, además Sakura estaba embarazada ¿la dejaría? No creería a Sakura tan estúpida como para que cargara un hijo que no fuera del Uchiha, una parte de él, deseaba que ese hijo no fuera de Sasuke, pero otra parte decía que era lo mejor si tenía genes de Sasuke, no quería ser el culpable de que ese niño creciera sin una familia.

Torre Hokage

Tsunade se había encargado de que toda la aldea estuviera presente, quería que todo el mundo supiera esta noticia, sumamente orgullosa la líder de Konoha habla:

- Aldea de Konoha- expresó firmemente la líder – los he reunido para informarles de un asunto muy importante - por un momento calló y civiles empezaron un suave murmullo entre ellos -Presento antes ustedes mi retiro y con ello a mi sucesor y nuevo líder de Konoha.

Al no ver ninguna objeción o respuesta la Godaime continuó:

- No tengo por qué darles explicaciones de mi retiro; les informo que estaré como directora del hospital y si es necesario ayudare al Hokage en lo que sea indispensable, me gustaría antes de presentarlo hablar un poco de él- quería dar la noticia publica y que reconocieran a su niño- Debo decir que mi sucesor es el más capacitad**o **y digno de ocupar mi puesto, no creo poder encontrar mejor persona para este trabajo, a lo largo de su corta vida ha mostrado una gran valentía y determinación a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo, nunca se rindió por lograr su meta, puso muchas veces su vida en peligro para poder salvar a nuestra aldea y no solo la nuestra sino las demás que rodean la villa, aguantó dificultades y adversidades, muchos de nosotros intentamos truncar su camino, y muchos otros impidieron que cumpliera con su objetivo, fue causas de calumnias y de muchos maltratos. Aun así sé que como yo… hay muchas personas que se sentirán agradecidas de que un líder como él sea quien los dirija, no solo le debo el que YO tenga el espíritu de vivir, también a muchas otras personas les dio esta oportunidad- durante el discurso, todos aguardaban en silencio, preguntándose, quién era el que podía haber soportado tanto - Nosotros debemos estar agradecidos por tenerlo junto a nosotros y no creo persona más capacitada que esta…..Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Minato Namikaze el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y Cuarto Hokage de la aldea, esposo de Kushina Uzumaki antigua jinchuriki de Kyuubi el zorro de nueve colas.

Todos estaban impactados por la noticia**,** no creían que aquel mocoso que siempre causaba problemas y era un completo perdedor era el hijo de la persona que arriesgó su propia vida por ellos**;** el **C**uarto siempre fue una figura de admiración para ellos, y ahora tenían a su propio hijo enfrente, aquel mismo muchacho que habían maltratado de mil formas en su tierna infancia. Los jefes de los clanes más poderosos no salían de su asombro, ¿cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes?, ninguno tuvo compasión con el muchacho cuando era joven, habían cometido la estupidez de juzgarlo sin darse el tiempo de conocerlo, no eran mejor que los demás aldeanos y eso que eran jefes de clanes.

Las personas más allegadas de Naruto, no salían del asombro, conocían al Cuarto, pero el haber tenido a su hijo como compañero y amigo era muy distinto, cada uno había mostrado su desconfianza para con el rubio de muchas formas, no fue hasta el ataque de Pain, cuando pudieron confiar plenamente en las palabras del Uzumaki. Ahora todos compartían el mismo sentimiento de sorpresa, aquel que estaba en frente de ellos era el último descendiente de un Namikaze y de un Uzumaki, el mismo perdedor que reprobó muchas veces la academia, que no sabía ni siquiera hacer un buen jutsu. ¡Cómo era la vida, tan injusta para unos y tan relajada para otros!

El Uchiha escuchó atentamente hasta ahora a su antigua líder, no podía más que sentir orgullo por Naruto, él lo trato mal, tanto física como psicológicamente pero nunca por ser un contenedor, tal vez ahora si agradecía a Itachi que hubiera asesinada a su familia porque de lo contrario no sabría si él lo hubiera tratado de la misma forma que los demás, podía levantar la cabeza y sostener la mirada del rubio sin ningún remordimiento, si tal vez lo intento matar muchas veces y lo humillo pero nuca fue por la razón de los demás, para él solo existía la venganza y gracias a Naruto se dio cuenta que si podía existir algo más a parte del odio.

A los ojos de Naruto, pudo por fin ver ese gran sueño que había tenido desde los 11 años: "el ser Hokage" y no cualquiera, el mejor, aun mas que su padre, la gente lo conocía por ser el salvador de Konoha, y eso lo hacía sentir feliz de cierto modo, ahora no sabría cómo soportar a la gente el que supieran de su procedencia.

**-**Aldea oculta de la hoja- por primera vez habl**ó, **mostrando un gran porte y mirando a cada uno de los civiles- Para mí será un gusto y un honor el proteger esta aldea tal y como hicieron mis padres, pueden estar seguros que mientras este con vida no pienso permitir que alguno de ustedes llegue a morir, **h**aré cuanto me sea posible por ser un buen líder y ganarme su respeto no por mis apellidos sino por mí mismo como me hubiera gustado- calló por un momento mientras observaba como las personas prestaban total atención en silencio mientras lo escuchaban- Solo me queda prometer una cosa y es que tanto mi poder como el del zorro lo usare para protegerlos, nunca voy a abandonar a esta villa y usare todos mis recursos para que Konoha sea próspera y pacífica.

Primero fue silencio por parte de los aldeanos, cosa que por un momento desconcertó al rubio, luego sorpresa y por ultimo un gran grito por parte de las personas que ahora admiraban a su actual líder, no sabían cómo pero el chico les había **in**fundido una gran paz y seguridad que ninguno experimento con sus líderes anteriores, se escucharos muchos aplausos y porras por su nuevo Hokage.

Cuando por fin acabo el anuncio, Tsunade y compañía se dirigieron a la oficina, los compañeros de Naruto tal vez tendrían muchas preguntas, y era más conveniente que se hablara en otro lugar más privado.

-_¡Qué horror! Pensé que no terminaría nunca-_ suspirando, miro por un momento al zorro- _¿pasa algo Kurama?_

_**-Jajajajajajaja la vieja sí que se lució ¡Eh Naruto!- **_el chico solo asintió cohibido por lo dicho del zorro- _**Por cierto, no quiero que te acercas al Uchiha.**_

**-**_¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Por si no lo sabes, será uno de mis guardias, ¡como esperas que no me le acerque, si es inevitable!_

_**-De eso me encargo yo-**_ no pudo decir más, ya estaban en la oficina, y al parecer sus compañeros esperaban que dijera algo- _**¿Y bien? ¡Diles algo, mocoso!**_

-_¡Cierto!- _miro a sus compañeros, tuvo muchas ganas de reírse en sus caras, pero se contuvo, y opto por ser lo más diplomático- Sé que tendrán muchas preguntas pero solo les diré que no tenía idea de quienes eran mis padres- observando el cambio de los demás- cuando el zorro se salió de control después del ataque de Pain, me padre, es decir Minato apareció y me lo dijo, después en la montaña donde estuve entrenando con el 8 colas, pude conocer a mi madre.

La cara de los demás era un poema, ¡valla que si había cortado toda la historia!

-¿Nadie…nadie sabía cuáles eran tus orígenes?- Neji aún estaba impactado, toda su vida lo vio como un fracasado, era una gran sorpresa ver a su amigo ser el último de su clan.

-Pues…si, si había personas que supieran la verdad- dudando el rubio.

-¡Y porque nunca dijeron nada!- grito Ino- las cosas….pudieron haber sido diferente.

Alzando la ceja- _¿diferente? _¿Diferente? ¿Hablas de tratarme con respeto por ser el hijo del Cuarto que arriesgo su vida para salvarlos y me vieran con lastima? ¿Cómo Sasuke?- el mencionado soltó un bufido por lo dicho- No te ofendas teme, pero no sería lo que soy ahora y no tendría lo que tengo ahora si hubiera sido como dices Ino.

-Pe-pero Naru-naruto-kun ¿no crees..no crees que esas personas hi-hicieron mal en ocultarlo?- dijo Hinata.

Pensativo- Tal vez sí, pero no soy quien para juzgarlos, creyeron que me hacían un bien en protegerme, realmente no sé cómo hubieran sido las cosas y tal vez nunca lo sepa- riendo- no creo que tenga caso hablar de ello ¿o sí? ¿Acaso me verán o hablaran diferente por saber quiénes eran mis padres? Eso sería muy hipócrita de su parte chicos.

Sin duda Naruto había cambiado, la forma en la que se expreso era definitivamente de una persona madura y sensata, mirándose entre sí, decidieron que era mejor dejar las cosas así, si su amigo estaba "cómodo" con la situación, ellos también.

-_¡Genial, más problemas! –_Sakura había estado atenta a la conversación que se había tenido, no quiso dar su opinión, la verdad, ella hubiera sido de las personas que le hablara con respeto y quien sabe ¡hasta se hubiera enamorado de él!

-¿Por qué no mejor celebramos el nombramiento de Naruto?- dijo Chouji rompiendo el silencio.

-Porque no se adelantan chicos, Naruto hay algo que tenemos que discutir- los demás salieron pensando a qué lugar sería bueno ir, dejando solo a Tsunade, Naruto y su bebe, el zorro y Yuriko.

-¿No vienen?- Ino fue de las ultimas en salir, esperando a que los acompañaran los pelirrojos.

-Ellos se quedaran conmigo Ino, más tarde los alcanzaremos- no quería pensar que harían esos dos solo sin supervisión.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Tsunade estaba algo nerviosa- ¿Naruto, has pensado en decirles a tus amigos que ese niño no tiene madre?

Algo desconcertado- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, se los diría a su tiempo ¿Por qué baa-chan?

Recordando esa conversación que había tenido con el feudal.

Flashback

-_Para qué demonios me quieren, no creo que se arrepienta de la decisión, Naruto es perfecto para el cargo-_ llegando a la sala mayor donde se encontraba no solo el feudal, sino el concilio también- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la repentina junta?

-¡Oh Tsunade-san! El motivo por el cual estamos aquí es sobre la repentina información que tenemos del joven Uzumaki- mostrando una sonrisa el señor del fuego.

-¿Qué información?- con impaciencia pregunto Tsunade.

-Tranquila Tsunade-san- uno de los ancianos- Nos enteramos de algo muy importante.

Otro anciano tomo la palabra- Sabes que es el último descendiente del clan Uzumaki, el cual fue uno de nuestros aliados, además es el último descendiente de un Namikaze, es una gran prodigio, nos sorprendió mucho el enterarnos que tenía un hijo, es muy joven aun, pero al parecer es muy responsable.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo el punto- y era la verdad, a qué punto querían llegar esos viejos.

-Verá, nuestro principal prospecto era el Uchiha, habíamos escogió a ese chico precisamente porque creíamos que estaba capacitado para llevar las riendas de la aldea, además es el último descendiente, daría prestigio a Konoha en saber quien era el Hokage, sin olvidar que está casado con una de las mejores _kunoichi_- observando el desconcierto de Tsunade- sabemos que no hay madre del niño que tiene Uzumaki.

-_¿C-como saben eso?-_ estaba alterada, ella se había encargado de que nadie filtrara esa información ¿Cómo la habían obtenido?

-Se lo que piensas Tsunade-san, pero tenemos nuestras fuentes ¿sabes? Lo que queremos saber es si Uzumaki ….¿ha pensado en casarse por segunda vez?

-Creo que eso es algo que tendrían que preguntarle- algo enfadada.

-Tsunade-san, creo que sería conveniente que le comentaras esto a Naruto, no es correcto que el Hokage tenga un hijo y no este casado- comento el feudal- Sería mal visto, no queremos que parezca una condición el que si acepta el cargo, también acepta casarse- sonriendo- lo que hacemos es para proteger a la aldea.

-¿Protegerla? ¿Y Naruto, que hay de lo que él quiera?- ya enojada.

-Tiene que entender Tsunade-san que el joven Uzumaki es muy importante, sus genes son muy poderosos, no dudamos de la capacidad que tiene como líder, pero creemos que con una compañera, será más fácil para el llevar esta responsabilidad- dijo un anciano.

-¡¿Me están diciendo que Naruto debe casarse?

-Si lo dices de ese modo- callo un momento el feudal- pues si- sonriendo- será mejor que regreses, tienes un anuncio que dar, ya después coméntale esto a Naruto.

Apretando sus puños- ¿Tendrá derecho a elegir con quien casarse?

Tanto el feudal como los ancianos se miraron- Creemos que lo mejor será que nosotros decidamos por él, cuando termine tu anuncio tráelo con nosotros.

Fin Flashback

-¿Quieren que me case?- sorprendido, para luego reírse- ¿Por qué creen que aceptare esa oferta?

-Lo lamento Naruto, pero…es una condición que me dieron- apenada Tsunade.

-**No hay necesidad de que Naruto se case, esos viejos no tiene derecho sobre él, y será mejor que no insistan en esa idea.**

-Naruto- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Has pensado en que no sería mala idea?

-¿**Acaso estás loca? Esta maldita aldea es la que le debe a Naruto, no al revés, sería estúpido que aceptara esa prepuesta.**

-¿Por qué Yuriko?

-¡!**Naruto! No estarás considerando la idea de….**

**-**Kurama por favor…-haciendo callar.

-Aun no olvidas a ese Uchiha- Naruto solo se sorprendió por eso- no se necesita ser muy inteligente para eso, además- mirando a Minato- Necesitara a alguien a su lado además de ti, es obvio que no me dejaras tomar ese lugar- sonriendo con amargura- pero creo que al menos deberías sacarla un provecho a esto.

-¿No entiendo?- Naruto no entendía, y al parecer era el único.

-**Ve al punto.**

-Porque no aceptas la propuesta, pero eligiendo tú a tú futura pareja- dijo inteligentemente Yuriko- Si ellos se oponen, simplemente nos largamos o los matamos- tanto ella como el zorro, sonrieron de forma maligna- ¿Qué dices?

-No es mala idea- mirando a Naruto- si tanto es su deseo que estés casado tu podrías elegirlo, sabes que eres como mi hijo, pero Yuriko tiene razón, sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare.

-_¿Casarme? No lo había pensado-_mirando a Minato-_ creo…creo que ahora no debe de pensar mucho en mí, ahora no solo estoy yo, me gustaría que Minato creciera en un ambiente familiar- _suspirando-_ después de todo…no puedo esperar a Sasuke eternamente- _cuando pensó esto último se paralizo, se sorprendió el que albergara esas falsas esperanzas que el Uchiha le había dicho- ¿Cuándo tengo que dar mi respuesta?- no, no más Sasuke.

-Si ya tomaste tu decisión, podemos ir ahora- nunca creyó que su hijo aceptara esa propuesta.

Asintiendo con la cabeza- Yuriko, me gustaría que te quedaras con Minato- mirando al zorro- Iras conmigo, creo que es hora de que los saludes- sonriéndole.

-Bien- tomando a Minato- creo que iré a buscar a los demás- ¿algún mensaje?

Negando con la cabeza- los alcanzare después.

Cuando finalmente Yuriko se fue, los presentes se encaminaron para resolver este conflicto, Naruto nunca había ido a ese lugar, y durante el trayecto, Tsunade le dijo que estaría varias veces ahí, en caso de que tuviera que tomar una decisión sumamente importante, después de todo ellos eran los que velaban por el bienestar de la aldea.

Finalmente llegaron, Tsunade iba por delante, el consejo y el feudal los estaban esperando- Traje a Naruto y….-mirando al zorro- creo que dejare que él se presente.

-Pensé que solo vendría Naruto ¿Quién eres?- pregunto curioso el feudal.

-**Je ¿después de 20 años y no me reconocen?-**desconcertando a los miembros- **Para los humanos soy el zorro de nueve colas Kyubi- **sonriendo por la estupefacción de esas personas- **¿no se alegran de verme?**

Uno de los ancianos- ¿C-como estas….como estas afuera?-mirando a Naruto- Explícate.

De mala gana- Deben saber qué hace 20 años el zorro ataco esta villa y como recordaran fue manipulado- mirando a los presentes- Kyubi está afuera por mí, yo utilice su chakra para poder darle forma humana y que pudiera ver el mundo, al igual que nosotros.

-¡Estás loco! ¡El que puedas controlar al zorro, no te garantiza que el no atacara a nadie!- dijo un anciano furiosamente.

Naruto lo miro directamente- Él no fue culpable de la muerte de los aldeanos.

-¡Como te atreves!

-¡Me atrevo porque es la verdad! Además…no creo que este en posición de reclamarme- hablando seriamente- si así están la cosas, entonces puedo preguntarle ¡Porque carajo permitió que se me tratara como basura!- el grito resonó fuertemente, Kyubi solo miraba la escena- ¡Todos ustedes sabían la verdad pero ninguno hizo nada!- tanto que decir a esas escorias- ¿saben quién fue el causante de esas muertes?

Tratando de estabilizar la conversación- Creo que eso lo sabes Naruto-kun, tu acabaste con el- dijo el feudal.

Sonriendo- No, porque el sigue aquí, y la verdad dudo mucho que no se repita lo anterior- desconcertando a los mayores- lo que mato a esos aldeanos fue el propio odio y el egoísmo, la ambición de querer más poder. Sí, yo acabe con el enemigo, pero ¿Quién me garantiza que no habrá más? Kyubi es solo una representación de una cualidad que tiene todo ser humano- los presentes solo escuchaban atentamente- y ese es el odio- sorprendiendo a los demás- el mismo que habita en cada uno de nosotros y lo que hace que las personas inicien las guerras.

Tsunade no podía estar más orgullosa de Naruto, el zorro solo sonreía por tener a un contenedor tan….estúpido- Creo que con esto no hay más objeciones ¿no?, el Kyubi aún sigue bajo el control de Naruto, si el muere Naruto muere y viceversa, confió plenamente en las decisiones que tomo Naruto, así que porque no pasamos al verdadero asunto.

-Concuerdo contigo- el señor del fuego no tenía problemas con el Kyubi suelto, el Uzumaki ya había probado todo lo que tenía que probar en esa guerra- Supongo que Tsuande-san te comento la situación ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

-Sí, y he de decir que me sorprendió.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- haciendo que los demás ancianos olvidaran el otro asunto.

-La acepto, pero con una condición- claro que lo había pensado, y si quieran que se casara, sería tal como dijo Yuriko- Será con quien yo así lo desee.

Los presentes ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad, uno de los ancianos se atrevió a preguntar- Sabíamos que dirías algo así, y no tenemos objeciones, siempre y cuando nos digas cuales serán tus opciones.

-Hay algo que quiero saber Naruto-kun- el feudal no tenía objeciones pero tenía que preguntar, mirando como el rubio daba permiso para hacerlo- ¿Quién es la madre de tu hijo?

Tanto Naruto como Kurama se miraron, no tenía miedo de contar la verdad, después de todo, siempre quedaba la opción de huir- No hay madre.

-¡¿Cómo?- pregunto con mucho interés.

-Minato no tiene madre porque no nació de una mujer- causando desconcierto- Kyubi me dio la capacidad de tener hijos, Minato es hijo mío y de…Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.

Sorprendiendo a los demás, pero no al feudal quien había sonreído- Supongo entonces que las consideraciones cambian ¿verdad?

-Así es, si yo elijo a alguien será un hombre.

-Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse- mientras los ancianos seguían en shock, Tsunade y compañía salió.

-P-pero señor…..

-Clama, no hay problema, además…los genes de un hombre son más poderosos que el de una mujer, si Naruto-kun escoge a alguien, estoy seguro que será de unos de nuestros clanes de Konoha- sonriendo habiendo que los demás se tranquilizaran.

Fuera de ahí, Naruto no esperaba que esos viejos aceptaran así de primeras, tenía sus dudas, y eso lo noto el zorro- **¿Fácil no?**

-Demasiado, ne baa-chan ¿podrías….

-Me encargare de mantenerlos vigilados- deteniéndose- supongo entonces que les dirás a los demás ¿verdad?- estaba sorprendida por la acción del rubio.

Dejando escapar un suspiro- sí, es mejor que lo sepan ahora- buscando la presencia de Yuriko- será mejor ir a ver a los chicos- despidiéndose a su madre postiza.

-Cuídalo- mirando al zorro.

Mientras en u restaurante de Konoha, Yuriko no había tardado mucho en encontrarlos cuando se separa de Naruto, después de todo sabía que irían con ellos, al verlos paso a saludarlos, algo sorprendida por la presencia de Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi deber es estar con Sasuke-kun- algo irritada.

-Hm, pues podre de él, tener que soportarte-entrando al restáurate- la verdad no sé qué haces aquí, si estas embarazada, puede hacerle daño al niño ¿sabes?

-Eso no te importa- como le fastidiaba esa chica.

-¡Chicas!- grito Ino- ¡Vamos que esperan!- acercándose a Yuriko- ¡Kawaiii, que bueno que lo trajiste!- quitándole a Minato.

-I-ino-san ¿po-podría cargar a Mi-mina-cha?- él bebe le había parecido de lo más hermoso, pero siempre que quería tomarlo Ino ya lo tenía.

-¡Mooo Hinata-chan!- estrujando a Minato- Está bien ¡pero solo un rato eh!- dejando que el niño pasara a otros brazos.

-Sakura, deberías estar en casa- observando a Minato.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no salimos con los chicos, me perece lindo estar aquí- tratando de convencer a Sasuke de que no la corriera.

-Frentona creo que Sasuke tiene razón, además quien no ha pasado tiempo con nosotros es el, vamos ve a descansar, sino puede hacerle daño al bebe.

-Ino no te metas- apretando la mandíbula.

-Creo que lo que dice Ino es verdad, puede afectarle al niño, además estaremos bebiendo y tú no puedes tomar- estaba harto, si ella seguía aquí no podría acercarse a Naruto, ¡tenía que correrla ya!

Sasuke-kun…

-¡Ahora Sasuke!- dijo rudamente.

-¡Hm! Pensé que la que tomaba las decisiones era ella Uchiha- mirando divertida la escena Yuriko.

Mirándola con ganas de estrangularla- Sakura- siseo.

Soltando un quejido- No llegues tarde Sasuke-kun- saliendo del lugar, pudo haber alegado que si iban a tomar ¿entonces que hacia el hijo de Naruto ahí? Pero eso ocasionaría más problemas, sabía que Sasuke la había corrió por estar a solas con Naruto.

Volviendo al restaurante, estuvieron platicando de trivialidades hasta que apareció Naruto y Kurama, cuando todos los novatos y los invitados estuvieron reunidos se dispusieron a comer.

-Para que te quería Tsunade Naruto- dijo Shikamaru, mientras peleaba por un bocado con Chouji.

Parando de comer, mirando a Kurama y Yuriko quien entendió con esa mirada, paso a Minato con su padre, y soltando otro suspiro de derrota- me dijo que el consejo quiere que me case.

Basto con la palabra _casar_ para que todo el mundo le prestara total atención.

-¿Es broma?- el primero fue Sasuke, no podía creer que fuera verdad.

-Teme te parece que es broma- alzando la ceja- antes de más preguntas me gustaría contarles algo- tomo un bocado de aire y ante las miradas de los demás les conto sobre Kakashi, omitiendo el cómo había muerto, solo les menciono que él era el otro padre, los demás a excepción de Shikamaru estabas muy sorprendidos, solo uno que apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta dejarlos completamente pálidos.

-Tiene lógica- dijo Shino- el niño parece ser muy inteligente.

-Si verdad….¡Hey!- entendiendo la indirecta, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?- Era mucha información nueva para todos, pero a excepción de Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru, los demás aun la procesaban.

-Les dije que sí, pero sería con quien yo quisiera.

-Suena lógico ¿has pensado ya en alguien?- Ino se había decepcionado, Naruto era realmente guapo y había esperado una oportunidad.

-Nop jejeje- sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme- captando la atención de los demás.

-_Al parecer le afecto más de lo que hubiera querido- _pensó Shikamaru.

Tenía que salir del lugar, todo su plan se estaba yendo por el desagua, el esperaba estar con Naruto, pero ahora, no, no dejaría que lo alejaran de Naruto.

-**Deja de darle vuelta al asunto mocoso-** el zorro lo haba estado siguiendo desde que salió.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- esa presencia la conocía pero no estaba seguro, desde que llego con Naurto no le había prestado atención por estar tan concentrado en su adoración.

-**Si mocoso Uchiha, soy Kyubi-** adivinando sus pensamientos.

**-**¿Cómo….

Sonriendo- **Fue Naruto, debe decir que me sorprende, es realmente muy fuerte.**

-No creo que estés aquí para alagar a Naruto ¿o sí?

-**Aléjate de Naruto, no te quiero ver cerca de él, como sabes tendrá que casarse, es una lástima que no sea tu- **disfrutando del enojo de Sasuke.

-No pienso hacerte caso, si Naruto me pide que me aleje de él, tal vez reconsidere la idea, pero no ahora- retomando su camino.

-**¿Qué hay de esa mocosa? Está preñada ¿la piensas abandonar?**

**-**Eso no te incumbe, además- mirándolo- no sé si ese hijo es mío.

Ensanchando más la sonrisa- **Sabes Uchiha, esperaba una venganza de parte de Naruto por tu estupidez, pero esto es mejor que una venganza- **desconcertando al azabache- **ese niño que espera la rosada si es tuyo.**

Abriendo los ojos de sorpresa-Mientes….no puedes…

-¿**Olvidas que tengo mejor sentido que los humanos? Tiene tu chakra y el de ella- **deleitándose con el sufrimiento de Sasuke- **jajajajajajaja.**

**-**¡Es falso! Ese niño no puede ser mío- tratando de contar la última vez que estuvo con ella- no cuadran la fechas y…- hablando más para sí mismos que con el zorro.

-**Eso no me importa, no pienso dejar que Naruto sufra nuevamente, será mejor que te limites a realizar tu trabajo.**

-¡Espera!- deteniendo a Kyubi- ¿desde cuándo?

-**¿Desde cuándo que, mocoso?**

-¡¿Desde cuándo puede tener hijos?

-**¡Ah eso! Como dijo fue gracias a mí, pero sabes algo- **definitivamente no le diría a Naruto de esto- **Ese niño nació gracias a ti.**

**-**¿A mí? No entiendo estúpido zorro- fruñendo el ceño.

-** Cuando eras pareja de Naruto, el me pregunto si no había modo de que pudiera tener hijos para darte, la verdad en ese momento no estaba planeado, el chico quería verte feliz, y sabía que tu deseo era renacer el clan, me llevo tiempo el que Naruto pudiera generar órganos de mujer- **recordando- **en ese momento no le di respuesta a Naruto, y el jamos volvió a tocar el tema, no quería decirle nada hasta que tuviera todo en su lugar ¿y sabes cuándo fue eso?**

-¿Cuándo?- una parte de él no quiera saber eso, el zorro estaba diciéndole todo eso por venganza, y sabía que lo disfrutaba podía verlo en esos ojos rojos, el mismo había experimentado la venganza.

-**Ese día que decidiste terminar con él, fue especialmente ese día que le di un regalo a Naruto, no me agradaba la idea de que tuviera descendientes con un Uchiha, pero merecía ser feliz, claro que nunca espere que lo botaras y lo cambiaras por eso.**

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, recordaba el momento, bien pudiera ser ese niño su hijo, apretando sus manos con fuerza, había tenido la posibilidad de ser feliz y la había tirado ¿Por qué? ¡Por orgullo! Y solo él tenía la culpa.

-**Me largo, y será mejor que tomes mi consejo- **desapareciendo del lugar, dejando a Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ja - para después reír amargamente, mirando la dirección que tomo el zorro- No pienso dejarlo, si él fue capaz de perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo por mí, yo pienso hacer lo mismo- regresando calmadamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sombre sonría por la escena, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían más divertidas.

* * *

><p>Lamento las faltas de ortografía, por mas que le checo aveces se me pasan.<p>

**lance215**: gracias y me siento feliz que te allá gustado! con respecto al niño, sip, si es de el, pero muajajajjaa la pregunta será ¿como paso? eso lo iba a explicar aqui pero...lo dejo para el cap 4!

**L-Chan93**- gracias XD

**Shirly-queen**- muy cierto, en un principio no quería ponerla tan...asi de pu!# pero tenia que sacrificar a alguien XD.

**Anellis**: y si es su hijo! que pase la dresQ"$#%#...¿a no verdad? ¬¬, bien espero y te siga gustando.

**jennita**: ten por seguro que sufrira!

y gracias a las que no comentan pero lo han leído y lo marcan como favorito! nos vemos!


	4. Mi pasado, nuestro presente I

Hola! bien para aclarar antes algo, la "tecnica" que "invente", la saque de Wiki, y si existe pero no como tal, me puse a leer la mitología japonesa y como no encontre otra técnica que pones...pues quedo así, el nombre real es: Kotoamatsukami, comprendan que no soy muy original con los nombres de las dichosas tecnicas, ademas...me gustaria saber si podrán notar algo curioso en una párrafo.

Sin mas los dejos leer, notas al final y lamento las faltas e ortografía.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- algo exasperado, desde hace rato Kurama estaba botando una pequeña pelota de las "quita estrés", que la verdad no quitaba nada.<p>

**-¿Te molesta?-** con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tienes idea- apretando los dientes.

-**Entonces dile que se largue- **mirando despectivamente a Sasuke.

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro, desde que había llegado esa mañana a tomar lugar como Hokage, tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke le habían hecho compañía en el despacho, su querido hijo estaba con la bipolar ¡perdón! con su amiga Yuriko y el zorro era quien los estaba acompañando desde la salida de su casa hasta ahora, la verdad estaba harto, no había paraba de insultar al Uchiha.

-Sasuke no va a largarse a ningún lado, así que mejor deja de molestar y vete a ver qué haces- tenía mucho trabajo y ¡solo era el primer día!

-¿Porque no vas ver si hay un perro por ahí para que te haga compañía? Estoy seguro que no batallaras para encontrar a un animal con quien jugar- mostrando una sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-**¡Maldito mocoso como…**

**-**¡Basta!- Shikamaru solo soltó un suspiro, por eso mismo no quería estar al lado del rubio, tanto el zorro como Sasuke eran muy territoriales.

-**Esta vez ganas mocoso- **saliendo del lugar- **¡Pero te estaré vigilando!**

-¡Ah! Bien en que estaba….¡ah sí!- tratando de seguir en lo suyo.

-Dobe.

Naruto oyó el insulto pero lo dejo pasar, no quería retrasarse con el trabajo, además se prometió no cruzar más palabras con Sasuke si no era necesario.

-Dobe….oe dobe- chasqueando la lengua- dobe- odiaba ser ignorado- no voy a callarme, así que si quieres escucharme decir dobe por mi está bien.

Por más de media hora Sasuke no paro en decirle dobe, con una vena en la frente- ¡Maldición Sasuke ya cállate! No puedo creer que puedas ser incluso más molesto que Naruto- suspirando- los dejo solos.

-Shi-shika n-no me deje…- lo demás no lo pudo terminar, había sentido un aliento cálido en su espalda- q-que demon…

-_Eres mío-_ no espero un momento más y lo beso, no había podido dormir y la culpa la tenía ese rubio, así que tenía que pagar por las consecuencias.

El beso en un principio fue rechazado por el menor, poco a poco el forcejeo paso más a una colaboración de ambos. Tantos sentimientos guardados fueron expresados en ese beso, que empezó como uno forzado, para después pasar a ser cálido y por ultimo demandante de ambas partes.

Para Sasuke eso era el paraíso, se deleitaba en la reacción que tenía Naruto cuando lo tocaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo aclamaba que hiciera suyo a Naruto, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, no era la forma en la que quería tener al rubio, aun no.

-_Po-porque, m-me prometí ¡ah!-_cubriendo su boca para callar el gemido- _y-yo…y-yo-_ no podía pensar con claridad, desde que Sasuke se le había acercado y lo aprisiono todo en el desapareció- E-esper-ra q-que…¡no!

Verlo reprimir esos gemidos solo había ocasionado que Sasuke lo tomara, pero al tener al poderoso junchuriki y actual Hokage así, valía la pena- te ves muy bien con tus mejillas sonrojadas d-o-b-e- estas últimas palabras cargadas de lujuria.

El Uchiha se encontraba en cuclillas frente a él, con el miembro en su mano estimulándolo, para luego introducirlo a su boca- ¡ah! T—teme ba-bas-ta.

-Hokage-sama- se escuchó fuera de la oficina.

-_¡Oh no!_ S-sa- tragando saliva- t-teme basta- escuchando que lo llamaban nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? Tu puedes atender, de todos modos a quien buscan es a ti, no a mí- sonriéndole morbosamente- además- acercándosele- nunca lo hicimos en una oficina ¿o sí?

-¡Estúpido teme!

-¡¿Hokage-sama está ahí?

Tapándose la boca- Err….si pasa- _genial ¡ah! E-esta me l-las pa-pagas U-chiha- _¿P-pasa al-algo?- contesto con la respiración agitada.

-¿Esta bien Hokage-sama?

-¡¿Yo? ¡C-claro!- _¡me están dando en la madre y tu preguntando!-_ ¿S-se te ofrece algo?- _ya me siento Hinata ¡AH!-_ Sasuke lo había mordido, bajando un poco su cabeza para encontrarlo riendo debajo de SU escritorio.

-Ah perdón, es solo que- mirando con duda a Naruto- olvídelo, Tsunade-san me mando para entregarle estos papeles, al parecer quiere un registro de su hijo.

-S-si…déjalos, los iré a entregar más tarde.

-Claro- aun con duda- ¿en verdad está bien Hokage-sama?

-_¡Por Kami! ¡Ya vete!- _S-si es solo que…¡AH!- se había corrido, y encima frente a esa chica que aún lo miraba raro ¡que esperaba para largarse!

-¿Se…

-¡Estoy bien!- aun sintiendo los espasmos- Puedes irte- ya más calmado, ni Kakashi con vida había podido logar que se corriera de ese modo, sin dudas Sasuke era único, ¿será que eso mismo le hacía a Sakura?

Al salir la chica, Sasuke también salió del escritorio- Al parecer estabas algo necesitado dobe.

-¡Cállate!- sonrojado- Lárgate, necesito terminar esto-tratando de sonar serio y arreglando su ropa.

-Hm, mi deber es quedarme- ignorándolo.

Aun incomodo lo dejo estar a su lado- _No puedo creer que hiciera esto con Sasuke ¡con Sasuke! el…él está con Sakura, debo recordarlo el…él no puede ser para mí-_ volviendo a mirar los papales para seguir en lo suyo- _Sasuke ¿será verdad todo lo que más dicho?- _mirándolo por un momento para encontrarse con ese par de ojos negros.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara dobe?- sonriendo por ver como se sonrojaba Naruto.

-Eres un malnacido teme.

-Naruto- llamando la atención del rubio, era muy raro que lo llamara por su nombre y no por el apelativo- ¿Enserio aceptaras…-preguntado con temor- la propuesta de esos viejos?

-Pues- desviando la mirada- no creo que sea tan malo, les dije que yo decidiría con quien estaré, además, también tengo que pensar en Minato- sonriendo- no creo que cualquiera pueda ocupar el lugar de un "padre" para mi hijo, más bien, creo que no cualquiera me aceptaría con un hijo- riendo un poco.

Frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué paso con Kakashi?

-Será mejor que busques a Shikamaru, Sasuke- dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo murió?

Sorprendiendo a Naruto- ¿C-como sabes…

-¿Es obvio no?- con una sonrisa de medio lado- no creo que hubiera sido tan idiota para dejarte solo y venir aquí, además, cada vez que alguien menciona eso, tus ojos se nublan y dejas de sonreír.

Naruto se asombró un poco, no sabía que tenía esa reacción cuando mencionaban a Kakashi, y estaba más sorprendido porque Sasuke se fijara en esos pequeños detalles- No te interesa.

-Me interesa y mucho, todo de ti me interesa- tomando su rostro con sus manos- ¿Me dirás?

-_¿Por qué tanto interés?-_mirando a Sasuke- ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Ya te dije mis razones.

Con cierta desconfianza- si solo es para quitarte esa curiosidad lo hare- tomando aire- fue en una misión, fue antes de que Minato naciera, a decir verdad el no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Flashback

-Kakashi- tratando de que reaccionara- ¡vamos no puedes dejarme sola, además…Naruto te estará esperando! ¿Que no quieres conocer a tu hijo?

Escupiendo algo de sangre- Yuriko adelántate y avisa a los demás ambus, Naruto….no puedo dejar que algo malo les suceda a mi hijo y a él.

-_¡Maldición! _¡Debiste dejar que me hiciera cargo de esto….tu…tú no puedes morir!- tratando de contener las lágrimas- Por favor….-suplicando- déjame ayudarte.

Riendo- no creo que a Naruto le agrade la idea de matar unos cuantos por estar vivo.

-El comprenderá- activando su Kekke Genkai- solo necesito que se acerquen- en sus ojos se podía ver por lo que había huido de su antigua aldea, y por lo que juro no volver a utilizarlo, pero ahora era diferente, la persona que estaba viendo morir era muy importante para ella y para Naruto- _solo un poco más_.

Se les había encomendado una misión de reconocimiento, al parecer unos grupos de ninjas renegados estaban formando una organización para atacar a cada una de las 5 aldeas más poderosas, tanto Kakashi como Yuriko tenían líneas sucesorias muy valiosas y muy buenas.

Gaara pensó ahorrarse ninjas si solo los mandaba a ellos dos, bien cubrían a más de 10 ellos dos solos, desgraciadamente habían salido mal las cosas, los emboscaron hasta el punto de un ataque frontal, un descuido hizo que hirieran gravemente a Kakashi, Yuriko no era del tipo médico, así que no era de mucha ayuda y su compañero ya estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

-Bien están cerca- a duras penas pudo sacar a Kakashi del área de ataque, lo alejo a un bosque espeso- quédate aquí, no tardare mucho.

Tomándola de la mano- Déjalo- mirando con suplica a su compañera- No quiere ver esos ojos de nuevo en Naruto.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso dejarte morir!- zafándose del agarre.

-Una vez les dije a mis alumnos: "**Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria".**

**-**¡No voy a abandonarte!

-Lo sé, pero…creo que ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer- tratando de sonreír- lo siento, es solo que estoy algo sentimental.

-Eres un idiota Hatake- sintiendo como se aproximaban los enemigos- pero no hace falta que me valla, ellos ya llegaron.

-Ve entonces- observando como la chica se alistaba- solo una cosa- mirándola- no dejes a nadie vivo.

Sonriendo- Ten por seguro que nadie quedara en pie.

-¡Valla! ¿No pudiste huir mucho verdad?- dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Cómo va a poder ¡solo mira, uno de sus compañeros está herido!- riendo- ¿porque no dejas que te quite esa carga preciosa?

-¡hazlo rápido Takumi, quiero disfrutar un rato de la chica!-

Yuriko observo detenidamente a cada uno, a pesar de ser solo tres, les habían dado muchos problemas- ¡Hm! Saben- sonriendo- hace mucho que no me divertía.

Los demás ninjas retrocedieron por inercia, algo malo sentían y más al ver esos ojos color sangre.

-¡_**Amatsukami!-**_ para poder liberar tu técnica necesitaba que sus enemigos estuvieran unos 5 o 3 metros dentro de su perímetro, por ese motivo el tenerlos tan cerca le permitía usar su Kekke Genkai.

-¡Fe, ¿que técnica es esa?- harto y estando a punto de atacar- ¡Qu-que!- tratando de moverse- ¿p-porqu-e?- sintiendo como era aprisionado su cuerpo.

-¿Sorprendido?- dijo Yuriko.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?- dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Es simple- en sus pupilas color escarlata se podía ver un circulo (si han visto Kuroshitsuji, pues solo imagínense el sello que tiene Ciel en ese ojo azul) digno de su clan- mi Kekke Genkai me permite tener una habilidad muy útil- de pronto ese mismo circulo apareció bajo los pies de ellos.

-¡Maltida pe…- escupiendo sangre.

Yuriko solo vio como miles de cadenas aparecían por debajo de ese círculo aprisionándolos de tal manera que podía oír como sus huesos se rompían.

-¡¿Qué…que piensas hacer..nos?

-No lo ven- el circulo empezó a brillar para empezar a dar vueltas, mientras miles de cadenas los rodeaban- Mi amigo, el cual se atrevieron a tocar…-mirando a Kakashi- esta muriendo, y debe hacer que para la hemorragia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Je! Es inútil, las técnicas de Takumi son invensibles, por muy fuerte ninja medic que seas no podrás curar sus heridas, esas técnicas son para matar al enemigo impidiendo que pueda regenerar sus órganos o cualquier cosa que dañe.

-Eso lo sé- sorprendiendo al enemigo- mi Kekke Genkai no es como el Rinnegan o el Sharingan, va más allá de esas simples técnicas oculares- las cadenas empezaron a ejercer más presión hasta hacer sangrar a los ninjas, cuando las primeras gotas de sangre tocaron el cirulo este empezó a rasgar la tierra de tal forma que ahora el _**Amatsukami **_no parecía superficial, sino que parecía que se hubiera grabado en la tierra y le permitiera a la sangre circular de manera normal- si lo que dices es verdad, entonces yo puedo ayudarlo- sonriendo- para "revivir" a una persona se necesita "otra" persona, y dependiendo del nivel de chakra que tenga es la cantidad de "humanos" que debo utilizar.

Se acercó un poco a Kakashi para revisarlo- Hataka Kakashi es un ninja excelente y además poderoso, supongo que con ustedes bastara- mientras ponía en posición a su compañero para terminar su técnica.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- viendo el mutismo de su enemiga- ¡Habla!

Soltó una carcajada- ¡Tienen miedo!- parando de reír- Como dije, necesito de otras personas para poder "revivir a mi amigo", y para eso necesito su "alma".

-¡Nuestra alma!- exclamaron todos.

-Más preciso, aquello que los mantiene con vida- mirándolos- Esa es su sangre, es su alma misma, con ella podre curar todas y cada una de las heridas de Kakashi- ninguno de los tres enemigos podía articular palabra, y era de más decir que no era porque no quisieran, sino porque ya casi no tenían gotas de sangre en su cuerpo, las cadenas estaban extrayendo toda la que tenían- _Bien un poco más…_

-Yuriko- dijo Kakashi.

-Espera falta poco.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-¡Que! Olvídalo estas moribundo, déjamelo a mí.

-Dije que basta!- mirando seriamente a su compañera.

-¿Porque? ¡Que pasara con Naruto! ¡Piensas dejarte morir!

La mirada de Kakashi se volvió más tierna- no es eso, es solo que….creo que Naruto podrá seguir sin mí.

-¡Estás loco, él te necesita el….

-No me necesita- antes de que lo volviera a interrumpir- ya tiene todo para ser feliz, es hora de que el mimo busque esa felicidad, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice o de las decisiones que tome- cansado- de lo contrario nunca los hubiera conocido o lo hubiera conocido, pero….yo no soy la felicidad de Naruto y él lo sabe- viendo como lloraba Yuriko- estoy feliz, realmente estoy feliz, solo espero que lo entiendas y se lo digas a él.

Yuriko siempre había visto morir a las personas, pero jamás le había dolido como ahora, mucho menos cuando supo lo de su familia, tomo su mano- E..está bien, será como tú quieras- deciso tu técnica muestras oía como caían los cuerpos ya inertes- Me quedare contigo.

Sonrió agradecido, lo último que quería era morir solo- Gracias- poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, solo esperaba que cuando los abriera de nuevo, estuviera su padre ahí, para poder platicarle todas las cosas que no pudo la última vez.

Yuriko se separó de él, al ver como ya no emitía ningún tipo de energía, tomo el cuerpo y lo llevo a Suna, sentía miedo y mucha desesperación- _Kami, por favor que Naruto esté bien._

Fin Flashback

-Yo…no supe nada de el, hasta después de que naciera Minato- llorando- jeje eres una de las pocas persona que…..-no pudo terminar, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-Lo lamento Naruto- susurrándole- no sabes cuánto lo lamento- para después sonreír- Lo que te dije aquella noche fue verdad.

-¿A-aquella noche?- haciendo memoria, ya mas calmado.

-Serás dobe- suspirando- Ese niño que espera Sakura es mio- sorprendiendo al rubio- pero…pero no quiero estar..no…no quiero que el niño cresca en una ficción, será peor para el.

-Entonces si es tuyo…- algo apagado.

-Eso no cambia mis planes contigo, hoy hablare con Sakura, sinceramente no puedo vivir mas tiempo bajo un engaño.

-¡Espera! P-pero si se lo dices….no le afectara al…al niño.

-Valla- mientras Naruto lo miraba inquisitivamente- no pongas esa cara, solo no espere que fuaras a decir eso.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hm, nada dobe, solo….-tomando su rostro para besarlo dulcemente- solo esperame ¿si?

-Sasuke…yo-dudando- y-yo no pue…

Lo beso desprevenidamente, y juntando sus frentes- esta vez seré yo quien te persiga, solo….dame tres días, es lo único que te pido, tres días.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hago esto? El va a tener una familia ¡por kami! Será tan egoísta para apartarlo….pero….-_aun mirando a Sasuke que esperaba una respuesta- _es mejor tres días a tres años ¿no?-_ tres días Sasuke, tres días a partir de esta noche.

-Gracias dobe- aprartandose.

-Si en tres días no solucionas nada- captando la atención del azabeche- será mejor que solo te limites a realizar tu trabajo.

Sasuke no alego, ya era mucho el daño que le habia hecho, no quería discutir, así que solo asintió, esos días les bastaba. Poco rato llego Shikamaru, para comprobar que no se hubiesen matado o algo, al menor ya no se sentía esa tensión de antes.

Despes de unas horas de trabajo- ¡Aaaahh, estoy cansado!

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru- pero si solo firmaste unos papeles.

-¡Eso crees! ¡Pues hazlo tu! A ver si no te cansas la mano y la vista de tanto leer- dijo a regañadientas.

-Vale, ya- también algo cansado- es mejor que regreses al complejo.

-¡Tienes razón, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Minato!

-Vamos entonces- fuera de la torre, vio como Sasuke se detenía- ¿Pasa algo?

-Dobe por hoy Shikamaru te llevara, tengo algo que hacer- para desaparecer.

-¡No soy dobe, teme idiota!- para después seguir su camino.

-¿Paso algo?- mirando el semblante de su joven amigo.

-Y-yo….le dije la verdad- sorprendiendo al Nara- le conté todo, pero…al parecer él ya sabía más cosas, supongo que el zorro le menciono algo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Me pidió tres días- algo desganado- tres días….

-¿Se los diste?

-Andas muy preguntón hoy Shika-kun- haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Er…es solo que me preocupo por ti-_ ¡si eso! ¡Me preocupo por el!_

_-_Gracias- logrando que Shikamaru obtuviera un rojo color fuego- jajajajaja- dejando de reír- si…si se lo di.

Alzando los hombros para dejarlos caer- Entonces solo es cuestión de esperar.

-Pues…no pienso espera más…si el no soluciona nada en el tiempo límite- mirando el cielo rojizo- simplemente me olvidare de él.

Mansión Uchiha

-¿Sasuke-kun, pasa algo?- mirando a su esposo.

-Sakura hay algo que tenemos que hablar- atrallendo a su esposa a la sala- Sabes tan bien como yo la razón por la que me cas contigo.

Asíntiendo- para renacer tu clan.

-Nunca espere que ese niño naciera, a decir verdad una parte de mi no quería tener hijos, al menos no contigo.

-¿¡De..de que hablas…

-Sakura ya no puedo con esto.

-¡¿A que te refieres con esto?

-Calmate Sakura, le puede hacer daño al bebe.

-¡Como quieres que me calme, eh! ¡Tengo este niño porque fue tu deseo!

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que desde haces meses que no tenemos relaciones, llegue a dudar que ese niño fuera mio.

-¡Como te atreves!

-¡Ja! No te pongas la defensiva…no cuedra para la fecha en la que estuvimos juntos, además….esa vez ni siquiera estab consiente.

Furiosa- ¡Este niño es tan mio como tuyo!- calmándose- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun…porque ahora?

-Tu lo sabes.

-Es..es por Naruto ¿verdad?- temiendo su respuesta.

-Si.

-El….ese maltido no debio haber vuelto…¡no debio haber vuelto para aruinar nuestras vidas!

-¡Nuestras vidas! ¡Escuchate Sakura! ¡Nunca hubo "nuestras", tu sabias porque me casaba contiigo! Si…si hubiera sabido que Naruto podía…..

-¿Podia? Q-que quieres decir….

-Naruto puede engrar.

-¡¿Puede que? Es broma ¿verdad? ¡JA! Ahora me diras que me dejaras para ir a revolcarte con ese zorro para que te de hijos ¡Ya quiero ver eso! ¡Sería repugnante!

-¡Callate!- estallando en cólera- Cuida tus palabras Sakura.

-¿O que? ¡Me pegaras! ¡¿Serías capaz de pegarme stando emzarabaza?- Sasuke solo se mantuvo callado, se habia esforzado mucho por ese matrimonio- No dejare que así acaba….no puedo permitirlo.

-Dejalo Sakura, te mantendré a ti y a ese niño.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que con eso es suficiente?- mirándolo atónita.

-¿A dónde vas?- viendo como se dirijia a la puerta.

-¡A donde mas! Con ese estúpido de Naurto, quiero ver que cara pondrá cuando sepa que ¡MI hijo! Crecerá sin un padre porque ¡egoistamente! Hizo que su padre se apartara de mi.

Deteniendo a Sakura- Tu no iras a reclamarle nada a Naruto….el que tomo esta decisión fui yo, a el no lo toques…

-¿O que? ¡O que!- su chakra empezó a elevarce, tanto era el odio y coraje que sentía a Naruto que no se percato de como se le rompió la fuete.

-Sa-sakura calmate- al ver aquello- será mejor ir con la vieja.

-¡No voy a nungun lado! ¡Ese estúpido de Naruto va a escucharme!- siento sujetada por Sasuke- ¡Sueltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- empejando de una manera ruda a Sasuke haciendo que se callera el y ella misma en el proceso.

-Sakura…¡Sakura!

* * *

><p>¿Lo vieron? si, incluí a Kuroshitsuji que esta mas que decir y a FullMetal Alchemist, no soy buena describiendo, solo imagínense ese circulo de trasmutación pero con los signos del mayordomo...si se que suena extraño...muy extraño, pero no pude ocupar mas técnicas oculares.<p>

Jennita- sabes...olvide lo de los ancianos jajajajaja, me revolví y la verdad no quise ponerles nombres XD.

Anellis- Yo amo a el zorro! gracias, y muchas gracias por comentar! siii se que Naru es hermoso! y bueno gracias XD.

Moon-9215- lamentablemente...bueno si lo engaño...pero no así...lo explicare en el sig, que ya concluyo yo de los pasados y esos...XD

Shirlyn Queen- la verdad...me encantaria un ShikaNaru... como te dije, planeo dejar a la pareja principal, pero...puede que cambia los finales...XD

Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo y lo agregan a sus favoritos, este misma semana subo la segunda parte, y será muy feliz con un comentario suyo XD.


	5. Mi pasado, nuestro presente II

Hola! me tarde, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, por el momento no tengo mas que decir, ¡ah si! perdón por las faltas de ortografías.

**Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, y la Occ es de Michi.**

Disfruten!  notas al final!

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está?- desde que se había desmayado no había dado signos de respuesta, Sasuke no quería perder a ese niño, tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, por primera vez sintió esas emociones paternalistas que pensó que no tenía.<p>

-Estamos haciendo lo posible-dijo Tsunade- cálmate, estoy segura que Sakura y el niño estarán bien- viendo como asentía Sasuke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Sakura! _Maldición no sé qué hacer….calma Sasuke eres uno de los mejores ambu ¿no? ¡Pero esto no es lo mismo! ¡Tsunade, ella puede hacer algo!- _tomando con cuidado a Sakura para dirigirse al hospital.

-¡Vieja!

-Señor cálmese ¡es un hospital por kami!- viendo la desesperación del muchacho- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Mi esposa…ella..se le rompió- algo agitado.

-¿Se le rompió?- observando a la chica que cargaba- ¡la fuente! Ponla en una camilla.

-Llame a Tsunade, es su discípula.

-Claro- llamando a una enfermera- Ve por Tsunade-sama dile que tenemos a…¿a quién tenemos?

-Sakura…Sakura Uchiha.

No tardo mucho para que llegara Tsunade y comprobara el estado de Sakura, al parecer él bebe se había apresurado, además, no estaba en una posición para que fuera un parto natural, tendría que ser por cesárea, ordeno que se preparara la sala, mientras ella salía para darle noticia a Sasuke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Fin Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-¿Puedes decirme que paso?- dijo seriamente.

-Estaba discutiendo con ella…

-¡Discutiendo, que estás loco! Está embarazada Sasuke, tu sabes que es muy delicado el alterarla- mirando como el azabeche bajaba la cabeza- ¿Por qué discutían?

-Le dije que no quería estar con ella.

-¿Por Naruto?- sorprendiéndolo- vamos mocoso es obvio que fuera por eso, debo decir que eres un completo estúpido, pero….debiste esperar a que naciera el niño.

Resignado- le dije a Naruto que me diera 3 días, que esperaba, si en ese tiempo Sakura seguía en el complejo, probablemente Naruto….

Dándole un porrazo- ¡Serás! En fin, debes saber que el niño aún no está en posición, lo raro es que ya debería, así que haremos una cesárea, trata de calmarte.

Vio como Tsunade se perdía por el pasillo- _¡maldición! ¡Qué hago! No puedo llamar a Naruto, se sentirá mal porque creerá que él fue el causante…¡excelente Sasuke si nuestro rubio se entera definitivamente lo perderemos!-_ peleando con su conciencia-_ ¡Que explicación le vamos a dar si llega a pasar algo malo! ¿EH?_

-¿Sasuke?- dijo una rubia-¿pasa algo?

-¡Ino!-sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me toco guardia ¿esta Sakura contigo?

Mirando el mutismo de Sasuke-¿Sasuke? ¿Le paso algo?- algo nerviosa- ¿está bien él bebe?

-Yo- desesperado- yo no lo sé- Ino se dio cuenta del estado de Sasuke, era muy raro verlo alterado, tomo sus manos dándole a entender que no estaba solo.

-¿Tsunade-san esta con ellas no?- asintió Sasuke- descuida- sonriendo- sé que ella hará todo lo posible por Sakura y el niño.

Durante 1 hora, se podía ver a un Sasuke demasiado angustiado, no había querido llamar a Naruto, a pesar de la insistencia de Ino, que podría decirle- _¡Hey Naruto, Sakura se puso mal y mi hijo está a punto de nacer y no quiero estar solo!- _definitivamente no arriesgaría a tenerlo a su lado para hacer sentir mal a Naruto.

-Deja de dar vueltas vas a marearme- algo cansada.

-La vieja no ha salido ¿crees que algo este mal?

-No lo sé Sasuke, pero en verdad trata de clamarte- ella también estaba preocupada, lo más seguro es que Sakura fuera la causante de esto, mirando a Sasuke- H-hay- aclarando su garganta- Sasuke creo que hay algo que tienes que saber.

-¿Qué?

-Pues veras el embarazo de Sakura….

-Uchiha- dijo Tsunade saliendo de la sala dando un gran suspiro- ¿Ino?- sorprendida- Ino necesito hablar con Sasuke ¿porque no vas por un café?

Algo nerviosa- Cl-claro traeré dos.

-¿Mi hijo, está bien?- presentía algo malo.

Poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Veras Sasuke, tu hijo está en perfectas condiciones, al final batallamos un poco pero está estable.

-¿Es saludable? ¿No le paso nada?

-Es completamente normal si esa es tu pregunta….pero….Sakura…

-¿Cómo esta ella?- la consideraba al fin y al cabo una compañera.

-Tuvo hemorragia interna, lo siento- mirándolo con lastima.

-_¿Hemorragia? ¿Va a morir? _¿Va a morir?

-Tratamos de pararla pero…porque no vas a verla, está preguntando por ti- mientras Sasuke seguía en shock- Sasuke…ella-suspirando- no va a pasar la noche, ve con ella.

Saliendo del trance- Sí.

-Por cierto Sasuke- haciéndolo parar- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Naruto?

Brindándole una sonrisa triste- No le iba a pedir que se quedara conmigo para ver cómo nace mi hijo ¿verdad?- moviendo la cabeza- esto es un problema mío, por cierto ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Asombrada- esta con Sakura- yendo a tomar algo- a por cierto, felicidades es un varón.

-_¡Un varón! Ja que irónico- _entro a la sala y se encontró con una escena…que no supo cómo describir, ver a Sakura morir y tener a su hijo en brazos, se acercó con cuidado para poder verlo.

-Sasuke-kun- aun cansada- ¿no es hermoso?- enseñándole al bebe- podría jurar que no saco nada de mí, es igual a ti.

En efecto, el niño era una mini replica suya, y eso lo sabía gracias al álbum familiar que tenía su madre, acaricio sutilmente la pequeña cabecita de su nene, en ese momento sintió algo muy hermoso en su pecho- es hermoso- susurrando.

-Lo sé, es digno de ser tu hijo- miro detenidamente a su hijo y luego a Sasuke, Tsunade ya le había dicho que no sobreviviría esta noche, con algo de dolor dejo que Sasuke cargara a su hijo, estaba muriendo, y lo que menos quería era amar más a esa pequeña criatura a su lado- no tengas miedo- sonriendo- serás un gran padre Sasuke-kun.

-_¿Naruto habría experimentado lo mismo?_- no sabía cómo explicar ese inmenso amor que sintió por ver a su pequeño, el tenerlo en los brazos lo hacía sentir feliz, y se juró a si mismo velar por el bienestar de su pequeño.

-Sabes….-mirando con ternura esa escena de su bebe y esposo- siempre soñé con este momento- sintiendo como se le humedecían los ojos- me gustaría decirte que fueras feliz y te casaras con Naruto pero ¿sabes? Sería demasiado hipócrita que lo dijera.

-Sakura yo…

-No Sasuke-kun, desde el inicio sabia porque estabas conmigo, Naruto siempre formo parte de tu corazón, le estoy agradecida por todas la veces que me salvo, pero….cuando una persona ama profundamente no puede simplemente renunciar a ello, me diste una oportunidad al ayudarte a renacer el clan, no iba a decirte que no porque amabas a Naruto, fue tu propia decisión el terminar con él, pudiste haberme ignorado, pero no lo hiciste- sabiendo que tenía razón- lo único que puedo pedirte es que….no abandones a tu hijo y…no lo culpes de nuestros errores, promételo Sasuke-kun.

Por primera vez concordó con ella, ellos eran los responsables de sus decisiones- Lo prometo Sakura.

-Gracias- llorando- dile…dile a Ino que puede hablar- interrumpiéndolo- solo dile, ella sabe de qué- sintiendo sus ojos más pesados- ¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Hm?

-¿Me odiaras?

No había motivo de odiarla ya, por mucho tiempo guardo rencor a Itachi desconociendo las razones del porqué, y ahora Sakura le estaba preguntando si la odiaba, muy dentro de él….no la odiaba, no ya no lo hacía, una parte de él estaba feliz de poder tener a ese niño en sus brazos, era una lástima que ese hijo no fuera de Naruto.

-No, no te odio- sonriendo- Sakura.

Dejo de sentir el chakra de Sakura, con paso lento salió de esa habitación, encontrándose con Tsunade e Ino, la primera algo triste y la segunda llorando.

-Y-yo..lo lamente, Sasuke- viendo cómo se acercaba con su hijo- ¿p-puedo verlo?

Pasándole a la criatura- ella dijo algo, sobre qué..-suspirando- solo dijo que hablaras.

Supo en ese momento de que se trataba, acaricio al pequeño un momento, para decirle a Tsunade que necesitaba tiempo con Sasuke, entrego él bebe a su sensei y se alejaron un poco de los demás, en una sala privada.

-Lo lamento Sasuke- seria- debí decirte, pero….pero yo creí que con un hijo cambiarias un poco, o al menos dejarías esa actitud.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese niño, técnicamente no lo concebiste tú.

Sorprendido- pero es mío, el zorro dijo…

-¿El zorro? ¿Qué zorro Sasuke?

Tratando de arreglar el problema- tiene mi chakra eso es evidente.

-Sí, si a lo que me refería es que…no fue concebido de la manera normal ¿comprendes?- soltó un bufido al ver la cara de Sasuke- siéntate para explicarte.

-_-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-

9 meses atrás.

-¡Hey Ino!- saludándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

-Pues, venía a pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Será mejor ir a mi casa- estando las dos frente del hospital- es algo delicado.

-Bien vamos, solo espera a dejar esto- Sakura espero fuera, había tomado vacaciones, estaba sola y aburrida, Sasuke se había ido hace un mes y se tardaría dos más en volver, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a Ino era algo descabellado, pero ya no tenía más recursos, dejo de pensar eso cuando Ino la alcanzo y caminaron a su casa-

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

Algo desanimada- supongo que bien.

Riendo- ¡vamos! Todo matrimonio pasa por rachas, ya verás que pronto se le pasara- tratando de animarla.

-Aun piensa en el- susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No- negando- vamos apresurémonos- cuando llegaron al complejo Uchiha, Sakura prepara algo de tomar, y sentadas en la mesa, con algo de nerviosismo hablo- necesito embarazarme.

-¡Pues a practicar se ha dicho amiga! Solo espera a que Sasuke llegue.

-No, no entiendes, necesito embarazarme ya- desesperada.

-¿Piensas engañar a Sasuke-kun?

-¡Claro que no!- roja- necesito una inseminación artificial.

-¡A bueno por un momento lo dude! Y bueno…-escuchando lo último- ¡Una que!

-¡Cállate no grites!

-¡Tú eres la que está gritando!

Suspirando- no llegaremos a nada- apretando un poco el bazo- Ino, eres mi mejor amiga, aunque te cueste creerlo- mirando la incredulidad de la rubia- y eres la única que podría ayudarme, yo..no podría sola.

-¿Por qué?- dudando- no sería mejor que tuvieras sexo con Sasuke.

-Él no va a tocarme- exasperada- ¡No me a tocada desde hace un año! Bueno hace un mes lo hicimos, pero porque estaba borracho- riendo- ¿y sabes que lo me dijo al final de que termino?

-_No sé si quiera saber. _¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo: "te amo Naruto".

-¡Naruto!- alarmada- ¡¿Por qué demonios te diría eso?

-Él siempre lo ha amado- dijo tristemente- a decir verdad solo se casó conmigo para renacer su clan, desde un principio sabía que no me amaba.

Atónita- ¿Porque demonios te casase con él?

-Porque lo amo ¿no es suficiente?

-No Sakura- mirándola con pena- la que iba a sufrir aquí eras tú, pero….¿él te lo pidió? ¿te pidió que te casaras con él?- un mutismo por parte de Sakura- ¡Sakura!

-¡NO! Y-yo..yo le dije que era su mejor opción, yo le dije que Naruto no podría darle lo que yo…

-¿Y según tu era…

-¡Un hijo Ino! ¡Un digno heredero!

-P-pero Saku…no debiste meterte, tu no sabías sí..-tratando de explicarse- no debiste hacer que rompieran una relación ¿Qué no eran tus amigos?

-Dime ¿crees que Naruto podría haberle dado un hijo? ¡¿Lo crees?- harta de que la catalogara como la mala- ¡Tú sabes que ellos jamás podrían haber formado una familia!

-¡Pero eso tu no lo sabias! ¡Hiciste que Sasuke dudara de su relación!- tratando de que recapacitara.

-¡No me importa!- llorando- ¡lo amo! Maldición, lo amo Ino, y si tendría que volver a hacerlo lo haría.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, Sasuke también tenía culpa de ello, no solo Sakura- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

Dejando de llorar- Gracias, en verdad gracias.

No muy convencida Ino- ¿Y bien?

-Tengo espermas que guarde de Sasuke-kun la última vez- alejándose un poco para traer un contenedor y mostrarlo- no preguntes como lo hice, pero lo tengo, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Sabes que puede no resultar verdad?- haciéndola recapacitar.

-Lo sé- firmemente- pero también puede funcionar.

Era su amiga, al fin y al cabo, no sabría qué resultados tendría, pero….lo haría.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Fin Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke aún no procesaba bien la información, una parte de él sentía alivio de no haber engañado a Naruto- _¡Naruto!_- hasta ese momento no había pensado en él, que le diría ahora con un hijo ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo perdonaría? No era culpa suya que Sakura lo hubiera querido amarrar al tener a este hijo, pero su rubio ya tenía uno propio ¿Cómo decirle que no había planeado un hijo y fue idea de Sakura, y está ya no estaba vivía para que le ayudara?

-Sabes, lo que me dijo aquella vez me impresiono- el moreno sabia a lo que se refería- pero aun no comprendo porque te casaste con Sakura si no la amabas, tu sabias que ella te amaba mucho, no solo la lastimaste a ella, lastimaste a Naruto.

-No necesitas decirme eso, lo lamento por Sakura, pero ella ya lo sabía, lo que lamento es el daño que aún le estoy haciendo a Naruto- dijo algo deprimido.

-¿Entonces si lo amas?- no era quien para juzgar los sentimientos de sus amigos, y si ellos se amaban ¿Quién era ella para impedirlo?

-Amar no es la palabra que buscaría- tratando de encontrar las palaras- lo que siento por Naruto va más allá de la comprensión de una persona, incluso podría decir que va más allá de la palabra "amor".

-Pues no se nota ¿sabes?- riendo.

-Lo sé.

Suspirando- será mejor que regreses al complejo, te ayudare con los preparativos del entierro, y te recomendaría que le dijeras a Naruto, no es bueno que estés solo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque necesitas a alguien Sasuke- despidiéndose de él.

De camino a casa, medito un poco las palabras de Yamanaka, después de todo si necesitaba decírselo a Naruto, quería iniciar una relación nueva con él, y para eso era necesario serle sincero, a lo lejos pudo ver el hospital, su hijo se quedaría unos días más antes de que el pudiera llevarlo a casa, se lamentaba de no poder estar con Naruto.

-_-_-_Complejo Namikaze-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-**¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!**

**-**¡Cállate, es tu culpa de que este llorando!

-**¡No es mi culpa que Naruto no sepa atender a su hijo!**

**-**¡Pero si se te callo a ti, eso que tiene que ver estúpido zorro!

-**¡Naruto si no callas a tu hijo y la bipolar no respondo!**

**-**¡Pueden callarse!- de inmediato todo la sala quedo en completo silencio, incluso Minato se quedó callado, para hacer pucheros y llorar con más fuerza- No, no Mina-chan no era para ti- desesperado- vamos cariño no llores- tratando de calmarlo- Ne porque no vamos afuera si Mina-chan.

-Ves lo que hace- dijo enojada.

-**Tks, no es mi culpa que sea tan delicado.**

**-**¡Es un bebe!

-**Por eso mismo- **saliendo del lugar- **los humanos son muy delicados.**

Naruto estaba en el jardín, mirando la noche, su hijo hace tiempo que se había calmado, y estaba más relajado, tanto así que se estaba quedando dormido, cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dobe- acercándose- hay algo que necesito decirte.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?- dijo intrigado.

Negando- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más….- sintiendo la presencia de los dos pelirrojos.

-¿Eh?- percatándose- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

-Naruto vuelve a la casa enseguida- dijo fríamente Yuriko.

-**Te dije que no te quería ver cerca de Naruto, mocoso.**

**-**No tengo que explícales nada a ustedes, Naruto, por favor- dijo con suplica.

El rubio se extrañó un poco por la amabilidad- Bien, vamos sígueme, ¡hey ustedes váyanse a dormir, Mina-chan se quedara conmigo mientras hablo con el teme!

-Estaremos cerca- no tuvo más opción y a regañadientes se llevó a Kurama- sígueme.

Lejos de la mirada inquisitoria de los demás, quedaron frente a un pequeño estanque dando como reflejo una hermosa luna llena- ¿Y bien?

-Yo…Naruto, mi hijo acaba de nacer- nervioso por… ¿2? ¿3? ya había perdido la cuenta.

Por un momento su corazón dejo de latir, fue presa del pánico, pero aun así con temor hablo- ¡Felicidades Teme! ¡Ahora si veras la vida dura de un padre! Aunque…tú tienes la ventaja de tener a Sakura- susurrando, aparentado estar feliz.

La actitud que tomo Naruto le pareció de lo más extraña, podía ver en sus ojos esa falsa felicidad, preguntándose si acaso pensaba que era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que fingió cada una de esas palabras- ¿En serio Naruto? ¿En serio estas feliz por mí?- enojado.

-Claro teme, un hijo es la dicha más grande que tiene uno como padre, además por fin cumples con tu más anhelado sueño.

**-**Sakura murió- alegrándose por la manera en que se expresó Naruto.

-Si bueno, ya verás que….¡¿Qué dijiste?- sorprendido.

-Murió, fue- mirando por primera vez con ternura a Minato y dándole una pequeña caricia- hace unas horas.

-Y-yo, yo lo siento Sasuke- tomándolo de la mano, dándole a comprender que tenía todo su apoyo.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero él bebe? ¿Está bien?- demasiado preocupado.

-Hm, claro dobe, es muy hermoso ¿sabes?- narro- nunca pensé que una cosa tan pequeña te llenara el corazón de esa manera, es como si todo lo malo que pase se borrara cuando tome a mi hijo en brazos- sonriendo.

Ahora era él, el sorprendido, jamás había escuchado expresarse de esa manera a Sasuke, se alegraba internamente de los sentimientos y del gran amor que sentía por su hijo, pero una duda le surgió- _¿Dónde quedo yo en esto?_

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos- tengo un hijo- cayendo ya en cuenta- no sé qué hacer Naruto- desesperado- Nunca había cuidado a alguien más que no fuera yo o tú, esto es completamente nuevo para mí.

-Teme, me tienes a mí, no pienso dejarte solo, lo prometo ´dattebayo- dijo de la manera más dulce.

-_¿´dattebayo?_ Pensé que ya no decías esa muletilla dobe- sintiendo sus hombros más relajados-

-¿Eh? ¡Cállate! Después de lo que hago por ti- sonrojado-_¡Cierto! Desde que me fui, jamás quise volver a pronunciar esa palabra, supongo que Sasuke causa más cambios en mí que yo en él._

-Hay algo más, Ino dijo que, que mi hijo fue por inseminación.

-¿Inseminación?

-Si dobe, ya sabes en…-

-Se lo que es estúpido- le contesto ofendido.

Ya de un mejor humor- Ah dobe, como saber que te has vuelto más inteligente- para volver a su temple- Yo solo tuve un par de veces sexo con Sakura, y de hecho…

-¡Cállate! No necesito saber de tu vida sexual ¿sabes?

-¿Mi qué? ¡Idiota!- dándole un pequeño golpe- a lo que me refería es…que dude un principio, no me cuadraban las fechas, además, estaba demasiado borracho para darme cuenta si lo hice o no con Sakura.

-¿Es decir que no recuerdas nada?- dijo sorprendido.

-No, no recuerdo mucho, de hecho, desde que te fuiste no tuvo el valor para tener "una vida sexual activa".

-Bastardo- enojado- te dije que no era necesario que…..

Riendo- ya cálmate quieres- pasando su mano por las hebras doradas- mi hijo fue producto de una inseminación artificial, no estaba en mis planes tener un hijo con ella, la verdad- suspirando- probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de tener uno propio.

Dándole un vistazo a su hijo dormido- Entiendo- dijo en susurro.

-Será mejor que regrese a la mansión.

-Teme ¿Cuándo será el funeral?- a pesar de todo el dolor que había pasado, no permitiría que SU Sasuke sufriera más, si no fuera por sus amigos, probablemente no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para seguir adelante, y conociendo a Sasuke, aparentaría hacerse el duro para no pedir ayuda.

-Ino se está encargando de eso- adivinando las intenciones- mañana tal vez no pueda acompañarte.

-Y aunque fueras, no permitiría que estuvieras conmigo en esas condiciones, ¡no me sirves en esas teme!

-Adiós dobe- despidiéndose.

-¡Hasta mañana teme!- tal vez sonara horrible, pero se sentía mejor sin Sakura, era una lástima que Sasuke este cargado con todo ese peso sin planearlo.

Un poco lejos de ahí- ¿Harás algo?

-**¿Crees que me lo perdonaría Naruto? nunca había conocido persona más idiota en todo el mundo que él, no pensara alejarse aunque lo obligue, ama demasiado a ese mocoso Uchiha como para dejarlo solo.**

**-**¿Qué pasara con el consejo?

**-Tks, pensare en algo después.**

**-**No pienso dejarle el camino tan fácil al Uchiha, si en verdad lo ama deberá demostrarlo.

-**¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? No ves que ya tiene un cachorro.**

-Eso no importa, si dice tanto amar a Naru, sabrá darle el equilibrio perfecto para poder ingeniárselas y reconquistar a Naruto.

-**¿Y si no lo logra? ¿Qué harás?-**intrigado.

-No pienso verlo llorar de nuevo, no por alguien que no se toma las molestias por luchar, si él no hace nada- sonriendo- estoy segura que habrá alguien más para ese puesto.

**-¡Oh! ¿Y dime según tu quién es?-** también sonriendo.

-¡Je! Lo descubrirás muy pronto, si Uchiha no hace algo inmediatamente, me encargare que Naruto lo olvide- apretando sus puños- Estoy segura que esa persona será lo suficiente para hacer feliz a Naruto.

Tanto Yuriko como Kurama, vieron a la misma dirección que Naruto, ninguno quiso apartar la vista, el primero miraba con esperanza, la segunda con enojo y el ultimo, le daba igual, de todos modos los humanos eras demasiado complejos para entenderlos.

* * *

><p>No me pregunten lo del parto...la neta no quise investigar muxo, y la mate! siiii, estoy feliz espero tu tmb Anellis!<p>

**Deikara: **por kami...!gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi historia, y mas que alla podido captar tu atención, realmente significa mucho para mi que estes interesado en ella, conosco muy pocos escritores que valga la redundancia, hacen SasuNaru, así que a mi no me importa la edad o sexo de la persona, me importa el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leerlo y dejarme un poco de el o ella al comentar de mi historia.

**Shirly Queen: **gracias XD, la verdad me sorprende que no te aburra, hay veces que me quiebro la cabeza en saber que escribir, pero me alegra mucho ver un comentario tuyo en cada capitulo.

**Anellis: **No lo c! la verdad no se con quien se quedará...aunque espero y te des una idea en los prox capítulos, muchas gracias por comentar en cada capitulo XD me alegra mucho ver tu opinión en cada una de ellas, y siii! mate a Sakura!

**Moon-9215: **lo se cariño!yo tmb la odio! de hecho si por mi fuera haría que sufriera mas!

**Jennita: **creeme cariño que por mas que trato de checar los errores, no es que me coma las letras, mas bien, que cuando estoy en redacción y doy el ultimo vistazo para corregir los errores, no me doy cuenta de como me cambia las palabras el word (¬¬ hechale la culpa al word) pero en verdad, puedo comerme, acentos, guinos, comas, etc, pero por mas que trato, al final se me pasan detallitos, este lo cheque, espero y no tenga mas errores, aun así muchas gracias por decirme XD, te diria que me ayudaras, pero eso lo dejare para otra idea que tenga, espero y te siga gustando.

Nos vemos en el sig cap, donde revelare el pasado de Yuriko...y soy muy feliz a quien lo agrega como favoritos y se toma el tiempo de dejarme un review.


	6. Yuriko Yoshikawa

Me tarde, pero se me fue la inspiración, tuve que corre para alcanzarla ¬¬.

Bien esta algo corto, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y espero disfruten del cap, lamento los errores ortográficos que se lleguen a encontrar y cualquier duda con gusto la aclarare.

respuestas de reviews abajo.

_"pensamientos"_

_"_lo demás dialogo normal".

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, Naruto es de Kishomoto y Yuriko de Michi Roll.**

* * *

><p>-Lo lamento, Sasuke- apretando un poco el hombro, poco a poco lo demás fueron con Uchiha para darle el pésame.<p>

Frente a una tumba y escrito en ella decía: "Sakura Uchiha, compañera, madre y esposa", estaba Sasuke, con unas flores blancas en mano, ¿sería muy cruel decir que no sentía nada por su esposa muerta? Todos sus amigos y compañeros habían estado en el funeral, su hijo aún seguía en el hospital, según Tsunade no podría tenerlo sino en unos días más.

Lejos de ahí, con una mirada llena de tristeza veía la escena, Naruto como Hokage tenía la obligación de estar ahí, más que obligación estaba ahí para Sasuke, no quería dejarlo solo.

-¿Estas bien?- Yuriko no quería ver esos ojos azulados opacados por la tristeza, desde el comienzo le rogo que no fuera, como líder podía poder una excusa para faltar, pero el rubio se negó, alegando que la chica muerta había sido muy importante en su pasado y Sasuke necesitaba su ayuda.

-Sí, es solo que…se ve mal- susurrando.

-Bueno, considerando que acaba de perder a su "esposa", debe sentirse mal.

-¿Y si no se sintiera mal?- mirando a la chica, quien ponía cara de interrogación- y si no se siente culpable por la muerte de Sakura ¿estaría mal? ¿Estaría mal sentirse triste solo porque así lo sientes?

Esperando a que todos terminaran de darle el pésame, se acercó sigilosamente- Teme.

-Naruto- mirándole para sonreírle- ¿flores?

-Je, es un funeral ¿no? Tenía que traer flores- tratando de sonreír.

-Mn, gracias, supongo.

Con cuidado colocaron cada uno su ramo de flores, unas blancas y otras rojas, Naruto miro de reojo a Sasuke, queriendo encontrar algo de tristeza que había visto minutos antes, pero se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, con cuidado acercó su mano y tomo la del mayor, Sasuke al sentir una pequeña mano cálida apretándola suavemente, respondió de la misma manera, prometiéndose a sí mismo jamás dejarlo ir.

no veo la hora

de explicarte quien soy yo

y recuperar los momentos

que perdimos en el camino

solos tu y yo

Caminaron despacio hasta el complejo Uchiha, no tenían tanta prisa, y Naruto había arreglado todo para que ese día la pasara con Sasuke, dándole el día libre al perezoso de Shikamaru.

-¿Dejaste a Minato solo?

-¿Eh? No, no, esta con el zorro y un clon mío- sonriendo.

-¿Confías en el?

-¿Porque no habría de hacerlo? ¿No va a matarlo o sí?- quiso omitir lo último, pero le había ganado la lengua, noto que Sasuke se sintió incómodo con lo último- ¿Has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?- tratando de cambiar el tema.

Cuando escucho lo _"matar" _sintió su corazón pararse, a pesar que Naruto lo perdonara el mismo no se perdonaba aun- No, ¿Cómo debería ponerle?

Parando en seco- ¿es enserio?- incrédulo.

-Dobe- fruñendo el ceño- ¿Qué?

-¿En serio….quieres que te ayude con el nombre?

-¿Ves a alguien más?- mirando a todos lados- eres el único dobe que está aquí- esperando una respuesta- ¿y bien?

Alegre de que lo tomara en cuenta- ¿has pensado en ponerle Itachi?- retomando el camino.

Miro a Naruto asombrado, el había pensado lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro- Porque no.

No hubo más charla en el camino, se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento, hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos, sentía esa tranquilidad en sus corazones, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, era agradable estar al lado de su compañero.

Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que descansara, él se encargaría de la cena, el mayor solo asintió, estaba muy agotado, y como robot, acato la orden y se recostó en el sofá, esperando a que el rubio lo llamara para comer.

Mientras en la cocina, Naruto, aún se cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo- _Es solo por Sasuke…además…acaba de perder a Sakura ¡Sí, todo es por si bien…no hay sentimientos románticas de por medio!- _convenciéndose de sí mismo.

En el sofá, a pesar del cansancio, no quería perderse ningún segundo el tener a Naruto en _su_ cocina, preparándole de comer, internamente deseo que eso nunca acabara.

Sasuke quise pedirle que se quedara con él esa noche, pero se contuvo, en el umbral de su residencia, vio a su compañero, amigo, amante y ahora Hogake, partir rumbo a su casa, la cena había sido tranquila, y se la habían pasado muy bien, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero era hora de volver a la realidad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto había llegado muy temprano a la oficina, llevaba a Minato con él, al parecer Yuriko estaría algo ocupada, no sabía en que, después de todo aun no le daba una misión a ella, era algo difícil pues ella quería trabajar sola, y del zorro.. ¡Ni hablar! No confiaba mucho en el para dejar a su hijo, aunque bien podía usar un clon, pero no quería, sentía que se había alejado siglos de su pequeño, por lo que lo llevo con él al despacho.

Miro la puerta un rato, como esperando a que algo pasara, con un suspiro volvió a su horrible trabajo.

-Hogame-sama- oye como tocaban su puerta.

-Pasa- ¡al fin! Algo de distracción, su teme no volvería dentro de un tiempo, pensaba darle licencia por un par de meses, y que alguien más tomara su lugar.

-Buenos días Hogake- Neji venia para que se le asignara una misión a él y su equipo de gennin.

-Vamos, no me gusta que me digas así, se oye muy…raro- sonriendo.

-Es la manera correcta de hablarte, Naruto- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡¿De dónde saliste?

-_Mendozuke, _vengo siguiéndote desde que saliste de tu casa, pero al parecer ibas muy distraído para darte cuenta- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- pon más atención.

-Gomen..jejeje, prometo ser más atento- regresando con Neji- ¿y que te trae por aquí eh?

-_Raro-_ observando cómo se hablaban y los pequeños detalles que se tenían.

-¿Neji?- dijo Naruto.

-Perdón, venia por una misión- saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¡Es genial! Precisamente necesito a un equipo para entregar una carta muy importante a Suna- tratando de que sonara importante.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Neji.

-Oh bueno….es solo un recado- rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

Con un tic- ¿Recado? ¿Me mandaras con mi equipo solo para ir a dejar un recado? ¿Qué eso no lo puede hacer una de tus ranas?- algo molesto.

-Bueno, sí pero no es algo que una rana precisamente deba hacer, además, tú y tu equipo necesitan hacer algo- tomando un sobre de entre sus papeles- toma- extendiéndosela- no es un simple recado, necesito que Gaara lo lea, y que me dé una respuesta, me gustaría que te quedaras ahí hasta que el Kazekage te responda.

Tomando la carta algo dudoso- Me retiro- haciendo una reverencia al salir.

Cuando Neji salió, dejando a los dos chicos solos- ¿Piensas contarle lo sucedido a Gaara?- dijo Shikamaru.

Asintiendo- Creo que debe saberlo, quien sabe, hasta él se ofrezca en casarse conmigo- alzando los hombros y riendo, cosa que al Nara no le causo la misma gracia- ¿Pasa algo?

-No- vio a Minato, tratando de distraerse en lo que hacía el pequeño rubio- _No pasa nada._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lejos de ahí, Yuriko había estado observando a Sasuke, no quiso decirle a Naruto que iba a hacer, era una lástima no quedarse con su pequeño Minato, porque aunque pareciera extraño, amaba a ese niño.

Mientras que con Sasuke, se la paso todo el tiempo viendo el jardín de tu casa, Naruto le dijo que no se presentara, él ya le diría cuando, y la verdad estaba algo aburrido, pero era mejor que estar tan cerca de Naruto, solo le quedaba un día para saber qué hacer con esta nueva situación.

-¿Cuándo piensas salir?- Sasuke se había dado cuenta de una presencia extraña, no la identificaba claramente, era un chakra muy raro, pero no era de la aldea, así que afirmo que se trataba de la chica pelirroja.

-Eres bueno- saliendo de su escondite.

-¿No deberías estas con el dobe?- sin mirarla.

Alejada de Sasuke, pero observando bien su perfil- Está en buenas manos, sabes, Shikamaru es un excelente ninja y muy buen amigo- tratando de confundirlo- esta mañana me lo encontré observando a Naruto, claro que este nunca se dio cuenta, no lo miraba en plan de amigos ¿sabes?

-¿_Shikamaru?_ ¿Qué quieres?- molesto por la mención del Nara.

-¿Sabes que lo siguió hasta su despacho?- sonriendo- yo sé que es su guardaespaldas, pero…puedo haberse hecho notar, a Naruto debió de molestarle algo para no darse cuenta, el ya no suele ser muy distraído.

-¿O tal vez, algo muy importante le ocurrió para tenerlo así, no crees?- volteándole la jugada- no creo que solo vengas a decirme eso.

-Tienes razón-poniéndose cómoda desde su lugar pero sin acercarse- No quiero que estés cerca de Naruto.

-Mn..así que no solo el estúpido zorro, tú también.

-No te confíes mucho, que el zorro no te haya matado es cosa de Naruto, pero conmigo es distinto, si yo lo quiero puedo matarte, y hacer que Naruto te olvide.

Viéndola- ¿Crees que me importa?

-Él es distinto, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué tanto interés con el dobe? ¿acosa…esperas una oportunidad?

Cerrando los ojos- Naruto es especial, tanto que Kakashi lo noto, porque supongo que sabes que paso ¿verdad?- notando el cambio del Uchiha- ya veo, te lo conto ¿ también te dijo de mi habilidad?

Desconcertado- No.

-Yo no soy originaria de Suna, creo que eso es muy evidente, mi clan al igual que el tuyo, fue exterminado por el temor de usar su Kekke Genkai.

-Imposible- sorprendido- Mi Sharingan lo hubiera notado, además, también está el Byakugan- molesto- mientes.

-Jo, que ganaría con mentirte, no tengo porque probarte lo contrario, solo quiero que escuches- calmando las protestas del azabeche- yo nací en Mizu no Kuni, más preciso en Ame no Kuni, mi familia era poseedora de una antigua técnica legendaria que permitía absorber la energía vital del oponente, usándola para el mismo o para alguien mas- sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pasado- yo nunca conocí a mis padres, ellos fueron asesinados cuando aún era una bebe, a diferencia tuya- mirándolo- nunca conocí el cariño, ni el afecto, en ese aspecto soy más perecida a Naruto que tú.

Sasuke no creía lo que le decía, era imposible que existiera un Kekke Genkai más poderoso que el de su familia, además, le molestaba la comparación que había hecho, pero se cayó, tenía que saber más de esa técnica.

-En donde me quede- poniendo una mano en su mentón- ¡Ah sí! Como te decía- mientras Sasuke la veía extraño, hace poco le hablaba muy seria y ahora parecía que le iba a contar una historia- Mi clan era relativamente tranquilo, servía a la aldea de la lluvia cada vez que el Mizukage así lo requería, lamentablemente los demás aldeanos temían por esos poderes, según ellos, corrían peligro de que se volvieran locos por tanto poder y los acusaron de traición, alegando que en cualquier momento atacarían a la aldea y matarían al Mizukage para adueñarse de la aldea- riendo- cosa absurda la verdad ¿pero no te parece conocida la historia?

Molesto-¿Por qué? Pudo ser la razón, ¿no lo has pensado? Si lo que dices es verdad, ellos pudieron tratar de conquistar la aldea y querer llegar a convertirse en inmortales, y no, no conozco esa historia- apretando sus puños.

Enojada por la deducción de Sasuke- Ja ¿no? Por un momento creí que si- calmándose- mi familia no tenía "ideales de grandeza", nunca se creyó mejor que los demás, y estoy segura que esa habilidad que tenían no era más que una maldición, ver a tu familia morir sin poder hacer nada a pesar de tener esa habilidad- cerrando fuertemente los ojos- es frustrante y demasiado doloroso.

Atento a las reacciones de Yuriko- ¿Cómo murieron?

-Los aldeanos exterminaron a mi clan, a cada miembro de la familia se le extrajeron los ojos para que no pudieran utilizar sus habilidad, los encerraron en unas celdas y los dejaron morir de hambre- mirando a Sasuke- al menos tu hermano les dio una muerta más rápida.

-Quieres dejar de meter a Itachi en esto- molesto.

-¿Por qué?- sonriendo- bien como quieras- alzando los hombros- yo supe de la muerte de mi familia gracias a la persona que cuidaba de mí, al parecer le dio un lapsus de arrepentimiento al ver cómo me trataban-rememorando todo-pero, a pesar de que me parezca en algo a ustedes dos, yo nunca tuve lo que tú o Naruto tuvieron.

-¿Tuvimos? ¿Qué se supone, según tú, teníamos Naruto y yo?

-Libertad- recordando los momentos en los que solo veía la venta de su habitación- a mí se me entreno más como arma que como ser humano, infiltración, estrategia, combate y las demás cosas que aprendes como ambu, a mí me las enseñaron desde pequeña, el tener sentimientos era algo inútil en una misión o más bien para mi eran inútiles, no servían de nada si ellos estaban presentes para ejecutar cualquier misión, según ellos, me volvería más blanda a la hora de tener que matar, ya sea niño, anciano, mujer embaraza o cualquier persona sin importar sus condiciones- sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke- ustedes siempre pudieron elegir, Naruto eligió ser reconocido a pesar de lo que le hizo esta maldita aldea y tu….elegiste venganza.

-¿Y qué habrías hecho tú?- recordando su pasado.

-Tal vez lo mismo- soltando un bocado de aire- pero eso hubiera sido si estuviera sola, ¡tu!- enojada- ¡tú tuviste amigos, tuviste camaradas, que te hayas negado a ello fue culpa tuya!, yo sin embargo, viví aislada en un maldito cuarto, donde solo se me permitía salir si era para una misión, ¡cuando supe lo que les sucedió a mis padres quise asesinar a toda esa maldita aldea!, pero….si lo hacía no ganaría nada, ellos estaban muertos y si asesinaba a todos, me volviera igual o peor que ellos.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, Sasuke aun sumido en lo que esta chica le decía, pensando y analizando que hubiera pasado de si habría elegido quedarse y hacerse fuerte al lado de Naruto, tal vez si eso hubiera pasado, estarían juntos.

-Cuando estallo la Cuarta Guerra, se me escondió de no se llamada al frente, al parecer no querían que ningún Kage supiera de mi existencia, a decir verdad, se encargaron de que mi clan fuera una leyenda en vez de una realidad- mirando sus manos- cuando la guerra acabo, no tuve que pensarlo mucho, ya no quería seguir tiñendo mis manos de sangre, de ese maldito color escarlata- dijo con ironía- escape de ahí, eliminando cualquier rastro- para después posar su vista en el cielo azul- fue poco después que conocí a Naruto, al parecer él iba en una misión en solitario, fue…la primera vez que alguien me miro como un humano, fue la primera vez que alguien me sonrió y la primera vez en darme un abrazo lleno de cariño- recordando esos momentos- Naruto fue de mucha ayuda en estos tres años, gracias a él, descubrí muchas cosas y aprendí también, ¡cosa que tú nunca hiciste Uchiha!- mirándolo despectivamente.

-Eso no te incumbe- desviando su mirada.

-Bien- ya más animada y con una sonrisa- lo que te quería decir ya lo dije.

-¿Eh?

-Si- aun sonriendo- Naruto es especial, hace que las peores personas saquen lo mejor de ellas, un claro ejemplo eres tu Uchiha, lo que te dije es porque quería que supieras que las personas que ahora están con Naruto no son comunes, ni tampoco corrientes, a diferencia tuya, estuve a tiempo de no cometer tu grandísimo error- cambiando de semblante- lo que te dije es para que recuerdes que dejaste ir a una maravillosa persona de tu lado, y que alguien más esta dispuesta a borrar todo rastro que haya quedado de ti.

Al decir esto desapareció, dejando volar los recuerdos de Sasuke, volviendo a aquellos días en los que estaba en el equipo 7, caminando por su mansión y perdiéndose en ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En el despacho de Naruto, Shikamaru estaba jugando con Minato, o más bien distrayéndose con él, mirando de reojo a Naruto, y riendo un poco.

-¿Cuál es la gracias?- aun mirando sus papeles y firmándolos, no era tan difícil hacer lo que hacía, después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que Gaara lo dejaba a cargo, así que no era tan diferente a lo que hacía.

-Nada- negando- es solo que…..te vez más distinto- sintiendo como Minato le pedía que lo cargara.

-¡¿En serio?- nervioso.

-Sí, de hecho, es realmente raro.

-Oh jajajaja-mirando la escena, Shimakaru desde que se había quedado jugando con Minato, parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida y su hijo era igual, no era muy común que su hijo le pidiera los brazos a un desconocido y además no llorara o se quejara al tenerlo así de cerca- parece que Mina-chan te quiere mucho ¿es raro sabes?

-Si puedo darme cuenta, al parecer es muy despierto para su edad- dejando que el pequeño se acomodara en su regazo.

-_Parece…parece como si fueran padre e hijo- _mirándolos detenidamente-_ aunque Shikamaru no es de mucha paciencia y eso lo sé yo, viéndolo bien, no esta tan mal- _sonrojándose-_ podría considerarlo un prospecto, ¡oh maldición, lo había olvidado! Aunque-_mirando su reloj- _falta un día, teme…._

-Oe Naruto- haciendo que el rubio despertada de su letargo.

-¿Eh? Gomen, que me decías.

-Te decía que si querías algo de comer.

-¿Comer?- dándose cuenta de la hora- ¡Ah! ¡Que tarde y yo sin comer nada!- haciendo que Minato se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

-¡Naruto!- tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo siento Shika, pero dámelo, es un poco necio cuando se le despierta y no deja que nadie más trate de…..

No tenía mucho instinto paternal, es más ¡no lo conocía! Su padre siempre decía que las mujeres, los niños, los adolescentes, los maestros ¡en fin! Que todo era problemático, pero haber tenido a ese pequeño en brazos y sentir ese pequeño calorcito en su cuerpo, era algo que jamás había experimentado, con cuidado, acerco la cabecita del blondo en su hombro y le susurro levemente para calmarlo.

Mas sorprendido que se lo calamara y las acciones que hacia- ¿No sabía que te gustaran los niños, y que supieras como calmarlos?

Ya tranquilo el blondo- ¿de qué hablas?- con voz sueva.

Al escuchar esa voz, sintió un pequeño escalofrió- N-nada, em será mejor ir a comer.

-Bien- ignorándolo lo que le había causado al rubio- ¿Al Ichiraku ramen?

-¡Al Ichiraku ramen!- dejando que sus emociones salieran a flote.

* * *

><p>No apareció Kyubi! sacrilegio! y bueno, algo confuso ¿verdad? ¿porque Shikamauru? ¿quien será el que se quede en lugar de Sasuke? ¿Sasuke se dara por vencido y lo dejara ir? ¿que hará Naruto? demasiadas dudas! jajajaja<p>

Milk_Goku: trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, te prometo no tardarme mucho en el capitulo siguiente.

Anellis: Lo se T_T, y si ahora comienza los problemas XD.

Moon-9215: jajaja si creo que lo dijiste, y nop, el hijo si es de Kakashi, y bueno Sasu merece sufrir un poco.

Jennita: Gracias! aunque en este no se si me comí u omite letras...¬¬ creo que si lo hice, y la inseminación...es que no quería que se metiera mas con Sasuke, si al Naruto lo deje disfrutar con Kakashi...ademas no se de me da mucho el lemmon.

Shirlyn_queen: kami, me confundo siempre con este nick, en vez de poner "shyrlin" pongo "sherlyn", pero lo weno es que si pongo bien el nombre XD, y si! soy feliz al matar a la rosada! gracias por comentar!

Rukia: lo c! con lo de word, con respecto a los niños...ya me dio una idea.

Muchas gracias a los que lo leen pero no comentan, a las alertas y los que lo agregan en favoritos, me siento muy feliz, cuando dan un comentario suyo, hace que me inspire mas de lo que estoy.

A si que ¿me regalas un comentario tuyo?


	7. Realidad

Y Actualizo! siiii, bueno, tenia que...porque estoy por subir otra historia muajajajajaj y quiero terminar esta de buen modo, no serán muchos los capítulos, pero les diera que estamos algo cerca del final! y si será SasuNaru!

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Kishomoto y la Occ de MichiRoll**

****notas al final!

* * *

><p>En Suna, el equipo de Neji iba con buen tiempo, unas cuantas horas desde que Naruto le había entregado la carta, partió con su grupo para ir con el Kazekage, durante el trayecto no paso desapercibido el hecho que recordara unas cuantas misiones con el rubio.<p>

El tiempo cambiaba a las personas y claros eran los ejemplos de Naruto y Sasuke, el primero un poco más serio pero sin perder ese toque, y el segundo, menos serio pero mas ido del mundo, como si le hubieran quitado algo fundamental en su vida.

-_Dos horas mas o quizás tres y lleguemos-_ mirando el carta-_ insisto que en esta es una burla, no, es una venganza de Naruto-_ siguiendo su camino a la aldea de la arena.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Shikamaru- saliendo del Ichiraku y tomando a Minato en brazos- mañana no podre ir al despacho, bueno…tal vez iré un poco tarde, pero si no llego mejor regresa a casa.

-A donde tu vallas tengo que ir yo- mirando a Naruto- no olvides que soy uno de tus guardaespaldas.

-Lo se, pero hay algo privado que tengo que hacer- tratando de convencerlo- ¡Ya se! Porque no mejor buscas a alguien que remplace a Sasuke.

-¿Remplace?- no muy convencido- Esta bien ¿a quien tienes en mente?- tomando el camino para acompañar a Naruto a su complejo.

-Eh..pues la verdad- alcanzándole el paso- no se, jejejeje.

-_Medozuke-_ bueno al menos tendría la posibilidad de poner al que el quisiera y así tendría a Na…-_¡QUE¡-_parándose en seco cuando se dio cuenta-_ debe ser que estar tanto tiempo con Naruto me afecta, tks, mejor iré pensando quien seria idóneo para ese puesto._

Tan concentrado iba, que no se dio cuenta que se quedo parado en medio de una calle, mientras era observado con curiosidad por Naruto.

-_No podría poner a Sai, no definitivamente se la pasaría molestando a Naruto, Kiba….no ni hablar, no dejaría que hiciera su labor….-_suspirando.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Lo siento- dándose cuenta del estado en el que había quedado- solo estaba pensando a quien pondría en lugar de Sasuke.

-Esta bien- sonriendo- será mejor que regrese pronto, noto al zorro algo molesto- despidiéndose de su amigo.

-_Esto no me agrada-_ demasiado problemático para su vida tranquila, su padre se había equivocado en algo, un hombre también podía ser más problemático que una mujer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-**¿Y bien, donde estuviste?**

-No te importa- ignorando a Kurama.

-**Naruto esta por llegar y si no tienes una buena escusa, tarde o temprano lo sabrá-** mirando detenidamente a Yuriko.

-¡Llegue!- había notado algo irregular en Kurama, apresuro su paso para saber de que se trataba- ¿Pasa algo Kurama?- algo preocupado.

-**No pasa nada ¿Por qué habría de pasar?**

-No lo se, te sentí algo inquieto, eso es todo- mientras subía las escaleras para dejar a su hijo en su habitación.

-**¿Preocupado yo? ¡Ja! Ve a dormir Naruto-** algo andaba mal, sabia que Naruto se había esforzado por darle un cuerpo humano, pero de ahí a que sintiera sus emociones era muy distinto.

-¿Cómo que inquieto?- hablando mas calmada cuando Naruto se retiro- ¿no sabia que podía sentir lo mismo que tu?

-**Técnicamente no, él puede sentir el odio y frustraciones de los humanos, pero es una habilidad que tiene por ser mi contenedor, además los sellos Uzumaki´s son los mejores, y antes de que me diera forma humana se encargo que no tuviéramos que sentir los mismo, Naruto no quería que experimentara las emociones a través de él, quería que yo mismo experimentara aquello.**

Analizando- será mejor que tengas mas cuidado, si llega a pasar mas seguido entonces el sello que te permite estar aquí anda mal- preocupada.

-**Ya lo se-** mirándola de mal modo-** será mejor descansar hoy, mañana será un día muy largo para Naruto.**

-Tienes razón- recordando el tiempo límite que le dio al Uchiha.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Sabes Mina-chan, eres lo más importante que tengo, si algún día no llegara a estar contigo, me encantaría que supieras que siempre te ame y te amo, y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo último para que estuvieras a salvo- mientras acariciaba de forma tierna a su hijo.

No había dormido bien en toda la noche, hoy seria el día que Sasuke le diera una respuesta, tal vez había sido muy duro con esto, pero en verdad necesitaba una prueba de que para Sasuke él había significado algo en su vida.

-¿Vas a algún lado Naru?- Yuriko sabia a donde se dirigía, pero quería que el mismo Naruto se lo dijera.

-Voy a casa de Sasuke.

-**¿A que vas a casa de ese mocoso?**- irritado.

-Bueno….yo…- tratando de darles una respuesta- Sasuke me pidió una oportunidad y pienso dársela.

-¿Qué oportunidad le diste?

-Eh…el me pidió estar conmigo de nuevo- sonrojado.

-¿**Realmente se lo darás? Sabes que tiene un hijo ¿verdad? Naruto él tiene un hijo, ¿piensas cuidar de un hijo ajeno? ¿Acaso quieres cuidar de esa criatura que fue concedida de la persona que te arruino la relación que mantenías con ese mocos?**

**-**¡Sakura no tiene nada que ver! Además..no fue solo Sakura, si tanto Sasuke y yo tuvimos parte de ella.

-¡Por Kami Naruto! Kurama tiene razón, ¿enserio podrás ver a ese niño como tuyo?

-Él bebe no tiene culpa de nada- molesto.

-**Bien, pero…ese mocoso tendrá que anteponer tus necesidades por las de él, al igual a la inversa.**

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?- asustado.

-Lo que el zorro quiere decir es que no tendrías problemas si el Uchiha no tuviera esa carga que tiene, es decir, fuera más fácil si no tuviera al niño, los dos al menos podrían recuperar lo que queda de su relación y Mina-chan solo fuera un lazo para que los dos aprendieran a ser padres.

-**Tú tienes un hijo, y él es lo más importante para ti, es igual con el mocoso, su hijo también es lo más importante aquí, creo que el mocoso ha madurado por las malas, y si en verdad te ama, no te atara para que cuides a un hijo de la persona que te traiciono.**

**-**Yuki-chan te encargo a Mianto- dijo seriamente para salir de la casa, con paso firme salió del umbral del complejo, fuera de ahí, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar- _¿Y si Sasuke en verdad no desea estar conmigo?-_ a él no le importaba que tuviera un hijo de otro, él también lo tenia, sacudiendo la cabeza tomo el camino mas corto para llegar con Sasuke,

Dentro de la casa Namikaze-** Algo no esta bien.**

Mirándolo detenidamente- ¿Que sentiste?

**-Las emociones de Naruto, su angustia, preocupación, tristeza, ¡todo! ¡Absolutamente todo!**

-¿Qué harás?- si Kurama decía que no era normal esta situación, no lo era, y si afectaba a Naruto, era algo serio.

-**Tendré que ir a ver a esa vieja- **dejando a Yuriko al cuidado de Minato, se dirigió al hospital.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mirando el reloj- _¿A que hora piensa llegar?-_ el tampoco había dormido bien, había estado toda la noche meditando acerca de la respuesta que le iba a dar a Naruto, solo esperaba que hiciera lo correcto.

Cuando escucho el timbre de su puerta, todas la fuerzas que tenía se esfumaron, con paso lento y nervioso se acero a la puerta para dejar pasar a un sonriente Naruto.

-¡Wooo teme te ves mal!- disimulando su nerviosismo.

-Dobe- con su típico saludo- pasa.

Se sentaron en la sala que tenía vista al jardín, y algo nervioso y pasando una mano por su cabello, Naruto le pregunto- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?- algo ido Sasuke.

-Teme- inflando sus cachetes- Ya sabes….me pediste una oportunidad y…antes de saber la respuesta…¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura estuviera viva?

Suspirando- desde que te pedí una oportunidad te dije que no quería volver a estar con ella, el hijo que tuviera ella llevaría el apellido Uchiha, me decisión ya estaba tomada Naruto.

-¿Y si Sakura nunca hubiera quedado embarazada, ¿tu me hubieras aceptado aun si yo ya tuviera un hijo?- jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza- No, no hubiera aceptado el hecho de verte con un hijo que no fuera mio, por mucho que te amara, el saber que la persona que te dio esa felicidad no fui yo, no la hubiera soportado.

-Entiendo- algo deprimido.

-Pero….-sonriendo- creo que eso no sería para nosotros, yo fui quien decidió dejarte ir, el que tú me hayas aceptado sería realmente una sorpresa.

Asombrado- ¿Qué?

-Piénsalo dobe, yo fui quien te dejo ir, de todas las personas que conozco, tu fuiste el único que vio luz en mi obscuridad, fuiste el único que confió en mi cuando ninguno lo hacia, además, no podría odiar algo que fuera parte de ti.

-Sasuke- llorando por lo dicho.

-Dobe, no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado y criar a un hijo que no es tuyo- diciéndole de la forma mas clamada que podía.

-Pero y..lo que acabas de decir, además, yo también tengo un hijo- tratando de comprender.

-No es lo mismo Naruto- sabiendo que así solo crearía mas dudas a su dobe- el otro padre de Minato no era una persona egoísta que se atrevió a traicionar a su mejor amigo.

-P-pero..

-Tu siempre protegiste a Sakura, y ella lo único que hizo fue darte la espalda por perseguir un sueño efímero.

-¡No me importa!- harto de como iba a terminar- ¡Crees que no lo se! ¡¿Crees que no sé que ella ocupo el lugar que YO hubiera matado por estar? Tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, y sabia que desde que venia a Konoha me enfrentaría a ustedes, pero no fui cobarde para darles la espalda, aunque te cueste creerlo, Sakura fue muy importante para mi, y si ella logro su objetivo ¡bien por ella!

-Dobe quiero que entiendas que…..

-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero que entiendas! ¿en verdad quieres dejar esto así? ¿Estas consiente de la estúpida escusa que estas usando?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- enojado.

-¿Sabes que el concejo me pidió que me casara verdad?

-Si- soltando un bufido y cruzando los brazos.

-Yo esperaba que esa persona fueras tú- apretando sus manos y bajando la cabeza.

-¡Qué!- no esperaba que Naruto lo considerara para eso..¡ah quien engañaba, si sabia que eso iba a pasar!

-Si tú no aceptas casarte conmigo, tendré que pensar en otra persona, y si no decido a tiempo….los ancianos serán los que decidan por mí.

-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo te dieron?- impactado por lo último.

-No me dijeron- aun con la vista al suelo.

-Será mejor que pienses en alguien mas- desviando su mirada por temor a que se topara con la de Naruto.

-¿H-hablas en serio?- no, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Tal vez Shikamaru sea buena opción, después de todo se conocen mas tiempo- apretando sus puños mientras le daba la espalda.

-_¿Así acaba todo? _Sabes creo que tienes razón, además se lleva muy bien con mi hijo, definitivamente sería un buen candidato- furioso.

-Vete Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer.

Parándose para salir- Me largo, a, una cosa mas, no es necesario que regreses al puesto de guardián, necesitaras un tiempo para atender a tu hijo, cuando crea que sea conveniente decidiré donde de pondré.

Solo pudo escuchar como se cerraba la puerta, a quien engañaba, amaba a Naruto, pero obligarlo de cuidar a un hijo que claramente ni el esperaba, era una carga que no quería que llevara, después de todo ese embrollo era su culpa, solo esperaba no odiarse mas de lo que ya lo hacia en el futuro.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El equipo de Neji había llegado sin ninguna novedad, dejo que su equipo vagara mientras el entregaba la carta.

-Buenos días, ¿esta el Kazekage?- dijo Neji preguntándole a una chica rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verdes.

-Esta algo ocupado- dijo con la miraba a unos papeles- ¿para que lo necesitas?

-El Hokage me a mandado que le diera una carta a…

-¡¿Naruto?- por primera vez alzo la vista para ver a la persona que tenia en frente.

-Si.

-Espera un momento- mientras se paraba del escritorio y abría la puerta- Te buscan.

-Temari estoy algo ocupado- molesto por la interrupción de su hermana.

-Es un ninja de Konoha- captando la atención de Gaara- al parecer es una carta de Naruto.

-¿Una carta? _¿De Naruto?- _pensando- ¿Por qué no simplemente mando a una rana.

-Eso mismo le dije yo- quien se había metido en la plática.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es falta de respeto para el Kazakage- dijo Tameri al ver en la entrada a Neji.

-La puerta estaba abierta, yo solo me acerque.

-Déjanos solos Temari- cuando su hermana se retiro, le pidió a Neji tomara asiento.

Cuando Neji le entrego la carta, espero a que Gaara le dijera que se fuera.

Abrió la carta con cuidado, y bajo la atenta mirada de Hyuga la leyó:

_Querido Gaara:_

_Sé que estarás pensando por qué no mande a una de mis ranas, pero esto es algo mas complicado, el consejo ha decidido que debo casarme, es algo como…..obligatorio, yo acepte esto, ya que me dieron la oportunidad de escoger con quien podría casarme._

_Quiero que sepas esto en caso de necesitar tu ayuda, estoy en proceso de buscar "pareja"- _mientras veía esa palabra subrayada en la carta-_ pero estoy seguro que el consejo me dio un tiempo limite para poder decidir con quien debo casarme, no me dijeron con exactitud que tuviera tantos días o meses, pero estoy seguro que si no encuentro a alguien, ellos se encargaran de hacer eso._

_Particularmente no me molesta, es una decisión que tome cuando me nombraron Hokage, o mas bien cuando ya me habían nombrado Hokage._

_No quería preocuparte con esto, pero eres una persona muy especial para mí, y creo que debes saber esto, en caso de que algo malo pase, y saber que como amigo tengo tu apoyo._

_Atte: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

Debía ser una broma. Leyó varias veces la carta, no podía creer que le estuvieran pidiendo esto- ¿Es broma?

Alzando una ceja- ¿Qué?

-¿El consejo le a ordenado a Naruto casarse?

-Si, paso hace días, después del nombramiento de Naruto, el consejo hablo con el, no nos dio detalle, solo menciono que tenia que casarse.

-¿Algo mas?- no muy contento Gaara.

-Naruto me pidió que me quedara hasta tu respuesta.

-Bien, ve a descansar, cuando la tenga te mandare hablar.

-Permiso- dejando algo desconcertado al líder de Suna.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En el hospital de Konoha.

-T-tusande-san, h-hay alguien que lo busca- decía una chica nerviosa.

Arqueando la ceja- Hazlo pasar- no esperaba a nadie.

-**Vieja.**

**-**¿Kurama? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-**Hay algo que tengo que tratar-** cerrando la puerta con seguro y vigilando que nadie mas los escuchara-** algo pasa con el sello.**

Alarmada y parándose de su escritorio para revisarlo- ¿De que hablas?

-**El sello que implemento Naruto en mi, es distinto al que su estúpido padre hizo en nosotros, para poder Naruto darme forma humana, requirió tomar mucho de mi chakra para poder moldearlo y formar una figura humana, separo su sello para crear dos completamente distintos y así cada uno pudiera sentir sus propias emociones.**

**-**¿Cuál es el problema?- sin comprenderlo.

-**Cuando estaba dentro de Naruto o fuera, nos unía un sello, aun nos une, pero de distinta forma, lo único diferente es que cada uno tiene sus propias emociones sin compartirlas, él quiso que yo experimentara todo como un humano, pero ahora….estoy empezando a sentir lo que Naurto siente, y si es así tarde o temprano el sentirá lo mismo que yo.**

**-**Si lo que dices es verdad ¿en que les afectaría?

-**No es en que nos afectaría vieja, si no, en que le afectaría a Naruto, fue el, él que uso excesivamente mi chakra de manera desproporcionada, esto podría afectar en su salud, o peor aun, morir.**

**-**Bien, deja ver que puedo hacer- asustada, revisando el sello.

El sello era mas pequeño, y estaba colocado en su pecho del lado contrario al corazón, Tsunade no veía nada anormal en el sello, ¡claro que no veía algo mal! ¡Ella ni conocía esos sellos!

-Me será de mas ayuda si me dices que tipo de sello utilizo o al menos algún tipo de información.

-**Tks, te traeré la información que necesitas.**

Cuando Kurama salió, solto un suspiro de frustración, no podía creer la situación, la vida de Naruto apenas se estaba formando como el siempre quiso, y ahora esto, lo que mas le sorprendió fue el zorro, parecía muy preocupado, esta podría jurar que estaba preocupado por Naruto.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Me puedes repetir que estamos haciendo?- con una vena saltada.

-Calma Shikamaru, es para poder saber bien quien podría estar en el puesto de Sasuke-kun- Sai había escuchado que el Nara buscaba un remplazo del Uchiha, afortunadamente el había estado ahí para escucharlo, o mas bien andaba de metiche.

Estaban en un bosque no muy alejados de la torre, sentados en una mesa, viendo a una pequeña multitud de gente, parecía que estaban en una entrevista o algo así.

-Siguiente- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-H-hola.

-¡Hinata!- sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Bu-bueno escuche que necesitaban a un guardián para Na-naruto-kun y bueno….

-Lo siento Hinata, pero necesitamos a alguien que no se apene de estar cerca de Naruto, ya que estarás la mayor parte del tiempo con el, ya sea despacho, en su casa, el jardín, sus paseos, la ducha, el desayuno, comida y cena, el…

-¡Cállate!

-Pero Shikamaru ¿Qué no haces eso tu?- mirando como se sonrojaba.

-Ta-también en la ducha ¿Shikamaru-kun?- más roja que un tomate.

-¡Claro que no!- tomando su color natural- lo siento Hinata pero es mejor un hombre para el cargo.

-Mnn no será que no quieres competencia- susurrando.

Mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo- Cállate- _Medozuke._

Estuvieron así un par de rato, hasta que…

-Me pareces perfecto para el puesto, callado, responsable, muy buen ninja, no estas nada mal, y además ¡te gustan los insectos!- muy contento Sai.

-¿Shino?- nunca creyó ver al Aburame ahí.

-Bueno- acomodándose los lentes- necesito el trabajo, mis insectos necesitan un terreno más amplio para crecer, y ese puesto paga mucho dinero.

Con una gota estilo anime- Bien, no creo que Naruto tenga problemas con eso.

-¡Excelente! En vista de que todo se arregló, me voy, tengo mas cosas que hacer- dejándolos solos.

-Sai realmente es extraño- mirando a Shino- aunque la verdad no se quien es el mas extraño, Shino ¿podrás presentarte mañana?

-Si- para irse del lugar muy contento.

-Definitivamente es más raro que Sai- con unos escalofríos- ¿Estará Naruto en casa?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Complejo Namikaze

-Naruto por favor ábreme- suplicando.

-Estoy bien Yuki-chan solo quiero estar a solas con Minato- desde que llego de la casa de Uchiha, había entrado a la habitación de su bebe y se encerró, dejando a una preocupada pelirroja.

-Has estado ahí mas de dos horas, no has salido y llegaste muy mal, onegai Naruto, déjame entrar, no querrás que la tumbe ¿o si?

-**¿Qué pasa?**

-No lo se, desde que llego se encerró en la habitación del bebe y no a salido.

-**Quédate abajo, yo me encargo- **no muy segura, se dirigió a la concia a preparar algo de comer- **Abre la puerta Naruto.**

-Kurama en verdad esto…

Pasando por la ventana-** yo no soy un humano Naruto.**

-Lo se- tratando de sonreír.

-**¿Qué paso?-** preocupado por ver el estado en le que se encontrada su contenedor.

-El..él no me quiere Kurama- llorando- me di-dijo que…que no puede estar conmigo.

-**Sabias que esto podía pasar-** acercándose para abrazarlo.

-¡Pero no es justo! Yo estaba dispuesto a estar con el aun si tenia un hijo, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo ¿Por qué el no?- llorando en brazos del zorro.

-**Shss, llora pequeño-** acariciando su espalda.

-Lo amo Kurama, lo amo tanto, que me duele mas que hace tres años.

-**Llora Naruto, llora todo lo que no lloraste ese día, llora por todos esos momentos, deja que esas lagrimas se lleven ese dolor-** sintiendo pena por su cachorro, y un ira descontrolado por el ultimo de los Uchihas-_** es la tercera vez que le haces daño a mi cachorro Sasuke, esta no te la paso, si es necesario que Naruto sienta odio por ti, te aseguró que serás la primera persona que Naruto odie.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Ya tengo en mente el siguiente capitulo!pero no quise esperar para subir este! el siguiente es mas emocionante, bueno...¬¬ espero, y denle tiempo, lo bueno de una historia es crear una drama *O*

jenedith princess: gracias Xd me alegra que te allá gustado mi historia, y espero que los demás cap tmb.

Anellis: waaaa feliz! cada vez que veo un comentario tuyo Anellis, y lo c, a mi me encanta ShikaNaru, tal vez algún día me anime a subir uno de ellos.

Moon-9215: y terminaran juntos es un hecho Moon!

shirly queen: gracias! y dime que hay de ti y tus historias? ya no he visto que las continúes! y estaban muy buenas! muchas gracias por comentar!

rukia: tienes razón! no sufrirá tanto, de hecho en el próximo capitulo lo veremos mas puesto que una...que algo jajajaja.

L-Chan93: gracias! y muchas gracias por comentar.

jennita: si, este creo que me quedo...normal, nunca pensé que escribir mas de 10 paginas era algo complicado, pero mucho tiene que ver con la inspiración en el que andes, gracias por leerlo!

Gracias a por leerlo y que se den tiempo de agregarlo como alerta y favorito, me hace feliz y espero que me sigan regalando mas comentarios suyos.


	8. Decisión

Me tarde, pero es que no llegaba la idea, lo tenia a la mitad y apenas hoy la termine, lamento la falta de ortografía.

"_pensamientos"_

"dialogo normal"

Ningún personaje es mio, es obra de** Kishomoto.**

* * *

><p>Después de la decisión que había tomado Sasuke, Naruto no había tenido contacto con el, o mas bien lo había evitado por todos los medios, ni siquiera había estado ahí cuando el pequeño Itachi le fue entregado a Sasuke, la que había estado presente era Ino.<p>

Apenas una semana que eran oficialmente padre-hijo, y el ultimo o bueno el penúltimo Uchiha por el momento estaba teniendo dificultades con su hijo, Ino había sido muy amable de acompañarlo los primeros días, pero entre el hospital, la florería y su casa, era un milagro que tuviera tiempo para ayudar a Sasuke.

Y eh aquí al pobre padre joven que estaba batallando por controlar a su hijo, no tenia ningún conocimiento para poder cuidar de un bebe, por muy excelente ninja que fuera, no estaba preparado para eso, y no podía recurrir a Naruto.

-Y ahora que querrá- parándose de su lugar cómodo y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo- ¿Qué pasa Itachi?- no tenia idea de porque lloraba su hijo, con pereza lo cargo y como pudo lo calmo.

Hubiera sido fácil activar su Sharingan y dormirlo, de hecho lo pensó, pero podía hacerle algún daño psicológico al bebe y descarto esa idea.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Por su salud mental y la de su hijo, se había cerrado ante todo sentimiento, o al menos trataba de hacerlo, de Sasuke directamente no sabia nada, por Shikamaru sabia que ya tenia a su hijo con el.

No comento nada al respecto, se dedico a realizar su labor como Kage, ya había llorado mucho ese noche y gracias a Kurama se sentía un poco mas aliviado, el gran apoya que Yuriko le había dado era de mucha ayuda, y la distracción que le ofrecía su hijo era la mejor medicina.

-¿Pasa algo?- Shikamaru lo había notado distante estos últimos días, no había hecho ningún movimiento para acercarse a Sasuke, de hecho podía jurar que el rubio evitada a toda costa tocar cualquier tema relacionado con el, sería un completo estúpido si no se diera cuenta que había pasado algo entre ellos, pero prefirió callar y no forzar, como amigo estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara,

-Has estado muy distraído Naruto-Shino también se había percatado de eso.

-¿Eh? N-no estoy bien, solo algo cansado jajajaja- con risa nerviosa.

-¿Minato se quedo con Yuriko?- tratando de calmar el ambiente el chico perezoso.

-Sip, le esta enseñando la aldea, no he tenido mucho tiempo para mostrársela yo, y quiere que conozca este lugar, aunque es muy pequeño, ella cree que Mina-chan comprende cada cosa que se le dice.

-Tu hijo es único Naruto y muy inteligente, así que no dudo que pueda aprender muy rápido- comento Shino.

-Creo que tienes razón- algo apenado el rubio.

-Lamento la interrupción Hokage-sama, pero Neji-san y su equipo han llegado- le dijo su asistente.

-¡Excelente! Chicos podrían…

-Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas- tanto Shikamaru como Shino desaparecieron y lo dejaron a solas.

Cuando Neji entro estaba ansioso por saber que noticias había traído, aunque tenía una duda- ¡Neji que bueno que llegaste!

-Lamento la demora Hokage-sama- haciendo una reverencia.

-Mn- negando con la cabeza- pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tuvimos unos inconvenientes durante el regreso- y que inconvenientes, se habían desviado hasta el punto de perderse, el ¡Neji Hyuga! Su Byakugan por un momento dejo de funcionar hasta el punto de que ninguno había podido usar sus habilidades.

-¿Neji?

-Lo siento- saliendo de su aislamiento- aquí tiene la carta que Kazekage le envió- extendiéndola- Naruto- captando la atención del rubio- hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, pero será cuando termines de leer la carta.

Algo desconcertado- bien, te llamare cuando sea conveniente.

Al quedar solo, con algo de nerviosismo abrió la carta y la leyó:

_Naruto:_

_Aun no puedo creer lo que me dijiste, y es mas increíble que ¡TU! Hallas aceptado esa estúpida proposición, si lo que dices es verdad, el consejo lo ha hecho solo a su conveniencia, deberás tener cuidado, no confíes tanto en ellos, sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa solo debes pedírmela, Suna siempre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos._

_No quiero abordar el teme de Uchiha por este medio, Neji comento algo que me tiene inquieto, por lo cual he hecho preparativos para visitar unos días Konoha, quiero que me des mas detalles personalmente, Kankuro será el que se encargue en mi ausencia, desgraciadamente no pude evitar que Temari fuera conmigo así que será mejor que te prepares._

_Nos veremos dentro de una semana Naruto._

_Atte: Sabuko no Gaara._

-¡Que dijo!- asustado- ¡¿Que vendrá en una semana?

-¡Naruto pasa algo!-Shino y Shikamaru entraron de quien sabe donde alarmados por los gritos.

-N-no jejeje, es solo que…me sorprendí- rascando su cabeza.

-Tonto- dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Hey! Sabes Shika como que te gusta mucho golpearme ¿no?

-Lo siento pero es inevitable, tu cabeza me llama para ser golpeada- sonriendo.

-¡Si pero no te acostumbres! Soy mucho mas fuerte que tu no lo olvides- fingiendo enojo.

Sintiéndose mal tercio- ¡Ejem! Y ¿Por qué gritabas?- llamando la atención tanto de Naruto como Shikamaru.

Los dos chicos solo se sonrojaron- bueno Gaara me ha dicho que vendrá en una semana- algo apenado Naruto.

-¿Y?- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Que tendré que soportar a Temari y Yuriko toda una semana!- algo exaltado- tu no sabes como son esas chicas, y lo que le harán a mi pobre hijo- mientras fingidas lagrimas aparecían.

-Las has soportado antes, no le veo el problema- dijo sin cuidado Shikamaru.

-El problema no son ellas, sino mi pobre angelito- imaginándose como lo alejarían de él- A Yuri-chan le gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con Mina-chan y Temari ¡ni se diga! además…_Gaara seguro querrá que le cuente que paso con Sasuke, y la verdad lo que menos deseo es hablar de eso, estoy seguro que lo querrá matar-_ mientras analizaba la situación.

-¿Dónde esta Neji?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No esta muy lejos de aquí- sintiéndolo por medio de sus insectos.

-Dile que venga Shino- dijo seriamente.

-¿Paso algo?- sorprendido el Nara por el cambio de actitud.

-Neji menciono algo- mientras veía como desaparecía Shino- ¿sabes que se perdió de regreso aquí?

-Imposible- algo pasmado- tiene el byakugan no puede perderse.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer nuestro querido Neji encontró algo que le preocupada.

No demoro mucho para que Neji estuviera en la oficina, reunidos los cuatro, se acomodaron para escucharlo.

-No creo que sea problema que Shika y Shino estén ¿verdad?

-Creo que son las personas adecuadas para escuchar esto- con lo que dijo capto la atención de los demás.

-Habla- comportándose como todo un Kage.

-Cuando regresamos de Suna, nos desviamos unos kilómetros, esto a causa de un pequeño inconveniente por parte de uno de mis alumnos- dijo con pesadumbre- el hecho es que llegamos a un lugar muy extraño.

-¿Cómo que extraño?- dijo Naruto.

-En ese lugar no se sentía nada, ni siquiera se podían oír los ruidos que hacen las aves- suspirando- no podíamos sentir el chakra tampoco.

-¿¡Que?- dijeron los tres alarmados.

-Eso mismo pensé yo cuando trate de usar mi Byakugan, ninguno de nosotros podía sentir una presencia, era como si…fuera una zona cero, donde no se siente ninguna presencia, algo muy extraño si me lo preguntan- negando- necesitarían estar ahí para saberlo.

-¿Sabes de la ubicación?- analizando Shikamaru la situación.

-Si- dejando ver unos pergaminos y dándoselos a Naruto.

Tan pronto Naruto los tomo, les hizo una seña para que tanto Shino como Shikamaru se acercaran y los vieran- bien Shika toma esto e investiguen, cuando tengan algo háganmelo saber inmediatamente.

-Hai- dejándolo solo con la presencia de Neji y Shino.

-Ve ha descansar Neji lo necesitas, si llego a ocupar de ti lo are saber- sonriendo.

Cuando Neji se alejó lo suficiente, Shino se atrevió ha hablar- ¿Crees que este algo mal?

-No lo se- abrumado, eran muchas cosas estos días, y se avecinaban mas problemas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Unos días después.

De aquel asunto ya no se había sabido mucho, para fortuna de Naruto todo ese embrollo le había resultado útil, mantener su cabeza fría era lo que necesitaba, no le había comentado nada a Shimakaru, a nadie salvo el zorro y su amiga, pero cada vez le estaba costando trabajo ignorar ese hecho.

Hace días había encontrado a Sasuke e Ino muy alegres por una tiende, y en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño Itachi ¡Cuánto había querido conocer a ese pequeño! Pero se contuvo, esa escena aun no se le borraba de su cabeza.

-¡AH!- azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio- ¡Hasta parecían una familia!

- Si no fuera porque te conozco diría que estas loco.

-¡Shikamaru!- asustado- ¿Dónde esta Shino?

-Esta revisando unas cosas no tarda en venir- dijo desde la ventana- ¿me dirás lo que sucede Naruto o prefieres que lo averigüe?

-No sé de que hablas- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Enserio?- muy cerca de su rostro.

-B-bueno…-desviando su mirada- es sobre Sasuke.

Shikamaru espero a que el rubio hablara, viendo que no continuaba- ¿Y…?

-El no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, para ser sinceros mi pidió que me alejara de su vida o bueno, eso entendí yo.

-¿Trataste de que entrara en razón?

-No quiso escucharme, ¡puedes imaginar que uso a su hijo como escusa!- escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿Por eso vendrá Gaara?- dijo astutamente.

-Yo le di a entender a Gaara que intentaría estar con Sasuke, le mencione lo que el consejo me pidió y casi ¡casi! Le dije que Sasuke sería la persona con la que me casaría- abrumado.

-_¡¿Qué?_ ¿Enserio?- tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-Si- asintiendo- pero con lo que Sasuke me dijo supongo que tendré que pensar mejor las cosas- alzando los hombros en señal de que le daba igual.

El tema quedo así, ni Naruto ni Shikamaru volvieron a tocarlo, pero francamente todo ese lio tenia a Naruto mas despistado que de costumbre, y solo, solo los mas allegados se percataban de ello.

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Naruto y Sasuke es como si fueran completos desconocidos, si se topaban en la calle, el rubio estaba obligado a saludarlo, pero si se encontraban en otro lugar menos concurrido, trataban lo sumo posible de evitarse, y es así como la inesperada visita de Gaara llego.

-¡¿Cómo que Gaara vendrá?- con Itachi en brazos.

-¡Sasuke ten mas cuidado!- dijo la pobre de Ino.

-¡Como demonios quieres que me calme!- cuando empezó a llorar su bebe- Vamos Itachi- susurrándole lo mas bajo posible.

-Alterado tu, alteras al niño ¡baka!- tomando sus cosas para regresar a su casa- a todo esto…¿Por qué te afecta? Que yo sepa no quisiste intentar nada con Naruto ¿en que te afecta a ti?

Sorprendido-En nada- musitando.

-¿Enserio?- no creyéndosela- llegara mañana, al parecer se hospedaran en la casa de Naruto.

-¿No te ibas?- algo molesto.

-Si, si ya me voy- algo divertida por la reacción del azabeche.

Finalmente y a solas con su hijo, soltó un bocado de aire que se había aguantado, no era que le molestara Ino, al contrario estaba muy agradecido con su ayuda que a pesar de ser poca, le había respondido un sinnúmero de dudas, a veces desconfiaba de ella, pero a quien mas podía recurrir.

Por la madrugada, Itachi comenzó a llorar, y realmente no sabia que hacer, apurado y preocupado, Ino le había dicho que cuando lloraban era porque o tenían hambre o había que cambiarlo, pero ¡ni eso funcionaba!

Se percato entonces de un pequeño detalle, su hijo estaba mas calientito de lo normal, y eso le asusto, tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo llevo al hospital.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hospital de Konoha

-Naruto te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que comías- regañando al rubio.

-Lo lamento baa-chan, pero….¡como iba a saber que Yuri-chan usaría plantas venenosas! -cruzando los brazos.

-¡Serás cabezota!- resignada- deja voy por algo para que tomes, afortunadamente me encontraste aquí, no sé que hubiera pasado si te atendiera otra persona- murmurando.

-¿Qué dices?- algo distraído.

-Nada, por cierto ¿Dónde estas esos dos?

-Ah…jejeje Yuri-chan se quedo en casa…discutiendo con el zorro.

-¿Qué apoco es lo único que saben hacer?- molesta.

-jajaja…¿no i-ibas por mis pastillas?- con risa nerviosa.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Yuriko esa noche había "experimentado" con su cocina, según ella, quería disfrutar su ultima noche como familia antes de que vinieran los arrimados, no tenia nada en contra de Gaara, pero de Temari….. ¡en fin! La comida exótica por así decirlo de su amiga había sabido muy bien, lastimosamente no conto que mesclara un sin números de condimentos que ni ella conocía ¡era un milagro que estuviera vivo!

Afortunadamente su hijo no tuvo que comer ya que se encontraba dormido, y el zorro…..¡ni siquiera era humano! Sus defensas eran más resistentes que la de un humano cualquiera, Yuri tampoco comió, debió tomarlo como una señal cuando la sirvió con guantes y tapabocas…

-¿Naruto?

Podía jurar que esa voz jamás se le olvidaría-¿Sasuke?- algo temeroso.

-¿Esta Tsunade?- ignorando la reacción del rubio.

Lo vio por un momento, a pesar de que solo fueran unos días que no lo había visto, le parecían muchos años, ver a "su" Sasuke con un niño en brazos era algo muy tierno, pero le preocupaba el como venia el Uchiha- ¿pasa algo Sasuke?

-Es Itachi, no sé que tiene- en susurro.

Con paso lento se acercó y lo toco- ¡Tiene fiebre!- alarmado- ¡Tsunade!

-¡No grites mocoso que este es un hospital!

-¡Tu eres la que esta gritando!- inflando sus cachetes- Tsunade-bachan Itachi-kun tiene fiebre revísalo por favor- rogándole.

Tomando al pequeño en brazos- ¿No cuidaste de él Uchiha?

-Y-yo…

-Ba-chan es un bebe, por muchos cuidados que les des, van ha enfermar, porque no mejor haces algo para que se le baje- cruzando los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-Mn…acompáñame- algo confundida por la reacción de Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte se sorprendió un poco al ver como Naruto lo defendía, no quería estar solo- Naruto ¿m-me acompañarías?

Como negarle algo- Claro- sonriendo- hasta parecía que si le decía ¡salta! El preguntaba ¡¿Cuánto tengo que saltar?

Tsunade lo llevo a una pequeña encubadora, les dijo que estaría ahí hasta mañana, que si querían podían quedarse allí, Sasuke se quedo, y Naruto….

-¿Quieres un café?- mirando la encubadora donde se encontraba Itachi.

-¿Cómo sabias que se llamaba Itachi?

-Lo supuse- sonriendo- ¿y bien?

-Solo por favor- cuando se alejó, medito en todo lo que había pasado, si no hubiera sido por el, Naruto no habría tenido problemas en aceptarlo con su hijo, de todos modos los dos compartían algo en común, hasta ahora cayo en cuenta que no quería que su hijo creciera solo, él quería una familia, una familia con Naruto- _¡maldición!-_ apretando fuertemente su cabeza con las manos-_ ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede él mirarme y tratarme como si nada?_

-Aquí tienes- extendiéndole el vaso- ¿pasa algo?

Sorprendido por la repentina aparición- Gracias, no..nada, supe que vendrá el…Kazekage.

-¡Si! Vendrá mañana o bueno…hoy jejeje- mirando la hora.

-¿Es por el…compromiso?- con miedo en la respuesta.

-¿Compromiso?- _¿de que demonios hablaba Sasuke?-_ ¿Cuál?

-Dobe- bufando- el de casarte, cual mas.

-¿Uh?- ya cayéndole el 20- ¡Ah!

-¡AH! Usuratonkachi- golpeándolo levemente.

-¡Teme!- molesto- no, no vendrá por eso, hay otros asuntos que tratar- ya mas relajado.

-¿Enserio?- inclinándose desde su lugar para mirarlo.

-Enserio teme, aunque no entiendo porque debo convencerte de ello.

-Hm- sonriendo- ya veo, será mejor que regreses, debes estar presentable cuando llegue el mapache.

-¿Mapache? ¡Su nombre es Gaara!- desconcertado.

-Es mapache y punto- feliz- vamos Naruto, descansa.

Sin saber aun porque demonios estaba ahí, y aun mas ¡porque seguía haciéndole caso!

-No se porque le hago caso…aun mas importante ¡porque demonios no lo odio! -Gritando como loco ya estando fuera del hospital- debería odiarte, debería despreciarte, debería….¡a quien engaño- con aire de tristeza- aun te amo ¡maldito teme!

Son una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Yo también Naruto, y creo que es suficiente el castigarme a mi mismo, yo también quiero ser feliz- con sus manos en los bolsillos regreso al edificio.

Inconscientemente Sasuke había seguido a Naruto, pero paro en seco cuando de la nada el rubio empezó a gritar y a jalar sus hebras doradas, no lamentaba el haberlo seguido.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una linda y tranquila mañana en Konoha, se encontraba Naruto, su lindo hijo en brazos y los chicos rojos y sus sombras, esperando pacientemente a Gaara y Temeri.

-¿Van a tardar mucho?- Yuriko hubiera preferido estar en casa, en lugar de estar parada como tonta mas de 30 minutos- Eh Shino ¿Qué clase de insectos son?

-Bueno verás ellos…..-enfrascándose una platica de "la clase de insectos que lleva" y de como "es que puede con toda una colonia".

El zorro estaba ahí porque le daba la gana, y Naruto…era su obligación, además quería haber a su amigo- ¿Shikamaru?- notándolo algo pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?- mirando las nubes.

-Nada- para posar su vista en frente de la puerta- ¡oh mira ahí vienen!

-¡Mina-chan!- una chica rubia muy hermosa corría para tomar en brazos a otro rubio pequeñín- ¡te extrañe mucho!- apretándolo.

-Y ahora, la reproducción…

-¡Tu!- señalando a Temari y dejando hablar solo a Shino- ¡déjalo en paz!- arrebatándole al pequeño.

-Lo lamento Naruto- dijo Gaara en la puerta de Konoha.

-Bienvenido Kazekage- inclinándose, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran.

-Hm- sonriendo- Gracias…Naruto.

Después de la bienvenida algo extraña, se hospedaron con Naruto, los días habían sido tranquilos, por su parte Sasuke ya con su hijo en casa, estaba mas relajado, desde la llegada de Gaara no habían tenido la oportunidad de platicar como de debía, ya sea por culpa del zorro, o cualquiera de las chicas, o el constante vigilo de sus guardianes, ¡valla que hasta parecía que lo hacían a propósito!

Pero lamentablemente no era así, Temari quería aprovechar a todo momento el niño, y Shikamaru y Shino solo hacían el trabajo que les correspondía, así que a solo dos días antes de que Gaara regresara corrió literalmente a todos para estar a solas con Naruto.

-Bien, no hay nadie, y en vista de que hoy no iras al despacho podremos hablar- algo cansado de la actitud de los demás.

-Eh..bueno Gaara, veras- con una gota estilo anime- no puedo faltar ¿sabes? Al menos déjame avisar…

-¡Dije que no! ya lo sabe Shikamaru y Shino, creo que es mas que suficiente- acomodándose- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Ah- ah que te refieres?- sudando.

-Sabes a que me refiero N-a-r-u-t-o.

-Eh..bueno, veras…..- tomando aire- hace unas semanas que Sasuke mi pidió que estuviera con el, yo acepte, pero en ese entonces vivía Sakura, así que le dije que era ella o yo prácticamente, después murió Sakura y Sasuke se quedo con su hijo, le pedí que me dejara estar a su lado y bueno..el simplemente no acepto- lo dijo lo mas rápido posible.

-Espera que…¡¿tiene un hijo? ¡¿Hurano murió? ¿¡Porque demonios no me dijiste?

-B-bueno…se me paso tal vez- desviando su mirada.

-Un hijo….¿como estuvo eso de que le dijiste que si?- cruzando los brazos- ¿no dijiste que no le darías una oportunidad?

-Yo…yo se la di.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto?- viendo que se quedaba callado- ¡¿Dime porque?- agitándolo- te considero como un hermano y eso lo sabes ¿crees que quiero verte sufrir mas de lo que ya estas? ¿Crees en verdad que ese Uchiha valía la pena? ¡¿Lo crees?

-¡Si! ¡Si lo creo! ¡No es tan fácil decirlo Gaara! ¡Por mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de el!- cerrando sus puños- enterarme que estaba casado con mi mejor amiga y que esperaba un hijo no fue nada placentero, después…..después la muerte de Sakura…simplemente pasaron ¿acaso ser feliz es malo?- mirando tristemente a Gaara.

-No- soltándolo- no es malo ser feliz, pero…..¿crees que Sasuke sea la persona indicada para ser feliz?

-Por un momento lo creí- riendo- se negó a estar a mi lado, no tomo en cuenta mis opiniones, sinceramente solo quiero olvidar.

Pudo ver el dolor de Naruto, aunque el nunca había experimentado el amor de esa forma, gracias a su amigo rubio podía sentir el amor fraternal hacia otra persona, con paso lento se puso en frente de Naruto y lo abrazo.

Naruto no contuvo mas esto, estaba cansado de cargar con todo, a pesar de tener a Kurama, le era un alivio también tener a Gaara.

Cuando llego el día de partida, no hubo revuelta, ni llanto, nada…..

-Nos veremos después Naruto- dándole un apretón de manos.

-Nos veremos luego Mina-chan- besando la cabeza del pequeño.

-Hasta luego Gaara- agitando la mano.

Tal vez las cosas no cambiaron con su visita, ni para Naruto ni sus amigos, pero…para alguien si, y un gran cambio que afectaría su vida y de la persona por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar, esta vez lo obligaría a estar a su lado, aunque fuera por las malas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Buena suerte Gaara- dijo sonriendo Sasuke desde su casa.

FlashBack

-Quiero hablar con el feudal- Sasuke se había aparecido con la rubia borracha, le había contado lo que planeaba hacer, y esperaba contar con su ayuda.

-¡Estas loco! No pienso permitir tal cosa, no voy a ayudarte, mucho menos permitirte que hables con los ancianos o el señor feudal- molesta por la decisión tan egoísta de Sasuke- además fue tu culpa que esto pasara.

-Lo se, por eso voy a remediarlo, además es un trato gusto y lo sabe- desafiando a Tsunade- piénselo, a como van las cosas Naruto nunca tomara una decisión por si mismo.

-¿Que ganas con todo esto Sasuke?- desconfiada.

-Eso solo lo necesito saber yo, si no hace algo pronto, estoy seguro que el feudal mismo es el que tomara cartas en el asunto.

-Tks- casqueando la lengua- lárgate, hablaremos de esto después.

-Que no sea muy tarde Tsunade-sama, no soy hombre paciente- dijo irónicamente.

Fin FlashBack

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí, lamento nuevamente si se me paso las faltas ortográficas.<p>

**jennita:** lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta!  
><strong>shirly queen: <strong>lo comprendo, pero es muy bueno que te des tu tiempo, espero ansiosa el ver como reanudaras tus historias, y recuerda lo mas importante es que las puedas continuar, cuídate mucho!  
><strong>piroemil:<strong> gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste!  
><strong>Moon-9215:<strong> ya termino su sufrimiento!al fin!

Gracias y si te gusto ¿me dejas un comentario?


	9. ¿Casarnos? Parte I

Lamento todo el tiempo que tarde en subirlo, pero quería darme una mejor idea de como escribirlo y aunque no me haya quedado como lo deseaba, aquí esta!

si hay errores ortográficos lo siento, el calor no me deja pensar ni hacer bien las cosas, desgraciadamente la cumpu donde estoy no no hay clima en el cuarto, así que me desespero mas por el maldito calor que tengo...aik! pero espero que les agrede kukukuku y muchas gracias por comentar:

**jennita **

**shirly queen **

**rukia**

**jenedith princess**

**kaoryciel94**

**kennich**

****Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishomoto al igual que la OCC es de Michii.

-_dialogo en cursiva_- son los pensamientos del personaje.

-**dialogo en negritas- **es solo de Kyuubi.

-dialogo normal- este es general.

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior:<p>

-Buena suerte Gaara- dijo sonriendo Sasuke desde su casa.

Flashback

-Quiero hablar con el feudal- Sasuke se había aparecido con la rubia borracha, le había contado lo que planeaba hacer, y esperaba contar con su ayuda.

-¡Estas loco! No pienso permitir tal cosa, no voy a ayudarte, mucho menos permitirte que hables con los ancianos o el señor feudal- molesta por la decisión tan egoísta de Sasuke- además fue tu culpa que esto pasara.

-Lo se, por eso voy a remediarlo, además es un trato gusto y lo sabe- desafiando a Tsunade- piénselo, a como van las cosas Naruto nunca tomara una decisión por si mismo.

-¿Que ganas con todo esto Sasuke?- desconfiada.

-Eso solo lo necesito saber yo, si no hace algo pronto, estoy seguro que el feudal mismo es el que tomara cartas en el asunto.

-Tks- casqueando la lengua- lárgate, hablaremos de esto después.

-Que no sea muy tarde Tsunade-sama, no soy hombre paciente- dijo irónicamente.

Fin Flashback

Después de la despedida de Gaara, Naruto encontrándose en su pequeña oficina medito los recientes acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, solo habían pasado dos días desde la partida de su amigo pelirrojo, tiempo en el que Kurama se la había pasado todo el tiempo con el, no sabia que bicho le había picado, y sinceramente no quería saber.

-Naruto-sama- observando a su líder desde la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- no se había percatado desde cuando su secretaria estaba ahí.

-Tsunade-sama a estado preguntado por Usted, dice que es urgente.

-¿_Oba-chan?_, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Dijo que lo esperaba en su residencia.

-Bien..Shika, Shino- de inmediato los dos chicos aparecieron- me gustaría que se quedaran aquí, al parecer ba-chan me necesita y no puedo dejar las cosas así como así ´dattebayo.

-Bien, Shino te quedas aquí yo me iré con Naruto- sin prestar atención a los reclamos del ojiazul- que esperas ¿una invitación?

-¡Ahg! Te lo encargo Shino- alejándose a regañadientes.

En el camino se formo un silencio, silencio incomodo por el Nara, prácticamente estos dos días se las había estado pegado al rubio, no de ser por el zorro, el sería la primer persona que vería Naruto al levantarse- Ah- suspirando y mirando de reojo al ojiazul- _Al menos no esta deprimido, menudo lio en que me he metido._

Los pensamientos del perezoso se vieron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo- ¡PLAF!

-¡¿Qué demo…-viendo como salía de su CASA un pelirrojo muy malhumorado- ¡KURAMA! ¡¿Qué diablos….-mirando el gran agujero- ¡¿Qué DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI CASA!

-**Tks- **parándose algo adolorido del suelo- **Estoy bien Naruto gracias- **le contesto con sarcasmo- **¡¿Puedes decirme que demonios hace esta maldita alcohólica en mi casa?**

**-**¡¿A quien le llamas alcohólica zorro de mierda?- una rubia exuberante lo miraba con odio.

-Lo vez zorro, no soy la única que piensa que eres un completo parasito- dijo Yuriko muy quitada de la pena jugando con Minato.

-**¡Tu cállate bipolar, que no estoy hablando contigo!-** exploto el zorro.

-¡Si me vuelves a decir bipolar, ten por seguro que te castro pedófilo!- ya alterada mientras le brillaban sus ojos.

-¡BASTA!- los tres sujetos que antes se agredían verbalmente y físicamente frenaron en seco al escuchar la voz de Naruto- Kurama quiero que arregles esto ahora- viendo como el zorro iba a replicar- ¡Dije ahora!

Cuando al fin hubo algo de paz en la sala Namikaze-Uzumaki, Tsunade miro atentamente al chico que lo acompañaba- Naruto, te dije que quería hablar contigo.

-Ya lo se vieja- sintiendo un escalofrió en su espina dorsal- Di-digo Tsunade-san- sudando a mares.

Cruzando los brazos- No te ofendas Shikamaru, pero este asunto solo le concierne a Naruto y bueno- mirando a los pelirrojos- a ellos porque están de arrimados.

-¡HEY!- dijeron los hermosos pelirrojos.

-Entiendo- evaluando la seriedad con la que Tsunade hablaba- Estaré con Shino, nos vemos Naruto- despidiéndose con un ademan.

-¡Bye bye Shika!- cuando dejo de sentir la presencia del Nara- Y bien- mirando detenidamente a Tsunade- ¿paso algo grave?

-Será mejor que nos sentemos- estando cómodos y con algo de nervios- Dime Naruto…¿h-hay alguien que te llame la atención?

-¿Ah? ¿Ha que te refieres ba-chan?- algo desconcertado.

-Si, me refiero a si ya has buscado alguien para, bueno para el compromiso.

-**Hable claro vieja.**

-Maldito zorro- dijo entre dientes y soltando un suspiro- Naruto al parecer el consejo ya tomo una decisión respecto a tu situación.

-¡¿Cómo?- parándose de su sitio- Vamos Tsunade déjate de rodeos- dijo Naruto.

-Tal parece que Uchiha hablo con ellos y les propuso una "gran idea" que los involucra a ambos- recordando las palabras del Uchiha.

-Disculpe si sueno grosera Tusunade-san pero ¿puede dejar de decir idioteces y hablar claro?- Yuriko estaba mas que impaciente al saber que estupidez se le había ocurrido al Uchiha.

-Naruto- mirándolo- Sasuke les propuso al consejo que te casara con el.

-¿Eh?- no reaccionando.

-Él les dijo que no habría mejor opción que el, siendo el "Ultimo" Uchiha, y sabiendo que puedes tener descendencia, alego que podrían hacer que la mejor generación viniera de ustedes dos y….

-¡¿Qué?- saliendo del shock- Di-dime que no es v-verdad b-ba-chan….

-L-lo lamento Naruto pero es verdad- observando con pena al rubio.

-¿Por qué demonios haría algo así?- Yuriko trataba de comprender la situación pero, francamente le parecía estúpido- El mismo dijo que no quería nada contigo, además….¿porque revelar esto al consejo?

-¿Qué no quería nada?...Naruto tal parece que necesito una explicación- cruzando los brazos.

-**Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado del mocoso Uchiha, pero este no quiso estar con el porque no podía darle hijos, cuando se entero que tenia un hijo y que "el" si podía dar a luz, quiso deshacerse de la pelirosa, al parecer le salió mal y como consecuencia se quedo viudo, el maldito mocoso le dejo en claro que no quería estar con Naruto porque "ambos" tenían un hijo y sería "egoísta" si aceptaba a Naruto a su lado sabiendo lo que tenían- **con los puños apretados- **Pero…tienes razón, el Uchiha se arriesgó demasiado al revelar su orientación sexual así como así.**

Sorprendida por la revelación del zorro- Esto es nuevo, y con respecto a Sasuke, yo también creo que se arriesgó demasiado con esta descabellada idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el teme haría algo así?- recostándose en el sofá.

-¿Y que siguiere Tsunade-sama?- Yuriko estaba alarmada, mirando de reojo a Naruto se preocupo de como iban a cambiar las circunstancias.

-No puedo hacer nada- sintiendo las miradas de los presentes- por mucho que yo quiera hacer algo ya no esta en mis manos, después de todo no soy Hokage.

-¿**Me esta diciendo que Naruto tiene que aceptar la oferta del mocoso ese porque si?- **algo frustrado el zorro.

- Solo será una año, Naruto- haciendo que el ojiazul la mirara- solo tendrás que estar un año a su lado, si las cosas no resultan como deberían, el consejo juro no forzarte a nada mas.

-¡¿Cómo?- eso era inesperado, ¿1 año? ¿Por qué solo 1 año? ¿Qué acaso el Uchiha había sufrido algún trauma? Eran una de las tantas preguntas que se hacían los presentes.

-Ba-chan no entiendo ´dattebayo- en efecto, a pesar de su creciente "inteligencia", al parecer al blondo aun le faltaba crecer.

-No se como demonios logro conversar al consejo sobre esto, pero el asunto en si, es que te casaras con Sasuke, tiempo en el cual tendrán que vivir como una pareja en "todos los sentidos" y trataran de tener hijos- viendo como iban a protestas- lo se, lo se, sé que ustedes tienen sus propios hijos, pero eso fue idea del consejo, Sasuke solo les propuso que el sería la mejor opción que encontrarían y que su matrimonio solo sería de 1 año, lo demás fue cosa de esos viejos.

-Aun sigo sin comprender las acciones de Sasuke- tratando de hallar la trampa en todo esto.

-Si estas buscando alguna segunda intención, créeme que yo también lo estoy haciendo Yuriko- desde que se le había dicho aquello, busco por todos los medios de saber si esto era un truco o algo parecido.

-**Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad Naruto?-** Kurama podía sentir todas las emociones del ojiazul, a pesar de que el mismo tenia que ganar experiencia y descifrar todas clase de emociones que un humano puede llegar a sentir, estas ultimas semanas, podía tocar cada una de aquellas exorbitantes emociones que emitía Naruto- **podemos largarnos y crear una aldea, donde tu puedes ser el Kage.**

- Eso seria fantástico zorro- ironizando- Naruto- tomando sus manos- sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros en cualquier momento, siempre estaremos a tu lado- sonriéndole- y aunque valla en contra de todo lo que creo- suspirando y apretando un poco las manos de su amigo- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- sintiendo como las manos ajenas se alejaban bruscamente.

-¡¿Estas loca? ¡¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para alejar el recuerdo de Sasuke? No pienso caer en el mismo abismo que el, si el aun así quiere permanecer ahí es tu problema no mio, pero no dejare que me arrastre a también, no de nuevo- diciendo esta ultima parte en susurro.

-Naruto se lo que implica pero debes escuchar- tratando de razonar con "su hijo".

- ¡A la mierda los viejos yo no…..

*************************************SN*****************************************

-Es agradable verlo de nuevo Naruto-san ¿a estado bien?- pregunto el feudal muy sonriente.

-Si- cruzando los brazos y preguntándose como demonios había llegado ahí- _¡Ah claro lo recuerdo, mejores amigos….¿no querrán decir enemigos?-_ mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigos.

Flashback

- ¡A la mierda los viejos yo no pienso aceptar esa locura!- furioso el rubio.

- Escucha Naruto, he tratado de ser lo mas paciente y lo mas amable posible o hasta donde alcanza mi limite pero….-acercándose para darle un porrazo al Namikaze- ¡eres un idiota! No ves lo que propuso el Uchiha! ¡Solo 1 año! ¡1 maldito año estarás con el, y después de eso serás libre!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- recomponiéndose del golpe- ¡Explícate oba-chan!

-**Mocoso rubio estúpido- **frotándose la cien- **lo que la vieja borracha quiere decir es que al parecer el mocoso Uchiha con complejo de bipolar- **mientras miraba a Yuriko- **es que solo será un matrimonio de conveniencia ¿o no?**

- Puede decirse de esa manera- suspirando- El solo pidió estar contigo como matrimonio "un solo año", después de eso les hizo prometer al consejo que tú podías tener total libertad de casarte o quedarte tal y como estas- tomado a Minato en los brazos- lo de los hijos, fue idea del consejo, ¿alguien tenia que perder no?

-¿Perder?- poniendo una mano en su mentón- Sasuke debe estar completamente loco si cree que tiene alguna oportunidad con Naruto.

- Yuri-chan tiene razón ba-cahn, ¿Por qué el teme se arriesgaría a esto?

-No lo se- algo consternada la rubia de grandes pechos.

-**Ahh, mira Naruto, tienes la opción de intentarlo o largarnos de aquí- **le disgustaba la situación en la que habían osado de poner a su contenedor, pero comprendía que era una situación en la que solo Naruto debía elegir- **la bipolar tiene razón, estaremos contigo en la decisión que llegues a tomar.**

Fin Flashback.

-_Malditos, me traicionaron a mi..¡A mi! Pero si crees que con esto cambia de alguna forma la situación, estas muy equivocado teme, te are tragar tus palabras ¡tanto que desearas no haber pedido tal cosa!- _queriendo matar con su mirada azul a cierto azabeche que se encontraba en la misma posición desde que llego al recinto.

-Bien creo que estamos todos los que deberíamos estar- contento de ver a Naruto y Sasuke- ah…a ustedes también- ignorando por un momento a los presentes, quienes..tenían una vena saltada.

- Empecemos- dijo un de "los tantos ancianos", que la verdad no eran muchos- Naruto-san, como sabe le dimos un tiempo para que pudiera escoger a su pareja.

- No comprendo porque le dijeron que podía escoger con libertad a su pareja y después sacaran esto a colación, eso es injusto y más para Naruto.

-Señorita le pido no volver a interrumpir- mirando a Yuriko- Como le decía, nosotros no íbamos a interferir, al menos no por el momento, pero- mirando a Sauske- Uchiha-san nos propuso algo muy interesante tan interesante que no pudimos pasarlo desapercibido, de todos modos, Usted sale ganando con esto- apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-Lo que mi querido amigo quiere decir es que no hay complicaciones o al menos no muchos en el trato del joven Uchiha, si bien los dos tienen hijos, estoy seguro que entre los dos pueden apoyarse, además Usted puede apoyar a Uchiha-san en este aspecto, ya sabe a lo que me refiero, con su hijo claro esta- sonriendo- solo que modificamos algo en el trato.

-Tsunade-san me comento eso- frustrado Naruto por la situación en la que lo habían comprometido.

-Eso es excelente- sonriendo aun mas el feudal- como vera es muy sencillo, lo único que le pedimos es que durante el año en el que estén y consuman su matrimonio como tal, se dieran el tiempo de tener hijos llevando la sangre Uchiha-Uzumaki, eso sería fantástico, aunque he de decir que me sorprende el saber los gustos del joven Uchiha no me opongo a ello, al contrario ¡me parece una fantástica idea la de Sasuke-san! Si durante ese periodo no llega a estar en estado, Usted podrá disponer ya sea de casarse con otra persona o bien permanecer así.

-¡¿Esta loco?

-Señorita- mirando el feudal con una expresión muy seria a la chica- Deberá saber que como Hogake tiene privilegios que ningún civil puede llegar a gozar, pero como así tiene privilegios también tiene obligaciones y una de ellas es esta, como líder tiene que velar por la seguridad de cualquier habitante de la aldea, ya sea una persona o un animal, debe desinteresadamente velar por la seguridad de cada uno de los cuales juro proteger, consiente o inconscientemente de lo que esto implicaba acepto hacer lo que se le pidiera por el bien de la aldea, la decisión era y es de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, si cree que es demasiado lo que le estamos pidiendo, entonces- relajando su semblante- puede dejar el puesto de Hokage, lo dejaremos ir libremente a donde se le plazca.

-_¿Irme? ¿Dejar el puesto?- _apretando sus puños- _no, no pienso renunciar a esto, no ahora que lo he logrado, tal vez no como quisiera, no en las mejores condiciones, pero…a quien quiero engañar, tal vez, solo tal vez no sea tan mala la idea, después de todo, me prometí que Sasuke-teme se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo- _Acepto.

Tanto Sasuke como los presentes lo miraron perplejo, ¿Qué acaso este chico sabia lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un año de su vida y compartirla para propósitos egoístas de aquellas personas que una vez lo juzgaron y trataron de matar?

-En ese caso, prepararemos una boda sencilla, pueden invitar a sus amigos mas allegados si así lo desean, Naruto-san le sugiero que omita este asunto con el Kazekage por el momento, mientras tanto, nosotros nos encargáramos de la boda.

Fuera del complejo y lejos de esos molestos ancianos, se encontraba Naruto y los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru? Creí que siempre estaba contigo- Sasuke no había dejado de mirar a Naruto.

-Esta en el despacho, ba-chan creo que debes regresar al hospital, ne Yuri-chan ¿puedes ir a cuidar a mi hijo y llevarte a Kurama contigo?- quiera privacidad.

-Nos vemos después Naruto- despidiéndose Tsunade.

-No llegues tarde, ya sabes como se pone Shikamaru cuando no te encuentra en casa- ¡mentira! Pero quería ver la expresión del Uchiha y lo había logrado- Nos vemos S-a-s-u-c-h-a-n.

-**Naruto no llegues tarde.**

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos- ¿Shikamaru? Se ve que te llevas muy bien con el dobe, me pregunto- acercándose peligrosamente- que tanto te conoce.

Al sentir la respiración en su oído, sintió que todos los bellos que tenía se erizaban con solo un soplido de su boca- _Por kami dame fuerzas-_ ¡Aléjate!

-Mnn- haciendo caso…por esa vez- tendrás que soportarme dobe, quieras o no, despreocúpate que borrare cualquier marca que alguien mas allá hecho a tu cuerpo- recorriendo con la mirada a Naruto- y serás tú el que pida a gritos un poco de mi atención.

-¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡No te entiendo! Me dijiste que te dejara en paz y ajora…¡y ahora! ¡¿Qué pretendes con esto?

-Nada, solo me di cuenta que es suficiente con seguirme castigando, y castigarte a ti también.

-Que sínico eres- molesto por la actitud de Sasuke.

-Ya vez- alzando los hombros desinteresadamente- ¿Les darás la noticia tu o quieres que las de yo?- sonriendo al ver la expresión de Naruto.

-¡Teme!- abalanzándose con la intención de golpearlo, cosa que no fue posible y arrepintiéndose de sus acciones- ¡Suéltame!

-Lo notas Naruto- hablando lo mas sueva posible y pasando su mano por la entrepierna de Naruto- lo notas ¿verdad?- mientras sus ojos brillaban mas y acercaba mas su rostro al blondo- tu cuerpo me llama, llama para ser tomado por mi.

-¡Eres un idiota!- tratando se zafarse de la situación, cosa que empeoro ya que sintió su cara arder, tanto era su desesperación por liberarse que movió mas sus caderas sintiendo como la mano intrusa estimulaba su miembro por encima de la ropa- d-de-ja de ha-hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?- aun con la mano ocupada- sabes me di cuenta de algo muy importante en estas semanas que no estuve a tu lado- mientras la mano traviesa se colaba por el pantalón de Naruto, mientras con la otra sostenía fuertemente las manos del rubio para que no alejara- me di cuenta que, sin ti, mi mundo no tiene colores, hubo un tiempo en que me dedique a admirar los colores que me brindaba la vida, después solo pude ver el rojo, hasta que te conocí y mi deseo de ver mas colores incremento- moviendo frenéticamente su mano al sentir esa carne palpitante- cuando me di cuenta ya había recuperado las ganas de ver mas colores que no sabia que existían, aun el rojo me pareció fascinante.

-¿Q-que tiene eso que v-ver?- dificultando su habla por la distracción que le brindaba Sasuke.

-Que descubrí un color sumamente atrayente, un color capaz de cambiar su pigmentación si así lo desea, ¿no te parece extraño?- admirando la cara de placer que deja ver el rubio.

-E-eso n-no existe.

-Tienes razón- sintiendo que en cualquier momento su compañero iba a acabar- ves lo que haces- viendo detenidamente esos hermosos ojos azules- haces que cualquier persona que este a tu lado haga cosas inimaginables y hasta estúpidas.

-¡Ah!- acabando en la mano de su "captor".

-Me he equivocado tantas veces que estoy seguro que esta vida no sería lo suficiente con pagar todo los errores que he cometido- sacando su mano y mirando el liquido seminal- pero hasta yo se cuando parar.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?- recuperándose y alejándose de Sasuke- Créeme teme que desearas que esto nunca hubiera pasado- huyendo del lugar.

-Corre Naruto, corre tanto como puedas, que cuando te alcanza reclamare mi premio con todo el derecho- sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se, muchas dudas que serán aclaradas en el sig, pero el calor no me deja pensar! todo este mes fue insoportable, imagínense...soportar un calor de 50 grados centigrados...¡es un horror! y mas ahora, es horrible sentarse en una computadora donde el abanico no ayuda y el calor es de insolación y con ello que te de un dolor de cabeza por el calor...¿bonito?<p>

Tu comentario es como dinero para mi XD, y claro ya sea buena o mala el comentario...malo me refiero a retralimentar jajajaa, pero sii te gusto déjame uno!


	10. ¿Casarnos? Parte II

¡Valla! no tenia planeado subirlo tan pronto, pero...los demás me llevaran un time para hacerlos, de hecho este era uno solo, por eso subo la segunda parte rápido, jojojojojojo.

Lamento si encuentran errores ortográficos, espero y lo disfruten!

**Naruto** no me pertenece es de **Kishomoto**, **y**** la OCC de Michi.**

****Notaran que no salen todos los personajes, pero la mayoría si.

-**dialogo en negrita-** es de Kurama nada mas.

-_dialogo en cursiva-_ los pensamientos de los personajes.

-**dialogo en negrita y** **subrayada-** son las técnicas de los personajes.

-dialogo normal- ese es el común.

!EMPECEMOS!

* * *

><p>Cuando escapo de Sasuke aun sin regresar a su casa, pasó por el muro de los Hokage´s, mirando el rostro de su padre, viendo la villa y los horizontes, <em>¿Qué demonios se creía Sasuke para hacer semejante declaración?<em>

Apretando levemente los puños- De todos modos no se para que me enojo- sintiendo como latía fuertemente su corazón- teme bastardo, esta me las cobro con creces, pero…¿Cómo les diré a los demás?- sintiendo enrojecer su cara.

No era que hubiera un problema en si, más bien no sabia como decirles a sus amigos que iba a casarse con Sasuke-teme en…un momento- _¿Cuándo es la boda? ¡Oh por Kami! ¡No pregunte la fecha!- _con las manos en su cabello revolviendo mas de lo que ya estaba- _Calma Naruto, calma ¿Qué otra cosa mala puede pasar el día de hoy?_

Al llegar su residencia, pudo notar cierto chakra conocido- _¿Qué hace aquí?_

-Hey Naruto- de inmediato reconoció la forma de hablar de su amigo- El zorro y Yuriko entraron con mala cara, ¡ah por cierto! Tu clon hace rato desapareció y como te fuiste sin avisar pase a ver que todo estuviera bien, Minato es en chico muy inteligente, digno hijo de su padre.

Sonrojándose- Gracias Shikamaru.

-No lo decía por ti- riendo al ver la expresión de Naruto- ¿Todo bien?

-Em…-dudando- gracias por cuidar de Mina-chan y con lo otro, pues ¿te parece si vamos al jardín?

-Claro- aun no era de noche y el manto anaranjado cubría las nubes, impidiendo ver el hermoso cielo azul que le gustaba tanto y que le recordaba a cierto….-_Mendozuke- _agitando su cabeza- _debo de dejar de pensar en eso, ¡no mas bien el cielo debería ser de otro color! ¡Si un verde!- _tontamente divagando.

-¡Hey Shikamaru!

-Estoy aquí Naruto no necesitas gritar.

-Pues no lo parecía, más bien creo que estabas en otro lado- sarcásticamente.

-No te va el sarcasmo- revolviendo con dulzura el cabello rubio.

-Ma, ma Shika-kun- regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

-¿Vas a contarme?- desviando su atención.

-¿Sabes que estas mas curioso de lo normal? Podría jurar que pareces un novio celoso o algo así- riendo por el "mal chiste".

-Mas bien seria otra cosa- lo dijo susurrando esperando que su amigo no lo halla escuchado.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo?- no comprendiendo lo que el Nara decía.

-Nada, nada, supongo que me contagiaste, ya sabes- poniéndose cómodo.

-Jejeje- riendo nerviosamente- sabes…hoy tuve una junta y bueno no fue precisamente para felicitarme por como llevo el cargo de Hokage.

-¿Fuiste con los viejos?- usando todo su autocontrol para no sacarle la información a la fuerza a Naruto.

Asintiendo- Si, y me entere de algo…la verdad no se como tomarlo, aun- sintiéndose abatido.

-Naruto, sabes que soy tu amigo ¿no?- dedicándole una mirada de apoyo- no es bueno que te guardes todo, por una vez suéltalo así sin mas.

-Sasuke les propuso al consejo que me casara con ellos- golpeando suavemente el piso de madera- será un matrimonio de…conveniencia y solo será por un año.

Sintiendo que su cerebro trabajaba el doble, por un momento se sintió en un deja vú- _Maldito Uchiha- _¿Y…aceptaste?- tratando de que su voz no lo traicionara.

-Fue más bien una orden que se me dio- restándole importancia.

-Te pregunte que si lo aceptaste no si fue una orden- furioso por como se lo tomaba.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué discutiera con ellos?- con ironía- Me obligaron a aceptar el trato.

-¿Te obligaron?- acentuando esto ultimo.

-Sabes..no voy a permitir que "tu" me recrimines por esto, ya bastante tengo con el teme, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo lamento Naruto- conteniendo su chakra.

Dejando soltar un suspiro- ¿Vas a quedarte?

-No- con el seño fruncido- hay algo que tengo que hacer.

***********************************************************SN**************************************************

En casa de los Uchihas.

-¡Que hay Sasuke!- tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ino quieres callarte- algo molesto y tomando a Itachi en sus brazos- ¿Te hizo algo esta loca rubia?

-¿Esta? Oye tu…-disfrutando de los pocos momentos que Sasuke dejaba esa frialdad- ¿Te fue bien?

-Fue mejor de lo que imagine, eres muy inteligente Ino- sonriendo.

-Sabes si sonríes así cambia todo el concepto, da escalofríos, espero que esto no se sepa Uchiha- mientras lo señalaba con el dedo- ¡Sera mejor que Naruto-kun jamás sepa esto!

-¿Por qué? Te aseguro que te lo agradecerá en un futuro- subiendo las escalares y dirigiéndose a la cuna del bebe.

-Eres imposible Sasuke, no se ni como te soporto- vagando por los recuerdos de las fotografías de la mansión y parando en una en particular, una donde aparecía en equipo 7, tomándola cuidadosamente, recordó el como habían sucedido las cosas.

Flashback

-Sasuke, me entere que no has salido de casa- llegando como si fuera la dueña.

-¿Y?- secamente, mientras miraba a su hijo.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-No.

Haciendo una mueca- ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió o quieres que use mi **Shintenshin no Jutsu**?

-Mn- con un monosílabo.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Rechace a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Porque hiciste semejante estupidez?

-Yo nunca planee tener un hijo, tal vez en un caso mas remoto lo hubiera tenido si Naruto no estuviera vivo.

-No comprendo.

-Me case con Sakura sabiendo que amaba a Naruto, interpuse mis necesidades, mi egoísmo, antes que los sentimientos de Naruto- tomando su cabeza con las manos- Naruto siempre fue mi rival-amigo, cuando me di cuenta que el sentimiento había cambiado tuve miedo y mas quise alejarme, pero me di cuenta que esa no era la solución, le pedí a Naruto que no hablara de nuestras relación, que esperara solo un tiempo, el siempre creyó que era para protegerlo y de cierta forma lo fue, pero a quien protegía era a mi.

Mirándolo comprensivamente- ¿Por qué alejaste a Naruto, Sasuke?

-Ya te dije, era miedo, una de las tantas complejidades del humano son sus muchas respuestas ante una situación bajo presión, en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea, el ultimo sentimiento que pensaba en tener era ese "el miedo", aun y cuando perdone a mi hermano y lo vi por ultima vez, puede llegar a sentir el cariño, después de todos esos años vagando sin sentido, fue hasta que estuve con Naruto que lo sentí, miedo a ser feliz, miedo a que me arrebataran lo que tanto me había costado conseguir, miedo a mi mismo.

-Dicen que no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo.

-Exacto, la felicidad no era para mi, solo mira como termino mi familia, todos los errores que cometí para estar donde estoy, aleje a Naruto por mis miedos y cuando tuve la oportunidad de que estuviera a mi lado no lo acepte, no estaba en mis planes el que "ella" muriera, y mas- mirando a Itachi- el que tuviera un hijo.

-Pero..Naruto-kun también tiene un hijo.

-¡No es lo mismo! A mi no me hubiera importado el que tuviera uno, lo hubiera querido como si fuera propio, pero….no es lo mismo el yo también tener uno, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría retomar nuestra relación? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría el que volviéramos a ser como antes?

-Sasuke-kun- tocando su hombro- no pueden ser los de antes, cada uno ha aprendido de sus propios errores, además no fuiste del todo sincero con Naruto, estoy segura que a él no le importaría estar a tu lado aun y cuando tengas a Itachi.

Sonriendo- No le importo, me dijo que no le importaba que yo tuviera un hijo de.."ella".

-P-pero..¿p-por-q-que? ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo aceptaste?

-¡Porque no soy el mismo de antes! ¡No iba a permitir que Naruto sufriera y llevara esta carga! ¡No sabiendo que es culpa mía!- tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

-Lo que estas haciendo es peor que rechazarlo, ¡Naruto te ama! ¡Y mira como lo trataste!

-¡Esto no te incumbe!

-¡Claro que me incumbe eres mi amigo, los dos son mis amigos! Te estas destruyendo Sasuke, y de paso lo haces con Naruto e Itachi.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta.

-¡Estas equivocado! ¿Porque no le pides perdón?

Riendo- ¿Esperas que llegue y le diga: "dobe fui un completo bastardo, te pido me perdones y me des otra oportunidad"?

-¡Así se habla Sasuke!- palmeando su espalda.

-¿Eres tonta o así naciste?

-¿Qué?- dijo ofendida.

-Si llego de esa manera no solo el me golpeara, estoy seguro que esos pelirrojos también lo harán.

-Por algo se empieza Sasuke-kun- no muy convencida- o bien puedes hacer que quede en una situación comprometedora donde no tenga más escapatoria que estar contigo.

-¿Situación comprometedora?- con duda.

-Si ya sabes- alzando sus hombros- algo así como obligarlo a que este a tu lado.

-¿Y como se supone, "genio", que lo haría?- nótese el sarcasmo al decir "genio".

-Maldito Sasuke- murmurando- ¡Que se yo! ¿Por qué no le pides que se case contigo? Después de todo se le pidió que se casara ¿no?

-¿Casarse, eh?- sonriendo macabramente.

-¿S-sasu-ke-kun?- con algo de temor.

Soltando una carcajada- Realmente eres muy inteligente, no se porque le dan tanto crédito al Nara.

Cuando Ino oyó esa risa, supo desde ese momento que algo andaba mal y que, para su desgracia ella estaba involucrada.

Fin Flashback

-¡Sasuke-kun me voy tengo que llegar a hacer la cena!- despejando su mente.

-¡Ya vete!- oyó la contestación tan "amable" de su "amigo" Sasuke-kun.

-Estúpido…¿Cómo lo llama Naruto? ¡Ah si! Estúpido teme…."bla, bla, bla"- siguiendo con mas insulto- ¡AH!- asustada.

-¿Ino?

-Shi-kamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alzando una ceja- _¿espera que le conteste?-_ viendo que efectivamente, esperaba una respuesta- ¿Esta Sasuke?

-S-si, fue a acostar a Itachi ¿a que vienes tú? ¿No deberías estar con Naruto?

-¿No deberías estar en casa?

-_Chico listo, responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, bien, mañana sabré de que hablo con Sasuke-_ ¡Tienes razón, nos vemos después Shikamaru! ¡Suerte!

Esperando a que su "compañero" bajara, estudio cuidadosamente el terreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no le agradaba de alguna manera el como Shikamaru lo veía.

Aproximándose lenta y cuidadosamente- Quiero que te alejes de Naruto, Uchiha.

-_Así que era eso-_ Je, ¿crees que tu intento de "intimidación" funciona conmigo? ¿No tienes otra cosa más?

Con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con su puño hasta estamparlo en la muralla del jardín, Sasuke, que no había previsto el movimiento, la verdad, no previo que el Nara lo atacara así, siempre creyó que era un chico que le gustaba mas el dialogo que los golpes.

Limpiando la sangre que le brotaba de su labio- Me rompiste el labio- dijo en voz baja- con que esas tenemos ¿eh?

Shikamaru sabia que de velocidad y fuerza no tenia comparación con Sasuke, había sigo algo estúpido e intrépido lo que había hecho, de algo estaba seguro, no saldría ileso.

Aun mas rápido de lo que fue Shikamaru, Sasuke dio una fuerte y acertada patada en su estomago, haciendo que su "amigo" se retorciera del dolor, tiempo que le dio para sacar un kunai y con toda la intención de clavarlo, fue detenido por la técnica del Nara.

-**Kagemane no Jutsu****-** con poco sudor corriendo en su frente, sabia de antemano que Sasuke no planeaba matarlo, tal vez herirlo si, pero matarlo no, y aprovechando el poco sol y la poca sombra que quedaba para detenerlo a tiempo.

-Muy listo mi querido "ciervo", pero- mirando el manto del cielo- ¿crees que puedas resistir más tiempo sin tu querido sol?

Fuera del alcanza de Uchiha- Exacto, para mi es vital, así como el agua, que tenga el respaldo del sol para poder utilizar mi técnica,- aun manipulado sus sombras- de igual modo, necesito de Naruto para poder sobrevivir.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?

-¿Tal vez la forma en que lo rechazaste?- sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-¡Cállate!- no dejándose llevar- ¿Lo sabe Naruto?

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaríamos en esta situación?

-¡Oh! Muy convencido de ti mismo- sintiendo como se aflojaba el agarre.

-Solo te diré una cosa- mirándolo fijamente- No esta solo, y por mucho que te beneficie esta situación…solo será un año- quitando el mismo su técnica- te aseguro que no lo tendrás al final- dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-_Maldito Nara-_ Lo veremos, lo veremos.

*****************************************************SN********************************************************

La situación era un poco caótica, esa misma mañana que Naruto caminaba por su oficina, no dejaban de darle felicitaciones y el, como siempre, no sabia porque.

-Felicidades Naruto-sama.

-¡Naruto-san!- una chica algo desilusionada- ¡Espero que sea muy feliz!

-Eh…gracias- sonriendo. Aunque…no sabía si tenía que sonreír.

Al llegar por fin a su oficina, algo agotado emocionalmente y mas intrigado el….¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS LO FELICITABAN?

-**Si tu pregunta es: ¡¿Por qué demonios me están felicitando todos? Es simple Naruto.**

**-**¡AAHH!- sorprendido por la presencia de Kurama- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-**Hoy no fue el Nara a la mansión, algo muy raro- **pensado en que le había pasado a Shikamaru-.**Por lo que tuve que vigilarte, en vista que la bipolar esta con el mocoso hijo tuyo.**

**-**¿No vas a llamarlo Minato, verdad?- con una gotita en la cabeza.

-**Lo llamo como se me da la gana.**

Frustrado- ¿Vas a decirme porque todo el mundo se la pasa felicitándome?

-**Saben de tu boda con el mocoso Uchiha.**

**-**¡¿QUE?- dejando salir ese grito que "toda la aldea escucho".

-**¡Vas a dejarme sordo, maldición! ¡¿Que no ves que tengo los sentidos mas agudizados?**

-L-lo si-siento Kurama- nervioso por la forma en que dejo salir el chakra.

-Naruto-kun.

-¡AAHH!- dejando salir otro grito.

-**¡Cállate!**

**-**Lo momento Naruto-kun, tal vez no sea le indicado para esto- con aura depresiva- tal vez Sai o Kiba sean mejor que yo….

Escuchando los murmullos de Shino y sintiendo su aura depresiva- Lo siento Shino, pero….creo que hoy no es mi día- sentándose de un plomazo en su asiento.

-Esta bien- recomponiéndose- solo quería darle mis mas sinceras felicitaciones- viendo la cara de horror del Namikaze-Uzumaki- ¿Dije algo malo?- viendo a Kurama.

-**Naaa, es solo que el mocoso aun no se acostumbra.**

-¡Naruto-kun!- el chico de la "eterna" sonrisa entro al salón, oficina, recinto, como quieran llamarlo- ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que el Uchiha bastardo sepa tratarte, y si él no logra complacerte podes pedirme ayuda.

Golpeando fuertemente a Sai- deja de decir tonteras- mirando solemnemente a su líder- Muchas felicidades Naruto, espero que tu matrimonio sea duradero- dándole una reverencia.

-¿Sea duradero?- riendo- ¡De donde sacaste semejante frase Neji!

-Al menos él dijo algo "normal" ¿no Kiba?- desaprobando la situación- ¡Muchas felicidades Naruto-kun, espero poder ir a tu boda!

-Al menos no vine aquí para saber si estaba invitada ¡AUCH!- sintiendo el golpe de TenTen.

-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES NARUTO-KUN, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE TODA ESA FUENTE DE JUVENTUD!- saliendo de la…¿ventana?

-_¿De donde salió?_- se preguntaron todos.

-Felicidades Naruto, espero ser invitado a tu boda- dijo el chico…."rellenito", mientras disfrutaba de sus papas.

-¡Chouji!- dándole un codazo- ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun! Espero que me dejes arreglarte para la boda- sonriendo.

-Mu-muchas fe-felicidades-des N-naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, apenada por la situación pues había sido arrastrada por Ino.

En todo ese momento en que sus amigos llegaron para la felicitación se quedo en SHOCK, jamás imagino que TODA la aldea supiera de esto, _¿Qué acaso esos viejos estaban locos y muy urgidos para anunciar a todo el mundo de su pronta boda?_

-Hey falta Shikamaru ¿alguien sabe donde esta?- dijo Ino.

-Yo lo vi hace rato, imagine que venia hacia acá, al parecer no- dijo Kiba.

Naruto que aun seguía en shock fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano de alguien en su hombro- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?- preocupada Ino.

-Como va a estar bien, ¿que no ves lo abrumado que esta?

**-**¡Shikamaru!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Hey viejo…¿te duele algo?- viendo como el Nara se inclinaba un poco.

-Nada, solo es el estomago- tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Al parecer todos decidieron hacer una reunión sin mí, me siento ofendido- sonriendo y mirando a Shikamaru.

-¡Sasuke-kun que te paso en el labio!- alarmada Ino corriendo en su auxilio.

En ese momento el blondo dejo el "paraíso" y regreso a la realidad, para ver detenidamente a los presentes pero en particular a dos, mirando raro a Shikamaru el como se encorvaba y mirando el labio de Sasuke- _¿¡Pero que demon.._

Sin embargo no fue el único que noto eso, cierto zorro con su "gran" inteligencia ato los cabos, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo- **¿Fue duro Uchiha?**

-Fue como un mosquito- regresando el insulto "no pronunciado".

-Gracias chicos- fingiendo una sonrisa- pero…tengo mucho trabajo ¿podrían dejarme solo?

-Claro Naruto-kun.

-Nos vemos Naruto.

-¡Disfruta de tu juventud Naruto-kun!

Quedando el zorro, sus guardianes y…Sasuke- ¿Qué haces aquí?-algo enfadado- Tu también estabas incluido cuando dije fuera.

-Por supuesto "cariño"- desafiando a Shikamru- nos vemos después.

Shino que había visto todo, alzo una ceja, tal vez no era tan fuerte como Uchiha y claramente no tan inteligente como Nara, pero no era como Naruto un completo estup…..despistado, si, eso era, no era un despistado.

-¿Estas bien Shikamaru?- parándose a su altura, o bueno lo que podía, claramente era mas alto que él.

-Estoy bien Naruto, tal vez me hizo daño la comida-_¡Maldito Sasuke! no puedo creer que un me duela el golpe, debió hacerlo con tal fuerza que…._

-¿Por qué no vas con Tsunade-ba-chan?

-Estoy bien- definitivamente no lo dejaría solo- mejor has tu trabajo.

Alzando los hombros- Bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la semana paso mas agitada que de costumbre, toda la ladea se estaba preparando para la boda de su "Hokage" y uno de sus mejores Ninjas, por ese tiempo Naruto no se había concentrado en nada mas, como de costumbre en su trabajo, no deseaba pensar en su próxima boda, y siempre que podía, salía a tomar o comer algo con Shikamaru que….por increíble que parezca era el, el que iniciaba las conversaciones y a el solo le tocaba reír.

-¿Y..como va todo?- desde el restaurante favorito de Naruto.

-Bien…sabes, es algo extraño, Sasuke a veces aparece sin razón con Itachi en brazos, me sorprende que pueda traerlo así siendo que apenas tiene un mes- pensado en lo inconsciente que era su futuro esposo.

-¿Enserio?- intrigado, él había estado el mayor tiempo con Naruto y compañía, el maldito Uchiha debía saber cuando no estaba el para acecharlo.

-Sip, aunque a decir verdad, es algo raro- recordado estos últimos días- hay ocasiones en la que esta muy platicador.

Apretando los palillos- Naruto hay algo que…..

-¿No deberías estas en casa, dobe?

-¿Teme? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Itachi? ¿Lo dejaste solo?

-Pasare por alto el insulto, a tu segunda respuesta, vine aquí porque sentí tu chakra, la tercera y ultima pregunta, no, no esta solo esta con Ino- notando la presencia de Shikamaru- ¿Oh lo lamento Shikamaru, no te vi?- sonriendo.

-Descuida yo tampoco, a decir verdad, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para verte- viendo a Naruto cuando lo decía.

-_Estúpido Nara-_ Vamos dobe- tomándolo del brazo.

-Ehh teme espera…-zafándose del brazo- no eres nadie para obligarme.

-¿Ah no?- acercándose peligrosamente- eres MI prometido, así que mueve ese lindo trasero y despídete del ciervo y vámonos.

-¿Ciervo? ¿Te refieres a Shikamaru?- con un signo grande de interrogación.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Usuratonkachi.

-¡AHH teme!- volteándose par haber a Shikamru- nos vemos Shika-kun.

-P-pero Naruto- mirando la dirección que habían tomado- Mendozuke.

-¿Por qué demonios te has estado comportando así con Shika-kun?- no le gustaba el como su "prometido" trataba a su amigo.

-Por que si, y deja de decirle "Shika-kun"- celoso.

Notando los celos- ¡Eh….! Le diré como yo quiera bastardo.

-¡AH!

Con los mismos insultos y sin nada nuevo, siguieron así hasta llegar al complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Solo falta un día para que se uniera la familia "Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki", y valla que fue un completo caos a la hora de elegir con que apellido se quedarían, pues Naruto no quería renunciar a dejar de ser "Namikaze-Uzumaki", y Sasuke…él no iba a dejar de ser "Uchiha" para llevar el apellido de su "esposo".

Al final, Naruto tuvo que adoptar el apellido "Uchiha", dejando en claro que su hijo llevaría el apellido "Namikaze".

Durante ese tiempo Sasuke trato de limpiar las asperezas de su relación con su rubio, trato por todos los medio de mostrarse mas flexible e incluso "participaba mas en las charlas", claro esta, que solo era cuando estaba con Naruto.

Y así…..llego el día de la "boda" (N/A: la verdad no me puedo imaginar una boda, no siendo dos chicos, así que imaginen una escena hermosa).

Todos…..absolutamente TODOS estaban ahí_….¿No que solo era para amigos cercanos?_ Era la pregunta de Naruto.

-Lo se Naruto- Tsunade desde el recinto de la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki- pero el consejo dijo que no había necesidad de ocultar esto, realmente les debe pegar muy duro hacerse viejos.

-¿Lo crees?- portando su traje blanco.

-Descuida, pasara mas pronto de lo que crees.

Se podía ver desde el fondo a sus amigos riendo, bueno, a excepción de cierto chico que se acercó a Sasuke quien estaba mas que feliz- Has ganado la batalla Sasuke, pero no la guerra.

Riendo a carcajada limpia llamando la atención de los presentes- Claro, cuando quieras.

-Lo vez, incluso Sasuke esta feliz- dijo Tsunade- aunque….eso no es bueno.

-Mn- mirando de mal modo a su ahora esposo.

-¡Ah olvide decirte! Estarás viviendo en la mansión Uchiha por el resto del año.

Le dijo mientras Naruto bebía un poco de sake- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- escupiendo la bebida.

-¡Bye Naruto!

-¡Ba-chan!- cuando sintió un brazo pasar por la cintura.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?- susurrándole al oído.

-Na-nada- sonrojado- _D-debe ser la bebida._

-¿Por qué no nos vamos, eh Naruto?

-¡Piérdete!

Después de la "gran boda", "nada discreta", la pareja Uchiha se dirigió al complejo, totalmente deshabitado, los niños se habían quedado a cargo de Yuriko….con un Sasuke un poco preocupado de que lastimaran a su hijo.

-Siéntete como en casa bode- dejando fluir sus instintos- ¿N-A-R-U-T-O?

-¿Qué quieres t-te-me?- sonrojado a mas no poder por ver su querido esposo semi-desnudo.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos?- moviéndose lentamente hacia el rubio.

Naruto que estaba todo sonrojado y empezaba a hiperventilar, uso todo su fuerte autocontrol que tenia para resistirse- ¡Vete a la mierda Sasuke! **¡RASENGAN!**

-¿Qué? ¡NOOO!- cuando se pudo recuperar del improvisto ataque de su esposo, suspiro y no le quedo mas remedio que ir a su "habitación".

-¿Eh?- tratando vanamente de abrir la cerradura- ¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto, abre la maldita puerta?

Dentro de la habitación- ¡Queda ahí pervertido!

-¡Maldición Naruto, es también mi habitación!- frustrando su segundo intento de echarse al rubio.

-¡Pues ahora es mi! ¡Duerme en otra, que para eso tienes muchas!- aun sin abrir la puerta.

-Tks- chasqueando la lengua- Será un largo año- no quiso discutir, sonriendo, pensó que tendría un año, un año para que el rubio le suplicara que lo hiciera suyo.

* * *

><p>Siiii, lastima para Shikamaru, pero aun puedo cambiar el final XD, y la boda puff, si alguien tiene una idea bonita en como sería, narren la y en el sig cap, lo pongo como flashback.<p>

Quería expresar el como se sentía Sasuke con respecto a Naruto, tal vez la idea no sea la correcta, pero, hay que tener en cuanta que como humanos tenemos miedo a la felicidad, ¿quien dice que para ser feliz hay que sufrir? lo que tenia planeado es que Sasuke dejara fluir esos pensamientos y esos "miedos" al sentir que había conseguido algo que era mas valioso, mas valioso que su propia vida, ~pero en fin~

Lamento no responder al RW en el cap, anterior, así que aquí voy:

**jenedith princess**: desde que empece el fin, lo hice con ese propósito jajaja, sabes hay una chica que admiro por como escribe, solo que ella solo escribe en A.Y, su nick es: "NessaYaoi Uno", kami! es excelente, te cambia el concepto de SasuNaru, y hace que ames el ShikaNaru jajaja, gracias por comentar y espero y te siga gustando.

**shirly queen**: lo se! pero bueno, a ti si te respondi por MP, así que...¿que tal mi popuesta? cuídate mucho!

**Anellis: **hahaha pensé: "ya no le gusto...T_T" pero me alegra que aun me sigas el fic, y claro que se desquitara jajaja, será un año muy bueno jajaja.

**Moon-9215: **gracias!

**narutteba: **una nueva! no te conocía! muchas gracias por comentar!

**kaoryciel94: **sufrirá! lo prometo y muchas gracias por comentar!

**jennita: **hahahah que genial se siente cuando comentas! mas porque en cada cap, lo haces! graciass!

Gracias a los que no comentan pero lo leen, aunque...¿no me pueden regalar un comentario suyo? es de mucho estimulo para uno que escribe y se quiebra la cabeza pensando en si les gustara o no...

Gacias!


	11. Aviso

La verdad no estaba enterada de esto...bien bien sabemos que el Lemon es como "pornografía" pero escrita, aunque así va contra los derechos de cada escritos (a), por lo tanto y como es lamentable me uno a esto, espero y no borren mi fic, de todos modos lo tengo en respaldo, pero si llegan a hacer eso, no habrá mas que mudarse a A.Y, donde al menos creo si lo permiten, a excepción de imágenes explicitas...¡valla que controlar este espacio!

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Hime-Sora


	12. Invierno

Gran actualización! Espero les guste!

Con relación al capitulo anterior, verán muchos cambios en FF, empezando por las categorías, no se si quietaron o quitaran las "K" y "M", y la mía entra en la categoría "K", que es contenido de adultos, otro cambio es el orden de la sección "anime", si notaron deshicieron el orden alfabético y lo cambiaron en orden de quien tiene mas fanfics en su sección, que la verdad es horrible. Mi ***aviso*** era solo para aclarar que estoy en contra de la nueva regla que salió, no estoy de acuerdo en que me digan "que debo escribir" para que "los niños", puedan acceder con mayor libertad y leer algo que no sea pornografía explicita en escrito, SE QUE NO ES PORNOGRAFIA, pero ellos tal vez censuren los fanfics que contengan eso, el anuncio esta desde el 5 de este mes si es que leí bien.

¿Para que hacer todo esto? Los "niños" de todos modos lo leen, y si no lo leen lo ven, la cuestión no es solo de quitarlos, el internet no puede controlarse mucho menos censurarse, aquí cada una tiene su propio espacio para escribir lo que mas les guste, tienen un espacio libre de la mirada del mundo, un espacio donde "x" persona puede publicar lo que mas se le antoje, sinceramente no concuerdo con todo lo que hacen, pero…..supongo que no hay mas que acatar ordenes.

Naruto es propiedad de Kishomoto.

Yuriko de Michii

-_dialogo en cursiva_- pensamiento del personaje.

-**dialogo en negrita**- es solo del zorro.

-**_dialogo en negrita y cursiva_**- pensamientos del zorro.

¡EMPECEMOS Y LO LAMENTO POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA!

* * *

><p><strong>*Diciembre*<strong>

La primera semana que paso Naruto en casa de Sasuke fue lo mas horrible y peligroso que pudiera pasar, empezando con la primer noche que el Uchiha trato de sobrepasarse con el, y el como habían peleado por la habitación que tenia la cama matrimonial.

Sin contar con la primera comida que tuvieron como familia, fue de lo más vergonzosa…..

Flashback

-¿Dobe?-_ Me duele la espalda…. ¡Ah! tendré que deshacerme de todas las cerraduras que hay en esta casa por mi seguridad._

Parándose del suelo…¡si parándose del suelo! Aun no se explicaba como rayos había terminado a un costado de la cama de invitados.

-_Mn también tendré que deshacerme de tantas habitaciones….aunque tal vez sirvan para mis futuros hijos….¡solo quitare las estúpidas puertas! ¡Soy genial!_

Elevando su ego, ya algo "arreglado" bajo a preparar el desayuno, francamente no sabía si su dobe supiera hacer algo bien, y este día tenían muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo ver en donde dormirían sus hijos.

Escuchando un ruido- ¿Dobe que estas….

Frente a "su" mesa de "su" casa, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que los arrimados de los pelirrojos con Minato en brazos y al otro extremo estaba Ino con Itachi.

-¡¿Que demonios hacen todos aquí?- con una vena palpitante en su hermoso rostro.

-Mala…¿noche, Sasu-chan?- diciéndole sarcásticamente Yuriko, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de este.

-¡Hello Sasuke-kun! Vinimos a desayudar contigo como una familia ¡no te parece estupendo, hasta Naruto-kun esta preparando el desayuno!- ignorando la mirada de su amigo.

-Ino- tomando a su hijo en brazos- ya lárgate y ustedes- señalándolos- ¡lárguense de mi casa!

-**¡Cállate mocoso, a mi nadie me corre de ningún lado!**

Naruto con un delantal….¿rosa? estaba escuchando las discusiones de "su marido" con sus amigos, cuando escucho llorar a su hijo y ¿"a su otro hijo"?

-**¡Ves lo que haces Uchiha-estupido! ¡Narutooooo, ven y calla a tus hijos!- **no es que fuera malo Kurama, mas bien lastimaba a sus pobres oídos los lamentos de los pequeños.

-Ino te agradecería que te fueras, gracias por traer a Itachi, y Yuri-chan- tomando a Minato- gracias por cuidarlo, te prometo que no te daré mas problemas, y Kurama cállate- todo esto lo dijo con tanta calma que los presentes se sorprendieron por su actitud.

-Bien, creo que me voy jeje- nerviosa- Nos vemos- despidiéndose Ino.

-¿Y ustedes?- mirando a los "rojitos".

-Pero Naru-chan, la rubia era la colada, nosotros somos parte de tu familia, a excepción de Sasu-chan- dijo Yuriko despectivamente.

El zorro iba a protestar, pero al sentir la mirada asesina de su contenedor tuvo que calmar sus ansias de seguir molestando a los mocosos, arto y fastidiado por todo ese ajetreo salió del lugar.

-¿Eh?- buscando al zorro.

-Ya se fue- tratando de tranquilizar Sasuke a su hijo.

Suspirando cansado- Yuriko- dijo seriamente ya con un Minato mas calmado.

-Mn…me voy…pero regresare- le dijo a Sasuke- y si te atreves a tocarlo me asegurare que quedes ciego para ¡jamás ver a Naruto desnudo!

Cuando la loca…perdón, Yuriko se fue- _¡Ciego! ¡Malditos intrusos, que no puede uno comer tranquilamente en su propia casa! Me vengare…me vengare de cada uno de ellos y de los que se atrevan a acercase a Naruto…empezando con el Nara._

Naruto que ya había sentado a su hijo en una sillita especial para niños, fue a atender a Itachi, que ya había dejado de llorar pero estaba cambiando de color.

-¡Teme!

-¡No me grites dobe!- asustado- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes soltar a Itachi?

-¿Eh?- recordando que tenían un hijo- ¡Ah!

-Mendozuke- tomando a Itachi mientras lo mecía- ¿Estas bien Ita-chan?- recorriendo el rostro del nene- eres muy hermoso ¿lo sabias?

-Mendo….¡¿Qué?- soltando un grito.

-¡Agr teme cállate!- haciéndole caras a Itachi- ya, ya Ita-cha, el teme solo es un frustrado en potencia, calma.

-¿Frustrado? Estúpido dobe…y que fue eso de "mendozuke"- esperando una explicación.

-Ahh bueno, Shikamaru siempre lo dice- encogiendo los hombros- supongo que una mala mañana se me a de pegar por pasar tanto tiempo con el- sacándole la lengua- ¿celoso, cielo?

Sacando humo por las orejas pero tratando de tranquilizarse- ¿Ya terminaste?

Sorprendido porque no le siguiera el juego- si, déjame acomodar a Ita-chan- llevándolo a acostar- deja te sirvo.

Viendo las acciones del menor- Así pareces tu la mujer..dobe, aunque…con ese delantal rosa dejas mucho de que hablar, solo espera a que los niños te digan "ka-san" ¿lo imaginas Naruto?- esquivando un plato- ¿Qué?

-¡Cierra el pico bastardo!

-Naruto- llegando en menos de un segundo a su lado y tomándolo de las manos- no deberías decir malas palabras frente a Minato o Itachi, no, no- negándolo con la cabeza graciosamente- tendré que castigarte como lo hacen con los pequeños.

-¿Eh?- sintiendo que era jalado a una silla del comedor- ¿Qué crees que…..- estando en las piernas de Sasuke boca abajo y con….-Sa-sasuke…-nerviosos- ¿q-que cre-cres que ha…- sintiendo la mano desnuda sobre su nalga- _¡¿A que hora me bajo el pantalón?-_ ¡Ahg!

-Lo ves- dándole una nalgada- mnn…¿Cuántas malas palabras dijiste hoy? Si mi memoria no falla….fueron tres.

-¿Qué?- cuando sintió el segundo golpe- ¡Solo te dije bastardo!- tapando rápidamente su boca.

-¡Ahh, una mas!- dándole otra nalgada.

-Déjame- forcejeando en vano, el teme lo tenia muy bien agarrado, y sinceramente se estaba cansando de la posición en la que se encontraba- ¿Puedes decirme cuales fueron las..otras dos?- sonrojado por la situación.

-Al decirme teme- acariciando levemente los glúteos de su esposo.

-¡Heeey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- aun sonrojado- ¡además, siempre te digo teme!

Dejando por un momento la placentera sensación que le daba su mano al tocar a Naruto- bien, creo que tendrás que dejar de decir eso, no es bueno para los niños.

Arrugando su cara de dolor por el golpe propinado de por Sasuke- ¡Tuuuu te…- mirando de reojo como sonreía Sasuke a su costa.

-Creo que ya has aprendido la lección- acariciándolo por ultima vez, "por ahora", las nalgas de su esposo para dejar que se acomodara los pantalones- espero hayas aprendido.

-_Estúpido teme- _llorando mentalmente- Me dolió ¿sabes?

-Ese es el efecto- sonriendo de medio lado.

-Te odio- dijo no sintiéndolo, sabiendo que Sasuke no se tragaba esas palabras de falsedad.

- Y yo te amo- haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

-¿Y que?- desapareciendo a la cocina por el desayuno para poner la comida- ¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que diga una mala palabra?- sentándose con cuidado.

-No- mirando la comida con apetito- si lo hago de nuevo para mi no habrá mas satisfacción, pero si vuelves a decirme "teme", "bastardo", u alguna otra cosa- probando un bocado- te castigare de una "forma".

Al escuchar la ultima palabra, sintió escalofríos, no quería saber "que otra forma" había para castigarlo- _Teme bastardo arrogante estúpido- _comiendo el también- _esto parece venganza…..¡¿Venganza? ¡Maldito!- _¿E-es porque te eche del cuarto?

-¿Echarme? ¡¿Ah, te refieres a cuando me arrogaste tu rasengan?

-Mn…..-picando su comida imaginando que fuera Sasuke.

-¡No como crees dobe!- irónico.

-¡Tu hijo de….- oyendo como Sasuke se paraba- ¡Ya, ya! ¡No dije nada!

- Me alegro, ahora termina de comer, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-Te dejare un bushin, tengo que ir a la oficina para…

-No iras a ningún lado- terminando de comer- la vieja te debió haber dado días como "luna de miel", así que apresúrate y termina.

Fufando, no le quedo mas remedio que acatar la orden de su "marido"- ¡Mina-chan! Disculpa por ignorarte.

El pobre Minato que desde que llego había presenciado todo, por su pequeña mente pensaba si su querido "oto-chan" lo ignoraría ahora por estar junto a su "oto-san", ¡si el pequeño rubio ya veía a Sasuke como una figura paterna!

Fin Flashback

Ese día había sido toda una odisea, toda una semana conviviendo con el azabeche se había dado cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba, y no hablaba de lo físico, mas bien de su comportamiento, el Sasuke del pasado y el del presente eran completamente distintos, sinceramente le agradaba mas el Sasuke de ahora, era mas conversador y podía disfrutar de su risa de forma natural sin todo el sarcasmo de por medio, solo había un "pequeño" e insignificante detalle que…no pasaba desapercibido.

Y eso, eran los celos, la definición de "celos", podría variar al tipo de persona, uno podría decir que son muestras claras de que tu pareja te ama demasiado y el celarte con otras personas es muestra de interés por parte de tu novio/pareja/amante/esposo/

Otra claro esta, es que los celos, son el miedo o las inseguridades que tiene la pareja sobre ti, siendo mas claros es que aun duda del amor que "tu" le profesas.

Pero Sasuke….no entraba en el segundo concepto ¡No! El entraba en el primero, al parecer tiene una maña muy rara, el cree que todo lo que esta en su casa es suyo ¡incluido el!

Una prueba de ello era este momento, como se había terminado la comida de bebe, mas bien la comida de Minato, Naruto propuso salir a comprarla, el solo claro esta y sus hijos, sin el Uchiha de por medio, pero como era un lastre….¡perdón! su marido, lo obligo a regañadientes a que no iba a salir solo, ¡según el, porque lo podían secuestrar!

Y he ahí, caminando como todo un rey, como si los civiles fueran la chusma que no merece ser saludado o que es un privilegio que "El" los mire o les devuelva el saludo, ¡parecía pavorreal el chico!

Atrás de ellos venían Naruto y los niños, con algo de vergüenza, pues todos lo miraba y cuchichiaban, luego los volvían a posar sus ojos en ellos con si los scanearan y reían, eso era lo mas vergonzoso que le había pasado, ¡ni que decir de como iba vestido! Es decir, no vestía su atuendo de Hokage, no, vestía ropa de civil, pero lo peor, lo peor, ¡era que su camisa llevaba el símbolo Uchiha!

¡Era como decir: "Ese dobe rubio es mio, cualquiera que le ponga una mano en cima, lo castrare, pero primero lo are sufrir con el Amaterasu"!

Dejando sus pobres lamentaciones y pasando a ver a sus hijos, Minato iba de lo más alegre, riendo por cualquier cosa e Itachi iba dormido.

-¿Hasta donde piensas ir a comprar comida?- no sabia cuanto le había hecho caminar Sasuke.

-Hay una tienda muy buena dobe, ¡ah mira!- llegando al puesto donde siempre Ino lo obligaba a ir- Aquí Ino me trajo, no tenia idea de donde conseguir comida para bebes y ella fue la que me ayudo, aunque, francamente no se como sabe todo eso- susurrando.

-Valla, quien diría que una de tus antiguas fans fuera amiga tuya- riendo.

-Yo no le pedí ayuda- mosqueado- vamos.

Naruto por un momento se sintió mal, Sasuke le había contestado en un todo diferente, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento bueno de Sasuke entro con el a la pequeña tienda.

-¡Bienvenido, Oh esto si que es una suerte! ¡Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama, pasen por favor!- un empleado de la tienda.

Al entrar todos los presentes se alejaron inmediatamente de ellos- ¡Que demonios le sucede a esta gente!- susurrándole a Sauske.

-Hay dobe, no ves quienes somos…tu eres el Hokage y no solo eso eres ahora un Uchiha, y yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas que hay en esta aldea, ¡baa! Del mundo- sonriendo tontamente- nos tratan con respeto, no deberías avergonzarte de eso, esto- como señalando a la nada- es lo mínimo que merecemos por salvar a la Aldea.

Concordando con Sauske- Si, pero…aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto- con suspiro.

-Solo será cuestión de tiempo, mn, ¿porque no vas por la comida de Minato? yo me quedo con ellos, anda ve- empujándolo suavemente- _Dobe, es lo menos que mereces por sacrificarte por esta estúpida aldea, los mataría yo mismo si se atrevieran a rechazarte._

Cuando perdió de vista a Naruto, tomo a Minato en brazos y lo inspecciono, no lo había podido hacer desde que estaban juntos- _Rubio…eres igual a Naruto, me pregunto si el dobe era tan hermoso como tu cuando era bebe- _poniendo atención a los ojos- _Mn…los ojos son mas oscuros que los del dobe…supongo que eso de debe a Kakashi._

-To…-balbuqueando Minato.

-¿Eh?- tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

-To…t-to.

Alegre- Es to-san, vamos Mina-chan, di "to-san"- alentando a que su hijo le dijera a "el" to-san, en vez de to-chan.

-To-to-sss- tratando de decirlo.

-¡Eh Sasuke, ven ayúdame!- tratando de que no le callera la comida.

-Vamos Mina-chan- susurrándole, para que solo el pudiera escuchar la forma tan tierna en que le hablaba.

-¡Sasuke!

-To-s.

-Sasuke que estas….- mirando curioso el como su esposo parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos al ver tanto a Minato- que le haces a Mina-chan, Sasu…- escuchando los balbuceos del nene.

-¡To-san!- dijo alegre y riendo el querubín.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- contento de que fueran a "él" dirigidas esas palabras, mirando a un pobre Naruto de piedra- Ves dobe, Minato no se parece nada a ti, tiene todo para llevar el apellido Uchiha- jugando con Minato y lanzándolo al aire, levemente.

-Porque- llorando como niño- mi bebe le dijo al bastardo "to-san"…..el debió de decirme a mi eso…..¡me vengare Sasuke!

-Si, si- ignorándolo.

-Pero- pasando su mirada a Itachi- aun falta Ita-chan, kukukukku- _ya veremos a quien le dice to-chan teme._

Al final del mes, habían pasado tantas cosas, la primera "no" noche, la primera comida, y….las primeras palabras de Minato, un mes con muchas sorpresas, Sasuke aun no había hecho ningún otro movimiento de índole sexual y eso le alegraba, no sabia si podría soportar otra tentación de esa magnitud, por el contrario solo había carisias y roses, "carisias y roses" que el había permitido.

Con sus amigos y familia, había estado muy calmado, solo se preguntaba si así serian los demás meses, Yuriko y Kurama solo se aparecían de repente y solo era para molestar a Sasuke, extrañamente, ninguno de sus demás amigos había pisado la casa Uchiha, ¡ni que decir cuando iban de compras!

***************************************SN****************************************

***Enero***

-Teme ya te he dicho que debo volver al trabajo- cansado del tema.

-_Teme-_ Esta bien Naruto, pero antes de que te vallas.

-Y ahora que…..- siendo besado por Sasuke de manera imprevista, tratando de alejarlo- ¿q-que c-crees q-qu…

Interrumpiendo a Naruto y aprovechando para meter su lengua y explorar como si fuera la primera vez que sus bocas se encontraran para entrelazarlas y luchar por quien era la mejor.

-Bien- alejándose de Naruto y deleitándose con un rubio sonrojado y con unos labios carnosos y rosados- Cada vez que me digas "teme" o cualquier otro insulto, te besare, y con cada beso aumentare la intensidad de ellos, no me importa con quien o que estés haciendo- hablando con una voz muy gruesa al oído del blondo, sintiendo como temblaba ese pequeño cuerpo- Vamos ve- dándole una nalgada- yo cuídate a los niños.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior- _¡Bastardo! _¡Estas loco! No pienso dejarte solo con los niños, le diré a Yuriko que te ayude- corriendo del lugar como si de un campo de batalla se tratase.

-_¡Tks, teme!-_ frustrado- _creí que ya había olvidado ese asunto del castigo…¡ahhg! Será mejor que tenga mas cuidado, no quiero que me bese cuando este con los demás…¡¿Qué?-_ pasando su mano por la nuca- _Q-quiero d-decir, no dejare que me vuelva a besar….¡Si eso! ¡Yo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki de…Uchiha…(que nombre tan largo) no permitiré que el bastardo de Sasuke-teme me vuelva a besar…(en publico)-_ ¡NOOO!

-Que ánimos traes Naruto.

-¡Shikamaru!- corriendo a su encuentro y dándole un abrazo- te extrañaba, ¡porque no me has ido a visitar!

-_Estúpido Sasuke, mendozuke, mira que amenazarnos con pararnos a su casa-_ dejando salir un suspiro- Lo siento Naruto, pero al no estar tú en la oficina y Tsunade-san en el hospital, alguien tenían que encargarse de tu trabajo.

Retomando el camino a la Torre Hokage- ¡Ja! Apoco tu estabas haciendo el trabajo.

-Mn, no solo yo, Neji ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Lo lamento- sintiéndose avergonzado.

- Descuida, el hecho que estés aquí es más que suficiente- no quería que Naruto se deprimiera por algo insignificante.

-Gracias- sonriendo- a propósito…la vez pasada en el Ichiruka ibas a decirme algo..-haciendo memoria- ¿Qué era?

Congelándose por un momento- Eh….nada olvidado.

-¿Seguro?- no convencido.

-Descuida, te lo diré cuando sea oportuno- si, oportuno, por ahora tenía que saber si había tenido mas contacto con Sasuke, y saber que clase de contacto, después de todo él es el mejor estratega, incluso mas que Sasuke, y para saber que movimiento tenían que hacer, necesitaba saber si había mas jugadores en el juego.

Después de ese dialogo que mantuvo con Shikamaru, la rutina volvió a la normalidad, las firmas, misiones y entrega de papeleo, al igual que las visitas de tooodos sus amigos, que preguntaban como le estaba yendo con su relación.

-Y dime Naruto-kun ¿Qué posición te gusta mas? ¿Eres uke, seme o suke?- Sai estaba en la misma habitación que Shikamaru y Shino, había ido a entregar su reporte de "no sé que misión".

-¡¿Qué?- sonrojando a más no poder- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- no era que Naruto fuera un puritano…noooo, mas bien que le había caído de sorpresa, y se había sonrojado porque ahí esta Shino y Shikamaru.

-Por mi no hay problema Naruto, soy tu amigo y te puedo asegurar que esa información jamás saldrá de mis labios- dijo Shino acomodándose los lentes.

-Shino…no le des cuerda- dándose pequeños círculos en la cabeza.

-Déjalo Shikamaru- dijo Sai- además…estoy seguro que no soy el único interesado ¿verdad?- dándole una indirecta al Nara que por un momento se sorprendió- Aunque no es muy difícil adivinar en tu caso Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ajeno a la indirecta de Sai.

-Que es fácil saber que eres "uke", lo llevas en el trasero y en la frente- todo esto con una sonrisa.

-¡Estúpido Sai!- tratando de alcanzarlo.

Alejado del peligro por parte de su Hokage- ¡Oh vamos Naruto-kun! En lo personal los ukes son muy adorables, y no necesitan parecer afeminados.

-¿Cómo tu?- picándole a Sai.

-¿Yo? Lamento decirte Shikamaru amigo, pero si yo fuera gay…no sería "uke", sería "seme", aunque me sorprende que Sasuke no fuera el uke, ¡hasta su nombre lo dice "Sas-"uke", aunque considerándolo- poniendo una mano en la barbilla- el porte que tiene, sin contar que es mas grande que Naruto-kun, hablando de la edad y la altura, sería algo raro ver a Sasuke-kun de uke y lo digo porque parece un semental en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin contar lo tosco que es a veces, en cambio Naruto-kun…

-Naruto puede llegar a ser infantil en muchos casos, pero la actitud, la forma tan desinteresada en la que brinda ayuda a los demás, el que siempre este sonriendo y la pequeña pero fuerte impresión que da- dijo Shino.

-Sin contar que siempre es el que se sacrifica, lo sexy que se ve, la ternura que da, y lo delicado que es su bello cuerpo- dijo Sai abrazándose- Definitivamente tienes escrito "UKE" en la frente.

Con una vena palpitando- ¡Quieren dejar de hablar de mi, par de pervertidos!- mirando con odio a Sai- ¡Lárgate!

-P-pero Naruto-kun…

-¡Vete!- corriendo a Sai de su oficina- ¡Y tu Shino!

Dando un pequeño salto- ¡Hai!

-Quiere que vallas a mi casa y te asegures que este todo bien.

-¿Tu casa?- con interrogante.

-Si mi casa- exasperado.

-¿Cuál?- tratando de sonar con tacto.

-¡¿Cómo que cual?- ¿que ahora todos querían molestarlo?

-Naruto-baka, se refiere a tu mansión o a la de Sauske- actuando lo mas normal posible, aunque, todo lo dicho por Sai y Shino era cierto, a Shikamaru le haría justado decir "también lo despistado que es, da un toque de sensualidad", pero al ver la reacción de su amigo, prefirió callar.

Avergonzado- Lo siento Shino, me refiero a la mía no a la del teme.

-Enseguida- para dejar solos a Shikamaru y Naruto.

-¿Qué no la casa de Sasuke también es tuya?

-B-bueno, si, pero….- recostándose en su escritorio- pero solo por este año, terminado el acuerdo tendré que regresar a casa.

-Te oyes desanimado.

-M..- negándolo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres Naruto? ¿Realmente ya no sientes nada por Sasuke?- no quería hacer la pregunta, así como no quería la contestación, tenia miedo por ambas cosas, de algo podía estar seguro, quería a Naruto, pero lo que no sabia era si su sentimiento era igual, mayor o menor a lo que Sasuke sentía.

Y Shikamaru no sería tan egoísta para quitarle a Sauske a la persona que amaba con locura, tenía que pensar que tan fuerte era el cariño que sentía por Naruto para saber si valía la pena una batalla en un campo, donde lo mas probable, es que, ya hubiera vencedor.

Naruto metido lo que Shikamaru le dijo, el mismo se había planteado esta situación, pero, pero no sabia la respuesta, aun no- Yo….

-Permiso Hokage-sama, Tsuande-san a dicho que lo espera en el hospital.

-C-claro- algo aliviado de no tener que responder al cuestionamiento de Shikamaru- ¡Vamos Shika!

***************************************SN****************************************

Hospital de Konoha

-Bien Naruto, pasa siéntate- desde su escritorio.

-Tsunade-ba-chan ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¡Naruto!- aventándole una carpeta- ¿Eh? ¿Shikamaru?

-Tusnade-san- dándole una reverencia.

-Ehh no hay problema vieja.

Enojada por lo de vieja….- bien, estas aquí porque los ancianos quieren ver si todo esta bien.

-¿Cómo?- desconcertado.

Suspirando- cada inicio del mes siguiente, tendrá que venir conmigo a darme un reporte de tu relación con Sasuke, es eso o yo tendré que ir a tu casa para hacer ese reporte.

-_Maldito consejo-_ pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Naruto?- Cuando le dijeron sobre su "nuevo" trabajo, le pareció algo molesto, pero prefirió hacerlo ella a que mandaran a otra persona "de confianza".

-Naruto te esperare afuera- tocando levemente el hombre del rubio.

-Cl-claro- cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, miro a la rubia de pechos grandes- B-bueno…

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltalo mocoso!

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-No a pasado nada, desde que volvimos de la boda y Sasuke trato de violarme- ¿"violar"? siendo que él iba a ceder- no ha tratado nada de nada, salvo tocarme o besarme.

Pegándole con la mano cerrada- ¡¿Nada? ¡Mocoso estúpido!-_ Eres un caso perdido Naruto, tal parece que Sasuke esta llevándose las cosas con calma._

-¿De que te ríes vieja?- horrorizado por la extraña sonrisa.

-¡Je!- aun riendo- bien eso es todo, ahora largo.

-¡EHHHH! ¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá para es? ¡Pudiste haber ido tu!

-¡Largooo!- ahora aventándole un saca lápiz.

-¿Paso algo?- recargado en la pared.

-Nada- mirando por una de las ventanas del hospital- vamos.

Enero no había sido su mes, las constantes visitas de sus amigos y las preguntas indecorosas que hacían, sin contar de los besos que le daba Sasuke, habían causado que pescara un resfriado, tanto así que estuvo varios días en cama, siendo atendido claro por Sasuke, quien no se le despegaba ni a sol ni sombra.

***********************************SN***************************************

***Febrero***

Hermoso mes de febrero, donde solo cada 4 años hay un 29, y en donde se puede ver como el invierno esta a punto de acabar para darle la bienvenida a la primavera.

Caminando y disfrutando del viento aun frio que golpeaba su hermoso rostro, medito en sus últimos dos meses de casado, riendo un poco, por como habían sucedido las cosas.

Su relación no mejoro, pero tampoco empeoro, Sauske aun lo "castigaba" por decirle teme o cualquier otro insulto que se le ocurriera.

Con su hijo Minato….su querido hijo que aun batallaba por pronunciar "to-san", palabras que solo eran dirigidas a Sasuke y no a él, iban muy bien, jamás creyó que Sasuke fuera así de tierno, varias veces lo vio hablándole a su hijo como si fuera propio, aunque él no se quedaba atrás, Itachi era un encanto de niño, a 3 meses de nacido, sus ojos color negro lo miraban de una forma como si quisiera saber que tanto hacia.

Le sorprendió ver una tarde a Sasuke dormido en el sofá y ver a Minato paradito agarrado firmemente de la cuna hablándole a Itachi como si el mas pequeño lo entendiera, no pudo evitar buscar una cámara y recordar ese momento.

Ahora camino a su oficina con algo de temor por saber que amigo se aparecería ahora o con que clase de pregunta absurda salía, sintió un escalofría en su espina dorsal-_¿porque siento que algo malo/vergonzoso/penoso/ y fuera de lugar va a ocurrir?_

¡No paso ni medio día para que su hermosa mañana de invierno se viera en vuelta en una discusión donde todooos eran participes menos el!

De la nada comenzaron a llegar los chicos, como si fueran hormigas saliendo de la colmena, primero llego Ino, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Chouji, TenTen, RockLee ¡hasta Hinata estaba ahí!, sin contar claro a Shikamaru y Shino que todo el tiempo estaban presentes con Naruto.

-¿Y bien Naruto, vas a responder, si o si?- Ino, quien fue la primera en llegar, se pusieron a platicar de varias cosas, aprovechando su descanso del hospital, había llegado con la novedad de que…como "su-mejor-amiga-autoproclamada", quería saber si el y Sasuke dormían juntos y si ya habían tenido relaciones.

A Naruto se le hico extraño el comentario, le respondió que como "esposos" (remarcando la palabra) si dormían juntos omitiendo lo de "si tenían relaciones", claro que esto solo era una mentira, no podían saber que cada uno dormía en habitaciones separadas "para seguridad de Naruto" y que no se habían acosado ¡y no por falta de ganas!

La Yamanaka no le creyó y le pregunto de nuevo, esto lo hacia porque Sasuke la había obligado a que llegaran a este punto, entre mas lo afirmaba Naruto mas le preguntaba Ino, fue así que los demás si fueron mesclando en la conversación.

-Vamos Naruto, que no te de pena- Kiba tenia curiosidad.

-¡Disfruta de la juventud Naruto-kun!

-¡Ya le respondí a Ino! ¡¿Qué más quieren?

-Cierto que aclaraste que dormían juntos, pero….¿cada cuanto lo hacen? Ya sabes, me refiero al sexo- sin ningún pudor Tenten le lanzo la pregunta.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, ahora déjenme trabajar- sonrojado.

-Yo no le veo nada malo, es bueno que como matrimonio disfruten de su vida sexual- hablando calmadamente Neji.

-N-Neji-nisan- sonrojada Hinata.

-Neji tiene razón Naruto-kun- dijo el de la eterna sonrisa- ya sabemos que eres el uke de esta relación.

-¿U-uke?- aun apenada por todas las incomodidades que le estaban haciendo pasar a Naruto.

-Claro Hinata deja te explico- dijo Sai con un libro- "uke", es el pasivo de la relación, el que recibe el placer, al que se la meten o el que muerde la almohada.

Riendo- bueno, viniendo de Naruto, supongo que hasta es erótica la escena- riendo a carcajada limpia el chico perro.

-Por supuesto- Yuriko que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación y saliendo de quien sabe donde- Naru-chan en cualquier aspecto es hermoso, aun si es el uke, puedo asegurarte que hasta el mas heterosexual se vuelve gay con solo ver a Naruto.

-Yuri-chan ¿a que hora apareciste?- llorando de que su amiga también se metiera en esa conversación.

-Estaba por ahí- ignorando a Naruto- para muestra de ello ¡ta tan!- sacando también…." De quien sabe donde", unas fotos donde Naruto aparecía semi desnudo y con ropa mas sexy.

Cada uno tomo una y la miro detenidamente para después sonrojarse, Shikamaru que también estaba sonrojado tuve que preguntar para seguridad- ¿d-donde….

-¿De donde las saque?- sintiendo como Naruto le quitaba una- Se las tome a Naruto, con mis ojos puedo hacer muchas cosas jajajajjajaja.

Los demás, solo dieron un pasa atrás al ver como reía, si entendieron bien, entre líneas debía decir: "use mi Kekke Genkai para que Naruto se vistiera y posara así".

-Pero que….¡AAAAAHH!

Sasuke que estaba en el complejo pudo escuchar el grito de Naruto- Mn..dobe- con Minato en brazos.

De vuelta con Naruto- ¿C-como? ¿D-donde?

-Calma Naru-chan- abrazándolo- no creo que lo recuerdes- sonriendo.

-Y-yo….-mareándose un poco- ¡tuuu! ¡Las tomaste usando tus ojos! ¡Te matare Yuriko!

Persiguiendo a Yuriko por la aldea, dejando a más de uno en la oficina con la foto "cortesía" de Yuriko en su poder.

-Será mejor irme, tengo una misión con mi equipo- disimuladamente guardándose para el la foto.

-Yo también.

-¡Y yo!

-¡Yooo!

Estando solo Shikamaru y Shino- Si tú no dices nada yo tampoco diré nada.

-_Mendozuke- _guardando la foto- Si Naruto pregunta le diremos que desaparecieron.

-**Malditos mocosos-** Kurama desde la casa Namikaze, miraba la aldea y a la nada, había dejado de sentir las fuertes emociones de Naruto, por ahora parecía que todo iba en completa calma, ya había pasado el peligro que corría su contenedor, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, desde que se había mudado con el Uchiha, Naruto parecía mas tranquilo y él podía de nuevo, sentir por el mismo sin la interferencia de Naruto- _**Tks…si es lo que creo que es, el causante de todo es el Uchiha-**_ solo esperaba que esta vez no pasara nada malo.

Fue así como acabado el mes de febrero y su hermoso invierno, con un esposo posesivo y loco, con un hijo que ya hablaba o balbuceaba, una loca repartiendo fotos de él, y zorro calmado ¡ah! Y unos amigos entrometidos.

Si, un hermoso invierno.

* * *

><p>Hola:<p>

Bueno para empezar, ¿que les pareció? solo me quedan tres capítulos mas, los cuales serán de estaciones, cada estación narrara la forma en la que Naruto va cambiando su concepto de Sasuke y el como este vuelve a retomar la relación con el rubio.

ahora aquí en México las estaciones así se manejan:

Diciembre, enero, febrero: invierno.

Marzo, abril, mayo: primavera.

Junio, julio, agosto: verano.

Septiembre, octubre, noviembre: otoño.

Claro que omití las fechas, solo me basare en los meses, "otoño" será el final y tendrá lemmon, pero solo hasta ese capitulo, sean pacientes XD.

Los RW!

Jennita: ajajaj lo hará sufrir no te preocupes! De eso me encargo yo, y que genial que comentes! Espero te quedes hasta el final!

Moon-9215: lo perdonara, pero eso se hará poco a poco XD.

Anellis: no planee el rasengan jajajaja, y que bueno que te reíste de el jajajaja, no soy buena con comedia pero me emociona mucho que te gustara!

Shirlyn queen: estamos en contacto mujer! Y bueno…ya cambie los roles, tendrá que sufrir Naru pero no de mala manera jajajaja.

Vampireprincessmiyu: gracias! Segunda persona que se ríe de el rasengan jajajaja, y las canciones jajajajjaj muy cierto, hahahaha acorde al caso de Sasuke, y gracias por comentar en el aviso, yo estoy 100% acorde contigo al tema.

Kaoryciel94: si es SasuNaru jajajaj, y pues….pensare con quien dejar a Shikamaru, la verdad no lo habia pensado, y lo del kimono siii, no supe como describir la escena, el de blanco? O se puede de otro color en la época edo? Y no te preocupes tendrás lemon en el capitulo final!

Gracias a quien me agrego a favoritos y los que no comentan pero leen.


	13. Primavera

Hola!

No saben lo que me costó hacer este capitulo jajajajaja, me pase mas de 3 horas pegada a la compu porque mi Musa estaba conmigo para la inspiración y me dije: ¡si no lo hago ahora, se podrá ir!

Personalmente me encanto como me quedo así que, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía.

-dialogo normal- los diálogos de los personajes.

-_en cursiva_- los pensamientos de los personajes.

-**_en cursiva y negreta_**- solo es para el zorro (acepción de la letra de la canción)

-**en negrita**- para Kyuubi.

**Naruto** no me pertenece es de **Kishomoto** y la **OCC** de **Michi.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Marzo*<strong>

La primavera llego sin aviso, lejos de disfrutar del cálido clima y de las flores crecientes y las nuevas hojas nacidas, era un completo caos con un lindo rubio.

Y no era para mas, estar frente a Tsunade dándole el informe de sus "actividades no maritales", era algo que lo llenaba de vergüenza, con la cara roja, describía su vida con cierto azabeche, según la vieja borracha, para ese tiempo ya tendrían que haber tenido unas "cuantas noches pasionales", pero no, ¡si siquiera compartían la misma cama!

Al salir de ahí, con las mejillas aun rojas, se encontró con Shikamaru, últimamente estaba más callado de lo normal, y casi no le dirigía la palabra, cosa rara en el, si bien no era como el de hablador, tampoco era una "copia" de Sasuke.

El Sasuke de ahora hablaba mas, podían pasar horas hablando con el y francamente no sentía que el tiempo transcurriera.

En cambio, ahora con Shikamaru, parecía robot, todo lo que le pedía lo hacia, sin rezongar ni quejarse, le preocupaba.

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?- caminando despacio.

-Nada- con algo de desgano y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Has estado algo callado….¿seguro no es nada?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Naruto?- mirando al cielo al hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

Mirándolo directamente- Mendozuke, dije que ¿si quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Te sientes bien?- mas preocupado y poniendo una mano en su cabeza para tomar la temperatura.

-Ya te dije que si, ¿vas a responder o no?- dándole un manotazo.

-P-pero- tratando de responder- sabes que, que no puedo- agachando su mirada- Además- recobrando el ánimo- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo así?

Alzando sus hombros- No le veo nada de malo, tu dices que no sientes nada por Sasuke, si no sientes nada por el ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? No te estoy pidiendo gran cosa.

-B-Bueno…y-yo…

-Solo una cena- decidido- solo una cena te pido Naruto- acercándose peligrosamente- ¿Qué dices?

-E-Esta bien- dudando y con las manos enfrente evitando que se acercara de mas- ¿Cuándo quieres sa-salir?

-Perfecto- sonriendo- ¿te perece bien mañana?

-¡C-Claro!- no muy convencido de su propia respuesta- ¿A q-que….

-Pasara por ti a las 8- dándole la espalda- no te preocupes por Sasuke yo mismo me encargo de eso.

Sin nada más que agregar- Bien, te espero a esa hora.

Viendo como Shikamaru se alejaba retomo el camino a casa, refiriéndose a la suya propia, hace tiempo que no iba y quería ver que todo siguiera en su lugar.

Aun sorprendido y algo torpe, camino directo a su mansión, repasando lo que acababa de suceder- _Esto definitivamente solo me pasa a mí ¡Una cita! ¡Una cita y con Shikamaru!-_ sintiendo su corazón acelerar- _digo no estoy emocionado, ¡nooo claro que no jejejeje! pero… ¿Qué pensara Sasuke cuando se entere? Un momento-_ frenando de golpe- _¡porque me tiene que importar lo que el bastardo diga! Aun así….-_ por alguna razón no se sentía feliz con lo que pasaba.

Se había prometido hacer escarmentar a Sasuke, pero francamente esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, ¿Qué haría una vez que se disolviera su matrimonio? Ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener al Uchiha en su entorno, verlo todos los días y a las noches, sin contar lo agradable y ameno que era la hora de las comidas ¿Cómo sobrevivirá sin estar con Sasuke a su lado?

Ahora no solo tenía un problema, ¡tenia dos! Jamás pensó que Shikamaru se sintiera atraído de esa forma con el. Tampoco era que fuera tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de las intensiones, le llevo su tiempo hacerse a la idea que Shikamaru no lo veía como un simple amigo, aunque la verdad él pensó que era otro "tipo de sentimiento", nunca estuvo en sus planes que fuera sentimental ¡que distraído era! ¡Y tan inocente! (¿contradictorio no?)

No quería volver al complejo Uchiha, todavía no era momento, cuando llego a la residencia Namikaze, poso su mano cuidadosamente en el marco de la puerta, admirando su casa y recordando cada detalla.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yuriko había sentido su presencia, y queriendo verlo se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

-Nada- en susurro- solo medito.

-Es raro en ti ¿algo nuevo que quieras contarme?- sabiendo que algo le pasaba al blondo.

-P-Pues…acaban de pedirme una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿Quién…SASUKE?- alterada, dispuesta a matarlo.

-¡No!- agitando su cabeza desmesuradamente- fue…Shikamaru- susurrando lo último.

-¿Quién?- la verdad, si la había escuchado, pero quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

-Shikamaru- con vergüenza en la voz.

-Gomen Naru-chan, pero no oí- sonriendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Te estoy diciendo que Shikamaru me acaba de pedir que salga con el!- rojo de la ira.

-Jajajajaja- dándole paladas en la espalda- ya era hora, aunque- con una mano en el mentón- se tardo bastante.

-¡Tu sabias!- acusándola- ¡Tu sabias que Shikamaru sentía algo por mi!

-Claro hombre, tal vez sea muy discreto para el resto, pero no para mi- señalando lo obvio.

-P-Pero yo…..

-¿Saldrás con la escusa de Sasuke?- alzando la ceja- Supéralo Naruto, no dijiste tú que no querías nada con el Uchiha? Pues esta es tu gran oportunidad, sal con el Nara- alentándolo.

-Y-Yo no se si deba- dudando.

-Entonces si es por Sasuke- picándole.

-¡No es por el teme! ¡Es mas, saldré con el mañana por la noche!- alejándose de la pelirroja que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-**¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?**

-Nada.

**-Estúpida humana, mi contenedor no esta para los juegos del Uchiha, no pienso permitir verlo llorar por esa escoria.**

**-**Tu mismo has visto lo que Sasuke es capaz para tener a Naruto a su lado- ignorando a Kurama- no quiero que este al lado de él, pero quiero a Naruto, y por su felicidad, are lo que tenga que hacer para verlo feliz, ya sea verlo al lado de esa persona.

-**Vas vale que todo salga bien Yuriko, de lo contrario no será el Uchiha el que pague las consecuencias, serás tu la que tenga que pagar-** sentenciando a la chica.

-Eres algo paranoico ¿sabias? Pero que se puede esperar de ti- sintiendo algo perturbado el chakra del zorro- me largo, quiero ver a mi bebe- refiriéndose a Minato.

Kurama no estaba contento de la situación, sabia de lo que el Uchiha era capaz, tardo en darse cuenta de los verdaderos motivos del mocoso en un principio, pero ahora, ahora todo era tan claro como el agua- **Mocoso estúpido, mas te vale que todo salga bien, de lo contrario me encargare de que no solo me conozcas a mi, si no a todos los bijus.**

*-*-*-*Casa Uchiha*-*-*-*

Sasuke miraba el reloj, sabia de sobra que llegaría temprano a cenar, había hecho ramen especialmente para su dobe, esta noche estaba seguro que se llevaría a la cama al rubio, por eso se encargo de dormir a sus hijos para que no molestaran.

-_El dobe ya debería estar aquí, ¿Qué no tenia que ir con la borracha? ¡Con mayor razón! Mejor voy y lo busco-_ desesperado por no ver a Naruto.

Tan deprisa iba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que tenia en frente.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Lárgate, te dije claramente que no te quería ver aquí, suficiente es verte al lado de Naruto, no hagas que cambie de parecer y quiera matarte.

-Ja- sonriendo- No creo que sea conveniente que lo busques en este momento….Sasuke- viendo como se detenía su "compañero".

-¿De que hablas?- aun de espaldas.

-Le pedí a Naruto que saliera conmigo mañana, ya sabes una cita.

Al oír "salir", "noche", "Naruto", tomo del chaleco a Shikamaru y lo estampo contra la pared mas cercana- Habla.

-Bueno que puedo decir- sínicamente- solo se lo pedí y que crees- sabiendo lo furioso que ponía a Sasuke- acepto salir conmigo, tal parece que no siente nada por ti.

-Mientes- apretando más el agarre- Naruto me ama a mí, él ya me lo había dicho.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo le dijiste que te dejara solo?- simplemente con Sasuke había que utilizar el cerebro no la fuerza- ¿Te lo ha dicho en estos meses que llevan juntos? ¿Te ha besado el por iniciativa propia? ¿Te ha mostrado al menos un indicio de que piense volver contigo?- al no ver respuesta del Uchiha, siguió- Ves, tu mismo tienes la respuesta, pero no creo que sea culpa de Naruto, digo, con todo lo que le hiciste, mínimo debes agradecer que aguante tu presencia.

Sasuke sabia todo aquello, él era el que tenía que empezar con el coqueteo, o con las muestras de cariño, era él, el que iniciaba todo, nunca vio a Naruto iniciativa.

-Me voy, solo quería que lo supieras por mi- habiendo ya cumplido con su cometido, si mañana por la noche no obtenía lo que quería, lo dejaría en manos de Sasuke.

-Es mio Shikamaru- con el Sharingan activado- si llego a saber que le pusiste un dedo en cima, te aseguro que lo primero que me pedirás es que te mate antes de que termine con tu tortura.

Al ver la actitud y la posesividad con la que dijo aquello, se fue, seguro de que si Naruto no era suyo, al menos estaría feliz de saber que alguien mas estaba dispuesto a morir por el.

-Eso lo veremos Sasuke- despidiéndose con un ademan de mano.

Al alejarse Shikamaru, escucho uno aplausos desde su tejado, molesto levanto la vista- Bravo Sasu-chan ¡Bravo! Definitivamente Naruto es muy especial, mira que estar rodeada de gente loca-riendo.

-No estoy para bromas, largo- algo cansado y demasiado molesto para tolerar la osadía de la chica.

-Mn…yo solo vengo a ayudar ¿acaso no quieres a Naruto de vuelta?- sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Creí que me odiabas- al ver a Yuriko.

-Na~ eso déjaselo a Kurama, tal parece que no confía en ti, aunque…francamente yo tampoco lo hago, pero digamos que tenemos un fin en común- dándole alcance a Sasuke.

-¿Cuál se supone que es?- sonriendo irónicamente.

-Naruto ¿Qué no es obvio?- ¡si, definitivamente estaba cabreando al Uchiha! ¡Pero bien merecido que se lo tenia!

-No necesito t…

-La necesitas- cortando todo dialogo por parte del azabeche- no podrás conquistar a Naruto antes de que termine el año si sigues así- retomando su actitud de lo mas extraña- Naruto no es como los demás, eso lo sabes, tienes que ser mas directo.

-Yo ya le dije lo que sentía por el- renuente a la ayuda.

-Eres un idiota- dándose un pequeño golpe a la cabeza- lo que quiero decir, es que seas más directo en tus actos, ¿crees que el ser posesivo y actuar como un idiota sirva para atraer la atención de Naruto? El esta sentido, es lógico que no tomo en serio tus atenciones.

-¿Y cual es tu plan, genio?- cruzando los brazos.

-Pídele una cita, estoy segura que rechazara a Shikamaru, aunque es una lastima- haciendo enojar a Sasuke- ¡hey no te enfades!- riendo- pero enserio Sasuke, demuéstrale que tanto has cambiado, y claro ¡demuéstrale todo ese amor que dices sentir por el! Empezaremos con pasos mas cortos y eficaces- sacándolo un libro- te daré un poco de ayuda.

No muy convencido- no se si después lamente esto- suspirando cansado- ¿y cuando se supone que se la pida?

-Hoy.

-¿Quieres que le pida salir conmigo hoy?

-No idiota- tomando asiento como si fuera su casa- dile que lo invitas a salir…mn…en fin de semana, estoy segura que estará algo ocupada con la próxima cita de Shikamaru, así que tu tienes que superarlo a él.

-¡¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo como sale con el Nara?- demasiado alterado.

-No grites, despertaras a los niños, y si, tendrás que aguantar, si Naruto aun siente algo por ti, lo que tendrás que hacer es demostrarle que confías en el- valla que chico tan problemático y ¡desconfiado!

Gruñendo- no me convence.

-Pues eso es lo harás- dirigiéndose a la habitación de los pequeños- me quedare aquí hasta que se lo pidas, mientras estaré con los peques.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Vete de mi casa!- esto era el colmo, ¿como confiar en esa chica?

-¿Teme?- mirando a Sasuke- ¿A quien demonios le gritas?

Oyendo la dulce voz de Naruto…-¿Cómo a quien? ¡Ha esta loc…- volteando a todos lados, buscando a Yuriko con la vista- _¡Donde demonios esta esa mujer!_

Agotado- iré a dormir.

-¡Espera!- nervioso y recordando lo que le dijo la pelirroja- Te prepare la cena, ven- tomándolo del brazo.

Naruto, quien intentaba protestar en vano, al final, decidido comer, después de todo, tenia hambre- ¡Eso huele deliciosos! ¿Qué es?- curioso.

Acercándose con un plato donde salía un agradable olor- Ramen.

-¡¿En serio?- con sus ojos en forma de estrellitas- ¡Que genial!

Dejándole el plato y sirviéndose muy poca ración- _odio el ramen, pero- _mirando la cara babosa del dobe- _vale la pena si puedo verlo así- _sonriendo.

-¿De que ríes Sasuke?- mientras le escurría algo de caldo por los labios.

-De nada Naruto- moviendo su cabeza de manera muy suave, tomando una servilleta y acercándose a Naruto, limpio suave y gentilmente la boca de su rubio.

Sonrojado- G-Gracias.

Mostrándole otra sonrisa, pero mas tenue- ¿Vas…vas a hacer algo mañana?- tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

En ese momento, Naruto dejo de comer y miro atentamente su plato-_ ¡Vamos Naruto dile! Pero…y si se enfada ¡¿Qué importa? Tks, bueno, si se enoja es algo bueno ¿no?_

-¿Dobe?- esperando impaciénteme la respuesta.

-V-Voy a salir con…S-Shikama-ru- cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando un reclamo, espero pero, nunca llego ese reclamo, y con algo de temor, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Sasuke muy clamado y una expresión relajada- ¿N-No dirás nada?

-_¡¿Qué esperas que diga? ¡¿Qué estoy feliz? ¡Ese maldito hijo de…-_ reclamándose mentalmente por no haber matado al Nara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por Naruto- Ah.

-¿Ah?- ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Preguntándose Naruto.

-¿A que hora pasara por ti?- apretando sus puños.

-A las 8- sorprendido de que Sasuke no le armara un escandalo.

-Bien- tomando su plato y el de Naruto para ir a lavarlos- espera a que termine- mientras iba a la cocina y se desquitaba con los pobres platos.

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pensé que se enfadaría por aceptar una cita con Shikamaru- _deprimido- _Tal parece que el contrato es solo eso, un acuerdo- _esperando, no, anhelando que Sasuke se enfadara por haber aceptado salir con otro siendo que- _Pero que estoy pensado, después de todo, no somos nada._

_-_Dobe- alterando al susodicho- ¿No tendrás mas trabajo este fin de semana?

-No- respondiendo sin ganas.

-_Bien- _vamos Sasuke, no es la gran cosa, solo pídele una cita- Oe d-dobe y-yo….

Notando el nerviosismo en la voz de Sasuke- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres hacerle la competencia a Hinata?- riendo por la ridícula acción del mayor.

-¡Usuratonkachi!- mientras Naruto se ofendía- ¡l-lo siento!- esto era mas difícil que cualquier batalla que halla peleado, y no era para mas, su relación anterior había sido "muy rara", ahora tenia que empezar desde cero con Naruto, o al menos si quería recuperarlo.

Sorprendido- Tranquilo teme- riendo- toma aire y suéltalo- alentando al azabeche.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo este fin de semana- sin meditar en "como" lo había dicho.

-¿Quieres que?- ya, no era estúpido, pero ¿era una orden?

Acomodando mejor la frase y mirando a Naruto directamente- Me gustaría que saliéramos este fin de semana, solo nosotros dos ¿quieres?- lo dijo de la forma más dulce que su voz podía producir.

-¿M-Me estas pidiendo una…

-Una cita dobe- sonriendo por 4 vez, pero no una sonrisa socarrona o sarcástica, era una sincera y genuina que solo le mostraba a el- ¿te gustaría?

-Y-yo…-nervioso, era la primera vez que Sasuke le hablaba de ese modo, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle mientras sentía cosquillas en su estomago- S-Si- algo sonrojado.

Muy contento con lo que había obtenido- Bien- dándole un casto beso en los labios- será mejor que descanses- alejándose del lugar y dejando a un Naruto sonrojado.

-_¿Q-Que…que acaba de pasar?- _y no solo se refería a la "extraña" manera de pedirle la cita, sino a "todo" el día, mas cansado de lo normal, fue al cuarto de los niños, los miro, les dio un beso y se dirigió a su habitación para caer rendido.

Mientras con Sasuke, se encontraba en su cuarto feliz de la vida- _fue más fácil de lo que creí, jamás pen…_

_-_¡Eso fue excelente Sasu-chan!- sorprendiendo al pobre chico que se detenía el corazón para que no se le saliera.

-¡Que demonios hace aquí!- tranquilizándose- Largo.

-No deberías gritar Sasu-chan, puedes despertarlos- no mostrando signos de sentimientos- y respecto a lo otro, tenia que asegurar de que le pidieras una cita a Naruto.

-Mn~- nuevamente gruñendo.

-Ah~ no se como te aguanta Naru-chan, pero bueno, al menos te comportaste cuando te dijo lo de su cita, pensé por un momento que lo matarías ahí mismo- hablando mas para si que para Sasuke.

-Si es todo lo que tenias que decir, mejor vete.

-Bien, bien- dirigiéndose a la ventana- ¡espero y tengas algo en mente para tu "cita Sasu-chan!- mientras escuchaba otro gruñido por parte del Uchiha.

La cita tan espera y temida por los involucrados llego, durante el día, Naruto se había comportado lo mas normal posible, mientras Sasuke trataba por todos los medios de no salir y despedazar a un ciervo que lo tenían mas que loco.

¿Shikamaru? Estaba mas que feliz, nervioso y algo preocupado, muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente, aunque sabia la respuesta, no dudaría en pelear si tenían al menos una posibilidad.

La llegada la hora en que Shikamaru recogería a Naruto, ese último en casa de Uchiha, vestía algo informal, no muy elegante pero no fachoso, se veía bien, y eso lo sabia Sasuke que se lo comía con la mirada.

-_Maldito Shikamaru, te matare, te reviviré otra vez y te volveré a matar- _mientras veía a un nervioso Naruto mirarse al espejo- _Estúpido dobe que acepto, ya veras cuando llegue mi turno- _oyendo el timbre sonar.

-Oh valla, no espera verte Sasuke- viendo a Shikamaru de pies a cabeza, que la verdad, no se veía nada mal- ¿Naruto ya esta listo?

-_Hijo de ¡$#$#" ¡Yo lo mato!- _apunto de saltarle en cima.

- Estoy listo Shika- mirando de reojo a Sasuke- nos vemos- algo más cohibido y con algo de vergüenza.

-¡No lo traeré tarde lo prometo!- riendo al verla expresión homicida de Sasuke.

-Voy a matarlo- con voz de ultratumba- Tal vez y le haga compañía a Itachi.

-Quieres dejar de rezongar- apareciendo de la nada la chica.

-¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer que fastidiarme?- dirigiéndose a Yuriko.

-Nop- sínicamente.

-Con Naruto y Shikamaru-

-Te ves muy bien Naruto- sin tratar de sonar un galan.

-Gracias- sonrojado mirando a Shikamaru, y es que, como no sonrojarse, el Nara se veía para comérselo, ¡estaba muy bueno esta noche!- ¿A d-donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa- mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía.

-_¡Kami dame fuerzas!- _la carne era muy pecaminosa la verdad.

Unos cuantos minutos mas y estaban frente al monumentos de los Hokage´s, en esa gran montaña, estaba una mesa muy bien decorada con una vela en medio de ellas, jamás creyó que Shikamaru pudiera ser tan romántico.

-¿E-Es aquí?- sorprendido por la vista que le ofrecía su compañero.

-Creí que el mejor lugar seria uno que tu apreciaras, para que guardaras el momento- le había llevado días planear este encuentro, y valla que valía la pena, ver el rostro de Naruto brillar por esa hermosa luna y mas aun, el rostro de felicidad que este reflejaba.

-Gracias- Sasuke jamás había hecho algo así por el, y el que Shikamaru lo hiciera, era un gran detalle de su parte.

La velada transcurrió de forma muy amena, recordando anécdotas y de vez en cuando Naruto le platicaba como había sido su vida al lado de Kakashi.

Sentado en el césped, con el aire fresco, la luna llena y la hermosa vista que ofrecía, no supo cuando ni como estaba siendo besado por Shikamaru, pudo sentir como este le pedía permiso para entrar a explorar a su boca, mordiendo en labio inferior de forma suave, cuando obtuvo acceso, no dudo ni un minuto en que la lengua del Nara explorara el lugar, dejándose llevar por el momento, junto su lengua con la de Shikamaru, pronto una batalla se dio inicio por ver cual era la mejor.

Al sentir la falta de oxigeno, separo sus labios de pelinegro, dejando un hilo de saliva, sintiendo el aliento de su compañero golpear su cara suavemente, abrió los ojos para mirarlo, creyendo que encontraría la respuesta que tanto esperaba desde que se inicio el beso y decidió sucumbir al deseo, y sorprendido por el descubrimiento, sus hermosos ojos azules se opacaron por la respuesta que siempre estuvo allí.

-¿Pasa algo?- con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel, jamás pensó que se sentiría de esa forma al besar a Naruto, ahora entendía un poco a Sasuke.

-Yo..- no sabiendo que decir.

Fue en ese momento que Shikamaru lo supo, el corazón de Naruto siempre estuvo ocupado, jamás tuvo oportunidad, tal vez si Sasuke hubiera muerto tuviera una oportunidad, pero mientras estos dos respiraran el mismo aire, jamás estaría al lado el bello rubio, con algo de decepción en sus ojos tomo delicadamente el rostro del menor.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo de forma tierna.

-¿Eh?

-¿Lo amas, verdad?

No supo que contestas, pensó que al terminar el beso, se daría cuenta que en su vida si podía existir alguien mas aparte del Uchiha pero, pero fue en vano, al abrir sus ojos y ver otros ojos color negro, se dio cuenta que en este mundo solo existía alguien para el, y esa persona no era Shikamaru, ni había sido Kakashi, era Sasuke.

-Lo lamento Shika..

Poniendo un dedo en sus labios, impidiendo que terminara la frase- lo sabía desde un comienzo, pero quise asegurarme de esto- retirando su dedo.

Regalándole una sonrisa- tal vez si Sasuke no hubiera llegado a mi vida, tú estarías ahí.

-Tal vez, tal vez- susurrando mientras cerraba los ojos.

El camino de regreso fue algo silencioso, Naruto no sabia como comportarse ahora con Shikamaru, mientras que este ultimo, solo sonreía tristemente, apunto de llegar al complejo se detuvo un momento.

-Todo esta bien Naruto- no queriendo que se sintiera mal por él.

-Si- con voz baja.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, al menos como amigo- tratando de animarlo.

Dándole un abrazo- No sabes lo afortunado que me siento al tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea una lastima que no sea como tu quieres.

Correspondiendo al abrazo- Gracias.

Viendo alejarse a Shikamaru, no evito sentir un poco de tristeza, el sabia como se sentía el rechazo, muchas veces lo sintió con Sasuke, y lo que menos deseaba era ser el causante de ese dolor.

-¿Salió bien?- quien había visto todo la escena.

-Shikamaru es…un gran amigo- le contesto tristemente para entrar a su habitación.

Dentro de su pecho, Sasuke sintió una gran alegría al escuchar esa respuesta, decir que sentía lastima por Shikamaru seria sonar muy hipócrita, pero se sentía algo triste al ver la forma en que Naruto había entrado.

Desde esa noche las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco, la relación Shikamaru-Naruto era un poco mas solida, si bien el primero aun mantenía sentimientos por el rubio, se conformaba con que fuera una persona muy importante para Naruto.

Mientras que con el rubio, dejo de sentir menos tensión al estar al lado de Shikamaru, apreciaba de gran manera el esfuerzo que hacia este, y lo admiraba por ser como era.

Con Sasuke, bueno, él había estado de un gran humor desde esa noche, y se lo hacia ver a Naruto.

Dos días antes de la cita Sasuke-Naruto, ocurrió algo en el despacho que causo un "pequeño" problema.

-Mn- mientras veía el informe que le entregaba Lee- ¿estas seguro?

-Completamente Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo mejor será que envíes a alguien para cerciorarse de esto, es muy peligroso el informe como para tomarlo a la ligera- con seriedad le contesto Shino.

El informe en si, mencionaba de una "supuesta" organización que "según los pobladores", estaba siguiendo los pasos de Akatsuki, y eso, era para preocuparse.

-Enviare un equipo de investigación- tomando muy en serio su papel de Hokage.

-¿A quien tienes en mente?- esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Es obvio que no puedo mandar a ti, pues te necesito- le dijo a Shikamaru- Shino has llamar a Kiba e Ino.

-Hai- desapareciendo del lugar.

-Lee- mirando a su compañero- formaras parte de la búsqueda, mañana a primera hora quiero que esperen a su capitán en la entrada de Konoha.

-¡Hai!- despidiendo se Naruto.

-¿Capitán? – que sepa Shikamaru, ninguno de los mencionados estaba listo para esta clase de trabajo y mas que alguno de ellos fuera capitán.

Desde que había analizado la situación, supo quien era perfecto para esto, con algo de miedo miro a Shikamaru, quien comprendió todo- solo espero que todo salga bien.

Tanto Kiba como Ino, se sorprendieron por el llamado de su Hogake, al mencionarles la razón por la cual estaban ahí, les pidió su fueran lo mas prudentemente posible, los chicos solo obedecieron las ordenes.

Ahora solo quedaba comentárselo a él, mando llamar a Tsunade, sabía de sobra que tal vez los ancianos se molestarían con su decisión, pero al comentarlo a Tsunade, lo apoyo fervientemente, diciendo que era la mejor opción posible.

Con paso firme y temeroso se dirigió a Sasuke, quien cómodamente estaba en su sillón- Sasuke tenemos que hablar.

El azabeche se mostro algo sorprendido de la forma en la que hablaba, pero conforme fue adentrándose a la conversación, frunció el seño y comprendió la situación- ¿Cuándo tengo que partir?

Con algo de tristeza- Mañana.

-Me iré a dormir- alejándose de Naruto.

Con algo de decepción miro al mayor, esperaba que no lo tomara a mal, o lo malinterpretara, pero su mejor opción en este caso tan delicado era Sasuke.

La hora de despedida llego, Naruto espero a Sasuke para despedirse, esperando pacientemente a que saliera del complejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- algo sorprendido.

-No quiero que pienses que lo hago para tenerte lejos de mi teme- algo apresurado al hablar- es que eres el mejor en estos casos, además confió en que bajo tus manos todo saldrá bien y…

Callándolo con un beso- Esta bien dobe, sé que soy tu mejor opción ¿Qué creías que pensé?

-B-Bueno y-yo- sonrojado y juntando sus manos- yo..

-Es una lastima, nuestra cita tendrá que esperar- mirando la cielo- espero que no te moleste.

Sonriendo- Mn- negando con la cabeza- estaré ansioso cuando regreses.

Dándole un beso mas profundo le sonrió y se fue.

*****************************************************SN************************************************************

***Abril***

Recordó el beso de despidida que le había dado Sasuke, de eso casi un mes y no tenia noticias de ellos, preocupado no hacia mas que concentrase en su trabajo y en sus hijos, este día le tocaba ir con la vieja borracha a dar su informe, y como siempre llegaban las preguntas indiscretas.

-¿No ha habido un cambio en su relación?- pregunto Tsuande con algo de interés.

-Ninguno- algo ido mirando la ventana.

Suspirando, era obvio que Naruto no estaba en sus cinco sentidos- Lárgate.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que te largues, así no me sirves, yo llenare el informe.

Al salir, como siempre estaba ahí Shikamaru, acompañándolo en su caminata, habían hablado como viejos amigos desde aquella noche del beso, y se alegraba que su amistad no hubiera sufrido del todo, pero ahora lo que quería era estar solo.

Al llegar al casa vio a sus pequeños en compañía de Yuriko, realmente agradecía a la pelirroja que estuviera con el, ignorando claro a Kurama, quien solo gruñía.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien Yuri-chan- embozando una sonrisa.

Kurama que todo lo veía, sabia de sobra que esa sonrisa era falsa, solo bastaba con ver los ojos del Namikaze-Uzumaki para darse cuenta que estaban...vacíos- **El mocoso aun no vuelve ¿verdad?**

-No, aun no-con pesar para sentarse un momento.

-Naruto, estoy segura que esta bien- consolándolo- vamos a comer.

No había que ser sabio para darse cuenta del cambio de Naruto desde que el Uchiha se había ido, tanto Yuriko como Kurama, habían estado al pendiente del rubio, porque aunque él lo negara, extrañaba de sobremanera al morocho.

Habían noches en las que Naruto pasaba por la habitación de Sasuke, miraba su ropa bien acomodada, tomaba una prenda y olía el aroma de Sasuke, tan masculino, tan adictivo, tan el.

Había olvidado ese hermoso olor que tanto tiempo lo embriago por aquellos años.

Nuevamente como las pasadas noches, paso por el cuarto de Sasuke, lo miro unos momentos y paso al de los niños, tomo a Itachi en brazos y lo miro, el pequeño dormía, parecía tener un bien sueño pues una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por esos delicados y lindos labios.

-_No tienes nada de Sakura, no se si alegrarme o ponerme triste, pareces un mini Sasuke en mis brazos- _mientras sonreía- _me alegra mucho tenerte en mis brazos bebe, no sabes la falta que me hace Sasuke, jamás pensé que pudiera querer tanto a una persona y pensar que tiempo atrás no hubiera aceptado nada de él, pero ahora, creo que merece que le de esa oportunidad ¿tu que piensas?- _todo esto mientras observaba con cuidado a su retoño.

Dejándolo en la cuna, paso después mirar a su hijo Minato, cuanto había crecido en este tiempo, recordó cuando lo tuvo por primea vez, no sabia como reaccionar, tenia muchas dudas en su embarazo, pero se despejaron una vez que lo vio en sus brazos.

-_Me pregunto si Minato e Itachi podrán ser lo que el teme y yo no pudimos ser en aquel tiempo- _refiriéndose a ser hermanos- _me encantaría que crecieran juntos como hermanos- _riendo ante la idea- _aunque...¿que pasaría que se vieran de otra manera?- _también imaginándose esa escena- _digo no es que me llegara a molestar, bueno un poco...pero si llegara el momento en que sintieran otro osa ¡Ahh! pero que cosas pienso jajajajaja._

Le parecía una descabellada idea ver a Minato e Itachi juntos, sobre todo porque no pensaba decirles a los pequeños que no eran realmente hermanos, o la menos no en los primeros años de su vida.

Cuando llego a su habitación, le pareció grande y muy vacía, nunca la había visto de ese modo- _Claro porque sabias que Sasuke estaba aquí- _pero ahora, se sentía solo e incompleto, rendido por el cansancio solo espero que todo terminara.

-_Otro días más- _eso era lo que pensaba Naruto en la Torre Hokage cuando su perta se abrió de forma brusca.

-¡Naruto!- dijo Sai algo agitado- ¡Llegaron!

Tan pronto Sai hubo pronunciado aquello, corrió como si su alma se escapara de su cuerpo, siendo seguido de Shikamaru y Shino, fue directo a la puerta de Konoha, donde pudo ver al grupo de regreso.

-_Sasuke- _buscando con la mirada al azabeche- ¡Sasuke!- mientras corría impidiendo que llegara a Konoha y abrazándolo fuertemente- ¡teme bastardo!

Sasuke que venia algo cansado, se sorprendió el ver a Naruto en la puerta de Konoha, pero se alegró mas cuando este se le abalanzo y lo abraso, correspondiendo al acto y acercando su cabeza a la del rubio, escucho el insulto del rubio, estando por replicar se quedo estático al sentir como lloraba su compañero, era un sollozo lastimero, que hizo sentir a su corazón saltar de felicidad.

-_Llora por mi, lo hace por mi, dobe- _apretando mas aquel cuerpo pequeño- Te extrañe- susurrándole para que solo el, y nadie mas escuchara.

Cuando fue consiente de todo aquel acto, se separo inmediatamente de Sasuke, sintiendo su cara arder comprobó como sus amigos lo veían con una sonrisa- ¡Teme!- dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro de su compañero.

Riendo por la actitud de Naruto, no hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar su disgusto, el hecho que fuera personalmente a recibirlo era ya un gran avance para el- ¡Auch! eso duele dobe.

Creyendo que bromeaba, lo miro de reojo para darse cuenta que no, Sasuke si venia algo lastimado y con mucha preocupación le dijo- Vamos al hospital Sasuke, tienen que revisarte.

-Ejem, siento interrumpir su hermoso encuentro- diciendo esto entre comillas- pero ¿que hay del reporte?

Dándole un codazo- Tu si sabes arruinar un momento Kiba- mirándolo de mal modo.

-¡¿Que? ¡Yo también vengo cansado, pero el informe es primero!- reclamándole a Ino.

-L-Lo siento- apenado por su actitud- Vallan al hospital a que los revisen, me encargare de que Sasuke me de el reporte después.

Los demás solo asintieron y desaparecieron, dejando la pareja en lo suyo.

-Así que- sonriendo con burla- ¿me extrañaste?

-¡Bastardo!- haciendo un puchero- será mejor que obaa-chan te revise- jalando a Sasuke.

-Hospital de Konoha-

-Pues no estas tan mal Uchiha- revisándolo- solo unas cuantas heridas, un poco de reposo y ya veras como recuperas el chakra.

-¿En serio ba-chan? que luego no quiero oír los quejidos del teme- mirando a Tsunade.

-Me encargare que sean otro tipo de quejidos los que escuches Naruto- sonriendo cómplice con Tsunade.

-¡TEEMEE!- golpeándolo.

-¡No grites mocoso!

-¡Eso duele dobe!

Al fin, llegando a casa, Tsunade le había dicho que necesitaba reposo, pues Sasuke había gastado demasiado chakra, unos cuantos días y estaría como nuevo.

Ayudado por Naruto, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, siendo atendido en todo momento por el rubio.

-Ne teme- sirviéndole algo de comida- ¿que fue lo que averiguaste?- temiendo lo peor.

-Realmente no fue mucho dobe- comiendo tranquilamente- lo de la "nueva organización" era un completo fraude.

-¿Que?

-Si, al parecer eran unos simples prisioneros que tomaron algo de fama gracias a la guerra y a Akatsuki, nada fuera de lo común- prosiguió -Aunque eran unos simples imitadores, eran muy poderosos, tal vez no lograron herirme de gravedad, pero hicieron que agotara mi chakra, sin contar el hecho de que tuvimos que ayudar a reconstruir un pueblo que ellos se habían encargado de destruir y que tomaron como base.

Ya mas aliviado, se quedo con Sasuke hasta que este estuvo a punto de dormirse- Será mejor que descanses, obaa-can me matara si te llegara a ocurrir algo- imaginándose el regaño por ser tan irresponsable por no saber cuidar a un enfermo.

Sujetando su mano, impidiendo que diera otro paso- Aun te debo una cita.

Nervioso- N-No te preocupes jejeje.

-De que hablas dobe, te recuerdo que me dijiste que si, ¿o acaso piensas retractarte de tu palabra?- sonriendo.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- sintiendo quemar el agarre de Sasuke- Ha-Hablaremos de esto mañana.

-Que descanses dobe.

-Igual teme- dándole por ultima vez un vistazo a sus hijos y regresar a su habitación, con la pijama ya puesta, trato de conciliar el sueño, pero este parecía no querer llegar, rodando por la cama se dio cuenta de algo- _Esta cama es muy grande- _mientras miraba un lado de la cama.

Fin de mes, y como siempre debía ir con Tsunade a dar su informe, para su alivio, Sasuke ya se encontraba mejor, se sentía feliz de sus charlas matutinas y de sus arranques.

Esta vez no iba acompañado de Shikamaru, les había dado el día libre, los pobres habían estado trabajando como burros junto que el durante la ausencia de Sasuke, para Naruto era una distracción, lamentablemente se había llevado a ellos consigo en su "distracción".

Y he ahí, frente al escritorio de la vieja borracha, totalmente sonrojo ¿y cual era ese motivo? De alguna manera se entero del "encuentro" que tuvo con el teme.

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada- más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió- al menos debiste darle una "bienvenida", mira que Sasuke no va a esperarte toda la vida ¡eh!- riendo por las reacciones de Naruto.

-¡Callete vieja borracha!

-¡Maldito mocoso malcriado! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Si, definitivamente otra revisión como las demás.

******************************************************SN***********************************************************

***Mayo***

-¿En serio vas a hacerlo?- una incrédula Yuriko lo veía como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡Eso es lo mas romántico Sasuke-kun!- otra chica que venia a invadirle su preciada intimidad.

-Ya les dije que si- no sabia como Ino y Yuriko se habían mesclado en sus planes, pero no había objetado nada porque les debía a las dos el estar donde estaba.

-Bien, repacemos todo de nuevo- dijo Yuriko como si fuera la lider- Ino te quedaras conmigo en la residencia Namikaze para que me ayudes con los niños, mientras tanto el pervertido del zorro va a distraer a Naru-chan y yo estaré ayudando a Sasu-chan a preparar todo.

-**Díganme de nuevo ¡¿porque demonios estoy aquí?**

-Estas aquí por el bienestar de Naru-chan- diciendo esto como si nada, ignorando a Kurama.

-**Malditos mocosos-** gruñendo por como había sido obligado a participar en esta absurda idea.

-¡Que estamos esperando!- mirando el reloj- ¡Tenemos 6 horas para preparar todo!

-Yuriko-chan- con una gotita estilo anime- Cálmate.

-¡Claro que no Ino, esto tiene que ser perfecto!

-**Mocoso- **mirando a Sasuke- **No quiero que te pases de listo ¿entendido?**

-Hm- ignorando a Kurama, sintiendo los instintos asesinos del zorro.

Y así comenzó "la cita de Sasuke", se había planteado la idea hace unos días, francamente era lo mejor que pidió hacer, después de que se enterara de como estuvo la cita de Shikamaru, quería impresionar a su dobe, y esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, solo esperaba que Naruto lo pareciera.

Naruto que estaba en su oficina, había notado lo calmado y pensativo que estaba Sasuke durante estos días, algo iba a pasar de eso estaba seguro, y lo confirmaba la presencia de Kurama.

-¿Puedes decirme, otra vez, que haces aquí?- con una vena en la frente.

-**Ya** **dije Naruto, quiero pasar el rato contigo- **¡ni el mismo se la creía!

-Yo no me trago el cuento ese- murmurándole a Shikamaru.

-Yo menos- alzando los hombros, mirando con suspicacia al zorro y después a Naruto.

Las horas se hicieron un poco mas largas con la presencia del condenado demonio, tanto Shino como Shikamaru notaron la tensión de Naruto al ver con recelo a Kurama.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta!- golpeando su escritorio- ¡Vamos a casa! ¡Ustedes!- señalando a sus amigos-¡Pueden irse, mañana terminaremos los informes!

-Hai- con algo de temor.

-¡Y tu!- hablándole a el zorro- ¡Larguémonos!

Mientras el zorro sonreía socarronamente, ya estaba harto de estar encerrado en ese lugar tan pequeño.

-Casa Uchiha-

-¿Listo?- mirando a un Sasuke muy, muy nervioso.

-S-Si.

-¿Que?

-Dije si- con voz baja.

-Gomen...¿que?- sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡Que si maldición!- como odiaba a esa mujer, le desesperaba, no entendía como Naruto lo aguantaba.

-Me voy, Naruto ya se acerca con Kurama ¡buena suerte!- dejándolo solo.

-Suerte es lo ultimo que necesito- tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Hey zorro es hora de irnos!- le indico Yuriko.

-**Mn.**

**-**¿Que? ¿Me sacaste de la oficina para luego irte?- incrédulo.

-Gomen Naru-chan pero tenemos otra cosa que hacer- acercándose- Disfrútalo- le dijo muy suavemente.

-¿Eh?- mirando con algo de confusión, sin más, se adentro a la mansión que estaba mas oscura de lo normal- _¿Que pasa aquí?- _acercándose mas, tropezando un poco con las cosas por no tener buena visibilidad- teme- llamándolo- ¡Teme!

-¡Afuera dobe!

-¡¿Teme porque no hay...- demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía- ¿Q-Que...- era lo mas increíble que había visto en su vida.

Frente a él, se encontraba Sasuke, se veía hermoso, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era...la guitarra que llevaba en manos.

-S-Sasuke ¿que sig...

-Sh- callándolo, acercándose un poco- te dije que me debías una cita.

-S-Si pero- sin comprender.

-Solo...disfruta- dijo de una manera muy dulce.

_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha**_

_**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**_

Empezó cantando con una increíble y hermosa voz.

_**Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó**_

_**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**_

_**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**_

Recordando como había batallado en escribir la letra, se paso días, y días pensando en como debía decirle a Naruto todo lo que sentía por el.

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**_

_**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Con cada estrofa, se acercaba a Naruto, admirando los cambios de expresión que sufría a medida que iba cantando.

Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido, estaba anonadado, ver a Sasuke cantar y aun mas ¡que le cantara a el! era algo digno de recordar, jamás en aquellos días de su relación había hecho algo tan dulce como lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Se pregunto si todo lo que cantaba era lo que sentía, podía jurar que sus ojos se estaban empezando a nublar de agua.

_**Tan hermoso eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**_

_**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**_

Pudo ver como Naruto estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza, espera lo primero.

_**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión**_

_**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos**_

_**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo**_

_**Me devolviste la ilusión**_

Puso mas sentimiento cuando dijo: "es a ti a quien yo amo", esperando que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas por los oídos de Naruto, sino que fueran oídos del corazón de su rubio.

El rubio solo dejo caer sus lágrimas, decir que era feliz, seria una palabra muy pobre para describir lo que Sasuke le estaba transmitiendo en esa hermosa canción, sintió como si todo lo malo desapareciera para ser sustituida por una embriagante felicidad.

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**_

Ya teniendo cerca a Nauto, cantando nuevamente las estrofas, tratando con mucho ahínco de que notara la desesperación en su voz, y la desesperación que tenia su corazón de que Naruto lo aceptara.

Si esto que hacia no bastaba para comprobarle a Naruto que él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado, se rendiría por completo.

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**_

_**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Al oír como terminada de cantar, Naruto solo cerro los ojos fuertemente, escuchando lo que su corazón le decía, prácticamente Sasuke se le había declarado nuevamente ¡Y valla de que forma!

Sasuke con los nervios a flor de piel esperando una respuesta, inseguro dejo la guitarra a un lado y espero con toda la valentía del mundo una respuesta sus suplicas.

-¿Naruto...

Sonriendo aun con las lágrimas correr- Te odio Sasuke.

En shock por escuchar esas palabras, no supo que decir, solo quería huir de ese lugar-Y-Ya veo-con la mirada en el piso.

-Te odio por hacer que te ama tanto- sonriéndole, sabiendo que Sasuke no reaccionaria de inmediato.

-¿Que?- desencajado- ¿Que dijiste?- queriendo escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

-Que te amo teme- rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- y creo que siempre lo hare- mientras juntaba sus bocas en un dulce beso.

La primavera se había terminado, y valla que habían ocurrido muchas cosas durante esta estación: la cita de Shikamaru, la misión de Sasuke y...la cita que le había preparado su teme.

Le había contado después de su cita, que le había costado demasiado trabajo hacer la letra y mas aun, cantarla, Naruto no pudo evitar reírse, diciendo lo tierno que había sido, Sasuke por su parte le dijo que no lo comentara a nadie sobre esto, entre risas y amenazas tuvo que ceder a la petición de Sasuke.

Oficialmente desde aquella velada eran "novios", y desde ese día, Naruto se dio cuenta que su cama era demasiado grande para dormir solo, pero esa noche no se preocupo por eso, esa noche no dormiría solo en esa cama matrimonial, esa noche dormiría acompañado.

* * *

><p>Si! Que hermoso verdad? Y me quedo mucho mas largo de lo normal, eso porque me esmere mucho en los meses, contesto lo RW que me encantaría responderlos por PM pero no muchas están registradas y me da cosa responderles a unas si y a otras no.<p>

Sonicathehedgehog24: gracias y lo violara pero hasta el ultimo capitulo, espérate dos y lo tendrás ¡! XD

VAMPIREPRINCESSMIY: hahahaahah siempre con una estrofa de una canción! Que lindo!, lamentablemente el cap me salio así, y bueno sufrirá pero de otra forma jajajajajaja.

Rukia: no entendí tu comentario, no se si quisiste decir: "donde puedo ver lo que escribiste", si fue así, en la pagina principal de FF, vienen los avisos, claro en ingles XD.

Moon-9215: gracias, espero en verdad que te fascine tanto como a mi este capitulo.

Jennita: Gracias! Como veras no fue mucho, me quebré mas la cabeza al saber que haría Sasuke con su cita, considero que la de Shikamaru fue excedida, pero quise poner lo mas cursi que encontré jajajja.

kaoryciel94: Yo también espero no los cancelen, hay muy buenos que no se encuentran fácilmente, y gracias espero y este te encante tmb.

Soy muy feliz si desean dejarme un comentario suyo, principalmente porque me alienta mas!


	14. Verano

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar! A solo 1 CAPITULO del final! Si porque no habrá más, no pienso seguirle a este.**

No quiero porque pierde su chiste y la verdad los aburriría a ustedes que son un magnifico publico, cuando termine este me concentrare en mi otra creación que por cierto actualizare antes del 10 de este mes jojojojojo.

-diálogo normal- este es de los personajes.

-dialogo en cursiva- pensamientos de los personajes.

-dialogo en cursiva y negrita- son pensamientos de Kurama.

-dialogo en negrita- es cuando habla el zorro.

**Naruto **no me pertenece es de **Kishomoto, **la **OCC** de **Michi.**

**¡DISTRUTEN Y PERDON LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA!**

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p><strong>*Junio*<strong>

¿Qué es el verano para Naruto?

Es la estación mas cálida de las otras 3, donde los días son mas largos y las noches mas cortas, pero la pregunta fue ¿Qué era para Naruto, no que es el verano, verdad?

Para saber la respuesta solo hay que preguntarle ha nuestro protagonista.

-_Tks-_ estaba molesto, el calor se estaba sintiendo mas de lo necesario, ya de por si, su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo ya era bronceado ¡Ahora mas!- _Che…¡¿Por qué hace tanto calor? ¡Encima de eso…..estoy sudando!- _Naruto se encontraba en su cómoda oficina, su "aire acondicionado" estaba fuera de servicio (*que la verdad quien sabe si para en ese tiempo existían, pero ¡existe televisión! Así que si existe en la mía).

No tuvo mas remedio que abrir los enormes ventanales para que entrara el hermoso aire fresco, claro que cuando las abrió, no entro precisamente aire fresco ¡era un horroroso aire caliente!

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto?- ver a su compañero sudar y que se le pegara la ropa a su cuerpo, acentuando su pecho y esas caderas, ya que la condenada capa había sido arrumbada ¡era pecaminoso! Pasando saliva, Shikamaru volvió a repetir la pregunta- ¿Naruto te

-¡Ya te oí! ¡Maldición porque hace calor!- demasiado frustrado para darse cuenta como lo veía el Nara.

-Eso es porque es verano Naruto, si deseas te explico que es- contesto Shino desde un rincón.

-No entiendo como es que tu no tienes calor- mirándolo con toda la ropa puesta- el verte así hace que me de mas calor- mientras se quitaba la parte superior de arriba, dejando solo la camisa de malla.

Ni Shino era idiota ni Shikamaru era de piedra, sudando ya no por el calor, si no por los nervios al ver semejante….¡espectáculo!

-¿Q-Que haces Naruto?- sintiendo que su boca no producía suficiente saliva para esto.

-¿Que crees que hago?- Shikamaru era un completo idiota si pensaba que estaría con esa horrible ropa toda la tarde- Estoy quitándome la ropa.

-¿T-Te la quitaras toda?- ahora era Shino el que tragaba con dificultad.

-¿Por qué…- mirándolos curiosamente, hasta darse cuenta que sudaban de mas- ¡Malditos pervertidos! ¡Largooo!- aventándole todas las cosas que tuviera a la mano.

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas, miro desde su posición a la aldea, con la mirada recorría cada callejón que su vista humana podría permitirle, estos meses habían sido los mejores había tenido en su existencia, con una sonrisa volvió a tratar de trabajar.

Antes de regresar a casa, porque si, la casa Uchiha ya era "suya", debía pasar con la anciana para dar el estúpido informe- Maldita vieja, ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer?- refunfuñando por tener que verle la cara y aguantar todas esas preguntas.

-Hospital Konoha-

-¿Vas a soltarlo o quieres que te obligue?- Tsunade lo amenazaba con su puño muy cerca de su cara.

-_¿C-Como se entero? El teme dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara de su "escena", a menos que…..-_ era obvio que él no le había contado nada, personalmente era algo muy intimo para contar, ya solo quedaban dos personas- ¿Fue Kurama o Yuriko?- le dijo seriamente.

-A mi no me mires así mocoso- pegándole.

-¡¿Y eso porque fue?

-Porque tenía ganas, ahora si- poniéndose cómoda- ¿Qué paso?

-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas- desviando su mirada.

-NARUTO.

-E-Esta b-bien- con las manos enfrente tratando de detener cualquier golpe- El….

Después de un rato.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- una enorme risa se oía por todo el hospital, haciendo que cierta rubia de cola mirara a la dirección.

-Creo que se porque se ríe- siendo cómplice de la risa.

-¿P-Puedes dejar de reír? Por favor- sonrojado y con nervios.

-Es increíble lo que Sasuke hizo- para después sonreírle maternalmente- debe amarte mucho para exponerse a semejante acto.

-S-Si- recordando esa noche.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Qué?- no entendiendo la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo planean tener sexo?

En ese momento Naruto sonrojado a mas no poder, se levanto de un salto de la silla y carraspeo indiferente- N-No se de q-que hablas.

Con una mano en el mentón- Bueno, esto ya es un progreso, aunque no creo que necesites que te de una platica sobre sexo, después de todo ya no eres virgen- riendo igual o mas fuere que antes.

Disgustado y apenado, salió del hospital para dirigirse a su residencia- _¿Cuándo planean tener sexo?- _recordando esa pregunta durante todo el trayecto hasta topar con la entrada- _C-Creo que después de todo- _pasando saliva- _tendré que…_

-¿Dobe vas a estar ahí toda la noche?- Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba ahí porque lo había sentido desde que entro al barrio Uchiha.

Sorprendido- ¡Ah!- y como siempre, dispuesto a contestarle fue sorprendido por segunda ocasión.

Sasuke no había esperado mucho, y utilizando su agilidad tomo a Naruto de las caderas y lo pego a su cuerpo, mientras lo besaba con mucha ternura, permitiéndole pegar aun mas el cuerpo del rubio al suyo hasta hacer que sus dos miembros se juntaran, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera por el acto.

-E-Es algo t-tarde- entre besos, tratando de alejarlo.

Haciendo caso omiso- los niños están dormidos- mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su pareja.

-¡Ah!- tapándose la boca avergonzado por el gemido que le había salido.

Con una sonrisa socarrona lo libero de su yugo- Vamos- mientras lo conducía a la cónica para acompañarlo.

La cena fue tranquila, sintiéndose extrañamente, miro a Sasuke, esta noche se veía muy bien, la camisa azul oscura entre abierta con unos short negros y esa mirada tan tranquila, hicieron que se tranquilizare el mismo y olvidara lo de hace un momento.

En la habitación que compartían los dos, tumbados en esa cómoda cama matrimonial, Naruto se dejo vencer por el sueño, y sintiendo como Sasuke lo pegaba a su cuerpo, dejo que aquel brazo lo tomada de la cintura y se acurrucara a su lado.

Y como se sabia del verano, era cierto, las noches habían sido muy cortas, pero los días…los días muy largos.

Esta vez, Naruto había huido de su trabajo y había dejado a un bushin para que se hiciera cargo, escondió su chakra para que Sauske no lo notara y darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa se la llevo el.

-¡Basta!- Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba tratando de contener a uno de sus hijos de que siguiera bañándolo de lodo- ¡Minato!- y en su afán de alejarse, resbalo y callo de sentón para ver como Minato se acerca nuevamente con un puñado de lodo, o bueno, lo que su pequeña manita podía cargar.

Minato miro seriamente a su padre, gateando quedo lo mas cerca posible de Sasuke, y alzando la mano en señal de arrogar esa bola de lodo prenuncio- ¡Oto-san!- con una enorme sonrisa que podía jurar era la de Naruto.

El plan de ese día para el Uchiha era refrescarse un poco, como Itachi aun no sufría mucho por el calor del verano, su otro hijo si, así que decidió prepararle una bañera para que chapoteara un rato.

Cuando termino de darles de comer, preparado todo para que su hijo mayor disfrutara un rato del agua, mientras llenada la bañerita, decidió regar un poco su jardín para tratar de refrescar el ambiente.

Solo fue un minuto ¡un minuto! Uno solo que tardo para traer la ropa para que no mojara la que traía, y cuando volvió ¡sorpresa! Minato estaba jugando con un charco de lodo, sonriendo por las pequeñeces en las que se entretenía el infante, decidió dejarlo un ratito.

Claro que no conto con que el pequeño no quería dejar el lodo para entrar a la bañera llena de agua que estaba ya calientita cortesía del sol.

-M-Minato aleja eso- ya no estaba tan sorprendido porque lo llamara así, aunque muy en el fondo lo hacia inmensamente feliz- Minato de….

¡SPLASH!

El pequeño Namikaze le había metido todo el lodo que traía en su manita a la boca del azabeche, quien trataba en vano de sacar ese líquido espeso.

-¡Puaj!- corriendo para tomar algo de agua y enjuagarse la boca.

Con una pequeña risa, Naruto salió de su escondite, bien hubiera podido intervenir, pero quiso saber en que acaba todo eso, acercándose a su hijo- Bien hecho Mina-chan- alzándolo no importándole mucho la situación.

Cuando Sasuke volvió no solo se encontró con su hijo mayor aun divirtiéndose con el lodo, sino a Naruto también, contemplando la escena de lejos no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro, y cerrando por un momento los ojos, se imagino si todo esto podría durar para siempre.

Con una sonrisa y no dándole importancia a nada, se les unió al juego, esperando que Naruto no cambiara en su forma de ser y que, así como era con Minato e Itachi, fuera con "sus" próximos hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>*<strong>Julio*<strong>

El calor no disminuía ni un poco, Naruto había hecho lo sumo posible de salir temprano de su trabajo para pasar tiempo con Sasuke y sus hijos, a veces salían, otras veces simplemente se quedaban en casa, otras como hoy, estaban los arrimados.

-¿Qué harás de cenar Naru-chan?- Yuriko se había colado a casa Uchiha-Uzumaki en busca de buena comida, por lo general ella era la que cocinaba cuando estaban en la mansión, pero esta tarde harta de sus experimentos, decidió mejor comer comida casera.

-**Deja de vernos así Uchiha, aunque no entiendo porque mi contenedor debe preparar la cena si tú no tienes nada que hacer.**

**-**Mn- ignorando completamente a los presentes.

-**¡Es mas! ¡Tu deberías ser el uke no mi contendor! **

**-**¡Que te jodan estúpido zorro!- ¡¿El uke? ¡Ni es sus más perversos sueños! ¡NO señor, él es un completo semental, listo para dar, no recibir! ¡Jamás seria un uke!

-No, no zorro pervertido, "mi" Naru-chan nació para ser uke no seme, tal vez en caso mas remoto sería suke no seme- dramatizando- ¡no puedo concebir ver a mi hermosos rubio de seme!

-Es mio, pelirroja desequilibrada- hastiado por tanta palabrería.

-**Naruto- **el chico que desde que aparecieron los había ignorado pues sabia de antemano todas las sartas de estupideces que dirían, miro con asombro el como le había hablado Kurama- **Si quieres consejos de como ser un buen seme puedes hablar conmigo.**

-_¡¿Qué?-_ no solo Naruto se sorprendió por tal declaración, tanto Sasuke como Yuriko lo miraron como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, aunque…técnicamente si lo era.

-_No, ¡No! ¡NO! ¡A este paso lo convencerán de ser seme!- _tocando toscamente su cabello- _¡Él es un UKE! ¡Siempre lo fue y eso lo seguirá siendo! Debo mostrarle como buen seme los beneficios de ser "mi uke"-_ ¿Qué no había sido Naruto su uke un tiempo? Pues si, pero conociendo lo voluble que es, seguramente en su "gran" noche Naruto le diría: "¡Teme! ¡Esta noche quiero ser el seme!".

Saldría con la escusa de que siempre a sido uke y que lo dejara ser seme por una vez, pero corría el riesgo de que quisiera ser el dominante cada vez que se lo tirara, no podía permitirse esos lujos, definitivamente había que actuar.

No podría decir que esta noche fue tranquila, Kurama no paro de darle consejos a Naruto de como ser un buen seme, a lo que la mayoría se pregunto ¿Cómo puede saber eso?

-Ne Kurama- dijo Naruto- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-**Mocoso estúpido, eso es de lógica, soy un "macho"-** enorgullecido de eso- **por lo tanto ya sea macho o hembra, es igual donde la metas, después de todo ¿la temes en un agujero no?-** sin nada de estupor.

Naruto solo se sonrojo, Yuriko había dejado caer su tenedor y Sasuke lo asesinaba con su mirada.

-Zorro depravado, cochino y vulgar ¡no digas eso frente a los iodos castos de Naru-chan!

-**Casto mi abuela- **¡JA! ¡Ni él era casto ni Naruto virgen!

Cuando ¡al fin! Se fueron, Sasuke puso en marcha su "brillante plan" de hacer que Naruto fuera suyo esta noche, así con toda tranquilidad una vez que los niños estuvieron en su habitación- Dobe encárgate de lavar los plantos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo siempre lo hago, a callar dobe, iré a tomar una ducha.

Inflando sus mejillas- Ya vete teme- él también se daría una ducha, dándole tiempo para que Sasuke saliera y se vistiera, subió tomándose su tiempo, todavía hacia un calor del infierno y él quería pasar mas tiempo en la tina para hasta que su cuerpo si hiciera como una pasa.

Al entrar vio a Sasuke tirado en la cama, tomo una bata y se adentro al baño, aunque tenia ganas de quedarse ahí mas tiempo, salió para dormir como Dios manda.

-¡Mn!- dándose cuenta que su ropa para dormir la había dejado fuera del baño, esperando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta, fue a una de las cajoneras a tomar ropa, lo siguiente que sintió es ser jalado con fuerza para estar acostado en la cama matrimonial.

-¿Q-Que?- reaccionando al ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa encima de él- ¿E-Estabas despierto?

-Te tardaste mucho dobe- acercándose para besarlo, había sentido cuando Naruto entro a la habitación y espero pacientemente un descuido por parte del menor, necesitaba con urgencia estar con el dobe, ¡eso ya no podía esperar! Claro que no lo violaría, haría que el rubio le suplicara por mas ¡eso o dejaría llamarse Sasuke Uchiha!

El beso fue cargado de pasión y lujuria, tanto que no dejaba a Naruto respirar, cuando abrió su boca para tomar un bocado de aire, lo aprovecho Sasuke para meter su lengua y explorar todo como si fuera la primera vez la cavidad de su compañero.

Poco a poco fue calentándose el ambiente y no precisamente por el calor, Naruto esta vez había perdido, y dejándose llevar por el embriagante aroma de su amante dejo que el hiciera las cosas, le habría justado decirle a Sasuke que él quería ser el seme, pero todo intento de hablar era callado por su novio.

Sasuke que no perdía oportunidad, recorrió el cuerpo de su pequeño novio, esta noche le demostraría que era ser un buen seme y el privilegio que tenia Naruto de ser su uke.

Repartiendo besos por cada parte de ese cuerpo bronceado, tomo su tiempo para saborear ese dulce saber a canela, masajeando su entre pierna, mientras su boca chupaba y mordían levemente una de las tetillas de Naruto, escuchando como este gemía de placer, siguió bajando hasta llegar a esa parte que pedía su atención.

-¿Alguien parece estar mas emocionado que yo eh?- mirando a Naruto.

-C-Callate- jadeando.

Ni lento y perezoso, tomo el miembro de Naruto y lo introdujo en su boca, lamiendo y chupando toda la longitud del "amigo" de su novio.

-Ah..Ahaha!

Escuchar a Naruto retorciéndose de placer era algo que esperaba con ansias, verlo tirado en esa cama, apretando sus ojos y los labios entre abiertos, era algo que lo excitaba de sobre manera, no sabría si podía resistirse antes de penetrarlo.

-Ahh! Nm!

Sasuke aumento el ritmo con su boca al miembro de Naruto, cuando sintió que iba a terminar saco su boca he impidió que se corriera.

-¿Q-Que h-haces- algo entrecortado.

-S-Solo espera- su miembro también pedía atención, esta muy duro, tomando a Naruto de la cintura lo volteo hasta quedar de espaldas, tomando la cadera del rubio la alza hasta quedar en frente de su cara, con su mano tomo el miembro de Naruto o lo volvió a masajear, mientras le daba una lamidas a esa pequeña entrada que lo haría delirar en unos momentos.

Naruto a un lado del abismo de la desesperación por tanto placer, sentía como su entrada palpitaba al tener la lengua y después los dedos de Sasuke en el, podía sentir como estos eran succionados, ya se había corrido pero aun se sentía muy caliente y las acciones del moreno hacia que de nuevo se sintiera a mil.

-V-Voy a meterla- no soportando mas la punzada de dolor de su miembro.

-¡Ah!

Poco a poco la fue metiendo hasta introducirla toda en una sola estocada- M-Muy g-grande- Naruto podía sentir a Sasuke en su interior, de su boca salía un poco de saliva por el hecho de no contener esa sensación, cerrando los ojos y tratando de menguar el dolor, sintió como Sasuke volvió a prestar atención a su miembro, tratando de sustituir el dolor por placer.

Unos minutos pasaron para que Naruto empezara a mover sus caderas y Sasuke lo imitara, primero lento y después rápido, los ritmos los llevaba Sasuke, Naruto solo de dejaba hacer.

-T-Tan cálido- eso era lo que sentía Sasuke con cada estocada que le daba a su rubio- N-Naruto- tratando de hablarle.

-Nm! Ah ¿Q-Que q-quieres te-me?- demasiado concentrado.

-Po-Ponte de cuatro- quería que Naruto sintiera lo que el sentía.

Naruto sintiendo sus músculos como gelatina, uso toda su fuerza para cumplir con la petición de su novio, al hacerlo abrió mas los ojos, podía sentir como el miembro del mayor crecía mas y se adentraba mas a su interior, incluso podía sentirlo en su estomago- ¡Ahh!- temblando de placer y con sus cuerpos sudorosos- Tan..Ca..lien…te.- jadeando.

Sasuke al oír esto, se estiro un poco y tomo un pequeño baso con agua y lo hecho en Naruto.

-¡AHH!- al sentir el chorro de agua fría en su cuerpo- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tenias calor ¿no?- sonriendo con prepotencia- pensé que algo de agua te sentaría bien.

Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, Sasuke había esperado mucho para esto y no aguataría mucho, pero quería que Naruto sintiera todo aquel placer que solo él podría darle, y nadie más.

-Urg..u-un poco mas- Sasuke estaba a punto de correrse.

-Y-Ya no pue- sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a terminar.

-S-Solo es-espera- aumentando las velocidades (*ni que fuera un carro) sintió que estaba a punto de explotar y quería que los dos se corriesen al mismo tiempo. Sasuke fue aumentado más las embestidas, solo se concentro en sacar, meter, sacer y meter.

-H-Hazlo d-dentro- un sonrojado Naruto.

Sasuke sintiendo como el pequeño agujero de Naruto lo contraía, lo embistió más fuerte y se corrió dentro, unos segundos después lo hizo Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¡Agh!- jadeando los dos por el cansancio.

Al recuperarse de su "ejercicio" nocturno, se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y bien?- cansado del silencio.

-¿Y bien que?- mirando a Sasuke.

Pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna, como el cuerpo de su rubio brillaba de una forma mística y esos pequeños zafiros que lo miraban resplandecían como estrellas ¡Kami! ¡Podría jurar que estaba más hermoso que antes!

-Nada dobe- mientras lo abrazaba y lo acurrucaba a su cuerpo.

-Mn- haciendo pucheros- Si mañana no me puedo levantar será tu culpa teme- dejando hacer.

-Si, si- ignorándolo.

Realmente poco le importaba a Naruto si mañana iba al trabajo o no, por esta noche solo sería un Naruto de siempre, alegre y despreocupado, mañana, mañana ya vería que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p><strong>*Agosto*<strong>

Esa noche de Julio "no fue la única" que tuvieron durante el verano, solo basto una noche para que Naruto se desinhibiera y simplemente se dejara hacer, por un tiempo se le fue la idea de pedirle a Sasuke ser el activo, la verdad ya no le importaba.

No sabia si era el calor lo que le afectaba o era la falta de sexo durante todo un año, a decir verdad, cuando estaba con Kakashi lo hacían al menos 3 veces o 4 por semana, con Sasuke eran parecidas pero…..¡por día!

Acostumbrarse de nuevo ha tan agitado ejercicio era muy malo para su concentración en el trabajo, tan solo estar en la misma habitación con Sasuke, lo hacían que perdiera noción de todo, peor era en el trabajo, estar mas de 6 horas sentado en el escritorio, firmando papeles no era bueno para el, en lugar de "trabajar", empezaba ha divagar en como lo harían esta noche.

¡Parecían conejos!

Volviendo al trabajo, esta era una de las tantas veces que pensaba en "Sasuke".

-Los informes llegaron esta mañana, no ha habido nada nuevo que reportar Hokage-sama- Neji seguía hablando, mientras era ignorado completamente por Naruto, como buen ninja dando su reporte no presto atención a que su "líder" estaba fuera de orbita- ¿Hokage-sama?- mientras miraba a Shikamaru esperando una explicación del porque era ignorado.

-¡Naruto!- gritándole al oído.

-¡AHH!- saliendo de su letargo- ¡¿Por qué me has gritado? ¿Sabes que me puedes dejar sordo?

-No me estabas poniendo atención ¿verdad?- dijo enfadado Neji.

-¿Ore?- confundido- ¿Cuándo llegaste Neji?

Con un suspiro de compasión Shino miro ha Shikamaru- Deja los papeles, nos encargaremos de que todo quede arreglado.

Dando una reverencia, salió de la oficina enfadado- ¿Por qué iba Neji tan enojado?- aun confundido.

-Lleva mas de 30 minutos dándote el informe de su equipo y tu parecías en el limbo- sobándose el puente de la nariz- ¿Crees que puedas decirle a Sasuke que te deje de distraer?

-Yo no hago tan cosa ¡me ofendes Shi-ka-ma-ru!- los presentes se sorprendieron al tener ha Sasuke ahí.

-_¿A que hora entro?- _Shino que se admiraba de ser un gran rastreador no había detectado su presencia.

-_Mendozuke-_ mirando a Naruto- _Mejor me largo._

-¡Teme! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- sonrojado.

Sasuke que aun mantenía una sonrisa de irónica, les dio una mirada rápida al Aburame y al Nara, casi diciéndoles que le largaran.

-¡Teme!- ahora era el, el ignorado- E-Espera….¿los n-niños?

Matándolos con la mirada, comprendieron que ahí estaban de mas, dejando solos ha los esposos, Sasuke al fin le contesto- la loca pelirroja se quedo con ellos- acercándose peligrosamente.

-Eh…Enserio- entendiendo las intenciones de Sasuke- ¿Q-Que hac….- sonrojándose doblemente.

El azabeche se había aburrido en casa, y aprovechando la visita de la bipolar, se fue dejándole ha cargo de los niños, bueno, se largo sin decirle.

Lamiendo los labios de Naruto, pensó que eso era adictivo, si el fuera un adicto, su problema sería "Naruto", y lo describiría así: "adicción hacia un rubio de ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas que simulan a un zorro, con cintura estrecha, piernas largas, y trasero redondo pero firme".

Claro que eso solo debía saberlo el, afortunadamente la única persona que también lo sabia ¡estaba muerta!

-¿Sabes que no le hemos hecho aquí?- quitándole poco a poco la ropa ha Naruto.

-T-Teme- tartamudeando- D-Deja eso, a-alguien pue-de venir- ¡mentira! El también tenia ganas de probarlo en esa oficina.

-Pues alguien no piensa igual- soltando una risa suave pero agradable a los oídos de Naruto.

-_¿Ha, ha reído?- _asombrado- _Hace tiempo que no lo oía reír así- _sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por ser él, el causante de esa alegría.

-¡Mocoso que demo….

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se separaron inmediatamente y guardaron su distancia, ciertamente ser descubiertos en pleno "acto carnal", no era algo que al Uchiha le alegrara, aunque….¡Por que apenarse! ¡Era su esposo, por todos los cielos!

-Maldita vieja- susurrando al ver a Tsunade.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste Uchiha?- enojada, aunque por dentro estaba riendo.

-T-Tsunade-san- nervioso por la intromisión- ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?- y apenado por la escena.

-¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?- poniendo sus manos en la cadera- ¡No has ido ha verme!

-Porque tendría que verla si me tiene a mi- susurrando nuevamente mientras se recargaba en la pared posando como si el fuera la ultima soda del mundo.

-¡Escucha mocoso!- señalando a Sasuke- ¡Si no te comportas, NO dejare que tengas sexo con Naruto "otra" vez!

-¡¿QUE?- dijeron los dos.

-¡Él es MI esposo! ¡Yo puedo tener sexo con el- apuntando a Naruto- cuando YO quiera! ¡¿Me oíste viaja alcohólica?

Naruto que estaba mas que sonrojado- ¡Cállate teme!- sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza de gritar sus intimidades al aire.

-¡Pues será muy tu esposo! ¡Pero es mi hijo!- sonriendo- Ya veo porque no habías venido a verme Naruto- cruzando los brazos mientras mantenía su sonrisa- debiste estar "muy" ocupado.

-_¡Oh mierda!- _pensó el azabeche ¡SI! Esta vez no había sido culpa de Naruto ¡era de Sasuke!

-Gracias teme- inflando los cachetes.

-Mn- quitando toda vista visual de los presentes.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Tsunade usando un tono de voz más gentil.

Este sintió sus escasos bellos erizarse- S-Si…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan practicando el sexo?- tomando asiento y sacando una ¿libreta?

-No tienes por qué contestar eso- dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

-Eh…¿u-un mes?- contesto Naruto con temor- _aunque no le diga, tarde o temprano se enterara y lo peor ¡es que no se como se entera!_

-¿Has sentido algún cambio?- empezó con el interrogatorio.

-N-No.

-¿Mareos?

-N-No- mucho más nervioso.

-¿Ganas de comer de mas?- pegándose en la frente- _¡Con un demonio! ¡Es Naruto!_ el comía siempre de mas.

-P-Pues…ahora que lo pienso- tratando de hacer memoria, siendo observado por Tsunade y Sasuke- se me están antojando mas cosas que no comía antes- rascándose la cabeza.

-Mnn, aumento de apetito- dijo en susurro Tsunade mientras anotaba en su libreta- ¿Has notado algún cambio en tu chakra?

-Mn…no.

-Bien eso es todo- cerrando su libreta de golpe.

-¿Qué?- estupefacto Sasuke.

-Me largo, el próximo mes te estaré esperando Naruto- largándose con una maléfica sonrisa- _Me agradara verlos a los dos juntos._

Cuando la vieja….perdón, Tsunade se fue, Sasuke no dudo en que algo estaba pasando, mientras que Naruto no entendía ha que venia todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-Con Tsunade-<p>

-Jojojojojo esto se esta poniendo muy bueno- riendo como una loca de manicomio- no creo que al zorro le agrade mucho la nueva noticia que tengo.

Ella sabia todo lo que pasaba en esa extraña relación gracias ha Kurama, el mismo le había dicho que si Uchiha llegaba a lastimar ha Naruto, se encargaría de borrarlo de la existencia, pero para lograr eso, tenia que saber como iba la relación.

El hecho que supiera la forma en la que se le declaro Sasuke ha Naruto, era gracias al zorro, y el como sabia que ya se había consumando su matrimonio, era también gracias al zorro.

* * *

><p><strong>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mujer, te digo que tienes que ir a verlo ¡me saca de mi jaula el ver como se le alborotan las hormonas a Naruto por ese Uchiha! ¡Ya sabia yo que debí haberlo matado cuando tenía oportunidad!<strong>

-Hace unas horas-

Era una tranquila mañana de Julio, como toda ex Hokage y buena medic ninja, estaba la rubia de voluptuoso pecho, sentada en su "pequeña" oficina del Hospital de Konoha, su rostro estaba pegado al escritorio y en su mano, había una "pequeña" botella de sake.

Con una cara sonrojada por la bebida y teniendo alucinaciones, fue despertada por un chico muy guapo con complejo de Uchiha, maldiciendo el no poder acabar con todo ser humano existente y por existir.

-**¡Tu mujer!- **un hermoso pelirrojo de gran cabellera, con un fino rostro digno de hacer sido esculpido por los dioses y con una mirada roja como la sangre, apuntaba a Tsunade que despertaba de sobresalto por tan repentina visita- **¡Es culpa tuya lo que estoy pasando!**

La mujer que no tiene vela en el entierro, mira a los lados para saber si era a ella, a quien se dirigía ese hermoso espécimen- _Debo dejar de beber- _¡¿llamar espécimen hermoso a Kurama? Realmente debió estar muy tomada o borracha para pensar semejante barbaridad.

Aunque solo ha ella se le ocurra pensar que el zorro no era guapo ¡por los cielos! ¡Ese hombre estaba para comerlo!

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?- aturdida por la exasperante voz de ese hermoso hombre- _¡Maldición!_

Kyuubi que la había estado mirando desde que llego, pensó si todos los humanos tenían esa cara de idiota al despertar de una borrachera- **No eres mi tipo, me gustan menudas y no tan pechugonas- **le dijo descaradamente.

Si no fuera porque no estaba en sus 5 sentidos lo habría golpeado- ¿Qué quieres?- con voz seca- _Necesito agua…¿Dónde esta Shizune?_

No sabiendo que era ignorado, le conto como había notado que Naruto se estaba comportando últimamente mas raro, que a veces estaba de buen humor, que otras veces estaba peor que el, que se quejaba de su trasero, que si Sasuke esto, es mas, cada vez que iba a casa del Uchiha y se sentaba en un cómodo sillón que había proclamado como suyo, noto que Naruto se sonrojaba y el Uchiha solo sonreía prepotentemente.

A pesar de ser un "súper" demonio, le llevo unos días descubrir que eran todas aquellas miradas cómplices, su primera reacción fue asombro, y valla que era muy nuevo para el todo aquello, después fue enojo y por ultimo asco.

-**No puedo sentarme o tocar algo de esa maldita casa sin que Naruto o el mocoso se miren ¡son unos conejos! ¡Por todos los demonios ¿en que lugar no lo han hecho?- **Kurama estaba alterado por los acontecimientos, cada vez que entraba a esa casa, miraba a Naruto o al odioso Uchiha para saber si ya lo habían hecho ahí- **En sima el estúpido de Naruto me dice que no lo soporta ¡puedes creerlo!**

Tsunade todavía le daba el avión, ella aun seguía con sed- _¿Dónde abra agua?- _ recorriendo con aburrimiento su oficina en busca de ese liquido.

Cuando Kurama termino de despotricar a su contenedor y su pareja, se enfado mas al verse ignorado- _**¡nadie ignora a Kyuubi no Yoko!- **_agarrando el florero que tenia a espaldas, tiro las flores y le arrojo el agua a Tsunade.

-¡¿Qué te paso estúpido zorro?- despertando completamente al sentir algo frio.

-**¡Te estoy diciendo que hables con Naruto para que deje de parecer conejo!**

**-**Habla claro que así nadie te entiende.

-_**Cuenta hasta diez Kyuubi- **_tratando de no matarla- **Si no hablas con Naruto o el mocoso y les dices que tienen que controlarse para tener sexo, me veré forzado a castrar al Uchiha y a Naruto, y la única manera en que tendrán hijos será por medio de una probeta- **Kurama dijo esto lo mas despacio posible, tratando de no ir muy rápido para que esa vieja captara su mensaje.

Y diciendo esto, se fue, dejando anonadada a Tsunade- No me esperaba esto- acomodándose en su sillón- deben estar muy inquietos para alterar tanto a ese zorro endemoniado, bien, ¡los iré a ver mas tarde!

Claro que "ese mas tarde", fue a mediados de Agosto, el pobre Kyuubi tuvo que soportar a esos conejos copulando por doquier.

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Recordar a Kurama en ese estado era muy gracioso, ella se estaba riendo a su costa, ya quería ver la cara que pondría con las nuevas noticias que le iba a contar.<p>

Solo sería esperar a que finalizara Agosto para ver tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke en su oficina, esta vez les tendría que dar una plática acerca de los "preservativos".

-Sin duda el verano fue "muy" caliente- dijo Tsunade para volver a reír como loca.

La gente solo se apartaba de su alrededor, a pesar de que era respetada, muchos o la mayoría que la conocía sabia de su adicción por el alcohol, así que era mejor mantenerse alejada de gente tan….tan fuera de si.

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS!<p>

Debo decir que no soy buena con el lemmon ¿así se escribe? No puedo describir las sensaciones que tendrían ellos al estar juntos, ¿Cómo le hacen las demás? He leído unos cuantos y son muy gráficos y muy explicado ¡hasta te describen partes que ni siquiera sé que tenían! Ahora bien, no se como describirlo en ese acto y que se vea tierno y no pervertido, porque hay de todos:

Pervertido, erótico, romántico, sado, etc, yo tome "otra vez" una escena de un doujinshi se llama "el canto de una cigarra", me dije: "espérate hasta el final", pero lo pensé bien y es bueno que lo allá terminado así.

No a todas les puedo contestar por MP, por eso les contesto aquí, gracias por agregarlo como favorito me hace muy feliz! Y muchas gracias por su gran apoyo, es de mucho estimulo para mi XD

Así que, a contestar RW:

Kaoryciel94- no sabes como batalle para este capitulo pasado, tuve que escuchar la canción o tratar de no escribir mucho de la letra, me llevo un día entero escribirlo, jajaja, aproveche la inspiración.

Shirly- no sabia de ti! Espero que estés muy bien! Gracias! Y espero te guste mas el final! Ya sabes no te estreses mucho, es curioso no vi tu mensaje hasta que lo estoy checando, mugre ¡#$"$#" pero es muy bueno saber de ti!

Moon-9215- muchas gracias! Espero que estés lista para el final! Aunque aun se no como acabarlo, pero ya te darás una idea con este XD.

Vampirepirncessmiyu- ¡Mujer! ¡Cuantas canciones no te sabes! Jajaja, y lo mejor es que con cada cap traes una nueva canción, ¿Cuál será la canción para este cap? Espero una buena jajajaj, muchas gracias y espero te guste este también.

Jennita: Gracias! Hahahah te agradezco que me escribas en cada capitulo, espero que el final no sea tan decepcionante y te agrade XD.

Anellis: Siii es mejor cuando lo agarras de corrido jajajaj, si, lo se, te seré sincera, yo leí algo parecido a un fic, donde Sasuke cantaba una canción a Naruto, me gusto como lo escribieron que lo tome como base, claro esta, no plageo nada, pero tome esa escena y la hice mía, lastima que Shikamaru este solo sin Naruto, tal vez si termine haciendo un one-shot de ellos jajajajja.

Camila-sama- jajajaj lo pensare en eso! Y gracias por pasarte! Si aquí mi zorro tiene apariencia de chico! Me gusta mas cuando tiene forma humana, es una lastima que en la historia real no sea así, creo que a lo mucho que llegarían seria a la versión que tu tomaste XD, de un hermoso peluche! Jajaaj, aun así lo amaría!


	15. Otoño

Ahahahah me tarde, pero lo tengo! **Y no, NO ES EL FINAL!**

Agradezco a Kana Nishino por la inspiración XD, siempre me inspiro con una canción cuando escribo y esta artista hizo posible este capitulo, iba a hacer el ultimo y lo iba a dejar así, pero decidí mejor poner epilogo, este es el ultimo de la historia, lo demás que pondré será como "relleno", para completar la historia.

-_dialogo en cursiva- _son los pensamientos de los personajes.

**-dialogo en negrita- **esto solo lo utilizo con el zorro, son sus diálogos.

-diálogo normal- la narración.

-_dialogo en cursiva y subrayado- _son cartas o frases importantes.

Bien, ya saben, ni la OCC me pertenece ni Naruto, todo es con el fin de entretener.

**¡LAMTENTO LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA Y DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Septiembre*<strong>

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente caminando con las manos en los bolsillos admirando el paisaje, ese día había sido para el uno de los mas relajantes, durante todo ese tiempo no había sido interrumpido en su labor de Kage por las preguntas tontas de Sai, las miradas de Ino y su loca amiga Yuirko, las molestas quejas de Kurama, o la perversión de Sasuke.

Sabía que se acercaba la fecha que le habían puesto los viejos decrépitos, y aunque amaba ha Sasuke no sabía si era lo correcto estar a su lado.

¡Pero que estúpido pensamiento!

Aun metido en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando llego al complejo Uchiha, y con un suspiro espero que la noche también pasara como su hermoso día.

Pasando los grandes arboles, sintió la fresca brisa del otoño, paro un momento para observar el cambio de color de los grandes arboles- _¿Estarán así de hermosos los de mi casa?- _sacudiendo su cabeza, siguió hasta llegar a la puerta- _¡que rico huele!- _mientras olía un delicioso sabor que conocía- _¡espero que el teme haya hecho la cena!_

-¿Dobe?- Sasuke estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón favorito, sintió desde la distancia a su Naruto, pero espero ha que llegara, si no fuera porque la loca bipolar estaba ahí, ya le habría saldado encima- ¿Qué tanto miras?

Algo desilusionado- _¡Claro ya se me hacia!- _últimamente Sasuke ya no se encargaba tanto de la casa, eso se lo dejaba ha Yuriko o ha la pobre de Ino, de la tristeza paso a la ira- ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?

-¿Eh?- algo desconcertado por la actitud de su novio.

-¡No me veas con esa cara de idiota! ¡Ah perdón pero si ya la tienes integrada!- gritando mas.

Con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Naruto?- ¡¿que había hecho? Él estaba cómodamente en su sillón esperando la cena y llegaba su rubio como loco y le gritaba ¡¿Quién era el loco?

Haciendo un puchero- ¡Mh! Olvídalo- mientras subía para cambiarse de ropa.

Desde el umbral de la cocina, Yuriko había visto toda esa escena- Kukuku esto se pondrá muy interesante- sonriendo como desquiciada.

-¿De que demonios te ríes tu loca?- ahora era el, él que cargaba con el mal humor de Naruto.

-¡De nada Sasu-chan! Solo espero que te vallas acostumbrando- lo ultimo en susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-Con Naruto-<p>

-Pero que demonios- recargado en la habitación donde su teme y el dormían- _¿Por qué me enfade tanto?_

No lograba explicar el cambio tan abrumador que había sufrido al ver a Sasuke, con un suspiro entro al cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha rápida y bajo a cenar.

-Eh…teme y-yo lo s-siento- viendo a un Sasuke mal humorado en la mesa.

-Tks- ignorando ha Naruto.

-_¡Bastardo yo lo mato!- _pensaba el rubio con las hormonas mas que sueltas.

-_Kukukuku cuando se entere el pedófilo del zorro ¡estoy segura que saltara del gusto!- _esto ultimo ya con sarcasmo, ¡pobre del zorro!- ¡Naru-chan! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Alguna novedad?

-No- contestando secamente a Yuriko.

-Lastima- susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Naruto ya mas calmado.

-¡Nada Naru-chan!- mientras servía la comida- bien yo los dejo, debo hablar con el zorro de ¡algo muuuy importante!

-_¡Tks! Ahí esta de nuevo esa horrorosa sonrisa ¿me pregunto que tramara?- _¡pobre Sasuke! Al parecer alguien ya se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante- La vieja alcohólica quiere que la vallamos a ver- mientras comía con tranquilidad y elegancia.

-¿Vamos? - sorprendido- me suena a manada- dijo entre dientes.

-Si, vamos- puntualizando esto ultimo- mañana pasare por ti temprano, así que diles a ese par de inútiles que tienes como asistentes que terminen tu trabajo por ti.

-C-Claro- _¿Por qué….- _S-Sasuke ¿e-estas bien?- con algo de ¿temor? En su voz.

-Si- mirando a Naruto y alzando una ceja- _¿Me pregunto si lo bipolar se pega? ¿Quién lo entiende? Primero llega gritándome, luego se molesta, y para acabarla ahora esta triste- _noto a Naruto algo desanimado.

¡Y como no! El pobre rubio picaba la comida como si la estuviera examinando, soltando un suspiro cada minuto.

-Vamos dobe, termina- tratando de menguar el ambiente.

-No tengo hambre- de la nada se le esfumo, ahora lo que quería era ser mimado por su teme- Anda teme, vamos a la cama- jalándolo de la mano.

-D-Dobe e-espera- dejando a medio comer su cena- _Pero bueno que se le puede hacer- _con una sonrisa socarrona- _si mi dobe pide MI atención ¡¿Quién soy para negárselo?_

Media hora después, se encontraba un Sasuke algo….¿decepcionado? acariciando suavemente los cabellos rubios de su pareja.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, lo primero que pensó Sasuke fue en tener sexo duro y salvaje con Naruto, lamentablemente su pequeño zorro solo se recostó cansado en la cama mientras lo invitaba a que le hiciera compañía, sintiéndose estúpido solo hizo caso a su cuerpo.

Rindiéndose ante el cansancio que sintió, contagiado por Naruto, se dejo llevar por el sueño, claro que no conto con amanecer tirado en el frio suelo, adolorido se estiro un poco y miro hacia la cama.

-Maldito dobe- Naruto estaba a pierna suelta en la cama matrimonial- me vengare de esto.

Duchado y habiendo revisado que sus hijos estuvieran bien, se preparo para desayunar, hoy no vendrían ninguna de las chicas, así que tendría que hacerlo el, daba las gracias que su licencia de ausencia ya estaba por terminar.

-Mn..-algo adormilado pero despertado por un agradable….-¡Agh!- y como si le estuvieran apuntando con un kunai, salto de la cama para ir a parar al baño y vomitar- ¡Asco!- terminándose de limpiar- ¡Que demonios habrá preparado el teme!- estaba mas que molesto y eso lo noto Sasuke con las pisadas de elefante.

-¿_Porque creo que algo malo va a pasar?_- suspirando.

-¡TTEMME!- no importándole que sus pobres hijos aun siguieran durmiendo, bajo como loco hasta la cocina y aun con la pijama, le reclamo a Sasuke- ¡¿Qué demonios estas cocinando? ¡Huele asqueroso! ¡¿Quieres matarme verdad? ¡¿Qué ahora lo intentaras con la comida?

Con algo de pesar y escuchando sus ridículos argumentos de intento de suicidio, tiro el ramen que le estaba preparando ha Naruto, en su "gran" cabeza, algo hico "_clic"- _ Naruto- hablándole suavemente, mientras el otro seguía con el "¡me intentas matar con tu cocina!"- Naruto- siseo mas despacio- siendo ignorado por segunda ocasión- Si no te callas, te aseguro que no podrás sentarte durante una semana entera D-O-B-E- utilizando una voz muy gruesa.

Cuando oyó esto el pobre de Naruto, sintió un escalofrió desde su cabeza hasta su pobre trasero, tragando saliva- ¿P-Pasa algo?- preguntando como un manso cordero.

-¿En verdad tan mal olía lo que cocinaba?- si Naruto le decía que "si", entonces definitivamente irían con la alcohólica en ese instante.

-Mnm- pensado- pues la verdad si, ¿Qué era lo que cocinas teme?

Con una enorme sonrisa, que por cierto a Naruto le dio miedo y retrocedió- Báñate y cámbiate iremos a ver a Tsunade, mandare un cuervo para avisar que no iras a trabajar.

-P-Pero….- mientras Sasuke lo empujaba.

-Nada de peros, anda dobe obedece.

Sin remedio, obedeció a Sasuke, algo le decía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, mientras Sasuke invocaba a dos cuervos, el primero lo envió a la Torre Hokage, y el segundo se lo enviaba a la bipolar.

-¡Estoy listo teme!- le dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien- dándole unas ultimas instrucciones a Yuriko- ¿Entendiste todo lo que te dije?

-Claro Sasu-chan- sonriendo- ¡suerte!- viéndolos partir- Kukukuku, espero que Naru-chan no mate a Sasuke-kun.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos supieran.

-Nm que raro- dijo Naruto- no he visto a Kurama en todo el día, o mas bien durante estos días ¿sabes algo teme?

-Ahora que lo preguntas- recordando- yo tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-Con Kurama-<p>

**-¡Maldito Uhchiha! ¡Voy a matarte!-** esto tal vez se consideraba karma, ¡¿pero que había hecho el para merecer esto?

¡Y no contaba el hecho de haber matado a unos cuantos aldeanos!

-**Voy a castrarte de por vida mocoso- **apretando los dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-¿T-Teme oíste e-eso?<p>

-N-No- ¡Mentira, se sentía victima de un chakra oscuro y siniestro que atentaba contra su vida!

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Torre Hokage-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- _mendozuke._

-¿De quien es la carta?- pregunto Shino.

-¿De quien crees que es el cuervo?- algo molesto Shikamaru.

-¿Sasuke?- mientras el Nara le extendía la carta, y acomodándose sus lentos leyó:

_Nara:_

_El dobe no ira hoy a la oficina, y tal vez no valla durante un tiempo._

_Att: Sasuke Uchiha._

Perplejo- ¿E-Eso es todo?- preguntando atónito.

-Que esperabas, es de Sasuke de quien estamos hablando- suspirando- al menos envió una nota- dijo Shikamaru para ocupar el asiento de Kage y empezar con el papeleo.

-_¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto se complicara mas?- _su "insectido" le decía que la cosa se pondría peor conforme los días pasaran.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>Regresando con Naruto y Sasuke, lo dos chicos ya se encontraban en el hospital, caminado tranquilamente mientras todas las enfermeras suspiraban al ver semejantes hermosuras.<p>

-_Soy perfecto- _pensando Sasuke mientras caminaba con un gran porte.

Con una gota en la cabeza- _Estúpido teme, ha de estar pensado que es perfecto._

-¡Ohayo mina!- una hermosa rubia de coleta de acercaba a los hermosos chicos-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-¡Que tal Ino! Pues venimos ha ver a Oba-chan- rascándose la cabeza tontamente.

-Los acompaño, tengo que entregarle unos documentos- en el camino la chica les pregunto como estaban los peques, a lo que Sasuke solo se limito a decir que bien, ya estando delante de la puerta de Tsunade- Tsuande-san- llamando- le traje lo que me pidió y algo mas.

-¿Algo mas?- mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Naruto y Sasuke, sonriendo- Ino hoy no atenderé a nadie mas, solo si es urgente llámame ¿de acuerdo?- indicándole a Ino.

-Hai, permiso- despidiéndose de los chicos.

-¿A que se debe tan agradable visita?- lo dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo.

-_Maldita vieja, ¿Qué no piensa dejar de sonreí? ¿Por qué creo que ella sabia de esto?- _mientras miraba a Naruto y a la anciana.

-Veras Oba-chan- captando la atención de los otros dos- el teme aquí- apuntándolo- me forzó a venir, sinceramente no se a que me acompañaba- alzando los hombros- así que pregúntale a él.

-Usted lo sabia ¿no?- no dejando ver ningún sentimiento ante la pregunta.

-¡Oh! Al parecer Naruto no sabe nada, ¿te sorprende Uchiha?- ampliando la sonrisa.

-La verdad- dejando a los rubios con la incógnita- No- regalándole una verdadera sonrisa, que solo ha Naruto le permitía ver- Le estoy agradecido con esto- inclinándose levemente.

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto se sorprendieron por tal acto, a lo que llevo preguntarse el rubio mejor ¿de que iba todo esto?

-No entiendo- sip. Esta vez Naruto no entendía.

No esperando esa reacción del Uchiha, suspiro- Naruto ¿Cómo te sentiste esta mañana?

-Nm..pues amanecí bien, solo me molesto la comida.

-Bien- masajeando su cien, a pesar de que Naruto era mucho mas fuerte y mas maduro, al parecer era "algo" inocente en ciertas cuestiones- ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

-Ahora que lo pienso- sentándose- estos días me ha estado molestando la comida en general y creo que cambio de humor repen…- algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Naruto- _N-No puede ser…..e-esto no puede pasarme ¿o si? Y-Yo ya me había sentido así antes y fue con….- _¿E-Es b-broma?- preguntado con temor.

-Con una prueba de sangre puedo confirmarlo pero con los síntomas presentes y por como se siente tu chakra yo diría que no- no sabia porque Naruto había reaccionado así- ¿estas bien?- notando como se volvía mas pálido.

-Y-Yo…-mientras se desmayaba.

Sasuke lo detuvo a tiempo, preguntándose ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo?

-Los dejare unos minutos solos- dijo Tsunade.

Unos minutos después Naruto despertó algo exaltado, mirando a todos lados para saber si había sido un sueño o no, llevándose una sorpresa- ¿S-Sasuke?

-¿Estas bien Naruto?- mostrando su preocupación.

-¿E-Es verdad lo q-que….

-¿Tanto te molesta?- pensó que había sido por la sorpresa de saber sobre su estado, pero ahora veía temor en la cara de Naruto.

Entendiendo como debería estar sintiéndose Sasuke se corrigió- N-No es eso t-teme, es solo que….la primera vez que me embarace fue gracias a el zorro, sin contar con el hecho de que no la pase muy bien- recordando a Kakashi.

-¿Entonces no es por…..

-¡Claro que no!- sonriendo- ¡estoy feliz por eso!- tocando su vientre plano- es solo que… me hubiera gustado disfrutar mas ha Minato e Itachi- acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

Aliviado por la respuesta de Naruto- Me asegurare que disfrutes de ellos y de- poniendo su mano donde su novio la tenia- de "él" o "ella" también.

-¡Ah!- abriendo la puerta- veo que ya quedo todo arreglado.

-¡Hai Oba-chan!- recobrando su humor.

-No quisiera arruinar el momento pero…Naruto has pensado en el acuerdo- haciendo que los dos chicos cambiaran de semblante.

-Quiero que lo disuelvas- Sasuke se le adelanto a Naruto, sorprendiendo al menor.

-P-Pense que…- bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Uchiha- dijo Tsunade en forma amenazante.

-Si voy a estar con Naruto, quiero que sea de la forma correcta- dejando que Tsunade respirara aliviada, mirando ha su pareja- Quiero estar contigo no por un acuerdo, si no porque nosotros queramos- hablándole dulcemente.

Sonrojado- Hai.

-Bien déjenme el resto a mi- mientras Sasuke y Naruto se disponían a salir- Ah Naruto quédate, quiero hacerte unos cuantos exámenes aprovechando que estas aquí.

-Si- apretando la mano de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>*Octubre*<strong>

Cuando se confirmo del embarazo de Naruto, Sasuke "brinco" de alegría, claro esta figurativamente, no tardaron en llegar las felicitaciones de sus amigos, a lo que les llevo preguntarse ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?

-Fue fácil- dijo Sai- el zorro ha estado muy gruñon diciendo que iba a castrar ha Sasuke-kun.

-También dijo que no iba ha ser niñera de nadie, menos de un Uchiha- le completo Neji.

-F-Felicidades N-Naruto-kun- sonrojada Hinata.

-¡Que forma tan hermosa de explotar su flor de la juventud!- gritando Lee, espantando en el proceso a Itachi quien comenzó a llorar.

Si, todos estaban de "arrimados" en la casa de Sasuke, misteriosamente esa mañana de Octubre llegaron todos con regalos, felicitándolo y pasando como Don Juan por su casa.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Lee!- tratando de calmar al bebe.

-¡Déjame intentarlo TenTen!

-_¿Intentar que?- _preguntándose internamente su compañera, tratando inútilmente de calmar al pequeño.

-Dame al niño Tenten- le dijo Naruto.

El pequeño al sentir ese chakra tan cálido y conocido inmediatamente se calmo y sonrió.

Los presentes que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, sonrieron por ese pequeño acto, la verdad no sabían como había sido para Naruto el embarazo de Minato, y era una lastima el que se lo hallan perdido, pero esta vez era diferente.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Gaara?- Shikamaru que ya había aceptado su derrota, sintió que de pronto todo el fondo rosa detrás de Naruto se volvía negro.

-N-No-, y-yo quería- tartamudeando- b-bueno…..

-Lo mejor será que se lo digas antes- le dijo Shino.

-Hai, después de todo es tu amigo Naruto- le siguió Ino.

-Descuida Naru-chan, me encargare de esto- le dijo Yuriko aplacando los nervios de su amigo, mientras le sonreía maternalmente.

Después de que "todos" se fueran, Naruto con Itachi dormido en sus brazos y Minato dormido en Sasuke, suspiro largamente.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, si es tu amigo sabrá comprenderte- despejando las dudas de su novio.

-Lo se, pero…._Gaara siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, ocultarle algo como esto es…- _sintiendo una respiración en su oreja, cerro los ojos y espero.

-Te amo- susurrando suavemente listo para dejar a Minato en su habitación, ni tardo ni perezoso, Naruto le siguió.

Esa noche dejo a un lado sus dudas, y no solo ayudaron las palabras de Sasuke, si no lo que hizo después.

Sentado cómodamente en su oficina revisando los papales, si, estaba en la Torre Hokage, había convencido ha Tsunade de que aun no quería estar en casa, al menos no los primeros tres meses, lo difícil había sido convencer a Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback/**_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?<p>

-Ya te dije Naruto, es mejor que descanses, no sabemos como reaccione tu cuerpo a un segundo embarazo, es mejor cuidarte desde el primer mes- le dijo Tsunade.

-Lo ves dobe.

-P-Pero estoy embarazado ¡no lisiado! ¡Y tu cállate teme!

-Mn- ignorando ha Naruto.

-Oba-chan no puedes hacerme esto- haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Uchiha, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento!

-¿Qué?- Sasuke con un tic en el ojo- ¡¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo yo todo este tiempo dobe?

-¡No es lo mismo teme! ¡Yo estoy embarazado!- gritándole.

-¡Embarazado, no lisiado Naruto!- devolviéndole las palabras que el mimos había dicho.

Riendo por la actitud de los dos, tosió un poco para llamar su atención- Ejem…Naruto ¿dijiste que cuando tuviste ha Minato estabas en tu forma de Oiroke no Jutsu ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!- recordando.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a utilizar la técnica?

-¿Te refieres hasta que mes del embarazo la utilice?

-Así es- le contesto Tsunade.

-Mn…como al tercer mes ¿Por qué?- contesto algo vago.

-Bien ahí esta- dijo Tsuande resolviendo el asunto- trabajaras estos tres primeros meses, después de eso dejaras que Shikamaru se haga cargo.

-¡¿Qué?

-No grites dobe- tapándose sus orejas- ¿Eso significa que los 6 meses restantes la pasara como mujer?

-Si ¿Por qué?- haciéndose la desentendida.

-Por nada- dijo Sasuke casi en susurro- _¡6 meses como mujer! ¡¿Qué hare en esos 6 meses? ¿Aunque…..- _mirando ha Naruto que no estaba conforme con lo dictado por Tsuande- _le molestara?_

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él- adivinando los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-¿Eh?- contesto Naruto desconcertado por la respuesta de la vieja.

-Vamos dobe- arrastrando a su pareja fuera de la vieja alcohólica bruja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin Flashback/**_

* * *

><p>-Ahh, después de todo no creo que sea tan diferente como aquella vez- pensando en voz alta- Pasa Yuriko.<p>

Yuriko había decidido ir personalmente ha ver a Gaara y platicarle sobre la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto, aunque al principio Gaara tuvo la intención de venir a Konoha y matar ha Sasuke y de paso a los ancianos, se contuvo al oír lo que le dijo Yuriko:

_-Él lo ama, y te aseguro que me encargare de que no vuelva ha sufrir._

Al ver la convicción con que la pelirroja dijo eso, se tranquilizo y le mando una carta con la chica- Gaa-chan te manda esto- entregándole el pergamino.

-G-Gracias- mirando con temor el pergamino- p-podri…- levantado la vista para encontrarse solo en la habitación.

La pelirroja que había salido de la habitación dejando solo a Naruto con sus dudas recordó lo que Gaara le dijo:

_-Cuando le des el pergamino quiero que lo dejes solo, no quiero que nadie mas que él lo lea._

Francamente y encogiéndose los hombros no tenia idea de que trataba el pergamino.

Volviendo con Naruto, desdoble el papel y con extrañeza lo vio en blanco, solo alcanzo a oír un:

¡PUFF!

Cuando el humo se disipo, vio con horro a la persona que estaba en frente de él.

-No te asustes, soy solo un clon, seré rápido, que a diferencia tuya no tengo tanto chakra para dejar más de 1 hora a un clon.

-G-Gaara….

-Uzumaki Naruto- mirándolo seriamente- pensé que éramos amigos.

-Y-Yo- bajando la cabeza avergonzado- l-lo siento.

Al ver Gaara el arrepentimiento sincero de su amigo, sonrió y le toco suavemente el hombro- Naruto.

El chico solo miro a uno de sus mejor amigos hablarle como Sasuke lo hacia, sintiendo un escalofrió raro.

-Espero que me invites para la fecha del parto- regalándole una sonrisa única.

-Gaara- abrazándolo fuertemente- Gracias- dejando escapar una lagrima solitaria.

Correspondiendo al abrazo- para eso están los amigos ¿no?

-_Sasuke tenían razón- _recordando las palabras de su novio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo ese mentado acuerdo?- apurando el tiempo.

-Pues…el teme quiere disolverlo- al notar como Gaara cambiaba la mirada y se dirigía a la puerta lo detuvo- ¡Quiere casarse conmigo porque me ama!

Deteniéndose y esperando que terminada su frase.

-Quiere casarse conmigo porque me ama, no por un acuerdo- dijo Naruto sonrojado y muy apenado.

Recobrando la compostura- Bien, supongo que entonces puedo ayudarte en eso.

-¿Eh?

Suspirando- Me refiero a la boda, tal vez el Uchiha le moleste pero sinceramente no me importa- encogiendo los hombros- así que espero y me tengas al tanto, vendré a visitarte tan pronto me desocupe de trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¡Espe….- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el clon de Gaara desapareció y dejo solo a Naruto contento y…preocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-¿Todo bien?- le dijo Temari al ver a su pequeño hermano que empezaba a abrir los ojos.<p>

-Si, lo que Yuriko nos dijo es correcto.

-¡Estas diciendo que Naruto esta embarazado!- le grito Kankuro.

-No le pregunte eso- le contesto sin mas.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Para que demonios mandaste a un clon?- le pregunto alterada su hermana.

-Mi mayor preocupación era saber si Naruto estaba bien- contesto lo mas calmado posible- estoy conforme con mi respuesta.

-¡Pero nosotros no!- dijeron simultáneamente Temari y Kankuro.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto le conto la situación de Gaara ha Sasuke, se sorprendió nuevamente por la actitud de su novio.<p>

-¿En verdad no te molesta que Gaara ayuda en la boda?- le repitió por quinta vez la pregunta.

-Ya te dije que no dobe- después de todo le debía algo a ese mapache, con eso se desquitaría para impedir que se volviera ha acercar a su Naruto- _Tks, no tendré mas opción que dejar al mapache inmiscuirse._

-**Yo no pienso ayudar en nada, me oíste Naruto-** le dijo un metiche.

-Si, si Kurama- cansado de que le dijera esto todos los días a todas horas- a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?

-**¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Impidiendo que se apareen de nuevo!**

Los chicos se sonrojaron furtivamente, no esperaban esa respuesta…..bueno si, pero no tan directa.

-¡Es mi novio estúpido zorro! ¡Yo seré quien decida si tengo sexo con el o no!- le contesto Sasuke.

-**¡Por culpa tuya estamos así! ¡¿Crees que dejare que le pongas una mano encima? Aunque eso puede arreglarse- **dijo en un tono mas bajo.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas! ¡¿ Y de que demonios hablas?- siendo golpeado por Naruto- ¡¿Por qué el golpe? _¡¿Qué acaso eran las hormonas?_

-¡No te atrevas a decir malas palabras en esta casa teme!

-¡Yo digo lo que quiero en esta casa! ¡Y tu!- apuntando a Kurama- ¡Tendré sexo con Naruto estés o no aquí, ¿me oíste?

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera yo aquí?- ya con una vena de enfado.

**-La única forma que tendrán sexo con Naruto será si TÚ eres el uke claro esta o bien me tendrás aquí los próximos 3 meses- **sonriendo ladinamente al pobre de Sasuke.

-¡_Uke! ¡Ni que estuviera loco!- _después de eso Sasuke Uchiha no entendió porque solo dijo "los próximos 3 meses", hasta que identifico esa sonrisa- _¿Tres…¡Maldición! ¡Había olvidado que Naruto tendrá que verse como mujer por los restantes 6 meses!- _claro esa sonrisa del zorro era la misma que el mostraba cuando algo salía como él quería, ahora solo tendría 2 meses y medio para desfrutar a su rubio con ese esbelto cuerpo.

Decir que el mes de Octubre había sido bueno, era quedarse corto, bien podría Sasuke describirlo como uno feliz, y llego de venganza hacia cierta criatura demoniaca en forma de humano.

Solo esperaba poder disfrutar su último mes con su hermoso rubio que aun se veía delgado.

* * *

><p><strong>*Noviembre*<strong>

El fin del otoño, las noches habían sido agradables, o bueno para Naruto, pues dormía cómodamente en su lecho.

Ni que hablar del asunto de ser él, el uke, ni en los mejores sueños, prefería morir, pero eso era mejor no decirlo frente a Naruto.

Para Sasuke había sido un infierno, estar en abstinencia de Naruto era un horror para el, y no ayudaba el que Kurama estuviera rondando por su casa los 7 días de la semana y las 24 horas del día.

O lo encontraba desparramado en su adorado sillón, otras veces lo encontraba jugando con los niños que según él no quería, y cuando se daba una escapada a la oficina de Naruto, se encontraba con una barrera cortesía del zorro, ¡hasta podía jurar que escuchaba la estruendosa risa de ese demonio!

-_Calma Sasuke, no podemos dejarnos vencer por un demonio, somos mas inteligentes que el- _¡Ahora escuchaba mas voces en su cabeza! Agitándola bruscamente esperanzado de que todo fuera un mal sueño, miro a todos lados como si de un niño se tratase y que estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura, destapo a Naruto y a punto de despertarlo fue golpeado y arrojado al frio suelo.

Desconcertado, miro a todos lados, no encontrando nada fuera de lugar, activo su Sharingan para sorpresa suya, encontró una cosa roja de ojos rojos en la cabecera de su cama- ¿Qué demo…..

-**¿Sorprendido? Apuesto que si- **Sasuke podía ver ha un pequeño zorro del tamaño de un gato acurrucado a un lado de Naruto, quien inconscientemente lo abrazo.

Celoso por semejante osadía, iba a tomar a ese peluche y arrogarlo fuera de su cama, pero al notar como Naruto lo acurruco mas el, le fue imposible quitárselo, amargado, salió de la habitación para dormir en "su antigua habitación".

Despertar todos los días sin el calor de su pequeño rubio lo estaba volviendo loco, parecía un drogadicto al que le quitan su cocaína diría.

-Estúpido zorro, estúpido Naruto, estúpida cama- Sasuke se había estado desquitando con toda persona y/o cosa que veía, los únicos que se salvaban eran sus hijos, que ajenos a esto lo veían interesante y divertido.

Para despejar su mente de Naruto, que era lo único que había en su cabeza y cuerpo, salió a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Problemas Sasu-chan?

Sintiéndose desprevenido, miro a Yuriko y la paso de largo- No molestes- casi se parecía a su antiguo yo.

-Puedo ayudarte ¿sabes?- siguiéndole el paso.

-Mn.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke-kun! ¡Sé que mueres por tener a Naru-chan debajo de ti suplicando por más!

Eso fue todo para el pobre Uchiha, resignado y deteniendo su andar, dio media vuelta para encontrar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- debía estar desesperado para recurrir a semejante ayuda, aun no olvidaba su ultima ayuda.

-¡Deja todo en mis manos!- cuando se topo con Sasuke pensaba molestarlo un poco, pero al percatarse de su ansiedad de "Narutitis", decidió ayudarlo un poco.

Naruto no había notado mucho los cambios, si podía sentir a Sasuke mas tenso, pero las veces que pensaba hablar con el, eran interrumpidas por el zorro o cuestiones de trabajo, últimamente Shikamaru para todo lo necesitaba.

¡Y era más que evidente que Shikamaru se había aliado a Kurama! Era su forma de vengarse de Sasuke.

Y….¡milagro! una noche antes de acabar el otoño, Sasuke pudo desfrutar como todo rey de sus pertenencias, sin que los sirvientes interrumpieran.

Pobre de Naruto, lo que le esperaba cuando despertara.

-_¿Qué habrá hecho esa loca para mantenerlos ocupados?- _sip, se había dado cuenta del complot, pero no queriendo saber mas información de la que ya le había dicho la loca se tomo tranquilamente su taza de café.

-¡AHHH!

Sasuke al oír el grito subió usando su gran agilidad que todo buen ninja tenia, para sorprenderse con lo que encontró- ¡Naruto que….¿porque….

-¡¿Qué paso?- con una voz mas suave.

-Lejos de Konoha-

**-¡Jajajajajajaja, esta es mi venganza Uchiha!- **riendo como todo villano de una serie, mientras veía a Yuriko dormir plácidamente en la mansión Namikaze.

-Espero que allá funcionado- dijo Shikamaru quien veía a Kurama reír.

* * *

><p>Repito nuevamente, lamento la falta de ortografía, por mas que la repaso siempre se me pasara algo XD, ahora si, el siguiente capitulo será el epilogo, jojojojojo espero y lo lleguen a disfrutar.<p>

**Contesto RW**:

-Camila: lo se! Yo lo amo, así sea de malo, siempre y cuando no me lo vuelvan chica! Y nop, jejeje bueno si, se podría considerar el ultimo, yo pensaba dejarlo así, pero lo siguiente que veras será solo el como transcurre el embarazo y el casamiento, gracias!

-Luna1986: gracias! Lo se! Y el siguiente me inspire de una chica, su nombre es parecido al mio, es una lastima que nunca vea el final de su historia, pero espero mi final sea de tu agrado.

-Jennit: ahahahahah lo se! Quien noooo, y sip, es que ya le apuraba jajajjaa, gracias!

-Kaory: concuerdo 100% con tu comentario, la verdad creo que fue mas bien que nunca he sentido ese cariño o ese amor que tanto se profesan ellos dos, a me ver es mas apasionado el SasuNaru que el NaruSasu (nada que ver) pero muchas gracias! Y bueno supongo que si fuera hombrexmujer seria mas fácil….no la verdad no, ya que para describirlo necesitas sentirlo, y no solo hablo del acto del sexo en si, si no lo que hay detrás XD, espero disfrutes mi final!

-Moon-9215- ahahahahah espero y puedas escribir un comentario en mi capitulo final, aunque sea pequeño, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que te gusta mi historia, o al menos le dedicas un poco de tu time para leerla, por muy absurda y tonta que sea, gracias!

-Shirly- voy a extrañarte! Pero bueno para eso están los PM, seguiré al pendiente de tus historias tenlo por seguro, y espero en verdad te agrade mi final, no sabes la alegría que me da el ver un comentario tuyo en cada cap, Gracias!


	16. Epilogo

**FINAL! POR FIN!**

**GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE DARME UN RW, AGRADEZCO TAMBIÉN EL APOYO:**

**_kaoryciel94_**  
><strong><em>Moon-9215<em>**  
><strong><em>Camila-sama<em>**  
><strong><em>Anellis <em>**  
><strong><em>jennita<em>**  
><strong><em>VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU<em>**  
><strong><em>shirly queen<em>**

Nunca falto un comentario suyo, siempre que podían me escribían uno, y eso me hace sumamentente feliz XD, así que este va dedicados a USTEDES, muchas gracias y espero verlas!

**Ahahahahaha** bueno, contesto primero los RW:

**kaoryciel94**: cierto ya lo case una vez! jajaja no recordaba, espero te guste esta que puse...a medias XD.

**Moon-9215:** ohohohoh! gracias te quiero! y espero que te agrede en verdad!

**Camila-sama**: estuve tentada a ponerlos de grandes...pero no! porque es mas lio, pensar en nuevos personajes y hacerle la vida miserabla a alguien jajajajaa, mejor así! muchas gracias!

**Anellis**: enserio gracias! lo se, a mi tambien me da tristeza pero es bueno que por fin termine uno! una lastima que no llegue a los 100 RW, pero bueno, significa que tengo que trabajar mas! XD.

**jennita**: ohohohoh jajajajaj, espero no haberte decepcionado! y muchas gracias por siempre escribir!

**-dialogo en negrita- **es solo de Kurama.

-_dialogo en cursiva_- pensamientos de los personajes.

-dialogo normal- para todo personaje que esta hablando.

**NINGÚN**** PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, ES DE KISHOMOTO-NARUTO Y LA OCC-MICHIROLL**

**LAMENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍAS Y SI UNA ORACIÓN NO TIENE SENTIDO.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio FlashBack/**

* * *

><p>-Repite de nuevo porque tengo que ayudarte- Había sido despertado de….lo que sea que estaba haciendo el Nara en su tiempo libre, debido a que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ya no hacia su trabajo de Hokage, "él" tenia que hacer el mayor trabajo- Eh tu zorro- sintiéndose ofendido al ser ignorado.<p>

Kurama como todo demonio loco, había acudido a su única esperanza de cobrar venganza por el atrevimiento del Uchiha, por eso le había pedido "amablemente" a Shikamaru que entretuviera como fuera a Naruto.

-**Ya te dije porque mocoso, quiero que el Uchiha aprenda a responsabilizarse de sus actos, además ¡hnm! Eso es parte de mi venganza- **cruzando los brazos.

-Entiendo ese punto, pero lo otro…..

-**La primera vez que Naruto quedo preñado, le sugerí que se convirtiera en chica durante los meses en que su panza creciera, el idiota no tenia idea de que hacer, por lo que uso la estúpida técnica aprendida por ese viejo pervertido.**

**-**El _**Oiroke no Jutsu-**_ dijo Shikamaru en susurro.

-**Exacto, la primera vez YO le dije que la utilizara, como debes saber Naruto y yo estamos conectados de muchas formas, solo debo utilizar mi chakra para poder forzar la técnica y retenerla por un tiempo, ¡hm! Para mi esto no es nada.**

-_Ególatra, _eso lo se- suspirando- pero que tengo que ver en esto.

**-Mucho mocoso- **sonriendo y haciendo que Shikamaru sintiera escalofríos por aquella terrorífica sonrisa.

-A Naruto no le va ha agradar la idea ¡puff! Mucho menos a Sasuke- pasando su mano por el cabello.

-**De eso se trata.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin FlashBack/**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru había sido OBLIGADO a participar en ese circo, sentía que podía escuchar claramente los gritos de Naruto, el ridículo y vengativo zorro lo amenazo con matarlo de la peor manera si no cumplía con el trato….lo mas ridículo del asunto es que "él", en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con eso.<p>

Fue claro y simple: tenia que coquetear con la rubia de ojos azules para cabrear un rato a Sasuke, y con rubia y de ojos azules no se refería a Ino, no, era a Naruto quien pasaría por vario meses convertido en chica.

-Mansión Uchiha-

Cuando Naruto despertó con unos terribles dolores no se percato de que no le dolía cierta parte de su anatomía, metido en el baño, tampoco se percato del peso "extra" que llevaba encima, tampoco se dio cuenta de que su cabello era "mas" largo de lo normal, ¡vaya que eso si era ser idiota!

El idiota #1 en sorprender a la gente, se llevo una sorpresa como la que les daba a los demás, justamente cuando se disponía a ser pipi.

-¿Eh?- Naruto se esta buscando "aquellito" para poder hacer sus necesidades- ¿Q-Qu..e…- muy tarde, y con asustado se acercó al espejo y vio a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que brillaban como si el cielo hubiera sido encogido en dos esferas, toco con temblor aquellos labios rosados y carnosos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, para después pasar a su rostro que increíblemente era tan suave como la seda.

-¿P-Por….¡¿Qu..- paso sus manos cuando vio esas compañeras que generosamente llevaba, casi podía competir con Hinata, cuando su vista y claro sus manos terminaron de examinar el cuerpo, con un deje de nerviosismo trato de quitarse el jutsu- _D-Debe ser el jutsu- _lo que no entendía era como se había convertido en chica ¿Qué no tenia que activarlo el?

-¡AHHH!

Sasuke al oír el grito subió usando su gran agilidad que todo buen ninja tenia, para sorprenderse con lo que encontró- ¡Naruto que….¿porque….

-¡¿Teme?!- le respondió una chica rubia, desnuda y muy asustada.

-¿Qué haces desnuda y en esa forma dobe?- algo cabreado el Uchiha.

-¡Idiota!- arrojando lo primero que vio a su "querido" novio.

-Mn- esquivándolo fácilmente- ¿Que esperas para deshacerla?

-¡Yo no utilice mi Oiroke no Jutsu teme!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien fue?- contestándole sarcásticamente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber?! ¡Amanecí en esta forma!- señalándose- ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber utilizado mi chakra en algún momento oh….¡Tu lo hiciste!- ahora apuntando a Sasuke.

-¿Yo?- con una ceja alzada- ¿Para que te quiero de mujer? Si yo quisiera a una, me buscaría otra con mejores curvas, aunque….no estas tan mal ehh- guiñándole el ojo.

Sonrojada y tratando de cubrir su desnudes- ¡C-Callate! ¡Y deja de mirarme!

-Hm, deja de gritar dobe- aventándole una bata.

-Si no fuiste tu y tampoco fui yo ¿Quién mas lo hizo?- Naruto no se haría esto a propósito, además aun le faltaba cuando mucho un mes y medio mas para tener que transformarse en chica, mirando a Sasuke se dio cuenta que él tampoco lo había hecho.

Con Sasuke era algo similar, ¡claro que no había sido el! ¡Para que querer a una mujer si es gay! Algo andaba mal y sospechaba de quien había sido el chitosito de esta pesada broma- Vístete dobe vamos a salir.

-¿Salir? ¡¿Esperas que salga así?!- grito Naruto alterada.

-No lo repetiré dos veces- azotando la puerta de la habitación.

-Uhnn, serán unos meses muy largos- mientras buscaba algo "apropiado " para acompañar a su novio.

Lo siguiente que Naruto recuerda fue como llego a la Torre Hokage y ver como Sasuke se peleaba con sus amigos y como iniciaba una batalla campal con ellos y el zorro, quien mantenía en todo momento esa horrorosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Supo en seguida de quien fue la trama de la que había sido victima, lo peor estaba por comenzar.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke desahogo toda su ira con Kurama, que por cierto fue en vano ya que el zorro era mas poderoso con el, Sasuke se conformo con el golpe sutil de la entre pierna que le dio por descuido.

-Maldito demonio de quinta- mascullaba Sasuke- lo mandare castrar para que no pueda tener descendencia, tal vez y salude a mi familia en el más allá- y así siguió por largo rato mientras se dirigían al complejo, todo abatido por la idea de aguantar a Naruto de chica era algo que aun no asimilaba, peor aun ¡su abstinencia!

Si bien, se había acostado con Sakura, eso no quitaba la idea de que prefería tirarse a un Naruto en su versión masculina que la versión femenina, dándole un vistazo a Naruto, siguió el camino.

-_Je al teme parece haberle afectado- _encogiendo los hombros- _supongo que será por la abstinencia que pasara-_ sintiendo compasión por aquellos seres y objetos que Sasuke pateaba o los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun~- dijo Naruto con voz cantarina.

-Que quieres- tan seco y frio como el antiguo Uchiha.

-Ah~ Sasuke-kun ¿no me vas a dar un beso?- Naruto se le había pegado como chicle, cosa que hizo que el pobre Sasuke sintiera enormes escalofríos.

-_¿Por qué esto me recuerda a alguien desagradable?- _con una vena a punto de estallar.

-¿Sasuke-kun~?- o si, se divertiría a costa suya.

Durante toda una semana el pobre de Sasuke fue hostigado por Naruto comportándose como lo hacia Sakura, los demás solo sentían pena por el, o en su caso se burlaban de la suerte del Uchiha, como en esta ocasión.

-Sasuke-kun ¿no piensas saludarme como una persona normal?- poniendo ambos brazos en la cadera, haciendo un moibin muy raro.

-_Kami y todos los demonios, si sigue así….-_ ¡eso era el colmo! SU novio actuaba como toda una chica, a veces lo asustaba demasiado, claro que no lo hacia notar por el orgullo Uchiha- dobe si sigues así vas a terminar haciendo esas mañas cuando recuperes tu cuerpo.

-¿Te molesta?- acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su novio, había notado que Sasuke no podía estar tan cerca de él, supuso que era porque no soportaba la manera en la que le hablaba o se comporta, sin contar que no lo había besado desde que era chica- ¿Nervios teme?- contesto zorrunamente.

-Hm- ignorándolo.

-Jajajajaja- Naruto solo pudo ver la actitud tan ¿tímida? De Sasuke.

Sus hijos solo vivían ante la expectativa, para ellos, todo era un juego, afortunadamente no tenían que ser testigos de muchas cosas extrañas en esa familia tan rara.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tercer mes—<strong>

* * *

><p>La pancita ya no se ocultaba en los tres meses de embarazo para la kitsune, no faltaban los halagos de sus amigos, y es que verla de esa forma, hacia que el corazón mas frio se enterneciera al ver a Naruto feliz de la vida.<p>

-¿Te falta algo?- Shikamaru se había ofrecido a acompañarla para comparar las cosas para el bebe.

-Nop- mientras echaba todo sin mirar.

Suspirando- ¿Cómo le pondrás?

Deteniéndose- aun no lo se- poniendo una mano en su mentón- tal vez se me ocurra algo cuando nazca.

Naruto no había querido saber el sexo del bebe, quería que fuera sorpresa, por eso compraba ropa de bebe de color lila, si ¡LILA! Según él era un color etéreo.

-¿Sasuke aun sigue en sus días?- ahaha como era la vida, esta ves le sonreía.

-Ja, hubieras visto como se puso cuando le enseñe un camisón negro que me compro Yuri-chan, salió del cuarto como tomate.

-Me imagino que te viste muy sexy ¿no?- mientras lo arrinconaba en unos de los estantes.

Sonrojada- No jejeje, no creo- distrayéndose con cualquier cosa- ¡Oh mira mas cosas para el bebe!- mientras lo jalaba a verlas.

-_Mendozuke, cuando a Sasuke se entere supongo que se enfadara conmigo- _mientras miraba a Naruto, quien le hablaba de….la ropa- _pero vale la pena- _sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cuarto mes—<strong>

* * *

><p>-Teme- Naruto estaba sobre la cama, al menos Sasuke ya le hablaba con normalidad.<p>

-Ya te dije que si Naruto- ¿Cuántas veces le habría preguntado?- Iré contigo para ver los ecos (ni idea si existía ese aparato en esa época).

-¡Eso no!- acercándose mas a Sasuke, haciendo que el pobre azabeche retrocediera- quiero un helado de chocolate.

Mirando el reloj- Es temprano- dijo en susurro- manda a uno de tus clones- terminándose de acostar en la cama.

-_¡¿Qué?! _¡¿Qué?!- pateando a Sasuke y tirándolo de la cama- ¡Dije que quiero un helado de chocolate! ¡Y si dije quiero uno! ¡TU iras a traerme uno baka!- soltando el chackra de kyubi.

Asustado y con asombro por la gran fuerza ejercida de su novia, no le quedo más remedio que ir por el antojo de esta.

Lo bueno era que había una tienda las 24 horas, se previno y le compro de varios sabores.

**-¿Antojos Uchiha?**

-Vete al demonio- ignorándolo.

**-Pues los demás no están conmigo, sino, si me iría con ellos.**

-¿Qué quieres?- volteándolo a ver.

**-Solo pasaba a ver como estabas dime ¿has disfrutado de tu tiempo con Naruto?**

¡Ah! Como odiaba a ese maldito demonio de quinta, ¿Qué si estaba disfrutando?- _¡Jodete! Tener que aguantar los constantes caprichos de Naruto, mas encima de que es una resbalosa que se la pasa contoneando esas caderas en frente de mis ojos, aguantar los coqueteos del estúpido ciervo, y más aun, ¡tener que aguantar al mapache sin cejas y sus constantes atenciones cada mes! ¡Que le den!_

**-¿No dices nada?- **Ah~ Kurama la pasaba de maravilla, su diversión en este momento era el sufrir de Sasuke Uchiha, verlo con la cara frustrada….bueno, "mas" frustrada era todo un deleite para el.

-Piérdete- caminando de regreso a su mansión, solo pudo escuchar una estruendosa risa por parte del dominio, si no fuera porque el helando por el que había sido mandado no se derritiera y lo mandaran por mas, los dejaría ahí para darle una paliza a ese zorro.

-Te tardaste teme- le dijo Naruto sentado en el comedor con un montón de comida a medio terminar.

-¿Q-que…-dejando caer los helados- ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!

-Hm- imitando a el Uchiha- tenia hambre, ¡Ah por cierto! Levanta eso y guarda los helados, tal vez mañana Minato o Itachi quieran- dejando atónito a su pobre novio.

-5 meses más Sasuke, solo 5 meses más- con el orgullo herido, término por limpiar el desastre de la mesa y el del piso.

-¡Que esperas para subir Sasuke-teme!

¿Subir? ¿Acoso estaba loca? ¡ni de chiste se volvía a dormir con ella! Lo mejor para el en ese momento era dormir en otra habitación, no soportaba los malditos cambios de humor de Naruto.

-¡SASUKE!- volvió a gritar Naruto.

-_¡Maldición! ¡Esta mujer me va a volver loco!- _técnicamente ya estaba loco, pero hablando seriamente, lo estaba dejando loco por no tener sexo ¡hm! Con pasos pesados subió y se tumbo a la cama.

-Gomen Sasuke, sé que esto..tal vez sea nuevo para ti, la verdad es que cuando estaba esperando a Minato, era mas tranquilo, tal vez fue porque Kakashi no estaba conmigo, era mas..solitario.

Sasuke pudo identificar esa tristeza en su voz cuando pronuncio el nombre de su ex maestro, con cuidado paso su mano por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta el- Yo también lo siento Naruto- besando su nuca- esto también es nuevo para mi, lamento si llegue a comportarme como un idiota, tu y mis hijos y- tocándole el vientre- nuestro futuro hijo, son lo mas importante que tengo.

Algo sonrojada, se volteo para mirar de frente a SU Sasuke- Gracias- besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Al menos por un tiempo, Sasuke se comporto seriamente, las constantes visitas de sus amigos y los cuidados que le daba Yuriko eran de mucha ayuda, afortunadamente no era primerizo, y eso ayudaba enormemente.

Hoy, tocaba visita de Gaara, que sin falta siempre iba a verlo una vez al mes, claro que su estadía era muy corta, solo duraba tres días en Konoha.

-¿Teme estas seguro de que no quieres quedarte?- Mirando como refunfuñaba el azabeche.

-Créeme dobe, lo que menos quiero es estar cerca del mapache.

-No tienes por qué decirle así- cruzando los brazos molestos.

-Hm, como sea- dándole un beso en la frente- me voy, cuida bien a los niños.

-¡Hai!

Sasuke hizo un gran esfuerzo al no rechazar constantemente a Naruto, Tsunade le había advertido que no era bueno ni para el propio Naruto ni para su bebe, por lo que ahora se mostraba mas accesible en cuanto a trato directo, ¡Y no era que a Sasuke NO le gustara el contacto con mujeres! ¡No claro que no!

Simplemente que Naruto llegaba a extremos no muy sanos para su mente, estuvo muchas veces a punto de tirárselo, bueno, de tirársela, si no fuera porque se contenía.

-_Esto de la abstinencia es muy malo para mi, definitivamente la próxima vez que quiera otro hijo, me tirare a Naruto por laargos meses- _estando a punto de partir sin rumbo fijo, sintió ese chakra que detestaba tanto- Hm.

-Buenos días a ti también Sasuke- el pelirrojo solo alcanzo a alzar una "ceja" al ver la cara de estreñido de su "compañero".

Sin mas solo entro, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el Uchiha, sintió de pronto que algo pequeño se aferraba a su pierna, con algo de ternura levanto a la pequeña mata rubia que pedía sus atenciones.

-¡Gaa-chan!- Si, era Minato, desde que había aprendido a hablar, no paraba de hablar por más que no se le entendiera, aun recordaba como se había enfadado Sasuke al oírle decir así.

Con una sonrisa no muy propia de el- Hola Minato- saludando al pequeño seriamente pero con la sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio menor solo sonrió con gracia, siendo observado por Naruto quien traía en brazos a Itachi, este ultimo, no muy contento de como su "hermanito" lo abandonara para irse con ese mapache.

-¡Que tal Gaara!- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Aun sin acostumbrarse a esos saludos, sonrojado le devolvió el saludo- ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Pues solo con malestares comunes ya sabes- sonriéndole- al menos no es tan inquieto como Mina-chan.

-No vi muy contento a Uchiha ¿paso algo?- empezando a jugar con Minato.

Mas cómodos ya en el sofá, Naruto le explico que Sasuke ya no le rechazaba tanto como el principio- Uff, no sabes lo que me cuesta que se mantenga quieto por la noches, hubo varias veces que el teme quiso dejarme solo- meciendo a iItachi- pero no deje que se largara.

-¿No tienes miedo que en una de esas quiera llevarte a la cama y no precisamente para dormir?- sintiendo como Minato lo abrazaba y se le repegaba.

-Mn...la verdad no me importaría- diciéndolo sin preocupación.

-¿Que?- estaba asombrado, jamás pensó que Naruto sería capaz de estar con Sasuke en su versión de mujer, desviando su mirada, pudo ver esos ojos color onix mirándolo fijamente, podía jurar que estaba viendo a ¿Sasuke? pero de bebe, preguntándose la razón del porque lo miraba de ese modo.

-Si, es decir- rascándose la cabeza- no es nada del otro mundo, además me gustaría probarlo en esta forma ¡Soy un chico muy versátil Gaara! Jajajaja.

-_Muy versátil o muy idiota- _claro no se lo comento a su amigo, prefería no enterarse ni entrar mas en el asunto, pero- ¿Porque me mira de ese modo?- con el seño fruncido.

-¿Eh?- le contesto Naruto sin entender.

-Tu hijo- señalando a Itachi- me mira como si me quisiera matar.

Prestándole atención a su hijo menor, se sorprendió al ver que era cierto ¡Miraba a Gaara como lo hacia Sasuke cuando se trataba de el! Poniendo mas atención, vio que la mirada onix de Itachi escudriñaba la de Gaara, el pequeño miraba desdeñosamente al pelirrojo para apretar fuertemente sus pequeños puñitos.

¡Kami, esto era tan...lindo!

-Creo que esta celoso- riendo por el descubrimiento.

-¿Celoso?- sintiendo esa incomodidad por ese niño de meses- ¿Y se supone que esta celoso por...

-Ja- riendo- ¿no es obvio?- dejando a Itachi en el suelo- tienes a Minato.

Gaara solo alzo la "ceja" en desconcierto, Minato todo ese tiempo no le había prestado atención a nadie mas que a él, sabia que los pequeños eran cercanos, pues se estaban criando como "hermanos", y mirando nuevamente al pequeño azabeche, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando tal y como lo hacia Sasuke cuando estaba él cerca de Naruto o cuando Shikamaru estaba cerca del Uzumaki.

-Gaa-chan- nombrándolo tiernamente para darle un beso en el cachete.

Sonriendo por tanta ternura del pequeño rubio, vio como Itachi gateaba con dificultada para acercárseles y apretando mas a Minato para el, le dedico una miraba como diciendo: _Este rubio es mio._

Tal vez Itachi fuera pequeño y no podía hablar aun, pero no era nada tonto, frunciendo el seño, miro a su "madre" pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Que pasa Ita-chan? ¿Gaara no quiere darte a Mina-chan?- hablándole como toda una madre.

-Mina-chan es mio "pequeño Itachi"- sonriendo misteriosamente, claro sin que Naruto se percatara del doble sentido de las palabras.

Itachi al darse cuenta de eso, asomo una pequeña sonrisa dedicándosela, cosa que hizo que Gaara se espantara.

-¡BUAAA!- el "pequeño Itachi", empezó a llorar con tanto sentimiento que hizo que su "hermano" mayor se soltara del agarre del hermoso pelirrojo y prácticamente se tirara al piso para ver a su "Otoo-to".

-Ita-chan- tocando suavemente la mejilla de su "hermanito", fue una caricia sutil, sin deje de maldad, solo ternura y cariño fraternal de parte de Minato que hizo que callara a Itachi.

-_¿Pero que..? ¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! ¿Naruto se habrá dado cuenta?- _dirigiendo sutilmente la mirada a su amigo- _No al parecer no- _con una gota en la cabeza al ver como Naruto "alentaba a Minato para que le diera un pequeño beso a su otro hijo- _Es tan idiota que no creo que se allá dado cuenta._

La tarde paso de lo mas tranquilo, era una lastima que Gaara no hubiera podido acercarse nuevamente a Minato, cortesía de Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quinto mes-<strong>

* * *

><p>Los constantes cambios de humor de Naruto no solo volvían loco a Sasuke, prácticamente volvía locos a todos, pero especialmente a uno.<p>

**-¡Quieres callarte ya Naruto!- **Kurama estaba hasta sus colas por un poco de paz, cada vez que discutía con Sasuke, iba yregresaba al complejo Namikaze a quejarse y despocritar al azabeche.

-¡Me cayo mis cuernos zorro estúpido!- alzando mas la voz- ¡¿Y que demonios haces aquí?!

**-¡Aquí vivo idiota!**

**-**¡No me grites zorro depravado!

**-¡Depra...-** mirando a Yuriko- **¡Yo no le hecho nada!**

-Naru-chan no es bueno que te alteres, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí- tratando de amenizar las cosas.

-¿Quedarme aquí? ¡Pero si es mi casa!

-**¡Tu casa es con el mocoso Uchiha! ¡¿Por cierto donde esta?! ¡Se supone que debe cuidarte!**

-¡¿Así que me hechas?! ¡¿Como puedes ser tan insensible Kurama?!- al borde del llanto.

-¡Basta Kurama!- consolando a Naruto- ya, ya, Naru-chan, quédate quieto voy a preparar un té.

Gimoteando, Kurama se acercó a Naruto con algo de pena- **Mn vamos a la habitación- **llevándosela a la mas cercana.

-E-espera q-que...

Kurama despejando el cuarto, extendió sus nueve colas esponjosas y suaves para acercar a Naruto y recostarlo cuidadosamente en sus colitas para que tratara de dormir.

Naruto al ver ese despliegue, no puedo dejar de pensar en que el zorro era jodidamente guapo con esa apariencia y mas mostrando esas colas, cuando se recostó en ellas, se permitió tomar una y abrazarla como si fuera una almohada- Suave.

Mientras en la parte baje, Yuriko pudo sentir el chakra de Naruto mas calmado- _Seguro fue por Kurama- _dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, paso a verlo- ¿Se durmió?

-**Callo rendido- **con algo de cansancio, pues también a él le afectaba todo esto- **Mañana hablare con ese mocoso.**

-No creo que sea culpa de Sasuke-kun, Naruto esta mas susceptible eso es todo, solo debemos tener paciencia, será mejor que se quede aquí unos días, mañana yo hablare con Sasuke-kun.

A Kurama no le quedo más remedio que rendirse ante esto, e imitando a su contenedor, dejo que Morfeo se encarga de velar por sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Que?!<p>

-Lo que oíste Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan se quedara unos días con nosotros, le hará bien- tratar con un novio celoso y posesivo como lo era Sasuke, era muy complicado.

-De acuerdo- dijo entre cansado, desanimado y frustrado.

-También deberías descansar, te hace falta- haciéndole notar las ojeras que llevaba.

-Gracias.

La verdad era que si necesitaba descansar unos días, no era que no soportara a Naruto, era mas bien que no soportaba los cambios de humor de su novio, al menos durante unos días le servirían para recargar las pilas y ayudar a Naruto.

La tarde para Sasuke paso tranquila, se relajo un poco y se distrajo con sus hijos, había notado lo posesivo que se estaba volviendo "su" hijo con Minato, no dejaba que nadie a excepción de él y Naruto cargaran por mas de 1 minuto a su pequeño rubio.

-Ah~ que are contigo- mirando a Itachi quien le devolvía la misma mirada inquisitiva- _Eres todo un Uchiha ¿eh?_

Los días habían paso muy rápido, para fortuna de ambos, las cosas se empezaron a tranquilizar, esta vez iban los dos juntos al chequeo de Naruto.

-¿Teme estas bien?- sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke.

-Si.

-Mn bueno, si tu lo dices- las calles ya estaban repletas de gente, los habitantes de Konoha se habían acostumbrado a ver a su Hokage de chica, muchos no dejaban de mirarlos, por donde quiera que los vieras, era raro ver al Uchiha tomado de la mano por una chica.

Finalmente y ya en presencia de Tsunade e Ino- ¿Ne Oba-chan, mi bebe esta bien verdad?- algo ansioso Naruto.

-Esta perfectamente ¡oh mira!- señalando por la pantalla las manitas del bebe- ¿en serio no quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

-Es el dobe el que no quiere.

-Ya te dije teme que prefiero que sea sorpresa- inflando los cachetes.

-Bien creo que eso es todo- ayudando a Naruto a levantarse- ¿has estado comiendo bien?

-Si

-¿Algún malestar con el embarazo?- dijo Tsunade mientras apuntaba en su libreta.

-Ninguno.

-Correcto- cerrando la libreta- ya váyanse Naruto tiene que descansar.

-¡Hai Oba-chan!- mirando desde la puerta a su novio- ¿Sasuke?

-Adelántate dobe- viendo como salían Ino y el rubio- ¿Tiene todo listo?

-Tal como lo pediste, he preparado cierta parte del complejo Uchiha, ya mande ha que le hicieran el kimono a Naruto ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

-Cuando él bebe nazca- saliendo y dejando suspirar tranquila a la vieja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sexto y Séptimo mes-<strong>

* * *

><p>Estos meses fueron algo molestos para ambos, Naruto ya no salía del complejo Uchiha, solo daba caminatas cortas en compañía de alguno de sus amigos, últimamente había notado que sus amigas y en especial Yuriko le mostraban un par de kimonos, de diferentes texturas y tamaños, este era un día como esos.<p>

-¿Qué te parece este?- le pregunto Tenten mostrando un hermoso kimono sin muchos accesorios, sencillo pero lindo.

-No ese no, es muy simple y no hace resaltar la hermosura de Naruto- le dijo Ino.

-P-pienso que N-naruto-kun se vería bien con uno que tuvieras f-flores- Hinata señalaba un kimono blanco con la parte baja llena de flores.

-Naruto no debe verse hermoso, debe verse guapo Ino- Temari esta vez estaba ahí, quiera pasar tiempo con los niños, en especial con Minato que en ese momento jugaba con Itachi.

-Pues yo creo que le sentaría bien uno blanco con bordes negros- Yuriko venia cargando mas kimonos, sabrá de donde los había sacado.

Naruto estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo el aire fresco, observando siempre a sus pequeños, y de ves en cuando los kimonos que sus amigas le enseñaban.

No entendía de donde habían sacado tantos y mas aun, ¿para que querían que el portara uno?

-Naruto- Ino le toco suavemente e hombro- ¿Esta bien?

-¿Eh?- saliendo de su ensoñación- Claro- riendo un poco y empezando a ver detenidamente los kimonos.

Las chicas se miraron algo preocupadas- ¿Te sientes mal Naru-chan?- esta vez fue Temari la que le pregunto.

-Si- riendo nerviosamente- es solo que- mirando alrededor- no se para que quieren que vea tantos kimonos, si no pienso usarlos.

-¡¿Cómo que para que?! ¡Es para tu….- Tenten fue callada por Yuriko, tapándole la boca con su mano, rieron las demás nerviosas.

-¿Para mi que Tenten?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Eh…jejeje, para una cena, ¡si para una cena!- le acomodo Ino.

-¿Cena?- sin comprender el pobre rubio.

-Olvídalo Naru-chan ¿en verdad no hay uno que te llame la atención?- algo cansada Temari.

-Bueno- pasando su vista por la ropa, la verdad ni les había prestado atención, su mirada se poso en uno hermoso, color blanco, lo toco para sentir como la fina tele hecha de seda se resbalaba por sus manos, miro detalladamente los adornos de la parte baja, parecían hojas, eran de color escarlata y naranja, la verdad no sabia de que color eran, pero a la vista del sol, parecían doradas, hacían que sus ojos azules se perdieran entre ese paisaje, porque eso era lo que parecía, un otoño ¿o era invierno?- Es hermoso.

Las chicas miraron con cuidado el kimono, no recordaban haberlo visto antes- Este no lo traje yo- dijo Ino.

-Y-yo tampoco- le contesto tímidamente Hinata.

Sonriendo- lo trajo el zorro, dijo que te gustaría Naru-chan- Yuriko había visto este kimono en la casa Namikaze, el zorro "amablemente" le dijo que era para Naruto, por lo que lo trajo con los demás.

-La verdad es muy bonito- Tenten se acercó para verlo mejor, y sin esperar, las demás también se acercaron para admirarlo.

-Es hermoso- dijo Hinata.

-Asombroso, es estupendo y estoy segura que le quedara perfecto- pasando sus manos por la tela- _Supongo que es su regalo._

-¿Qué te parece a ti Naruto?- le dijo Ino.

-Pienso que este es el indicado- Naruto no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pero algo le decía que esa vestimenta era especial y que lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>SN/**

* * *

><p>En otra parte del lugar, se odia ver a los todos los chicos de la generación de Naruto, reunidos en la casa de Neji, ¿Cómo lo habían convencido? Era un misterio.<p>

-¿Crees que no sospeche nada?- le pregunto Shikamaru.

-No creo, a estado muy tranquilo y distraído, pero Tsunade dice que es normal, además es un dobe.

-¡Ya quiero ver la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun ese día! ¡Será estupendo!

-Quieres dejar de gritar Lee, estamos aquí- tapándose los oídos Kiba.

-Pienso que Naruto se vera muy atractivo con cada uno de esos kimonos que porte, no hay que olvidar que a pesar de ser hombre tiene un cuerpo exquisito y resalta mucho por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo a Shino como si a este le saliera otra cabeza.

-¿En verdad eres Shino?- Shikamaru esta incrédulo, jamás vio que hablara tanto y se expresara tanto de una persona.

-Creo que Shino-kun tiene razón- dijo Sai sonriendo- Naruto-kun es muy hermoso, debes sentirte feliz por tenerlo Sasuke-kun- haciendo que los demás se quedaran en completo silencio, mientras Sasuke solo fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sai tiene razón, no creo que cuentes con otra oportunidad, estoy seguro que alguien mas no dudaría en dejarlo escapar- Gaara estaba apoyando lo dicho por Sai, en otras palabras le dijo que si lo volvía a lastimar, otra persona se encargaría de borrar todo rastro de él.

-¡Ah~ yo sabia que me querías Gaa-chan!- abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo.

-¡Suelta idiota!- empujándolo- ¡Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así!

Mientras Sai y Gaara discutían, Neji se acercó a Sasuke- ¿Cuántos kimonos le mandaste?

Algo aturdido- unos cuantos.

-Yo vi que Ino traía como 10- recordando Kiba haberla visto batallar.

-Hinata-sama llevaba 8- le contesto Neji.

-¡Tenten traía 10! ¡Que fuerza de juventud!

Ignorando a Lee- Temari llevaba también 10- por fin soltándose del agarre de Sai- ¿Cuántos les diste a Yuriko?

Incomodo y aturdido, mas porque no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente- 10- le contesto muy a su pesar.

-¡¿Hiciste mas de 30 kimonos para Naruto?!- Kiba estaba sombrado, ¿de donde saco tantos?

-Bueno- acomodándose los lentes- solo nos queda esperar hasta ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>-Octavo y Noveno mes—<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto ya no se levantaba como antes, ahora solo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana mientras acariciaba su vientre, le gustaba sentir las palpitaciones de su hijo, muchas veces lo encontró Sasuke mirando hacia la nada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y cantando suavemente.<p>

-¿Dobe?- acercándose silenciosamente- vamos tienes que descansar- besando dulcemente la cabeza de su novio.

-Ne Sasuke- tomándolo de la mano mientras el mayor lo conducía a la recamara- crees que sea un buen nombre ¿Hayato?

-Si es niño no creo que sea problema- apretando levemente su mano.

-¿Has pensado en alguno si es niña?- recostándose con algo de dificultad.

- Hitomi- acomodándose con Naruto.

-Hitomi eh- susurrando- no parece mal nombre- para quedarse dormida.

Sonriendo y tocando el vientre abultado, acerco mas Naruto, acariciando esos rubios cabellos- Gracias Naruto- para quedarse dormido.

Los siguientes días, fueron mucho mas calmados, Naruto se veía radiante y muy sonriente.

-CLACK-

Sasuke escucho caer un plano, de inmediato se levanto y fue para encontrarse a su novio acachado y sosteniéndose el abultado vientre- ¿Dobe?

-S-sasu-ke- hablándole con dificultad- y-ya es hora.

-¿Qué?- aterrado.

-¡Que ya es hora idiota! ¡Llama a Yuriko y Kurama!- retorciéndose por el dolor.

El pobre azabeche, hecho un mas de nervios, mando a dos clones para que avisaran tanto a Tsunade como Yuriko de la situación.

No tardo más de una hora que todos se encontraban en la sala de urgencias, Sasuke tenia en brazos a Minato que lo veía con ojos tristes- ¿Oka-san?- le pregunto el pequeño.

-No tarda en salir, pronto veras a tu hermanito- besando su cabecita.

-Tranquilo Sasuke- le dijo Shikamaru apoyándolo.

Naruto estaba en labor de parte, dentro de la sala se encontraba Tsunade, Ino unas cuantas enfermeras y Kurama- **Mocoso trata de resistir un poco más.**

**-**¡AGH!- para Naruto esto era el infierno, no creía soportar mas.

-Esto se esta complicando ¡Ino trae algo de anestesia!- mientras Tsunade le decía a Naruto que pujara- ¡Vamos Naruto!

-M-maldita v-vieja para ti es f-fácil decirlo- le contesto con algo de dificultad.

_-Esto no es normal- _Tsunade lo vea con preocupación, era un parto natural, no estaba seguro si el cuerpo de Naruto resistiría mas en el labor.

-¡BUAAA!- dentro y fuera se pudo escuchar el sonido de un llanto, tanto Sasuke como sus amigos, se alegraron al escuchar ese maravilloso sonido.

-¡Una niña Naruto! ¡Felicidades!- le mostro Ino a Naruto.

-¿N-niña?- con algo de dificultad tomo a su hija en brazos, era sumamente hermosa y pequeña, podía ver que su cabello sería negro, y esos ojos, tan despiertos y tan…¡azules!- Hola Hitomi- sonriéndole.

-Ino saca a la bebe de aquí.

-Pero Tsunade-san….

-¡Ino sácala de aquí!- vio como Kurama desplegaba parte de su chakra y poco a poco perdía su forma humana, cosa que asusto a Ino- ¡que esperas! ¡Y no permitas que nadie entre!

-¡H-Hai!

Cuando salió con la pequeña vio a sus amigos y al padre acercarse, no sabia como reaccionaria Sasuke- ¿Y Naruto?

-El….¡Mira Sasuke-kun es una niña!- mostrándole a la bebe.

-¿Dónde esta el dobe?- preocupado.

-Bueno el…- sintiendo como la sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo esta?!- alterado el Uchia.

-N-no se, Tsuande-san me saco del quirófano.

-¡Que!

-Clama Sasuke-kun- le dijo Yuriko- tal vez este muy agotado por el esfuerzo, te recuerdo que es un milagro que pueda darte hijos- haciendo que se relajara un poco.

Los chicos, miraron asombrados a la pequeña Uchiha, Sasuke solo necesito un instante para olvidarse del mundo al ver como su pequeña lo miraba con esos ojos azules ¡iguales a los de su dobe!

Durante 3 horas no se supo de Naruto, hasta que salió Tsunade algo cansada del quirófano, inmediatamente sus amigos y Sasuke se acercaron para saber del estado de su amigo-novio.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- le pregunto ansioso Sasuke.

-Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Sasuke- haciendo que las demás personas les dieran privacidad.

-¿El esta bien verdad?

-Seré sincera, debes comprender que al ser hombre, tiene mas peligros por no ser mujer (que novedad), los embarazos en el estado de Naruto son mas complicados, pues no solo consumen mas chakra que los bebes normales, consumen el doble que él, es una fortuna que no allá pasado a mayores, afortunadamente Kurama siempre le a brindado su chakra a Naruto, de lo contrario el no estaría vivo, por el momento el zorro volvió al interior de Naruto, se quedara un tiempo hasta que mi niño recupere todo el chakra que perdió al tener a la bebe- mirando algo sería a Sasuke- no es fácil decirte esto, pero es mejor que lo sepas, si Naruto llegara de nuevo a embarazarse, ten por seguro que tendrás que escoger entre la vida de tu futuro hijo o la vida de Naruto, y conociéndolo estoy segura que tu sabes la respuesta.

Sasuke quedo en shock al oír esto _¿Había arriesgado a Naruto a la muerte segura? ¿Era su culpa que estuviera a punto de morir? ¿Cómo es que aun lo perjudicaba?_ –Puedo verlo- con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

-Pasa.

Al entrar vio a Naruto en su forma normal, con algo de temor acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla- Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?- le contesto débilmente.

-Te arriesgue a algo sin medir las consecuencias- tomando una silla y poniéndose a un lado del rubio.

-Pero yo también lo quería, un hijo Sasuke, un hijo de los dos- llorando- perdóname por solo darte uno.

No supo como reaccionar ante esto, Naruto se estaba culpando por no poder darle mas hijos, se recrimino a si mismo por saber que aun en estas condiciones seguía dañando a Naruto- Te amo- le recordó- tenemos tres hermosos hijos, "nuestros", que estoy seguro sabremos educar, lo mas importante de todo es que te tenga mi lado, y ten por seguro que a donde quiera que tu vallas, yo iré contigo.

Naruto solo necesito un beso de parte de Sasuke y un "te amo" para saber que estaba en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta.

* * *

><p><strong>-Un mes y medio después-<strong>

* * *

><p>-Naru-chan ¿estas listo?- le pregunto Yuriko detrás de la puerta.<p>

-¡Hai!- las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, desde que pudo ponerse de pie y recuperar las fueras, Sasuke lo sorprendió con pedirle que se casara con el, aunque eso no era sorpresa, la sorpresa fue saber ¡el día de la boda!

Afortunadamente todo estaba ya planeado, solo era esperar unos días antes para arreglar todo.

Pudo entonces comprender que ese kimono que Kurama le regalo era para esta ocasión, era un 1 de octubre…¡a solo 9 días de su cumpleaños! El aire estaba fresco y había una magnifica vista desde esa parte del jardín con un hermoso atardecer, haciendo que los cabellos rubios y las hojas de su kimono resaltaran enormemente.

Con paso tembloroso salió del lugar dispuesto a unir su vida con la persona que desde siempre amo, dicen que para conocer la felicidad deber sufrir para poder apreciar lo que tienes, y poder disfrutar a plenitud la felicidad.

Naruto estaba seguro que eso se aplicaba a su caso, con paso temeroso, y a unos cuantos de salir de la mansión, juraba escuchar perfectamente su corazón- **Calma cachorro, si tu no tienes fuerzas para caminar, te prestaría las mías.**

Sonrió al escuchar ha Kurara decir esto, y tocando el marco de la puerta, vio las miradas de sus amigos y familias que le sonreían, mas a lo lejos vio a esa persona por la que había cambiado tanto, una lastima que Sakura nunca pudo entender que a pesar de lo distinto que eran, se complementaban el uno al otro.

Finalmente cuando estuvo al lado de Sauske, no desaprovecho el recordar a su futuro esposo con esa hermosa sonrisa, y el hermoso kimono negro- ¿Listo?- tomando su mano.

-Listo.

* * *

><p>¡Que me enferma no poder pasar los espacios bien! ¡Me queda todo pegado!<p>

¡Que le den!

Ah~~~ no saben como me esforcé por darle fin, por un momento me di tentada a matar a Naruto jajaja, pero no, quiero darles las GRACIAS A TODOS aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos y me dejaron un RW, no saben la felicidad que me causa ver un comentario de ustedes en mi correo ajajajjaa.

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de algunas/os, si no es así pues lo lamento, espero en un futuro también me dejen un comentario suyo, solo les recuerdo, que para una autora que dedica tiempo para escribir y que ustedes le encuentren algo de lógica, se requiere tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso siempre es lindo ver un comentario de muchos de ustedes, muchas gracias.

Nos escribimos!


End file.
